


Miseria en Rosa

by Margotea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Bottom Louis, Crossdressing, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Feminine Louis, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Pride, Gen, High School Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, High School Student Harry, High School Student Louis, Homophobic Language, Innocent Louis, Insecure Harry, LGBTQ, Louis-centric, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pride Parade, Public Humiliation, References to the Beatles, Sad Harry, Smut, Therapy, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 48
Words: 128,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margotea/pseuds/Margotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estar cerca o lejos nunca importó, hasta que lo hizo, porque tu alma esta eternamente refugiada e el ángel bailando con tus demonios. </p><p>¿No te parece extraño, cuando creas algo en ti que no te pertenece y creas en alguien más lo que te pertenece?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conejo Bonito/R

**El ruido de sus zapatos se escuchaba por todo el pasillo, su cabello rubio se movía con la brisa de primavera mientras la mujer buscaba llegar a la explanada de la escuela.**

— ¡Señora Wahlstrӧm!— Felicia busco entre la multitud de padres en sus respectivas sillas la voz de la maestra que conocía por haber enseñado a todos sus hijos —  _ ¡Aquí! _ Señora…— suspiro encontrando a la joven maestra de su pequeño Louis, se atravesó entre las filas de sillas ganándose algunos sonidos molestos pero cuando llegó hasta ella supo que algo andaba mal.

—Miss Charlotte, lamento llegar tan tarde— se disculpó mientras acomodaba la mochila en su hombro con la ropa de entrenamiento de su hijo mayor, Frank.

—Tranquila Felicia, aun no comenzamos porque ha surgido un problema y tiene que ver con Louis…—la madre suspiro de alivio al saber que no se había perdido el festival de primavera donde participaría su pequeño y después  se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa provocando que la maestra riera —Acompáñame  _ Feli _ .

Los ojos azules de la madre brillaban al observar a la multitud de niños detrás del telón con sus disfraces de mariposas, lluvia e incluso arcoíris. Su distracción se vio interrumpida cuando la maestra Charlotte se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención al pequeño niño frente a ella en un disfraz de conejo con un saco azul y un moño rojo.

—  _ ¡Es el conejito más hermoso que vi en mi vida!  _ — chillo obteniendo la atención del menor de sus hijos quién tenía el ceño fruncido y un puchero en los labios mientras sus ojos estaban perdidos en los rosados tutús de sus compañeras —  _ ¿Lou? _ ¿Cielo que sucede? — se incoó frente al niño acariciando su cabeza donde había una diadema que sostenía unas orejas de conejo con el interior celeste —Bebé háblame, así podemos arreglarlo.

— _ No-oh _ , me veo feo mami…yo quería verme lindo para que tu sonrieras — respondió el infante de cuatro años mientras fruncía aún más el ceño, aún seguía sin mirar a su madre.

— ¿Por qué dices eso Louis? te ves realmente lindo así — la mujer se acercó un poco a él y acarició la pancita de su pequeño glotón mientras le hacía unas cuantas cosquillas.

—  _ ¡Ellas se ven bonitas! _ Yo no — su puchero se volvió más notable mientras señalaba a las niñas de su grupo con envidia. Sus coloridos tutús rosa pastel y lilas, sus alas con muchos colores ó las orejas de conejo con moños amarillos.

— ¿Quieres que mami te haga ver aún más lindo entonces? — pregunto Felicia intuitiva mirando a las niñas, sonrió y miró a Charlotte quien no estaba segura de sí había entendido bien lo que le molestaba a su pequeño alumno. Louis solo asintió con una sonrisa mientras juntaba sus manos, suplicando la ayuda de su madre. Felicia haría cualquier cosa porque los ojos de su hijo brillarán siempre.

La música había comenzado a fluir por las bocinas instaladas a los costados del improvisado escenario, Felicia sonreía al ver al grupo de niñas disfrazadas de flores acomodarse en el escenario de rodillas, luego aparecieron los árboles, el sol, las abejas y las mariposas. Finalmente, el grupo de tres conejos.

Su sonrisa creció al ver a su pequeño sonreír también pero con un rubor en las copas de sus mejillas, el tutú rosa en sus caderas sobre unos shorts blancos y con un chaleco de flores amarillo crema, sus zapatos azules aún estaban en sus pies y la mujer se encontró riendo mientras grababa el espectáculo al ver sus calcetines,  una más arriba que otra bajo las rodillas con curitas de autos.

El flequillo estaba adornado con escarcha y sus orejas de conejo llevaban moños lilas, el pequeño Louis agito su mano hacia su mamá quien no había encontrado asiento pero aun así parecía la madre más feliz en todo el lugar. Ella lo saludó de vuelta viendo como el pequeño comenzaba a brincar y bailar con sus compañeros, moviendo su cuello de un lado al otro.

— ¿Ese es su hijo? — escucho a una mujer a su lado preguntarle con un tono despectivo.

—Lo es, es el más hermoso ¿no es así? — Felicia respondió ignorando los gestos que la mujer hizo, ella continuó grabando a su bebé, riendo mientras él saltaba con sus manos juntas como las de un conejito. Mientras grababa el video se preguntó qué le había sucedido a su pequeño para que pensara que utilizar colores como el azul y el rojo lo hacían ver feo.

Su Louis era el menor de cinco varones y algo le emocionaba saber que al pequeño le llamaban la atención otro tipo de atuendos, ella no encontraba nada malo si su hijo estaba feliz usando otra ropa, es por eso que decidió que lo llevaría después por un helado al centro comercial.

— ¡Mami!, Mami ¿Me viste? — el pequeño corrió hasta ella con una margarita en la mano, ofreciéndosela con una soleada sonrisa, Felicia se agacho y Louis se colgó de su cuello mientras reía por las vueltas que su mamá daba.

—Claro que lo hice, no podía quitar mis ojos de mi bebé más lindo— le respondió feliz mientras se separaba del abrazo y olía la margarita que su hijo le mostraba, las pequeñas manos jugaron con su cabello y después colocaron la flor sobre su oído con mucha concentración. Felicia beso las mejillas de su hijo y después aquella pequeña y rosada nariz.

—Te amo  _ mami _ — le dijo con una risilla, su sonrisa chimuela en plenitud.

—Y yo te amo a ti Louis, ahora, ¿quieres ir por un helado antes de pasar por tu hermano? — ofreció besando de nuevo las mejillas del niño en sus brazos mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento.

Felicia se encargó de distraer al menor de  notar las miradas de otros padres y niños sobre su hijo, era tan solo un tutú rosa y un chaleco con flores, no entendía aquellos gestos rudos de parte de las otras personas. Trato de ignorar aquellos miedos acerca de otras personas atacando a su hijo, así que se dedicó a cantar con él durante el camino al centro comercial. Pero para su mala suerte las cosas fueron aún peor ahí, las vendedoras de los locales inspeccionaban a su pequeño mientras este solo corría a la sección de niñas señalando un suéter gris con un conejo rosa en el centro.

—  _ ¡Mira mami _ ! Es un conejito como yo— señaló el pequeño mirando en los estantes repletos de ropa.

—Lo es, ¿Qué dices de aquel overol amarillo? ¿Te gusta? — Felicia rechazó las miradas, ella cuidaría a su hijo de cualquiera que se atreviera a molestarle, así que tomó el overol y se agacho para que Louis pudiera aprobarlo.

Siendo el más pequeño de los hermanos, la mayoría de su ropa provenía de lo que sus hermanos habían acumulado a su edad, pero Felicia pensó que tal vez el niño estaba tan cansado de aquella gama desteñida de colores y que el niño había comenzado a ver a sus compañeras y querer tener colores diferentes.

—  _ ¡Es muy lindo…y tiene flores! _

— ¿Quieres que lo llevemos? Puedes ver algo más si no te gusta mucho.

— ¿En serio? — Louis preguntó sosteniendo el pequeño gancho del overol contra sus brazos mientras miraba con ilusión a su mamá —Mi cumpleaños no será pronto.

— No, no lo será pero ¿Qué dices de aquella blusa blanca? tiene margaritas y quedarían muy bien con tu overol— la cabeza del pequeño se giró con emoción al lugar donde su mamá caminaba, Felicia rio bajito al ver a su hijo saltar con una sonrisa.

—  _ ¡Lo quiero mami! ¡Por favor! _

— ¿Seguro? — pregunto ella y asintió con una sonrisa cuando Louis insistió con sus movimientos en que quería aquellas prendas —Está bien, vamos a pagarlo —tomó la mano del pequeño y caminaron a la caja, Louis abrazando su pierna de felicidad mientras que Felicia veía la mirada de la vendedora sobre su pequeño.

La vendedora paso las etiquetas por el láser y solo musito el precio total, Felicia entregó el dinero, ignorando por completo aquella actitud hasta que mientras salían de la tienda escucho a la vendedora murmurar.

_ “Está criando un travesti” _

Aquello bastó para hacerla llorar aunque  no deseo  asustar a su hijo así que solo caminó con él hasta la heladería, viendo como Louis hacía sonidos de carros mientras el tutú rosa se balanceaba aun en sus caderas. El resto del vestuario se había ido, su cabello aun peinado como un honguito haciendo que sus ojos se asomen tiernamente debajo.

—Hola pequeño ¿de qué vas a querer tu helado? — pregunto el chico en la caja, con una sonrisa que hizo sentir a la madre del menor al fin aliviada.

_ — Mami, _ ¿fresa? — pregunto inseguro mientras veía los colores de los helados a través del cristal. Felicia asintió, limpiando una de sus lágrimas y cargando al pequeño en sus brazos quién respondió a la acción agarrándose del cuello de su mamá.

—Yo de pistache por favor— pidió ella al chico quien comenzó a servir primero la nieve de Louis.

—Aquí tienes enano, cuidado con tu falda no querrás que se manche— entrego el cono al niño quien se rio y negó aceptando con ambas manos su helado.

—No se notaría— contestó Louis sacándole la lengua juguetonamente al chico y este le saco la lengua también riendo. Unos momentos más tarde, Felicia se sentó con su hijo en una de las mesas del local y Louis podía notar que algo estaba preocupando a su mamá así que decidió llamar su atención de cualquier lugar donde se hubiera perdido — ¿Mami, estas bien?

—Lo estoy amor, es solo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — el menor asintió lamiendo de nuevo su delicioso helado, Felicia sonrió al notar que había algo del postre rosa en las comisuras de los pequeños labios de su bebé — ¿Cuáles son tus cosas favoritas?

Su pregunta hizo al menor detenerse a pensar en unos instantes mientras sus pies se balanceaban en el aire ya que no alcanzaba a tocar el suelo.

—Me gustan los carros…jugar footie con Papá…—Felicia probó su helado finalmente mientras escuchaba a su hijo responder, sabiendo cual mucho Louis siempre quería estar en el equipo con su esposo y contra casi el resto de sus hermanos —  _ ¡Me gustan los tutus! _ y el chocolate…también las flores, en especial si son rosas.

— ¿Ese es tu color favorito? — preguntó con interés.

—Es un color bonito…hace ver las cosas más bonitas, como las flores, el verde solo es lindo pero cuando los pétalos son rosas la flor es  _ ¡más bonita! _

—Osea que te gusta cómo se ven ¿el verde y el rosa juntos? —Louis asintió entusiasmado, aun intentando acabar con su helado — ¿Qué hay del azul y el rojo? ¿No te gustan esos colores?

—No-oh, las niñas usan mucho rosa y se ven bonitas _ , ¡yo quiero verme bonito también! _

—Oh, pero las niñas también usamos azul— comentó Felicia intentando hacer al pequeño entender cuál lindos eran todos los colores.

— _ ¡Pero yo quiero usar rosa! _

—A Papá no le gustara eso bebé…— dijo inconsciente ante la insistente protesta, sabiendo que su esposo no tomaría bien que su hijo dijera aquello.

— ¿Me abandonaran en el bosque solo porque me gusta el rosa? — pregunto Louis con lágrimas creciendo en sus ojos, queriendo lanzar el helado en sus manos para poder llorar a gusto.

— ¡Claro que no bebé! Es solo que los hombres no tienden a usar esos colores, entonces cuando uno lo hace, les sorprende mucho pero…Papá nunca te dejaría de querer por eso.

— ¿Tu tampoco? — cuestionó el infante con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, él no quería que lo botaran en un bosque y lo olvidaran solo porque le gustaba el rosa. Cuando su mamá negó y se acercó regándole besos en el rostro, él estaba de nuevo feliz —Mami…hay un niño muy lindo en la escuela que me beso…

―  _ ¡Louis Wahlstrӧm! _


	2. Quemaduras de Cigarro/R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia sobre un adulto quemando a un menor con un cigarrillo.

**Era viernes por la tarde y el pequeño de cinco años bajaba con prisa del autobús, sus rizos de color caramelo quemado brincando bajo su gorra de lana, su piel pálida contrastaba terriblemente con el rosado en su nariz y mejillas, era primavera y aun así la nieve inundaba el pavimento de la región rusa de Cherskiy, sus labios rojos después de tanto morderlos y sus ojos verdes se achicaron al ver a su madre esperándolo con un cigarro en la mano en la entrada de su casa.**

— ¿Qué te he dicho de correr así en el frío,  _ Rosenberg _ ? — El pequeño Harry solo sonrió con sus hoyuelos mientras escondía el dibujo que había hecho para su hermana en su espalda.

Tenía cinco años pero él no era tonto, sabía que con su problema del asma no debía correr y menos en el frío pero el de verdad quería llegar a enseñarle a Arianne su obra de arte, él era el hermano mayor, tenía la responsabilidad de ser un ejemplo para su hermanita.

—Perdón mamá, no lo haré más— prometió con sus dedos cruzados y solo recibió un asentimiento de la mujer de rizos oscuros y mirada felina quién volvió a darle una calada a su cigarro.

Harry corrió escaleras arriba y se cambió su uniforme antes de que su Papá lo regañára por ensuciarlo mientras comía, él aún estaba esforzándose en agarrar adecuadamente los cubiertos de la vajilla y no quería que su Papá se enojara con él si manchaba su ropa, él solía ser algo torpe y no le gustaba que se lo señalará.

Su habitación era enorme, rayas de color gris en las paredes, un cobertor rojo tinto y roble pulido en los muebles, pero lo que más le gustaba a Harry de su habitación entera era que el rosa de la flor de papel que estaba en su bote de lápices sobre el escritorio. El mismo la había hecho y le parecía perfecta, no era la mejor flor de origami ni nada por el estilo, pero antes de ir a dormir, él la veía y soñaba con un cielo color rosa pastel y un mar azul puro.

—  _ ¡Harry! _ — la voz de su hermana lo llamó fuera de su nube de distracción, en el interior de la casa no hacía frío así que pudo cambiarse rápidamente y correr escaleras abajo para mostrarle su dibujo a su hermana menor. Cuando bajó en sus pantalones marrón y su camisa blanca, Arianne corrió hasta él abrazándolo por los hombros, ella era un año y algunos meses menor que él, pero ambos se llevaban de maravilla. — ¿Qué es eso? — pregunto la pequeña de ojos almendrados, mirando la hoja que su hermano sostenía.

—  _ ¡He hecho un dibujo para ti! _ ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que te gustaban las margaritas? — la niña asintió con entusiasmo y el mayor de ambos desdobló la hoja donde había el dibujo de una margarita enorme y una pequeña niña debajo con un vestido lila—Así se escribe Margarita en alemán, inglés y francés.

—Gracias —Harry abrazó a su hermana sin notar el ceño fruncido en la frente de su hermana y el tono incómodo.

Cuando ambos entraron al comedor más tarde, su padre ya estaba sentado en la mesa, su traje negro impecable y su corbata gris perfectamente acomodada, su cabello castaño peinado y sus ojos marrones mirando seriamente la página del periódico.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí Arianne? — preguntó Otto Rosenberg notando a su hija mirando debajo de la mesa, murmurando. Los símbolos de escritura eran muy diferentes a los suyos y no entendía cómo su hermano había logrado escribir aquellas traducciones.

— ¿Papi como se dice margarita en Alemán?

— _ Gänseblümchen _ , ahora dame lo que tienes ahí, sabes que no está permitido traer tus dibujos a la mesa — Harry miró de un lado a otro a Arianne y a su padre, él no quería que rompieran el dibujo que le había hecho a su hermana.

—Lamento la tardanza — se disculpó Helen entrando al comedor, Harry tosió ante el fuerte olor a cigarro que desprendía su madre — ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—  _ ¡Papá quiere quitarme mi dibujo!  _ — acuso la pequeña con un puchero en los labios.

— ¿Y quieres desobedecer a tu padre? — cuestiono Helen malhumorada, la pequeña niña negó y caminó hasta su padre entregándole el dibujo que la había hecho su hermano, nada valía hacer enojar a sus padres.

— ¿Quién te ha dado esto Arianne? — preguntó el hombre reconociendo la perfecta caligrafía de su hijo.

—Nadie papi…—Helen tosió y Otto solo la observó con amargura para después mirar a su hija.

—Los mentirosos comen en silencio— el hombre miro a su hijo a quién le temblaba el labio inferior y después rompió el dibujo por la mitad.

—  _ ¡No papi! _ —Arianne chillo recibiendo una mirada severa, Helen se paró y la cogió en brazos para sentarla en su silla, murmurandole que no protestará más.

La comida transcurrió en silencio, Harry escuchó como su madre consolaba a su hermana, ambas ahora estaban dibujando en el cuarto de Arianne dibujando flores y el pequeño varón de los Rosenberg no podía ocultar muy bien la envidia en su mirada. Ardía.

—Harry, hijo ven — el delgado cuerpo del niño saltó al escuchar la voz de su padre llamarle. Siguió la figura de su padre hasta que llegaron a su habitación, el menor frunció el ceño al ver a su padre encender un cigarro e inhalar de él con indiferencia —Hace algunas semanas me llamaron de tu escuela, la maestra dijo que algunos niños te estaban molestando, diciéndote que eras frágil, delicado ¿recuerdas lo que hicimos para arreglar eso?

—Me enseñaste a pelear…  _ ¡pero yo no quiero lastimar a nadie Papá! _ — el pequeño refutó, desagradándole la idea de lastimar a las personas.

—Ven aquí— ordenó el comandante, admirando las delgadas piernas de su hijo avanzar hacia él con miedo — Si algún otro niño te llega a molestar, vas a responder ¿me entendiste? — Harry junto el valor que caracterizaba a un caballero y negó — ¿No?

Otto Rosenberg era un militar alemán que había continuado con su servicio después de casarse con Helén Mild en la base de Rusia para pulir a los nuevos cadetes, tenía una reputación atemorizante en Berlín y esta se había impuesto aún más en las filas de Cherskiy, pero Harry lo único que veía era a su padre, un hombre serio quién le daba todo y lo enseñaba a defenderse porque se preocupaba por él, al menos esa era la excusa de mamá.

—No— respondió Harry serio para después romper en una abrupta tos, cuando sonrió ligeramente a su padre, no se imaginó lo que este iba a hacer en respuesta —  _ ¡Aghh! _

El grito del niño llegó a cada rincón de la casa, el cigarrillo quemando en la piel de su cuello, su padre sosteniéndolo por el cabello y presionando unos segundos antes de soltarlo, Arianne trato de ir por su hermano pero su madre la tomó por el torso y cerró la puerta.

—Cada vez que un niño te toque, Harry Rosenberg vas a responder porque si llego a recibir otra llamada de tu maestra voy a castigarte  _ ¡¿de acuerdo!? _

—Sí Papá…— respondió con la mirada alta y llenándose de a poco de lágrimas mientras su mano buscaba la quemadura en su cuello.   

—Y no quiero que vuelvas a dibujar flores, si te ven haciéndolo es claro que querrán molestarte —el pequeño niño presenció cómo su padre tomaba la flor rosa de papel en su escritorio y la tiraba al suelo para pisarla en su camino de salida.

—No más flores—repitió en un murmullo el pequeño Harry, estaba triste por el daño que le había hecho su papá pero cuando miro su flor de papel aplastada en el suelo, la tomó con una sonrisa y la escondió en su cajón.

La flor era frágil y delicada pero sobrevivió y eso le enseñó una lección aún mayor. Hay fuerza en la amabilidad.


	3. Teo para los amigos/R

**Las luces eran cegadoras y el ruido lo suficientemente perturbador, el pequeño niño se aferraba a la pierna de su madre mientras sus hermanos corrían lo suficientemente lejos hasta una de las atracciones seguido por su papá.**

— ¿Qué tienes bebé? ¿No quieres subir a algún juego? —una sonrisa estaba en sus labios ante la vista de su pequeño con su blusa de margaritas, llevaba sus pantalones y chaqueta de mezclilla. Había sido difícil lograr que el resto de sus hijos no le molestaran pero su esposo Ben solo los miro a todos y le pidió a ella que hablaran esa noche respecto al tema, lo cual la ponía algo nerviosa.

—Está muy alto mami…tengo miedo—explicó el menor y miró a su madre, ojos brillosos y manos temblorosas.

— ¿Hay algún juego al que quieras ir?— alentó la mujer mientras tomaba la mano del niño y caminaban hacia el lado opuesto de las atracciones más grandes. Ella entendía el porqué de que su hijo tuviera miedo después de encontrarlo en el cuarto donde sus hermanos miraban la película de destino final tres, Louis había superado su miedo a los payasos para ser reemplazado con el de las montañas rusas.

—  _ ¡Las tazas! ¡Por favor! _ — rogó él menor y ella asintió caminando hacia la pequeña atracción de tazas giratorias.

Su pequeño Louis aún no cumplía los cinco años a diferencia del resto de sus hijos de entre nueve y once años, pero una vez que bajaron del juego el menor parecía más animado así que juntos se dirigieron a los carros chocones.

— ¿Se divirtieron? —inquirió Felicia al ver a su esposo llegando con el resto de sus hijos detrás y riendo al ver el cabello despeinado de su hijo Elliot, se acercó a él para acomodarlo mientras veía a su hijo mayor Frank cargar a Louis.

—El mejor paseo de mi vida— dijeron los gemelos Noah y Benjamín al mismo tiempo provocando que su hermano menor riera bajito.

— ¿Y tú enano te divertiste? — cuestiono Ben tomando a su hijo menor y abrazándolo.

—  _ ¡Mucho papi! ¡Les choque muchas veces a los niños!  _ —respondió Louis riendo.

—  _ ¡Y no vino la policía por ti!  _ — Ben preguntó fingiendo miedo y Louis se carcajeó mientras negaba, sosteniendo las mejillas de su papá entre sus manos —Bien, entonces podemos quedarnos, ¿quieren ir a otro lugar esta vez con mamá? — el hombre preguntó esta vez al resto de sus hijos quienes tomaron la mano de Felicia para jalarla a otra de las grandes atracciones.

—  _ ¡Papi mira! ¡El oso! ¡El oso!  _ —  el menor a una de las parcas con juegos de hebillas en los que el premio eran afelpados animales de peluche —Vamos ahí, por favor papi, quiero el oso.

— ¿Quieres que papá lo gane para ti? — Louis asintió emocionado, no tenía muchos juguetes ya que al igual que la ropa muchos eran de los que su hermano le habían dejado y no precisamente en buen estado.

No era como si los Wahlstrӧm tuvieran problemas económicos pero el único sueldo que entraba al hogar tenía que dividirse en lo suficiente para alimentar a siete personas y pagar cinco colegiaturas además de los gastos del hogar. Así que lo mayoría del tiempo se evitaban lujos pero algo que nunca se ahorraría Ben Wahlstrӧm era la sonrisa de su hijo así que lanzó la última hebilla logrando tirar la botella y ganar el colorido oso para su hijo.

Caminaron a la zona de comida, sentándose frente a una larga mesa mientras esperaban que sus hamburguesas fuesen preparadas. El hombre miraba divertido como su pequeño hablaba bajito con el oso en su regazo, sus ojos grises analizando los movimientos de su hijo.

— ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? — interrogó acercándose un poco más a la silla donde estaba el menor.

—Teodoro, para los amigos Teo

— ¿Y ahora como le llamaras a tu tío si el oso se llama igual?

—Teddy, mi tío es grande y pachoncito como un oso de verdad — el hombre rió ruidosamente, observando con cariño la sonrisa de su hijo.

—Sí que lo es, con todas esas cervezas que toma—acarició el cabello del pequeño, despeinando su lacio peinado — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo enano? — el niño asintió aun sonriendo y acariciando las orejas del peluche, últimamente todos le preguntaban muchas cosas, Louis creía que tal vez se le acabarían las respuestas— ¿Sabes que eres lo más importante en el mundo para mi cierto?

— ¿Lo soy? — Louis estaba sorprendido normalmente él y su papá estaban en el mismo equipo cuando jugaban soccer pero siempre le ponía más atención a Frank o a Elliot que a él —A mami no le gustara eso de compartir, yo soy su favorito.

—Louis sabes que tu mama y yo no tenemos favoritos, todos ustedes son lo más importante para nosotros.

—Yo quiero ser especial…el favorito— sus ceño estaba fruncido mientras apartaba la mirada de su padre hasta su nuevo y colorido amigo Teo.

—Ven aquí— musito Ben cuando los ojos azules de su hijo nuevamente lo miraron, un puchero en sus labios mientras se levantaba de su silla apretando al peluche entre sus brazos —Tú, tus hermanos y tu mamá son lo más importante para mí.

—Te amo papi— contestó Louis asintiendo mientras abrazaba al hombre, cuando llegaron las hamburguesas a su mesa y no había señal de su mamá y hermanos, el menor y su padre decidieron comenzar a comer. Cuando Felicia llegó hasta la mesa sonrió al ver entre los asientos de su esposo e hijo la chaqueta de mezclilla de Louis sobre un peluche de colores.

— ¿Quién es nuestro nuevo invitado? — curioseo Frank riendo hacia su hermano menor, Felicia miro como el despistado Louis masticaba su hamburguesa mientras miraba hacia otra de las parcas con juegos, esta vez con muñecas con tutús de colores y tirantes de arcoíris.

—Teo para los amigos ¿no es así enano? — Louis sonrió ante la respuesta de su padre y asintió.

— ¿Por qué Louis lleva una blusa con flores? Eso solo lo usan las niñas, ¿No papá? —Elliot chocó su puño contra el de su hermano mayor Frank.

—Lo son, se ve mal que un hombre use eso ¿No papá? —Frank preguntó a su padre, Benjamín y Noah mirando a su madre quien parecía enojada ante los comentarios de sus hijos.

—  _ ¡No es cierto! _ — grito el pequeño Louis lanzando un sobre de catsup vacío hacia su hermano.

—Es verdad, los niños no usan camisas con margaritas, ¿eres una niña Lou?

—Parece que tenemos una hermana, no un hermano — agregó Frank sonriendo. Felicia fulminando a su esposo, esperando que defendiera a Louis y parara los comentarios de sus hijos.

—  _ ¡Mentira! ¡Si soy niño! _ — Respondió el menor con lágrimas en los ojos, hubo un golpe en la mesa que lo hizo saltar y callarse, mirando a su mamá mientras su padre tenía la quijada endurecida.

—Basta Louis, nada de lágrimas aquí — fue lo único que salió de la boca del hombre, el menor solo asintió mientras hipaba, llorando bajito mientras su hermano Noah le acariciaba la espalda intentando reconfortarlo mientras Benjamín intentaba calmar a su mamá. Felicia no podía creer la manera en la que Ben había reaccionado, pero para el bien de sus hijos decidió no discutir con ellos presentes, tampoco podía evitar mirar con tristeza cómo su hijo Noah intentaba convencer a un triste Louis de acabar su hamburguesa.

Al final de la cena, los gemelos acompañaron a Louis, sosteniendo cada uno sus manitas y llevándolo a la casa de los espejos. Ben se fue con Frank y Elliot a la casa del terror y Felicia se mantuvo observando las parcas que su hijo menor había estado mirando durante la cena, sus tristes ojos azules aún no abandonando su conciencia.

Cuando los gemelos y Louis salieron de la casa de los espejos, los tres riendo acerca de cuál gordo los había hecho verse uno de los espejos y de cómo Louis necesitaba el espejo que lo había hecho ver alto, observaron a su madre cargando algunas bolsas en sus muñecas. Ella se incoó y Louis corrió hasta ella, abrazándola como si la vida dependiera de ello.

—Eres mi niño bonito ¿entendido? — murmuró Felicia sacando un moño rosa de la bolsa y colocándolo con el seguro en la chaqueta de mezclilla del menor.

— Te amo mucho, mucho mami.

—Yo aún más mi conejito con tutu— sonrió de igual manera, mirando como sus otros hijos le sonreían. A ellos no les gustaba hacer triste a nadie porque sabían que hacerlo resultaría en su mama estando triste.

—Vámonos— la voz de Ben se hizo presente, tomando del brazo a su hijo menor con brutalidad, el menor intentando apartarse del agarre, asustado.

—  _ ¡No! _ Yo quiero ir a la rueda de la fortuna con mami— el menor chillo, viendo como su mamá se acercaba para detener el acto.

—Ben suéltalo ahora mismo— gritó Felicia sosteniendo la mano de Noah, todos sus hijos mirando con sorpresa como su padre forcejeaba con su hermano.

—Nos vamos dije— respondió empujando al niño de su agarre y provocando que cayera en el suelo. Felicia camino hasta donde el menor, ayudándolo a levantarse y admirando el raspón en las palmas de sus manos.

—  _ ¡Mentiroso! — _ grito Louis llorando mientras el ardor en sus manos aumentaba, limpiando sus lágrimas furioso contra el suéter rojo de su mamá.

— ¿Cariño que…? — pregunto Felicia hincada en el suelo, acunando al menor e ignorando la mirada atormentada de su esposo.

—  _ ¡Mentiroso!  _ Mami, dijo que me quería…—murmuro bajito, Felicia no hizo nada más que mirar a su esposo con decepción, ignorándolo en todo el camino a casa y mirando ocasionalmente a su bebé dormido en los brazos de Noah.

Todos los niños fueron directamente a su cuarto, una larga habitación con dos literas y cuatro camas. Felicia mirando a Elliot y a Frank con ojos tristes; ella no podía asimilar aun como se habían comportado sus hijos. Pero aun así ella ayudó a todos a ponerse sus pijamas y los acompañó a lavarse los dientes, después arropo a Louis en la cama de Noah donde el pequeño abrazaba a su hermano mayor.

—Má— llamo Benjamín — ¿Puedo tomar algo de leche con chocolate antes de dormir? — pidío el niño con sus nobles ojos grises y Felicia asintió acariciando su mejilla.

—Iré a traerles un vaso a todos ¿cuidan de él por mí? — encargó a los gemelos quienes asintieron a su hermano dormido en su mameluco rojo y con sus mejillas rosadas después de llorar en el viaje regreso a casa.

Camino hasta la cocina, ignorando nuevamente a su esposo quien estaba sentado en la barra mirándola; preparo los cuatro vasos de chocolate caliente y un termo del hombre araña para su bebé con la mezcla de fresa y leche en su lugar, abandonó la cocina aún después de que el brazo de Ben la intentase detener y entró a la habitación mirando a Frank y a los gemelos frente a la cama donde dormía Louis con los ceños fruncidos.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó la mujer mientras le entregaba su vaso a Elliot quien solo estaba desde su cama mirando a los demás. Felicia beso el ceño fruncido en su frente.

—Louis tiene fiebre Má— respondió Frank tomando la charola con las bebidas permitiéndole a su madre y a revisar a su hermano.

—Comenzó a quitar las cobijas y tiene el rostro muy caliente— agregar Noah preocupado, Felicia se sentó en la cama y levantó el pequeño cuerpo hasta sus brazos.

—Amor ¿puedes traer el termómetro? — le pregunto la mujer a su hijo, Noah tenía el sueño de ser doctor y Felicia le había enseñado algunas cosas de cuidados básicos así que el niño sabía dónde estaba el botiquín de emergencias. El menor asintió y salió casi corriendo, ella solo miro las mejillas aún más rosas de su bebé quién comenzaba abrir sus ojos flojamente —Hey conejito ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? — pregunto y el niño le tendió sus manos, mostrando los raspones en ellas y Felicia asintió, besando sus nudillos y después recibir el termómetro que Noah le tendía mientras sostenía el gran botiquín con ayuda de Benjamín — ¿Quieres que el doctor Noah te cure?

—S-sí —respondió débilmente sintiendo como su mamá colocaba un tubo en su axila y volvía abrazarlo.

— ¿Te duele algo más? — preguntó Frank y el menor solo lo miro antes de esconderse en el pecho de su madre y dejando que Noah desinfectara sus manos y pusiera una crema con olor fuerte, después le puso dos curitas —Louis…perdón, nada de lo que dije era cierto, tu eres mi hermano menor y te quiero.

— ¿Tu favorito? — dudo aún con su rostro escondido.

—Mi favorito— respondió Elliot esta vez lanzándose a la cama y abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano menor. Si él no iba a ser el favorito de nadie entonces él tendría también un favorito.

—Nuestro favorito —agregó Frank uniéndose al abrazo, esta vez todos los niños y Felicia abrazándose en la cama.

—Yo también los quiero—contestó Louis feliz mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos, sintiéndose siempre protegido y ahora más querido que horas atrás. El solo era un niño que quería verse bonito.

Todos se fueron a sus camas, no sin antes terminar sus bebidas, Felicia aún acurrucada en la cama de Louis mientras veía a este aún con sus mejillas rosadas mientras bebía de su termo. Miró a su alrededor admirando a su hijo mayor Frank dormía con sus brazos abrazándose a sí mismo en la litera de arriba con su cabello rubio despeinado en la almohada y sus ojos celestes escondidos en sus cansados párpados.

Su segundo embarazo trajo a los gemelos quienes eran inseparables y tenían las mismas facciones que su padre. En la litera de arriba de Frank estaba Elliot, quién era una réplica de Frank pero con pecas y aún más travieso, Elliot tenía cinco años cuando ella quedó embarazada de Louis, el niño había odiado la noticia de dejar de ser el hermano menor pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a ella.

El sonido del termómetro la llamó a la realidad, escuchando el movimiento de las cobijas sobre ella de los gemelos quienes dormían en la tarima de arriba juntos, permitiendo que su madre se quedará en la de abajo con Louis. Sus ojos se abrieron y cuando miro al niño asustado en sus brazos observó el mismo azul que ella poseía en aquella mirada de pánico.

— _ ¡Casi treinta y nueve de fiebre Louis Wahlstrӧm!—  _ susurró algo fuerte la mujer, organizándose mentalmente para buscar medicamento, trapos con agua y nueva ropa para el niño. Salió de la habitación rápidamente, encontrándose a su esposo sentado en la sala con el colorido oso de peluche enfrente a él como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación.

— ¿No lo lastime cierto? — cuestionó el hombre de ojos grises mirando a su esposa caminar de un lado para otro recolectando cosas.

—Es lo que es, Louis es así y no tiene por qué cambiar si él es feliz, si quieres saber cómo está habla con él en lo que termino de buscar medicina, tiene fiebre.

—Tengo miedo Fi, él es diferente y no quiero que tenga que enfrentarse a algo como lo que le dijeron Frank y Elliot allá afuera todo el tiempo — dijo el hombre sosteniendo su cabeza y con sus codos en sus rodillas.

— Eres su padre Ben, tienes que aceptarlo como es y hacerle ver que él ser así está completamente bien, él no es diferente a cualquier otro niño, simplemente le gustan otras cosas y eso le hace feliz. Él tiene que aprender a defender su felicidad,  _ ¡pero tiene cuatro años aún Ben! _ ¿Cómo va a saberlo si su propio padre permite que se burlen de él y lo hagan llorar? ¿Cómo esperas que confiara en ti?

—  _ ¡No es normal Fi! ¡Perdón pero no lo es!  _ Aún si el niño fuera homosexual cuando creciera, ¿Qué tienen que hacer los osos de colores y las camisas con margaritas en su vida? No supe cómo reaccionar, entre en shock pero no podemos dejar que nuestro hijo sea así, esas cosas son para niñas.

—Ben sé que no todos los padres permiten a sus hijos esto, precisamente muchos prefieren golpearlos hasta que los niños olviden lo que les hace feliz, pero yo no voy hacer nada eso ni a permitirlo, tal vez no sea normal como es mi hijo pero eso no significa que este mal. No voy a permitir que hagas de nuestro hijo un niño infeliz, sólo porque no puedes tolerar la idea de que a nuestro hijo le gustan otras cosas.

—  _ ¡Fi, tiene cuatro años!  _ ¿Te das cuenta que estas arruinando a nuestro hijo? No voy a permitir que sigas descargando tus ganas de tener una hija criando a nuestro hijo como un maldito travestí _ , ¡Un fenómeno! _ — El hombre gritó notando a su esposa mirar detrás de él, al girarse pudo ver a su pequeño hijo con su cabello alborotado, mejillas rosadas y lágrimas en los ojos.

—Louis vuelve—murmuró Noah bajito apareciendo detrás de su hermano e intentando tomarlo de la mano. Felicia se alejó de su esposo y se incoó frente a su hijo, nuevamente ambos con lágrimas y abrazándose el uno al otro.

—Mami, ¿soy un fenó-me-no? — pregunto el menor, apretando sus ojos que ardían de tanto llorar pero él creía que abrazar a su mamá haría todo mejor.

_ — ¡Nunca! _ Nunca Louis, escúchame— Felicia apartó al niño y tomo sus mejillas, limpiándolas de lágrimas. — Tú no eres nada de eso, eres mi hijo, bonito y especial, nada de lo que escuchaste que dijo papa es verdad, yo te amo y no me importa que colores, ropa o personas te gusten ¿entiendes? eres mi bebé y nada va a hacer que yo te amé menos.

— ¿Aun si Liam me da besos? — pregunto el menor, sintiéndose más tranquilo cuando su madre sonrió y negó besándole las mejillas.

—Aun así, aunque ya hablamos de no volver a dejar que suceda ¿cierto? Aun eres muy pequeño...

—Noah vete a tu cuarto— la voz de Ben interrumpió la escena y el hijo mayor miró a su padre con algo de indecisión antes de esconderse en el pasillo y topándose con todos sus hermanos ahí también. —Louis tienes diez segundos para explicarme eso de los besos de Liam— el niño solo se abrazó de su madre y se escondió ahí, confiando en su refugio. —  _ ¡Louis! _ — grito aún más fuerte y antes de que Felicia se levantara, su esposo estaba sosteniendo el peluche de Teo.

—  _ ¡No! _ papi no lo hagas— rogó el pequeño viendo como su papá rompía a Teo en pedazos dejando que la espuma quedará desparramada en el suelo. —No...no — gritó el niño tambaleándose mientras caminaba hasta su padre y golpeaba con debilidad su pierna.

_ — ¡Yo no quiero un hijo travesti!  _ No lo quiero— el hombre tomó al menor por sus hombros, Felicia empujándolo lejos de su hijo.

—  _ ¡Te odio! _ — dijo Louis antes de ser atrapado por los brazos de sus madre de nuevo.

—Te odio aún más Louis— su papá respondió antes de salir de la habitación, el pequeño niño finalmente estático sin ninguna lágrima en su mejilla.

—Louis... ¿Louis? — pregunto Felicia al notar como el niño en sus brazos pesaba algo más y el calor de las mejillas chocaba contra su cuello. Se levantó con prisa notando al niño que no despertaba en sus brazos y corrió hacia la barra de la cocina para tomar las llaves del auto.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede con Louis? — preguntó Frank apareciendo detrás de la mujer, todos los niños mirando el peluche roto en el suelo y luego a su hermano en los brazos de su mamá.

—Lo llevaré al hospital, él estará bien Frankie, no te preocupes.  Recuerda que eres el hermano mayor y debes cuidar a tus hermanos ¿sí? Te amo muchísimo cielo— murmuró besando la frente de su hijo mayor y después haciendo lo mismo con el resto de sus hijos, repitiendo que los amaba y prometiendo que volvería pronto para después salir de casa.


	4. Trofeo del adiós/R

**—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo— felicito el militar al admirar a su hijo mayor después de ganar el torneo de fútbol americano el niño miraba complacido a su padre y no había nada mejor que ello.**

— ¿Qué te parece si pasamos por un pastel para el campeón? — preguntó su madre hincándose frente a él, un vestido rosado y un labial rojo que terminó en su mejilla.

—  _ ¡Helen! _ Ve como le has dejado— rio Otto mientras caminaba al lado de su hijo fuera de las canchas.

—Oh tiene que acostumbrarse, mi Harry recibirá muchos de estos besos cuando sea grande y todas esas chicas se le lancen encima— respondió la mujer pellizcando las pálidas mejillas de su hijo de ahora trece años. Harry solo miro hacia el pavimento, avergonzado por las palabras de su madre.

—Seguro que sí, es un Rosenberg Mild, tendrá a la mujer que quiera a sus pies.

—  _ ¡Papa! _ — grito el chico una vez que estuvieron en el auto, estaba sudado y el trofeo del torneo estaba en el asiento donde normalmente estaría su hermana Arianne si no fuera porque enfermó hace un par de días, sus ataques de asma eran aún más constantes.

— Es solo la verdad, eres mi hijo y estoy segura que cualquier chica caería por ti fácilmente. Incluso chicos, pero esos nunca entrarán en nuestra familia, no los de ese tipo — el hombre comenzaba a manejar, desplazándose por las frescas calles donde el verano se ocupaba de derretir la nieve un poco. Harry mantuvo su rostro bajo, ignorando la vista a su lado por la ventana y conociendo bien las razones por las que su padre odiaba a las homosexuales.

Más de una vez había escuchado a los sacerdotes de la iglesia a la que asistía su mamá hablar de estas personas como si fueran peor que los violadores y asesinos. Él aún no terminaba de entender que había de malo en amar. Harry creía que si amabas y eras bondadoso no había manera en que pudieras ser una mala persona. No podías serlo, el sacerdote de la iglesia decía que Dios amaba a todos pero luego hacia él como representante sus excepciones lo cual le parecía al joven ridículo, así que él no le creía nada.

Su padre le hablaba de cómo golpeaban a los soldados en sus tropas si se descubre que alguno de estos era homosexual, su padre participando en algunas de esas torturas y Harry temblaba ante la idea de su padre haciéndole lo mismo si se enteraba que él no se sentía atraído por las chicas desde nunca, pero eso era un tema que él escondía al igual que sus flores de papel en el cajón con llave de su mesa de noche.

Cuando llegaron a casa, sonrió al ver a su hermana recibirlo con fuerte abrazo, Harry aún se sentía algo envidioso de su hermana pero aun así la amaba solo que él odiaba la ropa que era obligado a usar mientras ella tenía una enorme variedad de colores y formas que escoger para vestir.

Ambos comieron su pastel frente al televisor mientras Harry jugaba con su consola, probando la enorme variedad de juegos que su padre le había comprado y aniquilando a su enemigo.

Él tenía todo lo que quería, mientras no fueran cosas de niñas, su padre le daba todo, incluyendo su nueva consola con la cual jugaría en unas horas cuando sus mejores amigos llegaran. Harry los conoció después de que su padre lo amenazó con que tenía que aprender a defenderse años atrás. Él simplemente decidió ganarse más amigos y logró deshacerse de quienes los molestaban, ahora él y Düke eran los mejores amigos, bueno, ellos y el pelirrojo Vinz siendo algo así como los tres mosqueteros.

El padre de Düke también era un comandante, pero él pertenecía a otro sector de la armada privada Rusa, pero aun así su amigo también había pasado por de amenazas de su padre, poseyendo marcas de cigarrillos en la espalda. Vinz en cambio era distraído y ruidoso, pero también muy inteligente y tenía futuro según todos aunque Harry solo veía a una cabellera naranja caer al suelo cada tres pasos.

—  _ ¡Otto! _ ¿De qué estás hablando? Me prometiste que no irías de nuevo a ninguna misión — Harry pauso el juego escuchando a su madre gritar desde las escaleras, pronto su padre apareció en la sala lanzándole una mirada de fastidio.

—Mujeres—bufó el hombre tallando su rostro al escuchar los zapatos descender por la escalera.

—Amigo ve a tu cuarto ¿sí? tú también  _ Ari _ — le pidió su padre, Arianne corriendo escaleras arriba mientras que él solo frunció el ceño al ver a su mamá llorando en el marco de la entrada.

—Pero en unos minutos  vendrán mis amigos…

—  _ ¡Harry ve a tu cuarto!  _ — el grito de su madre se escuchó por toda la habitación, la mujer comenzando a encender un cigarro con dificultad por el temblor en sus manos.

Harry miró como su labial y maquillaje estaban corridos haciéndole lucir como una pesadilla, la mujer simplemente lo miraba triste y él quería saber que estaba mal pero solo sintió la mano de su padre alentar a que saliera del lugar.

No es que Harry odiara a su madre, es solo que la mujer tenía estos cambios de humor con él y nunca paraba de fumar a pesar de saber el estado de salud de su hermana. Harry no pasaba tiempo con ella, la mujer solo le sonreía a la televisión la mayoría del tiempo y él detestaba el olor a flores y cigarrillo de la mujer, le daban ganas de vomitar y mientras salía de la habitación vio a su padre acercarse a ella y abrazarla, Harry negó deseando nunca tener que enamorarse de una persona así.

—  _ ¡Me lo prometiste Otto!  _ ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila si esta misión pone el peligro al padre de mis hijos? ¿Eh?

—Helen, tengo que ir y no estoy de humor para más de tus reclamos.

—  _ ¡Esta bien! _ Vete, pero cuando regreses estarán esperándote en la mesa los papeles del divorcio para ser firmados.

—  _ ¡Tú y yo no nos vamos a separar! _ Yo no firmaré nada Helen

—  _ ¡Lo vas a hacer! _ No voy a vivir más con un hombre que está dispuesto a ponerse en peligro conociendo las posibilidades. Si regresas, estarán los documentos en la mesa y no pienses que…—Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar el sonido de piel contra piel chocar, sus nudillos en el barandal de la escalera temblando.

—No voy a firmar nada, ¿entiendes? esta es mi familia y la necesito, solo es una estúpida misión que tengo tomar bajo órdenes.

—Yo no soy más tu familia a partir de hoy, puedes quedarte con tus hijos si quieres pero yo no sere más tu esposa ¿me entiendes? He permitido que hagas lo que quieras conmigo y esta no es la vida que me prometiste, no voy a permitir que vuelvas a levantarme un dedo nunca más— gritó Helen mientras se quitaba el anillo en su mano y lo lanzaba al hombre quien miraba atónito a su esposa dejar todo lo que construyeron como si no valiera nada.

Harry lloraba escuchando la escena, sentado en el escalón más alto, preguntándose qué sucedería de ahora en adelante. El timbre comenzó a sonar y limpio sus lágrimas sabiendo que tenía que ir a recibir a sus amigos. Cuando bajó la escalera su padre caminaba hacia la cocina y su madre escaleras arriba sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

—  _ ¡Harreh!  _ — Grito Vinz al ver a su amigo y segundos más tarde fue jaloneado hasta la habitación de Harry quien al instante ahí dentro, comenzó a llorar — ¿Harry? ¿Qué está mal?  _ Hey _ …

—Mi madre se va a ir…ella y papá pelearon porque él tiene que ir a una misión y ella acaba de decirle que ya no quiere que estén más juntos— Lloro en el hombro del pecoso chico mientras este se dedicaba a acariciar los gruesos rizos del más pequeño —La odio, todos sufren siempre por lo mismo Vinz, por amor.

—Que poético _ Hazz _ — se burló el chico recibiendo un golpe en el pecho y riendo, aun consolando a su amigo — Cuando dos personas ya no sienten lo mismo una por la otra las cosas suelen acabar así si están casados, no la odies, ella tal vez no la esté pasando tan bien como crees. No dejes que estas cosas ensucien tu idea del amor.

Así se quedaron unos minutos más hasta que Düke se les sumo, fue una noche larga para el menor, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en el amor que sus padres se tenían. Nunca fueron una pareja como la de las películas que él veía a escondidas, el único retrato en la casa era de su boda y ningún otro. Ninguno de ellos ponía a sus hijos primero y aquello aunque dolía, se opacaba una vez que él y Arianne recibían las cosas que querían, pero el vacío siempre estaba ahí y estaría.

Al día siguiente no había rastro de su madre, su padre se veía decaído pero aun así fueron los tres juntos a la iglesia y mientras miraba la cruz colgada en la pared principal, comenzó a cuestionar el amor que Dios. Él se preguntaba si Dios que sabía todo, sabría de la manera en que él se había sentido ayer cuando los labios de Vinz le murmuraban en el oído palabras de apoyo mientras sus manos le acariciaban el cabello. Si era así y Dios lo sabía, tal vez lo que pasaba con su familia era su castigo.

Porque tal vez Dios era como todos decían y realmente odiaba a los hombres que amaban a otros hombres, tal vez ese amor incondicional que la religión presumía era una mentira, una ardiente mentira. Hacía frío y ardía en su mente el saber que su corazón se había sentido diferente el día anterior por la cercanía de otro chico, su latido acelerado, salvaje.

Cinco días después su padre se despidió para ir a su misión prometiendoles que regresaría en un mes y pidiéndole que cuidara de su hermana. Harry comenzó a cuestionar cualquier lazo de amor incluso cuando entro a la habitación de su hermana, viéndola pálida en la cama con un respirador sobre su rostro y aun así la niña riendo por el suéter feo que él llevaba puesto.


	5. Triste nuevo comienzo/R

**— ¿Familiares de Felicia y Louis Wahlstrӧm? — la voz de la enfermera fue escuchada por la sala de espera: la mirada de Ben se endureció y sus pies caminaron hasta donde la mujer estaba de pie, sus hijos detrás de él mientras él sostenía la mano de Elliot. Derramando más lágrimas, incapaz de parar.**

—Nosotros, por favor, dígame cómo está mi esposa y mi hijo—Ben rogó notando como la mujer desviaba su mirada hacia sus hijos.

—Lamento mucho darle estas noticias señor, pero su esposa falleció en el accidente; según los paramédicos alcanzó a desatar su cinturón pero abrazó a su hijo, recibiendo ella el impacto— la mujer explicó, observando cómo el hombre frente a ella caía al suelo, los niños alrededor de su padre llorando.

— _ ¿Louis como esta?  _ — preguntó Frank hacia la enfermera, las últimas palabras de su madre aún  resonando en su cabeza.

Ben miró hacia su hijo mayor, admirando la fortaleza del menor que se paraba frente a la enfermera aún destruido por la noticia de su madre, pero él le había prometido a ella cuidar a sus hermanos y eso haría.

—El sufrió algunas fracturas en ambas piernas y en su brazo derecho pero gracias a lo que hizo su madre está a salvo — la enfermera acarició la mejilla del que parecía ser el mayor de los hijos, los sollozos del hombre haciéndose más ruidosos y los brazos de sus hijos intentando mantenerlo. Los gemelos se abrazaban entre ellos, tomando sus manos e hipando tristes, ambos miraban a Elliot gemir en el pecho de su padre, llorando por su mamá.

— ¿Cómo voy a decirle que su mamá murió? Después de lo que le hice, es mi culpa…es mi culpa que ellos se preguntó fueran de casa, yo lo hice empeorar  y ella… — Noah miró a su padre recordando con un nudo en  su garganta y una tensión doliendo en su quijada mientras recordaba la discusión, el llanto de Louis cuando su papá rompió su peluche en pedazos.

— ¿Señor? ¿Quiere que llame a algún familiar por usted?

—Si por favor _ , Sara Sivan _ —dictó el número de teléfono para la enfermera, ella asintió después caminando lejos de la escena, dejando a Ben con sus hijos a quienes abrazaba con fuerza. Aún no estaba listo para hablar con Louis y no sabía si lo estaría.  

Suspiro observando a su hermano Teodoro entrar a la sala de emergencias al lado de su esposa Leonor, la mujer sonriendo con tristeza a los niños quienes se abrazaban unos a otros llorando. Pronto los brazos de su hermano estaba sosteniéndolo, pero todo su futuro estaba nublado ahora, los recuerdos de Felicia clavándose como navajas en su alma.

Habían soñado juntos con tener esa familia desde que se conocieron a los dieciocho, ella estudiaba para ser maestra en la Universidad de Yorkshire mientras él estudiaba para convertirse en un abogado.  Él le propuso matrimonio con la ayuda de sus pequeños alumnos, cada uno había sostenido una flor en sus manos y él había aparecido detrás de todas las sillas y mesas, hincándose con un anillo sencillo pero que la hizo llorar como si fuera la piedra más preciosa del mundo.

— ¿Pueden…llevarlos con ustedes? Tengo que volver a casa por algo y luego hablar con Louis acerca de lo que sucedió.

— _ ¡Oh dios!  _ El pequeño va a estar devastado— comentó Leonor cubriendo su boca con vergüenza y sosteniendo ahora a Elliot en sus brazos. Benjamín a su lado no dejaba de llorar y Noah se sentía inútil por no poder mejorar la situación.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, nosotros los cuidaremos — Teodoro abrazo a su sobrino Frank, quien lloraba contra su cuerpo furioso, mirando a su padre y solo deseando gritarle que le trajera a su mamá de vuelta. Noah solo estaba ahí, mirando el pasillo con silenciosas lágrimas.

—Papá…  _ ¿puedo quedarme? _ — pequeño Noah  de diez años cuestiono al ver que el resto de sus hermanos seguían a sus tíos, Ben mirando a su hijo, solo pudiendo asentir antes de abrazándolo con fuerza, temiendo que su familia se rompiese y él no pudiese detenerlo más.

Ben condujo a casa, pidiéndole a su hermano que se hiciese cargo del seguro del auto, incapaz de preguntar por sus hijos escuchando los llantos de Elliot y Benjamín del otro lado de la línea.

Cuando llegaron a casa el hombre se sentía finalmente derrumbado, la casa con  la que él y su esposa habían soñado estaba inundada de la calidez que Felicia solía traerle, sus rodillas tocaron el suelo de su recamara y la habitación se inundó con gritos que Noah ignoró mirando la sala donde estaba el oso que su padre había roto enfrente de su hermano menor.

El niño desatendío el ruido, buscando los restos del peluche en la sala; él no era ignorante a todo lo que sus padres habían discutido respecto a Louis, lloró al recordar la manera en la que su mamá se había empeñado en proteger a su hermanito. Si había algo que Noah había aprendido muy bien de su madre fue como cuidar a la gente que quería.

Pero Noah era a aun muy pequeño y quería a su mamá, la necesitaba para saber qué debía hacer y cómo podría ayudar a su hermano, comparado con el resto de sus hermanos y él quienes habían compartido más años al lado de su madre, Louis tan solo tenía cuatro años.

El pequeño Noah tomó los restos del oso y con algo de pinchazos en los dedos logro cocer  el peluche, el perdió la noción del tiempo una vez que encontró el costurero de su mamá. Después lloro, entendiendo que ya no vería a su mamá nunca más y como ella nunca más lo arroparía en su cama, ni le besaría o abrazaría cuando él estuviera triste o enojado. Ella no estaría para decirle Te amo de vuelta, ella no estaría cuando él se graduara y se convirtiera en doctor. Con eso en mente se quedó dormido en la alfombra, sollozando bajito.

Más tarde Ben cargo el cuerpo de su hijo para conducir nuevamente al hospital, tenía mucho miedo de ver a su hijo menor, no se sentía preparado para ver a su hijo romperse, tan pequeño y frágil. Mientras conducía miraba el peluche, odiándose por todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, recordando el rostro de Louis que reflejaba un corazón roto que solo se mantenía en las manos de su mamá. Sabía que tenía que cambiar, tenía que apoyar a su hijo como Felicia le había pedido que lo hiciera, su garganta estaba irritada de pensar que todo esto tuvo que suceder para que él pudiera entender las palabras de su esposa.

Noah bajó aún adormilado, tomando la mano de su padre hasta que la enfermera les señalo la habitación donde estaba su hermano, sus ojos grises mirando el peluche en la mano del hombre.

—Espera aquí ¿sí? — pidió Ben a su hijo quien solo asintió y le soltó la mano.

El hombre sintió las lágrimas volver a acumularse en sus ojos en el momento que entro y observo el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo en una esquina de la camilla, tan pequeño y con yesos en sus piernas y brazo haciéndolo ver aún más indefenso.

—Louis…—habló Ben, temeroso de tocar el cuerpo que le daba la espalda — _ Bebé despierta por favor, papá necesita hablar contigo. _

—  _ Louis _ no quiere escuchar a papá— respondió el pequeño y el padre estaba tratando de limpiar las lágrimas sin resultados mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Me equivoque con todo lo que te he dicho ayer bebé, necesito que me perdones. Necesito que me mires y abraces a papá—deseo que su voz no saliera tan rota pero en el instante que su cuello fue rodeado por el brazo sin yeso de su hijo, su llanto comenzó a preocupar al niño.

—No llores papi, yo no te odio.

—Quiero que de ahora en adelante nos prometamos una cosa —Ben sonrió un poco al ver a su pequeño asentir— Papa te va a proteger ¿sí? te va a apoyar siempre si tu prometes perdonarlo y volver a quererlo, por favor, bebé prométemelo.

—Papá bobo,  _ Yo nunca deje de quererte _ —el hombre fuerte que siempre lo abrazaba ahora estaba lejos de ser eso —  _ ¿Papi dónde están mis hermanos y mami? _ — pregunto tomando el peluche que su padre le había traído, se notaba que su padre no era bueno reparando cosas como su mamá pero lo que importaba es que su papá lo cuidaría y apoyaría.

—Bebé, mamá no va a volver.

Fueron tal vez esas simples palabras las que comenzaron con el huracán  en el hogar de la familia Wahlstrӧm. Los primeros días fueron intolerables para cualquiera de los niños de la casa o el viudo hombre quién tenía un tiempo difícil intentando convencer a su hijo menor de comer pero todo lo que hacía el pequeño era llorar hasta el cansancio, demandando la compañía de sus hermanos y corriendo lejos de su papá.

La tía Sara lloró al entrar a la habitación después de llegar a _Bern;_ su vuelo de Londres a Suiza demorando demasiado pero cuando finalmente llegó no podía creer lo que presenciaba. El bebé de su hermana  estaba completamente rojo de tanto llorar, sentado en sábanas mojadas de orina, rogando por su mamá. Sara no odiaba a Ben pero después de escuchar lo que sus sobrinos le contaron sobre la noche del accidente: la mujer realmente luchaba en contra de sus ganas de golpear al hombre quien pasaba las noches ebrio.

Posteriormente dos meses del accidente el menor de los Wahlstrӧm estaba en los brazos de su tía subiendo un avión con destino a Londres. Un año después la familia Wahlstrӧm estaba dejando su hogar lleno de recuerdos en Suiza para acompañar al pequeño Louis en una nueva vida que les permitiese a todos salir adelante.

 


	6. Flor Escondida/R

**—Harry, cariño, el desayuno está listo — la voz de Helen interrumpió el movimiento de la pluma sobre el cuadernillo, sonriendo al notar el rubor de su hijo quien de inmediato guardó su diario dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio.**

—No tengo hambre— musito con fastidio por las constantes intromisiones en su habitación, había una puerta para algo creía él, pero nadie de su familia parecía prestarle atención.

— ¿Está todo bien? —la mano de la mujer acariciaba con cariño los rizos gruesos de su hijo, mientras el menor sentía que explotaría, era claro que nada estaba bien.

—No quiero vivir aquí, quiero volver a casa — se apartó del tacto de su madre, caminando hasta la cama y tomando su celular para hablar con Vinz o con su prima Emmelie.

—Ya hablamos de esto, es por tu padre, necesitas darle una oportunidad a esta ciudad, tal vez cuando entres a la escuela conozcas alguna chica interesante y...

—Ya no quiero escucharte ni verte, ¿Por qué no te vas? — preguntó mientras desbloqueaba su celular y abría su lista de reproducción.

—Harry no hagas esto tan difícil, además soy tu madre y...

—Tú no eres nada mío, te lo dije el día que regresaste a casa después de enterarte de que papá quedo paralitico, ya no eres mi mamá, dejaste de serlo cuando te fuiste como si Arianne y yo no existiéramos. Ahora vete de mi habitación — Helen suspiró con tristeza mientras perdía de vista la mirada fría de su hijo quién el momento que cerró la puerta se colocó sus audífonos y se dedicó a escuchar música mientras miraba por la ventana el clima de Londres.

Desde que sus papás habían vuelto como pareja nada había sido lo mismo, ni para ellos ni para él.

Todos en la casa a excepción Arianne sabían que su mamá tenía un amante y que su papá se hundía en su trabajo para no lidiar con el hecho de que había perdido a su esposa junto con su habilidad de caminar. Y todo aquello, terminaba por recaer en él, su papá estaba todo el tiempo enojado y Harry lo detestaba porque de alguna manera, él se enojaba también y se comportaba como la persona que nunca deseaba ser.

Claro que si se trataba de su hermana o con sus amigos, volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, pero la voz de su padre estaba todo el tiempo diciéndole que no era suficiente. Que era muy torpe, que necesitaba hacer ejercicio, aprender más, tener una novia, hacerse hombre.

Él lo había intentado, había salido con Molly Evrian y se habían besado, habían ido a un par de conciertos y se sostenían de la mano pero no se sentía como aquello de lo que los libros hablaban.

Pensaba que tal vez ella no era para él, pero ninguna chica le provocaba lo que su amigo Düke, Harry había intentado deshacerse de la idea de que le atraían los chicos, realmente lo intentaba y por una parte agradecía que se hubieran mudado, tal vez un cambio de aire le haría bien.

Pero el resto de sus palabras, aún le afectaban con veracidad, cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba y cenaban en familia, Harry ya no sonreía y no podía ser el mismo frente a su familia, decir que se sentía solitario comenzando en una nueva ciudad era cierto.

Aún no conocía a nadie en aquella lluviosa ciudad por lo que no podía salir a ninguna fiesta ni a manejar en su auto, tan solo se dedicaba a dibujar, escuchar su música favorita, mirar películas y por desgracia, acompañar a su hermana a comprar ropa. Arianne desperdiciaba dinero en ropa y sonreía tanto que por momentos a Harry le daba envidia aquella falsa felicidad que poseía, sentía la necesidad de pinchar la burbuja pero luego temía no poderla proteger.

—No puedo creer que tengamos que usar ese horrible uniforme, es tan horrible. — comentó la joven mientras miraba los accesorios para el cabello que estaban en el estante.

—Se supone que irás a la escuela a estudiar Ari, no a modelar. — rio ante la mueca de enfado de su hermana quien se acercó hasta él con una diadema con flores.

—Te sientan bien las flores— opinó ella antes de caminar hasta la siguiente estanterías mientras lo único que podía hacer Harry era morderse el labio al mirar su reflejo en el espejo cerca.

El resto de su paseo consistió en cargar bolsas de compras en las que iba escondida una flor para el cabello de color durazno que había comprado a escondidas, su mente dibujaba escenarios donde su padre podría encontrarla pero bastaría decir que era de Arianne para zafar del lío, además no era como si él la fuera utilizar, sólo le había parecido bonita.

Camino hasta el estacionamiento con los audífonos puestos, Wild Horses de los Rolling Stones en pleno final mientras cruzaba la calle, sintiendo de pronto una mano jalar su suéter y hacerlo caer pasos atrás, el claxon de un auto mientras circulaba, sus ojos desconcertados encontrándose con un par de ojos grises.

—Ten más cuidado niño — musito el joven de cabello oscuro para después tenderle la mano con amabilidad.

—Gracias— agradeció una vez de pie y el joven asintió, pareciendo retomar su camino a su auto.

—No dejes que Mick Jagger te entierre antes de que tú a él — se despidió con una risa y una mano en el aire, pronto Harry lo vio desaparecer mientras la voz de su hermana llegaba tras él, finalmente dispuesta a irse.

El regreso a casa fue lo más inesperado que había sucedido aquel día, había una mujer en compañía de su padre, sosteniendo su mano libre mientras la otra llevaba el cigarrillo de vuelta a la boca del hombre. La mirada de Otto se debilitó al ver la expresión de Arianne antes de que esta corriera escaleras arriba, Harry corrió tras ella decidiendo que aún no era capaz de ver a su papá con alguien más tampoco.

Entró a la habitación de su hermana, sonriendo ante el orden y la canción que comenzaba a sonar en el estéreo negro. Arianne salía del baño, con los ojos hinchados y tarareando la canción, era la perfecta negadora pero en lugar de abrazarla y conversar comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la canción provocando que ella riera. Estiró su mano haciéndoles caminar y alejarse uno del otro, sonrió al ver a su hermana hacerlo también, ambos sintiéndose venerables al sentir la intromisión a su hogar y decidiendo dejar fluir todas esas sensaciones amargas.

Cuando la canción terminó, colapsaron en la cama abrazados y después solo fue silencio y lágrimas, Harry se odio por mentirle a su hermana diciéndole que tal vez era solo una amiga.


	7. Jaula vacía/R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas personas que leen esta historia en otros sitios me han manifestado que el inicio de este capítulo les causa confusión pero creo que es un tema que será mejor entendido conforme el desarrollo de la trama. 
> 
> Advertencias: Humillación pública y Sexualización de un menor.

**Sus mejillas están destacando con un rubor efervescente como las cosquillas contra su piel, los llamativos gemidos están inundando la habitación y las cuatro chicas tienen sus ojos en el pequeño cuerpo desnudo frente al monitor.**

— ¿Bebé Lou está listo para correrse por primera vez? — no había ningún toque, sus angelicales ojos estaban mirando la escena del video en la que el chico se corría sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, la voz de Lizzie parecía lejana mientras su cuerpo estaba perdido en una imaginación lujuriosa.

—¡Ow! Pequeño sucio — el tono de burla apartó el azul del monitor y su cuerpo se encogió en vergüenza al notar la sustancia blanca en su estómago — ¡Se corrió sin haberse tocado!

El coro de risas género a un más rubor en el menor quién agacho su cabeza, esperando porque la humillación se detuviese. No sabía por qué había hecho eso, tan solo su cuerpo había reaccionado…ante el video.

— ¡Hey! Basta, es su primera vez viendo porno, es claro que iba a suceder — Lea interviene y le pasa un paquete de toallitas húmedas, el pequeño solo mira a la chica quien después murmura un _“Límpiate”_

—Un chico normal se hubiera tocado Lea, él solo observo la pantalla y se corrió, _no uh_ , definitivamente no es normal — el menor mordió su labio al escuchar a Lizzie llamarlo _anormal._

—Claro que no lo es, el es especial, por eso está aquí — los brazos de Lea lo envolvieron por un momento y la chica además beso su mejilla, Louis rió bajito, otro coro de conmovidos suspiros se escuchó — Ve a cambiarte — Ordeno y el menor solo asintió antes de correr hacia el baño.

— ¿Increíble no? — preguntaron las gemelas mientras se sentaban en el elegante sillón color pastel de la habitación de su amiga —Tan inocente, me agrada esto de corromper chicos, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

—Solo es un juego Ebba, no vamos a jugar con nadie más— Lizzie respondió, agarrando su cabello en una cola de caballo y sentándose en la silla frente al monitor, cerrando la página y colocando algo de música.

—Te imaginas todo lo que podríamos lograr que hiciera, era tan pequeño cuando conocimos a sus hermanos, fue lo mejor que se nos pudo haber ocurrido— Lea comento, sus ojos azules encogiéndose hermosamente gracias a su amplia sonrisa — ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál será el siguiente juego?

—Creo que podríamos dejarlo ir por hoy, aunque ya tengo algo en mente ya que constantemente está comentando sobre nuestra ropa…— sus palabras se deslizaron perversas sobre el teclado, buscando la nueva etapa de su juego mientras escuchaba la puerta abrirse, el joven de tan solo quince años apareciendo con su desgastada ropa sobre su cuerpo y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Hey Lou! ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Alba, una de sus manos jugando con el seno de su gemela, el menor levantó la vista para apreciar aquella escena, el encaje rosado del sostén de Ebba hizo sus pupilas dilatarse por unos segundos antes de escuchar un sonido de negación de parte de Lea.

— _Nuh uh uh_ , suficiente por hoy sucio Lou, ven aquí— la rubia sonrió al ver al pequeño joven caminar hasta ella, sus piernas cortas y rellenas, caderas anchas pero pies pequeños al igual que su cintura.

Louis tomó asiento en la silla frente a su amiga, ambos pares de ojos azules encontrándose, unos más llenos de confianza que otros.

Su relación amistosa con aquellas chicas era secreta, su hermano Elliot decía que Lea y ellas tenían problemas pero ellas lo entendían, ellas no lo juzgaban como sus hermanos, con ellas podía ser el mismo.

Lizzie había salido con Benjamín, su hermano al final de la relación le dijo que se apartara de ellas, nunca le explico por qué y él no lo hizo. Mientras crecía conoció a muchas chicas con las que sus hermanos salían, pero a diferencia de las otras, Lea y Lizzie lo hacían sentir valorado.

—Vamos a iniciar clases pero nos veremos el próximo fin de semana ¿de acuerdo bebé? — La chica se acercó a él para besar su mejilla, Louis asintió con una sonrisa, agradeciendo no tener que recibir preguntas ni comentarios respecto a lo que sucedió con su cuerpo momentos atrás.

—Debo irme, _Benjie_ estará molestó — su tono era infantil y las chicas solo asintieron complacidas, le habían dicho que se comportase con ellas como el más se sintiese cómodo y aunque al principio fue difícil, él se sentía bien así, siendo atendido y escuchado, comprendido.

—Es verdad, no queremos que nadie nos atrape ¿no? — hablo Lea, acercándose a él y ofreciéndole su mano para acompañarlo a la salida de la mansión.

Después de despedirse de las gemelas, ambos caminaron por la lujosa residencia, la chica manteniendo su tacto lejos de aquel perfecto cuerpo que el chico tenia, era difícil, pero todas habían acordado después de cierto tiempo que mantendrían a Louis fuera de cualquier contacto.

Louis lo sabía, que tenía prohibido besar y dejar que alguien le tocase sus zonas intimas, ellas no sabían de los besos que su amigo de la infancia y él compartían antes de que su mamá falleciera y dejaran suiza para mudarse a Inglaterra.

—Nos vemos— camino por el camino de piedra hasta la barda de seguridad que rodeaba el perímetro de la casa.

— ¡Hey! Nada de tocarte ¿me escuchas? — fue lo último que ella dijo antes sonreír al ver la vergüenza en el rostro de su juguete para después despedirlo con un movimiento de mano.

 

 

Las calles estaban algo oscuras pero la brisa del último día de verano lo envolvía como tanto le gustaba y como hacía tiempo que no era abrazado con la dedicación con la que el aire de la ciudad lo hacía. Si reclamaba la atención de alguno de sus hermanos lo único que recibía era un abrazo rápido antes de que estos estuvieran corriendo para llegar a sus trabajos.

No había ruido en la soledad de los barrios por los que caminaba a casa y observaba una paloma en el barandal del puente sobre el canal que dividía la zona rica de Londres y la zona de clase media en donde se encontraba su pequeña casa. El ave voló cuando el camino cerca y en unos instantes se encontró deseando ser tan libre como aquella criatura, sintiendo que se trasladaba solo de jaulas en jaulas y que su mamá no estaba ahí para hacer las cosas mejor, para abrir la rejilla.

—Pero mamá es libre, mamá está esperando y cuidándote — se repitió a sí mismo las palabras de su tía Sara.

Sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo, su tía lo cuidaba cuanto le era posible, llevándolo en sus cumpleaños a esas plazas llenas de aves. Le compraba un helado diciéndole que Felicia era libre y lo cuidaba desde su lugar en el cielo, prometiéndole que aprendería a volar sin ella. Pero cada año el vacío dolía más, su hogar eran meras ruinas de lo que solía ser, nunca volvía a ser el mismo desde ella, pero él se prometía que pronto cumpliera los dieciocho, volaría lejos, muy lejos.

A su tía tampoco le agradaban sus amigas, pero por lo que ella y sus hermanos sabían, Louis ya no salía con ellas. Suspiro mientras entraba al jardín y comenzaba a trepar las tiras de hiedra en la pared para llegar a la ventana de su cuarto, intentando ser silencioso ya que sabía que sus hermanos estaban en casa ya que las luces de la planta baja estaban prendidas.

Cerro su ventana, sus piernas pequeñas pero ágiles lo llevaban a todos lados y cuando se dio la vuelta, brinco en su lugar al ver el cuerpo de su padre desplomado en su cama mirando a la señorita Muggie como si esta le estuviese comunicando algo muy serio.

 

 

— _¡Papa!_ — grito el menor lanzándose sobre los brazos del hombre que no había visto en todas las vacaciones. El olor de alcohol y perfume de mujer llegó a sus sentidos, pero solo trago saliva y lo abrazó aún más, sabiendo que no duraría mucho tiempo con él antes de que sus hermanos supieran que estaba en casa y comenzaran las discusiones que siempre concluían en su papá yéndose nuevamente —Te he extrañado tanto…

—Hey enano, me ha dicho la señorita Muggie que alguien ha estado necesitando dinero para unos lentes…— su respuesta le demostró a Louis estabilidad a pesar de su pesado olor y por unos segundos rió, la señorita Muggie era tan solo un conejo rosa de felpa.

—No necesito lentes, te necesito a ti…por favor vuelve a casa— rogó haciéndose pequeño en los brazos de su padre, lo necesitaba de vuelta, cuando perdió a su mamá también había perdido a su papá de a poco con los años.

—Te pareces tanto a ella…cada vez más — las manos de su padre en sus mejillas se sentían como aquella calidez que tanto extrañaba, él quería a su papá, nadie entendía la culpa que sentía como él.

—Ella era la mujer más hermosa que jamás conocí— Louis asintió mientras se apartaba del pecho de su papá y miraba su rostro, ojos tristes de un gris seco — Tienes sus ojos, definitivamente los más hermosos.

—La extraño…no puedo…recordar su voz más, no quiero olvidarla papá — comenzó a llorar, en cada bocanada de aire recibiendo aquel desagradable olor que desprendía la ropa de su padre. No deseando abrazarlo más, él quería a su mamá.

—Eras tan pequeño cuando la perdimos, es normal que…

— _¡No!_ No, yo no quiero olvidarla, ella me hacía feliz, ella me cuidaba ¡no como tú! Yo era su favorito, su conejito con tutu y su…— sus palabras fueron retenidas por su cuerpo cayendo fuera de la cama hacia el suelo, los ojos de Ben estaban oscuros y sus manos temblaban con la rabia con la que sus venas relucían en su frente.

— ¿Su fenómeno? Eso no va a suceder nunca más ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nada de vestirte como mujer! Eres un hombre— los gritos se volvieron furiosos mientras se levantaba, mirando con rencor el cuerpo en el suelo, sintiendo tantas ganas de sacar la niña dentro de su hijo a golpes.

 _— ¡Ponle un maldito dedo encima y veras!_ — la voz de Benjamín se hizo presente en la habitación, Louis se deslizó hasta la puerta donde estaba su hermano y fue levantado con la ayuda de Noah quien al instante lo abrazo, protegiéndolo con su grande cuerpo mientras su gemelo se acercaba a su padre — ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso? ¿Es que no aprendiste nada d?

— Tu no me vas a hablar así ¡Soy tu padre! ¡Yo pago…

— _¡Nada pagas!_ Hace más de dos años que todos estamos trabajando y pagando cada gasto de esta casa, así que no se con que derecho vienes y te haces llamar mi padre, _¡no eres más que un pobre imbécil alcohólico!_ — Louis tembló en los brazos de Noah al ver a su hermano mayor empujar a su padre contra su librero, haciendo sacudir el mueble de madera blanco y tumbado algunas cajas al suelo.

—Mal agradecidos, eso es lo que son, ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ustedes! ¡Por ti! — señaló al menor de la familia quién solo se escondió detrás del impaciente Noah quien en una mano sostenía su teléfono celular, avisando a Frank de la visita de su padre. —Si no fuera por mí, tu madre te habría convertido en un puto travesti, _¡Yo te salvé de esa enfermedad que tienes! ¡Ustedes solo lo están alentando!_ Con esta habitación, con esos peluches y edredones _, ¡una puta va a ser!_

En el instante que Ben intentó caminar hacia el más pequeño de sus hijos, un nuevo golpe contra su quijada por parte de Benjamín lo hizo chocar nuevamente con el librero, una caja cayendo al suelo y revelando los restos de un peluche mal cocido.

— ¡Nunca más te atrevas a referirte así de mi hermano! ¿Me escuchas? — sus manos estaban en el cuello de su camisa, Noah estaba intentando llevar a su hermano lejos de aquella escena pero el menor persistía en acercarse y tomar a _Teo_ antes de que alguien volviera a romperlo.

— ¿Cómo se siente _enano_? Saber que destruiste esta familia, primero tu madre y ahora la relación mía con tus hermanos, _la puta destroza hogares —_ el veneno en sus palabras hizo llorar más a Louis, hundiéndose como cuchillos en su cuerpo cada insulto, de su propio padre.

—Noah y Benjamín llévense a Louis— la voz de Frank interrumpió en la habitación, todos miraron al alto soldado entrar y tomar el oso de peluche de colores y extendérselo a su hermano antes de despeinar su cabello castaño y volver su atención hacia su padre.

Los gemelos asintieron, sacando a Louis de la habitación en brazos.

Benjamín miraba a Noah con preocupación, después del accidente de auto donde perdieron a su madre, su hermano pequeño se había vuelto aún más vulnerable, susceptible y sensible. Les había tomado años ayudarlo a que no mojara la calma ó que no sufriera crisis de estrés, ahora, con todo lo que su padre le había dicho, se detestaban por no haberlo sacado a tiempo de la habitación antes de que el hombre envenenara su mente con aquellos horribles comentarios.

El menor sollozaba contra el pecho de Noah mientras era acobijado en la cama de Benjamín, tal y como lo fue aquel día. A diferencia de su habitación actual, la de sus hermanos era de un tono gris, escritorios con maquetas de fisiología humana ó mecánica eléctrica, perfectamente ordenada, la habitación de los mejores futuros Ingeniero y Médico del país entero, juraba el pequeño.

La voz de Frank se escuchaba pero era incomprensible como los gruñidos de un león;

— _Quiero volar, quiero volar, quiero volar…mami…_ —Benjamín se acercó a la cama y lo abrazo, sintiéndose inútil mientras escuchaba como Noah buscaba su botiquín — _Quiero a mi mamá, mi mamá, mi mamá, yo quiero como tu mamá._

Benjamín cerró sus ojos intentando evitar el escozor de las lágrimas en sus pupilas, la ansiedad en la voz de su hermano le dolía, había crecido odiando ver a su hermanito así.

—Shh, tranquilo, ¿sí? necesitas quedarte conmigo, por favor— hablo Noah a Louis, palmeando el hombro de Benjamín y este al abrir los ojos miró a su hermano sostener una jeringa y murmurar que sostuviera bien al menor.

Cuando Elliot llegó a casa esa noche de su turno como mesero no espero encontrar a su hermano mayor con los nudillos hinchados y un moretón en la quijada, tampoco esperaba la noticia de que su padre los sacaría de la casa y que tenían que buscar otra donde vivir. Los gemelos aparecieron en la sala y lo abrazaron, después explicaron que sedaron a Louis.

Frank suspiró frustrado antes de comenzar a discutir con sus hermanos menores sobre a dónde podrían ir antes de que su padre mandará a gente que los sacara a la calle. 


	8. Respirando frío/R

**Era un lunes demasiado soleado y Harry bajaba del auto de su madre sin despedirse, había demasiadas risas y conversaciones animadas en los pasillos llenos de estudiantes que se saludaban después de las largas vacaciones.** **_Don’t look back in anger_ ** **de Oasis sonaba en sus oídos mientras buscaba su casillero, no era como si no notara las miradas inquisitivas ni los aleteos en los párpados de las chicas pero el solo ansiaba comenzar su primer semana de clases sin ningún problema.**

Cuando el receso llegó, sintió que finalmente estaba respirando. Los maestros habían sido amables pero sus compañeros no. Los murmullos incrementaron a su espalda durante las primeras tres clases del día y el solo se dedicó a mirar por la ventana cuando las risas burlonas se escuchaban una vez que él había participado en la clase de manera asertiva. Se limitó a mandarle mensajes a sus amigos en Rusia ya que sabía que no necesitaba fomentar que estos se distrajeran más de sus clases de lo que ya lo hacían.

Camino fuera de su salón,  _ Paint it black _ de los Rolling Stones lo suficientemente fuerte para que notara el grupo de chicos que caminaba detrás de él.  Harry no podía evitar morderse los labios por el nerviosismo que llevaba tomando control de su cuerpo toda la mañana. Los pasillos se inundaban nuevamente de cientos de alumnos, había hecho un par de amigos en la clase física, pero no podía evitar sentirse abrumado en las multitudes desconocidas de aquella escuela.

Suspiro caminando hasta su casillero y estirando la corbata del uniforme que realmente creía era la razón de su estrés. Había sido introducido a todas las clases con simpleza y lo agradece pero ahora en su camino al baño no pudo evitar la mirada que un grupo de chicos le dio, sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras buscaba colocar la contraseña de su casillero resultando en sus libros en el suelo.

En el momento que aquello sucedió, pudo escuchar las risas, se sentía perturbado y se dijo a sí mismo que no había razón alguna para estarlo,  él normalmente era un chico lleno de confianza que incluso había sido obligado a defenderse gracias a los castigos de su padre pero ahora, en aquel momento tenía las mejillas rojas y sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría de respirar.

En su intento por salir de aquella situación, se levantó y abrió su casillero, metiendo rápidamente sus libros y hecho sus pies a correr hacia el baño, aun con ese nudo queriendo crecer en su garganta mientras escuchaba los pasos de alguien caminar tras de él.

— _ Hey muñeca,  _ ¿Por qué huyes? — el tono de burla que el chico utilizó tenía a Harry estirando su corbata lejos de su cuello nuevamente, maldiciendo internamente aquellos uniformes,  no quería tener que lidiar con esto, no le gustaba la violencia ni tener que defenderse —Estas muy agitado  _ mariconcito _ , ¿Por qué,  _ eh _ ? ¿Te ponemos nervioso?

El dedo que se deslizó por su hombro lo hizo retroceder contra los lavabos, sus ojos viajaban de un rostro al otro de los chicos que lo rodeaban y fue ahí cuando comenzó.

— _ Ouh _ , la muñeca rusa no puede respirar…— las risas acompañaron la caída al suelo frío pero antes de que recibiera la patada que veía venir, la puerta de un cubículo sanitario se abrió.

—Vaya, pensé que aquello del acoso escolar había quedado en el siglo pasado y que esos niños impotentes que buscan todo el tiempo reflejar sus inseguridades en los demás se habían extinto. ¡Hola rulos! Veo que te ha tocado conocer a la basura y a su grupo de desechos inservibles demasiado pronto.

El silencio perduró en el baño unos segundos y los ojos de Harry miraron al delgado chico de ojos azules quién lo había salvado de una paliza con su apariencia delicada pero imponente. Pronto sintió unas manos pequeñas tomar las suyas y ayudarlo a levantarse, su boca se abrió pero ninguna palabra pudo brotar de sus labios, grandes ojos azules con largas pestañas alrededor dándole una mirada angelical a aquel rostro huesudo.

Para el chico ruso aquel instante pareció volverse una eternidad en la que se perdió como si todo transcurre en cámara lenta, sus ojos desorbitados mirando de arriba abajo al más pequeño como si fuera una criatura de los cielos.

—Muy gracioso Wahlstrӧm, pero voy a contarte tres segundos para que te apartes del maricón ese o si no…— la voz del chico trajo a Harry de vuelta a la realidad, en la cual el pequeño joven quién se había detenido a darle una mano se había colocado frente a él como si fuese capaz de protegerlo del grupo de acosadores.

— ¿O si no que Joseph? — sus manos se movieron solas para tomar la muñeca del desconocido ángel quién había avanzado valiente hacia el grupo de chicos sin miedo.

— _ Ow _ , no te preocupes Louis, no voy a desfigurar tanto a tu noviecito — musito el chico más alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero no tan bonitos como los del ángel, del que ahora sabía su nombre.

— _ ¡Oí!  _ Creo que tanta mierda ahí dentro no te permite pensar bien, no vas a tocar a mi novio así que sal de aquí con tus bolsas de basura por favor — Harry se sorprende al escuchar aquellas palabras y un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas cuando es jalado de la mano hacia la salida por Louis, pero antes de que pueda llegar, hay algo tomándolo por el suéter y antes de que pueda mirar al dichoso Joseph, el puño de este está en la mejilla de su pequeño ángel.

— ¿Necesito enseñarte a no estorbar Wahlstrӧm? — el puño del chico viaja de nuevo al rostro de Louis y Harry está tratando de zafarse de los brazos de los otros dos chicos quienes de un momento a otro lo han tomado —Ya estás acostumbrado ¿no? A ser el saco de box de tus hermanos.

—La única diferencia es que mis hermanos son hombres, tú un cobarde que decide golpearme porque quieres sentirse superior — Harry está deseando que Louis se calle, pero este sonríe aun después de provocar al agresor le proporcione otro golpe.

—Suficiente — musitó Harry antes de golpear a los chicos que lo sostenían, a uno en la quijada y al otro en la entrepierna. Antes de que pueda acercarse a Joseph, la voz del rector se hace presente.

—  _ ¡Dunas, Strond y Sandell! _ A la dirección —La mirada del hombre se relaja una vez que los estudiantes salen del baño, Harry se sorprende al notar que el maestro no cuestiona los sucesos y después se gira hacia él — Joven, puede llevar a Louis a la enfermería para poner algo en esas heridas, no quiero tener a los hermanos Wahlstrӧm golpeando en mi oficina de nuevo porque su hermano menor a decido jugar al héroe.

—No necesitaría jugar al héroe si usted expulsara de una vez por todas a esos…— Harry se ríe bajito al notar como Louis se calla bajo la mirada de la autoridad —Vamos a la enfermería — dice para tomar su mano y hay algo en aquella acción que tiene al más alto sonriendo, nunca había sostenido la mano de un chico así.

—Primer día _ eh Louis _ — es lo que dice la enfermera al verlos entrar, Harry tiene muchas preguntas en la cabeza pero su mente parece desconectada del ritmo de su corazón que está bombeando sangre como loco mientras sostiene con firmeza la mano del chico.

—No podía dejarlos arruinar esta carita— responde Louis, teniendo que levantar algo su rostro para mirar al chico ruso quien ha sostenido su mano en silencio desde hace minutos, el menor sonríe al notar el rubor crecer en aquellas pálidas mejillas.

—Iré a buscar algo de hielo, esperen aquí— dice Sierra y Louis camina hasta la camilla como si fuese un lugar tan común para sentarse, Harry permanece parado frente a él, mirando el enlace de sus manos y el menor espera hasta que el chico de ojos verdes lo mira, una sonrisa tímida con hoyuelos saludándolo.

—Yo, lo que hiciste, no tenías porque…

—Lamento sostener tu mano, es una reacción instintiva que tengo — interrumpe Louis, sus ojos mirando los rizos color roble.

—Oh no, yo lo siento si lo sostuve demasiado tiempo es solo que…—cuando sus manos se separan, ninguno reacciona, no cuando otras partes de su cuerpo se están tocando en secreto.

—Está bien, solo quería confirmar que tendría mi mano de vuelta en un futuro próximo— Harry ríe con él, ambos mirándose como si fuera esencial determinar lo que los otros ojos, enemigos, o aliados, decían.

—Vas a tenerla de vuelta, pero tendrás que prestármela nuevamente cuando salgamos al cine — Para Harry aquel giro de confianza es completamente común en su día a día, pero para su ángel su propuesta parece una lluvia en un día soleado que nadie había pronosticado.

— ¿Esa es tu manera de agradecerme entonces? ¿Invitarme a salir? — se sentiría nervioso si no mirara aquellos pómulos rojizos elevarse con gracia en las mejillas, tratando de esconder una sonrisa, así que solo se limita a asentir —Vaya, al fin recibo un premio después de todas las palizas de Joseph.

Ambos ríen de nuevo y Harry se pregunta si será el sol en la ventana a su lado, o la luz que irradia su ángel aun con las mejillas y el labio hinchado.

—Entonces es un ¿sí?

— ¿Me enseñaras a decir insultos en ruso? — cuestiona el chico de ojos azules y Harry está comenzando a declarar aquel día como el mejor inicio de clases de la historia. Él vuelve a asentir y Louis le está sonriendo y de verdad siente que hoy está apareciendo la primavera en Londres, a mediados de agosto —Dahlia probablemente llorará al saber que te gustan los chicos, espera no, Adam te querrá para él…

—Yo no soy gay Louis — afirma con un tono defensivo, apartándose, volviendo de alguna manera al molde que ha creado su padre para él. Louis lo está mirando, sus labios fruncidos como los de un adulto mayor pero después solo asiente y es aquel momento en que la enfermera decide volver.

Su estancia en la enfermería dura lo suficiente para hacerlo perder casi todo el receso, cuando ambos caminan hacia la cafetería en silencio, Harry se da cuenta de que él no tiene con quién estar ahí pero cuando intenta alejarse, Louis vuelve a tomar su mano y el más alto se arrepiente del tono que utilizo con el chico ya que este parece ahora incluso aterrado de tocarlo.

— _ Lo siento _ , puedes venir a sentarte con nosotros, quedan veinte minutos, estoy seguro que podemos conseguir comer algo antes de tener que volver a las clases —Harry asiente y el más bajo sonríe para sí mismo, pero él mayor lo nota y lo sigue.

— ¡ _ Louis!  _ ¿Dónde demonios has estado? y _ … ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó en el rostro!? _ — Una chica de cabello y ojos negros los recibe y anuncia su presencia al resto de la mesa.

— _ ¡Oí!  _ Yo no pregunto qué sucedió con la tuya — Harry ríe bajo al ver el puchero en aquellos finos labios pero en lugar de ser acompañado por las risas de los amigos de Louis, solo escucha murmullos.

— ¿Eres el chico nuevo de Rusia, cierto? — la pregunta captura su atención y la voz proviene de un chico pelirrojo de ojos celestes, Harry ve de reojo como Louis arruga su nariz.

—Pierdes tu tiempo Adam, a Harry no le interesan los chicos, ahora hagan un lugar en la mesa para nosotros en lo que vamos por algo de comida — El más alto siente nuevamente una mano sobre la suya, pero al instante se va y ahora está siendo jaloneado por la manga de su suéter en dirección al área de comida.

—Louis…yo no quería reaccionar así, perdón, no es como que…—Harry intenta disculparse, hablar con su ángel y calmar la inseguridad que este tenía de acercarse a él, acababan de conocerse y sentía que tenía que explicarle tanto a Louis.

—Está bien, sé que es algo difícil para la gente de aceptar, lamento si te hice sentir incómodo — y Harry solo atiende a tomar la mano del más pequeño, permitiendo que esta deje caer un paquete de barras de chocolate en la charola.

—Me debes una cita, no lo olvides — a aquel punto Louis se sentía confundido, pero lo dejo pasar solo asintiendo con una sonrisa tímida y cuando volvieron a la mesa, Louis se limitó a charlar, permitiendo que Harry se volviera el centro de atención de sus amigos.

Lo observo el resto del receso, sus mejillas dolían al masticar y sus sonidos de dolor pasaron desapercibidos por todos menos por Harry quien le miraba preocupado pero una vez que Louis le señaló que todo estaba bien.

Aquellos dulces hoyuelos aparecieron y así una y otra vez cada vez que el rizado se reía de los malos chistes de Gerard, Louis predecía que aquellos dos se volverían muy buenos amigos y que serían los peores contadores de chistes de la historia juntos.


	9. Los lentes de mamá/R

 

**— ¿En dónde tienes tu mente pequeño? — la voz de Ebba lo trajo con violencia a la realidad, el día de mañana se moverían él y sus hermanos a su nueva casa pero todo parecía aún difícil de asimilar.**

Elliot le había dejado de hablar desde entonces y Frank solo le excluía de las conversaciones como si fuese un estorbo, inútil. Noah y Benjamín lo dejaban dormir en su cuarto solo, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de estorbar más, aunque la mayoría de las noches se deprimía y lloraba hasta quedarse dormido. Pero nadie tenía que saber eso.

—Solo estaba pensando en todo lo que papá dijo…

—Basta de pensar en ello cariño— la voz de Lizzie apareció detrás de él, Louis miró con algo de envidia el top rosa y la falda que la chica llevaba, él no tenía dinero para esas cosas y aun si lo tuviera, el único lugar donde podría usarlo sería en su cuarto, con la puerta cerrada — Nada de lo que te haya dicho es verdad.

Louis sonrió ante aquello, ninguno de sus hermanos se había molestado en decirle que no creyese en las cosas que dijo su padre, sus amigos de la preparatoria no sabían nada de él respecto a sus gustos.

—Gracias.

—Quiero verte en ese suéter blanco, ven — señaló ella al interior de una tienda mientras tomaba su mano con una sonrisa dulce.

Las mejillas del menor se colorearon al ver las miradas de las vendedoras hacia él mientras Lizzie probaba el suéter blanco encima de su cuerpo.

El estambre era suave y las mangas holgadas ocultaban sus brazos que tanto le desagradaban y antes de que pudiera decirle a su amiga que no debía, ella ya estaba en el mostrador.

Lizzie procedía de una familia de reconocidos médicos y ella se dirigía al mismo futuro, a partir de ahí es de donde su hermano Noah la conocía y es así como ella había salido y terminado con su hermano Benjamín. Louis desconocía las razones de aquella fallida relación e incluso le sorprendía que para querer ser psiquiatra, Lizzie no lo tratara como un fenómeno o como si estuviese dañado.

—Úsalo cuando valga la pena ¿vale? — fue lo último que hablaron antes de separar caminos.

Mientras caminaba a casa de la tía Sarah, llevaba una sonrisa infantil al mirar a las aves volar entre los árboles, cambiando de hogar cuando la lluvia ya hubiese arruinado el otro.

—Ojala fuese así de fácil — se resignó antes de comenzar a anotar mentalmente toda la tarea que debía terminar para mañana que finalmente sería viernes.

En sus pensamientos se escapó el trabajo de literatura que aún no terminaba ya que no entendía la obra y en esos hoyitos apareció la única persona que podría ayudarle a entender la obra.

Llegar a casa se volvió más emocionante cuando había practicado mentalmente las palabras con las que le pediría ayuda a Harry. Había pasado casi un mes de su ingreso y el chico se había vuelto amigo de las personas en su grupo de la preparatoria, además de también ganar popularidad entre los maestros por su inteligencia y en las chicas por ser tan amable y dulce.

Louis se sentía bien respecto a ello, él sabía lo difícil que era adaptarse y aunque parecía que al inicio había tenido una clase de flechazo amoroso en términos Disney, la realidad estaba diluyendo sus fantasías porque aunque Harry fuese amable y dulce, jamás gustaría de él, ya lo había dejado bien claro la primera vez que se conocieron.

— ¡Ahí estás! —Tía Sarah señaló al verlo entrar por la puerta—He conseguido unos lentes para ti por el momento.

—Estos, ¿no son...

—De tu mamá cuando era joven y que se volvió un topo que necesitaba estas atrocidades. Luego tus abuelos le pagaron una cirugía y no los ocupo de nuevo, ellos los mandaron para ti, esperando que te sirvieran.

— ¡Son perfectos! Gracias, gracias, gracias tía — Louis la abrazó con empeño y beso sus mejillas con determinación, la mujer rió y lo abrazó de vuelta, el olor a café que desprendía su tía le hizo recordar al menor que era tiempo de que la dejara seguir con su trabajo —Te dejo terminar, pero en serio gracias.

—Ve a terminar tu tarea y luego baja a acompañarme a cenar algo ¿Qué dices? puedes agradecerme con tu compañía ya que si espero a que tus hermanos lleguen moriré de hambre.

—Lo haré, dame una hora ¿sí? — Ella asintió y Louis corrió las escaleras de la casa en la que su único familiar en Inglaterra les había recibido con los brazos abiertos después de que hayan sido sacados de la casa de su papá.

Mandó un correo a su maestra para pedirle tiempo para la entrega del trabajo y después de rogar misericordia, la respuesta de la mujer fue que tenía hasta el lunes y brincar de alegría sería demasiado ñoño pero para un procrastinador como él,  aquella respuesta significaba como una vida más para un gato.

Observo el reloj en la computadora y al notar que aún no llegarían sus hermanos, se desvistió de su camisa roja y sus pantalones casi rotos y se miró al espejo con una sonrisa al notar su estómago. Había esta curva en su abdomen que le parecía suave y lo suficientemente tierna como para que la destruyera haciendo ejercicio o dejando de comer.

Acarició la piel de sus muslos, recordando el día antes de que iniciara el año escolar, el video que las chicas le habían puesto. Los sonidos volvían como un andén vacío, la imagen mental de aquel chico siendo tan bruscamente tomado y como lloraba de placer hacía crecer en él la necesidad de sentirlo. Sus pestañas se movían en lo que la lámpara de la habitación le permitía iluminar de su cuerpo, sabía que tenía prohibido tocarse pero quería volver a sentir lo que ese día, quería sentir lo que el chico del vídeo había sentido.

La respiración dependía de boca donde pescaba  aliento mientras sus dedos curioseaban en las curvas de su trasero. La tensión creció en sus venas y los músculos estaban tan densos que solo permitían a sus dedos acariciar un área demasiada superficial. Un suspiro se quebró en sus delgados labios cuando forzó un poco la entrada y se retractó al sentir una corriente de dolor que solo generó un cosquilleo en su ignorado miembro.

—Uh, uh...ah,  _ agh  _ — el sudor en su frente y la manera en que su reflejo le reclama lo culposo que debería sentirse al tocarse lo hace sentir demasiado sucio para después de recuperar el aliento. Camino hacia el baño de la habitación, pequeño como él y se lavó las manos para después acomodar sus calzoncillos y volver al lugar donde estaba su bolsa.

Su mente encubaba las sucias ideas de llegar a más en otra ocasión y sus pervertidas manos acariciaban su miembro por encima de la tela del suéter que llegaba hasta debajo de su trasero. No era rosa, pero era tan lindo y por unos instantes se siente así antes de escuchar el grito de su tía llamarle a cenar.

—Bien, parece que tus hermanos vienen en camino según el mensaje de Benjamín así que creo que podemos preparar algo decente de comer — declara la tía Sara sonriendo al notar al menor de los Wahlstrӧm aparecer en la cocina con los lentes puestos recordándole a su hermana.

— ¿No tienes trabajo que terminar? Yo podría encargarme de la cena tía, prometo no quemar la cocina — él defiende sus platillos con empeño.

—No te preocupes Louis, el trabajo es solo trabajo, además hace cuánto que no cocinamos juntos ¿eh? recuerdas como solías ser mi pequeño ayudante de cocina —Louis asiente emocionado y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro sacando los ingredientes requeridos mientras su tía se encarga de preparar una sopa de verduras.

—Oh, huele bien — musita Frank al entrar en compañía de sus hermanos a la casa alrededor de la una de la mañana, los ojos de todos aterrizando en su hermano menor quien reposa en la mesa preparada con comida con sus ojos cerrados y unos lentes puestos.

—Él quería esperarlos—la voz de la tía Sarah se escucha tenue desde el corredor donde la mujer está observando la misma escena que sus sobrinos. Enternecida por el empeño del pequeño Louis en intentar mantenerse despierto para cenar con sus hermanos.

—Son...los lentes de mamá — Elliot declara con intriga y rencor para solo ver a su tía asentir.

Antes de que alguno de los hermanos mayores pueda prevenirlo, los pies del joven están pateando la silla donde su hermano menor descansa haciéndola caer.

—Elliot, no...

— ¡Oí! qué manera de despertar —murmura Louis mientras talla sus ojos, sintiendo como el peso de sus nuevos lentes es arrebatado, lo siguiente que ve al abrir los ojos es su nueva adquisición rompiéndose bajo el zapato de su hermano — ¡No! No, no, no. ¿Por qué?

— ¡Estoy harto de ti! Primero nos quitas a mamá, luego a papá, luego nuestro hogar, maldita sea, ¡Y luego te pones sus cosas! ¿Cómo te atreves a usar algo de ella? — los brazos de Frank lo rodean antes de permitir un impacto contra la cara de Louis quién es tomado en brazos por Benjamín.

— ¡Y-yo no...! Y-yo, yo no, no eh-h-ra no— Louis puede ver la furia en los ojos celestes de su hermano, las lágrimas también y el aire está atrapado ahí en su pecho, en aquellos puñales formados en las manos de su hermano, lleno de odio hacia él.

—Frank llévate a Elliot, Noah ya viene bebé ¿sí? Ahora necesito que te tranquilices — las palabras de tía Sarah no funcionan hasta que la inyección de Noah llega a la piel de su hermano pequeño mientras Benjamín recoge los restos de los lentes de su madre.


	10. Una cita amable/R

**—Eso suena demasiado malo — comentan en la mesa mientras la atención del chico está en los pasillos, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo pero está completamente decidido.**

—No va a aparecer solo porque te quedes mirando — se burla Nora mientras palmea el hombro del rizado quién ha estado toda la mañana preguntando por Louis.

— ¿Dijiste que lo viste, no? ¿En dónde ha estado entonces? No comió con nosotros — sus palabras van dirigidas a Adam quien solo encoge los hombros con desinterés.

El realmente quisiera que Harry le prestara la misma a atención a él, pero no lo hace y Nora sonríe un poco al ver los ojos del chico ruso brillar cuando la campana que anuncia el fin de la semana. Antes de que Adam pueda decir algo, Harry ya ha salido del aula con sus materiales en la mano. Nora peina su copete y le sonríe, deseando decirle que no debe poner sus ojos en alguien como Harry, quién tiene su corazón ya en las manos de Louis desde el primer día.

Su búsqueda por los pasillos no se estropea un poco más cada vez que choca con alguien y se olvida de su molde de galán y sigue corriendo en busca del chico que lo salvó hace dos meses de ser golpeado en un baño. Sus pasos se detienen al encontrarlo frente a su casillero, lleva unos lentes dañados del centro que solo resaltan sus delicada facciones y es este chico el que hace a Harry escuchar a Louis Armstrong en lugar de Iron Maden.

— ¡Louis! — lo llama y se sorprende de no poder predecir aquella corriente de frío que atemoriza sus rodillas débiles cada vez que mira aquellos ojos de ángel mirándolo tan intensamente. — ¿Estás bien? — Harry no lo esperaba pero su respuesta llega a su pecho y envuelve su dorso en un abrazo tan huérfano que teme de no poder corresponder aquella inmensidad — _ Hey ángel, estará bien _ — intenta calmarlo como una canción de cuna y Louis se encuentra a sí mismo rojo.

— ¿Ángel? — pregunta, notando al mirar ligeramente hacia arriba que Harry lo observa como si fuese tal ser divino y asiente —Fuiste el único que me busco…y tan solo nos conocimos.

—Quería pedirte esa cita, así podemos conocernos aún más.

—Los amigos no salen a citas— contesta el más pequeño, dándose cuenta que los brazos de su amigo lo envolvían con suficiencia pero a pesar de ello decide apartarse.

—Lo sé, yo, sólo… ¿podemos? — pregunta tomando el atrevimiento de acercarse al rostro coloreado por las perlas y acomodando sus anteojos. Louis no sabe cómo negarse, tartamudea pero nada claro sale de sus labios y las mejillas de Harry están rojas también. —No tienes que inventar ninguna excusa si no quieres, yo, lo entiendo, yo realmente no…

—No planeaba crear ninguna excusa, es solo que hoy tenía que recoger algunas cosas de mi vieja casa y no sé cuánto me vaya tomar hacerlo— su corazón juró no tener intención de tomar la mano del chico pero cuando Louis intenta deshacer la acción, no es tan fácil una vez que Harry está sonriendo y sosteniéndola con empeño.

— ¿Los amigos se ayudan en eso no? — Louis no puede evitar reír ante el acento del chico y su elección de palabras como si este desconociera por completo el mundo.

—No ser de Inglaterra no significa no conocer las normas sociales respecto a la amistad — declara pero lo único que logra es que Harry apriete su mano y lo atraiga de nuevo, pecho contra pecho y de pronto el chico ruso está bailando vals. —  _ ¡Harry! _ Hablo en serio — reclama entre risas mientras el cuerpo que aún lo sostiene lo guía a seguir sus pasos.

—No se dé que hablas, de donde yo vengo, los viernes la gente cella acuerdos para salir en citas con un baile lento— bromea Harry, soltado la cintura de su compañero quién después levanta el brazo para que el de una vuelta debajo, el más alto lo hace y luego replica el movimiento para que Louis lo haga.

—Yo no soy de aquí tampoco, no intentes jugar conmigo — prueba Louis, alejándose un poco y cerrando su casillero para después volver poner su atención en el chico quién está recargado en los casilleros con una mueca de satisfacción y está ofreciéndole su mano de nuevo.

_ Everyday words seems to turn into love song, give your heart and soul to me and life will always be la vie en rose _

Canta Harry mientras caminan por los pasillos de la mano, ignorando por completo las miradas de otros por primera vez en su vida.

—Pensé que eras una muñeca rusa, ahora eres una muñeca rusa que canta en inglés y francés, ¿alguna otra cualidad que debería conocer  _ Matrioska _ ? — provoca Louis mientras se desprende de su enlace y permite que Harry guarde sus cosas en su casillero, los ojos azules notan un grupo de chicas murmurando a unos metros suyos.

— _ Deutsch zu, so dass sie besser zu laufen, kleiner engel — _ Louis reconoce el dialecto, sonríe antes de echarse a correr fuera de la preparatoria con Harry siguiéndolo, corriendo tras él como si fuesen niños pequeños.

 

Y aunque Harry no sea experto, las películas que Arianne le ha obligado a ver le dicen que esa sensación en su pecho por primera vez en años no es un ataque de asma, si no ese sentimiento que tanto quiere conocer. Las calles están empapadas por el llanto del cielo, pero la atención de Louis está en las bandas que Harry ama.

—Aquí, la pregunta del millón  _ Rosenberg Mild, _ ¿los Beatles o los Rolling Stones?

—Los Rolling Stones— respondió Harry sin dudarlo por un segundo aunque sabe que su amigo hará aquella mueca de desaprobación con sus labios que lo hará ver tierno.

—Creo que alguno de los dos tendrá que dejar Inglaterra, no puedo respirar el mismo aire que alguien que prefiere a los Rolling Stones sobre los Beatles— declara Louis mientras toma la mano de Harry para cruzar la calle, en definitiva se siente un niño pero no de la manera incorrecta.

—Podrías ir a Suiza entonces, traerme algo de repostería cuando regreses después de recapacitar — la carcajada sarcástica lo hace reír aún más, sus manos se mantienen juntas mientras caminan en dirección a la casa de Louis, las calles están algo grises y la gente le pone atención a sus asuntos.

—Tal vez podría, pero no me creo lo suficientemente valiente, muy malos recuerdos, Liam se sentiría mal si me escuchara decir ello.

— ¿Por qué malos recuerdos? — ambos pares de pies se detienen, uno tras otro, Harry no puede ver su rostro pero lo escucha suspirar.

—Mamá murió allá— el silencio en el camino predomina después de esa respuesta, Harry no quiere preguntar nada de un tema tan delicado en medio de la calle y se siente lo suficiente inseguro de tan siquiera hablar más al respecto.

— ¿Es aquí? — pregunta solo recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza y pierde de vista la manera en la que Louis vigila que la camioneta de su padre no este.

Louis abre la puerta de la cerca, el sonido de la ciudad es distante y Harry notó el nerviosismo con el que el menor toma el picaporte y abre la puerta de la casa, un aire frío dentro que le recuerda a la palabra hogar aunque el modo en que la mano del pequeño se aferra a la suya le dice que esto no se siente como tal.

— _ Por aquí _ — indica con una voz rota y Harry quiere intervenir y preguntarle qué está mal, pero mientras llegan al amplio pasillo, el número de puertas crece y le intriga aquella puerta medio abierta que permite el olor fuerte de alcohol intoxicar el aire, en el suelo se ven pantalones y ropa interior de colores extravagantes.

Suben un tramo de escaleras más, Harry tiene la sensación de que hay alguien en la casa pero el silencio demuestra lo contrario y cuando llegan al tercer piso, solo hay dos puertas, Harry nota que el pomo de una de ellas está roto.

— _ Nunca nadie había venido a casa _ —confiesa con las mejillas encendidas y Harry percibe la complicidad y la sinceridad del acto, se siente acariciado por un aire cálido al escuchar su voz y retoma su agarre en aquella mano que parece fina en la suya.

El aliento parece descarrilarse de su camino cuando siente los labios de su acompañante besar su frente y Louis se pregunta cómo una caricia tan suave puede crear tantos remolinos en su piel. Cuando mira la vida agitándose en aquellos ojos forestales sonríe antes de darse la vuelta y empujar la puerta de su habitación. Él camina dentro perdiendo la mano que lo sostenía, caminando hacia las tres cajas vacías en el suelo que tiene que llenar, sus pertenencias se limitan a lo que quepa en aquellos cubos de cartón. Así que comienza a buscar en su armario la única ropa que vale la pena, olvidando al chico que está sentado en su cama.

Harry observa el modo en que el librero está a punto de caerse por completo, libros infantiles y un conejo de peluche maltratado al lado suyo en la cama. Los tonos rosas pastel y blanco en las paredes lo hacen querer preguntar en voz alta si esta es realmente la habitación de su amigo, pero ya sabe la respuesta, lo sabe y mira como Louis encaja en ella, tan solo, un poco más delicado que todo lo que haya conocido antes.

—Harry, yo... _ lo siento _ .

—No entiendo porque— Harry toma una de las cajas de cartón y comienza a recoger algunos de los libros, sin evitar la curiosidad felina que le corresponde y hojear las hojas que llevan dibujos de pequeños conejos y osos en las esquinas.

— ¿No piensas que... soy, un fenómeno? — voz temerosa le pide al más alto que se gire y abrace al chico, pero aquella acción solo delataría cual rara se supone que debería ser para él la situación.

—Pienso que eres tierno, y que seguramente te verías realmente adorable vestido de conejo — comenta dándole la espalda mientras toma el peluche de conejo en la cama y lo acomoda al lado de los libros dentro de la caja, segundos después puede escuchar una nariz mocosa y un hipido débil.

Cuando mira a Louis, este guarda distancia a unos metros, tallando sus ojos con sus puños como un niño pequeño e hipando con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese enojado consigo mismo por llorar ante aquellas palabras.

—Mamá decía que era el más bonito…— Harry sonríe enternecido, tomando la camisa blanca del uniforme y caminando de reversa, sentándose en la cama y acercando al chico quien ahora parece aún más pequeño y suave.

— ¿Ah sí? — pregunta, tomando los lentes del rostro hinchado de lágrimas y colocándolos a un lado, está seguro que si antes sentía burbujas en su cabeza al mirar a Louis, ahora estaba sintiéndose como cuando el mar se pone color rosa por el atardecer en el horizonte —Estoy seguro que un conejito bailando  _ let’s spend the night together  _ sería aún mejor.

La risa de Louis emerge, sus ojos brillando con residuos de tristeza mientras una sonrisa se mantiene en sus labios al mirar al chico frente a él en la cama, con sus rizos de princesa y todo él siendo tan bonito como una flor.  _ Verde y rosa. _

—Otro día podríamos ir a bailar, Gerard sabe falsificar identificaciones.

—Suena como un trato, creo que en Suiza también son raros para las amistades —vuelve a reír y es en aquel momento en que Harry abre sus brazos y Louis salta en su regazo con una carcajada. — _ Hey Lou,  _

 

_ Don't be afraid you were made to go out and get… _

—Gracias por aceptarme— Interrumpe Louis, sintiéndose protegido en los brazos de un chico quien prefiere a los Rolling Stones pero le canta canciones de los Beatles . 

 

_ He comes in colors, have you seen him all in gold? Like a king in days of old, he shoots his colors all around like a sunset going down _

— ¿Ves? creo que podemos compartir el aire de esta ciudad si seguimos así— dice, sosteniendo el cuerpo sobre su regazo, nunca conociendo esta cercanía y aun así adorandola.

— ¿Amigos? — pregunta Louis, apartándose un poco con un sonrojo en las mejillas al notar que está sentado en Harry.

— ¿Por ahora? — pregunta el mayor con una sonrisa que aumenta en tamaño cuando Louis asiente y besa sus hoyuelos.

Unas risas continúan en el aire, ambos están dando vueltas en la cama, Louis forcejeando con Harry respecto a no ser tan pequeño en comparación a él, aquel reto termina con el menor debajo de su cuerpo.

—En mi defensa, tú has pasado todos tus años en Rusia almacenando grasa para el invierno— Harry se presume ofendido antes de dejar su cuerpo caer sobre el menor

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Estoy muy pesado? ¿Mi ángel se va romper aquí debajo? — sus preguntas acompañan a unas manos traviesas que hacen a Louis reventar en risas.

— _ Eres, una, muñeca, pesada y…cruel _ …— las palabras se ven interrumpidas con el sonido de las escaleras siendo pisadas, Harry mira la figura de un hombre alto aparecer en el marco de la puerta, sus pupilas dilatadas y un traje desordenado.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — su voz suena triste pero antes de que Harry pueda hacer algo, su amigo se está levantando de la cama— ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a mi casa y restregarme tus hábitos de puta?

— _ Harry por favor toma la caja, nos vamos _ — su voz es un susurro pero Harry obedece y toma los anteojos de Louis, la caja con libros y la ropa de la otra y coloca todo en una misma incluyendo el peluche de conejo que cae al suelo.

—Me das tanto asco, si tan solo tu madre me hubiera escuchado, si tan solo no hubiera insistido con que estaba bien, habríamos podido curarte y ella estaría aquí aun— Louis entra en pánico al ver a su papa acercarse a él, cuando mira a Harry este está en el suelo recogiendo el peluche y los ojos azules crecen en sorpresa al ver que también ha sacado de debajo de su cama una caja aún más pequeña.

— _ Hazz _ …— su llamado tiene respuesta y antes de que su papá se acerque un poco más, Harry está tomando su mano de nuevo, en la otra sostiene la caja llena hasta el tope y se coloca frente a él del modo en que quiso hacerlo hace dos meses en el baño de la preparatoria.

—Nos vamos señor, espero que cuando vuelva a su estado de sobriedad intente cambiar ese pensamiento absurdo que tiene sobre su maravilloso hijo— Louis tiembla al escuchar aquellas palabras y ver como su padre golpea la mejilla de Harry, pero este se mantiene de pie a diferencia del hombre que después del impacto cae al suelo —Vámonos—Harry lo jala hacia las escaleras, aún asustado por el modo en que su papá lo miró.

— _ ¡Louis! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Pequeña puta! _

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? — pregunta intentando ignorar los gritos mientras salen de la casa, Louis puede escuchar las palabras de su papá perforar en él, diciéndole que vuelva para  _ arreglarlo, _ pero Harry solo lo encamina a salir de aquella isla de dolor.

— ¡Al menos ten algo de vergüenza y deja a ese chico!  No lo contagies de tu mierda Louis,  _ no lo arruines _ al igual que nuestra familia.

Harry quiere volver, poner a prueba todo su entrenamiento de americano y tirar al hombre al suelo y golpearlo hasta que no sea capaz de hablar. En su lugar, toma la mano de un Louis quien está llorando nuevamente, con una respiración demasiado acelerada para ser normal y siente que se volverá loco con la presión de la situación pero después de unos minutos pide un taxi en medio de la calle y sube al chico en él junto con la caja.

— _ Parton, Hamilton, ciento doce _ —Louis responde a la mirada del conductor quien después solo asiente y comienza a manejar. Harry se muerde el labio al ver como el chico se hace pequeño en el asiento y se deshace de sus lágrimas —En casa debe haber algo de hielo, podemos utilizar el botiquín de Noah.

—Louis— llama Harry, tomando su mano nuevamente y rogando por su atención pero el chico solo mira a la ventana — _ Louis, mírame por favor. _

—No me hagas hacerlo, siento mucha vergüenza —es la respuesta final pero Harry no quiere permitir que aquellas palabras tan dolorosas que el padre de Louis grito lleguen a él. No del modo en que las de su propio padre lo hicieron.

 

Sus manos dejaron la caja a un costado suyo y sus manos tomaron rápidamente las caderas del chico y las dejaron en su regazo como hace unos instantes. Sus brazos lo envolvieron y el camino transcurrió así, Louis llorando en el arco de su cuello y hombro. Harry intentó no sonrojarse ante la mirada del taxista quien los espiaba por el espejo con poca discreción, decidió no darle importancia y sostener mejor a su ángel. Su cabeza estaba bombardeada con preguntas pero aquel no era momento y decidió tan solo esperar a llegar a un lugar seguro.


	11. Los gemelos Wahlstrӧm/R

**Las luces de la casa entera estaban apagadas, sus manos temblaron al sentir el aire frío recibirlo como si aquello contara algo de aquel espacio. Se acercó al interruptor del pasillo, girándose después de encender las luces, encontrándose a Harry en la puerta con la mejilla morada.**

— ¿Harry estas bien? — se acercó con timidez al ver el ceño fruncido del joven frente a él quien aún seguía sosteniendo la caja con sus pertenencias — Lo siento mucho, yo no esperaba que él estuviera de vuelta tan temprano… _ perdón. _

—No entiendo porque te disculpas todo el tiempo por cosas que no son tu culpa — respondió abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole sinceramente al pequeño chico frente a él, su mejilla palpitando adolorida —¿Qué dices si dejamos esto en tu habitación y luego me prestas algo de hielo?

Louis asiente con el calor en las mejillas volviéndose demasiado para mantener contacto visual, Harry era demasiado atractivo, demasiado amable y demasiado todo. Una sensación burbujeante fluyó en su abdomen al sentir una mano envolver la suya, la calidez volviéndose su fraterna amiga desde aquella tarde.

Harry no lo juzgaba, Harry lo protegía.

—Mm, ¿Harry? — llamó su atención con una voz intimidada, no quería que sus siguientes palabras sonaran inapropiadas para su amigo —Puedes esperar en mi habitación en lo que llevo algo de hielo y el botiquín de Noah—Harry asintió sencillamente con la comisura  de sus labios opuesta al golpe elevándose con picardía, Louis se mordió los labios al entender como esperaba indicaciones —La puerta…es reconocible.

Aporto antes de caminar de prisa hacia la cocina, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando escucho una risa contenida antes del sonido de la madera vieja de los escalones. Recupero un poco de aliento antes de subir las escaleras el mismo con hielo en una bolsa de plástico y en su otra mano el botiquín de Noah, Louis estaba rogando internamente que ni Elliot ni Frank llegasen a casa temprano.

Llegó a la segunda planta de la pequeña casa, preparándose  mentalmente para estar cerca de Harry. Las reglas de las chicas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, nada de toques, de abrazos innecesarios y mucho menos besos. Aquella tarde Louis había roto casi todas las reglas y aunque sabía que no tenía por qué admitirlo frente a ellas, la sensación de burbujas en su estómago no parecía ser de culpa.

—Lo encontré— siente que han sido las palabras más torpes que ha dicho frente a alguien pero no entiende por qué está sucediendo en él cuando está cerca de Harry.

Cuando se conocieron, él creía que ambos estaban destinados como en aquellas historias románticas de las que Nora y Andrea se burlaban, siempre había escuchado que aquello era basura, pero por unos instantes había creído lo contrario cuando estaban en la enfermería juntos.

—Te verías bien en eso— señala Harry, satisfecho de ver el rubor en las mejillas de Louis crecer nuevamente cuando señala un suéter blanco sobre un ropero desgastado.

— ¿Sí? — pregunta el menor, intentando ignorar el cumplido mientras abre el botiquín de Noah y saca algunas cosas en busca de algo de desinflamante, distraído por completo al notar que Harry está mirando toda su habitación, la caja de objetos que recuperaron en el suelo.

—Sí, yo solo te agregaría un par de orejas de conejo para el toque final — comenta y Louis siente sus nervios desparramarse por los poros de su piel, ¿eso era un cumplido o una burla? la bolsa con hielo cae en la cama, los bonitos ojos de muñeca de Harry sobre él.

—Mentira…— la palabra se escapa de sus labios y no hay arrepentimiento de haberla dicho en voz alta hasta que Harry está sentado en la cama, con su barbilla alzada en el aire como si fuese todo un príncipe. Louis toma la bolsa de hielo, mordiendo su labio, lágrimas amenazando con volver, su acercamiento es lento y poco producente, hasta que la mano de Harry está en su muñeca, acercándolo.

—No tengas miedo.

— ¿Duele mucho? — pregunta admirando  el ceño de Harry contraerse cuando su mano acerca la bolsa de hielo en cierta área de aquella mejilla que está coloreándose rosada y morada.

— ¿Duele mucho? — Louis quiere apartarse al sentir la mano del joven sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón y no quiere admitirlo pero siente que este quiere salir de sus costillas.

—Estoy algo acostumbrado— confiesa con efervescencia brotando en su piel cuando el jade de aquellas translúcidas pupilas lo miran. Sus cejas insinúan sorpresa pero luego sus labios forman una mueca y Louis no conoce esta proximidad entre rostros, pero Harry tiene unos labios rosados que capturan su gusto.

—Yo también — por unos instantes, su respuesta permanece siendo procesada por la mente vaga de Louis que alucina con conocer la caricia de unos labios en los suyos. El sonido de los autos estacionarse fuera de su casa lo trae a la realidad, las palabras de Harry haciendo  _ click. _

— Oh Harry,  _ no… _ — se siente completamente adolorido por la idea de aquel rostro de porcelana siendo lastimado, Louis lo abraza por el cuello, su nariz escondiéndose ahí y tomando en su memoria el olor que desprende aquel chico.

—Está bien, se detuvo una vez que papá quedo paralitico pero eso no hace que no lo recuerde— aunque la voz de Harry suena tranquila, aquella información no lo reconforta en absoluto y Louis se niega a dejar de abrazarlo, terminando sin notarlo en su regazo.

—Él no ha parado — menciona en su oído, y Harry puede escuchar el sonido de la casa siendo ocupada, pero su mente se concentra en las lágrimas que empapaban su cuello.

—Lo sé, ángel— Louis llora más al escuchar aquel apodo, un ligero recuerdo de su ansiada libertad al final del verano —Pero no eres nada de lo que ellos digan — Harry siente el impulso de envolver sus brazos en la cintura del chico en sus piernas,  _ Si mi padre me viera _ , piensa con una sonrisa presionada contra el hombro ajeno.

— ¿P-por qué…estás haciendo esto? — su pregunta está flotando en la nube que envuelve sus mentes, confusas y aceleradas como un corredor suicida.

—Lo estoy descubriendo, ángel — responde acariciando el cabello de Louis, su rostro buscando ver al chico.

— _ Vaya, vaya, vaya.,  _  está bien, voy a darte cinco segundos para explicarme que haces en la habitación de mi hermano, ¡Con mi hermano en tus piernas y llamándolo ángel! empiezo a contar — si no fuese por la seriedad de la situación, Benjamín se hubiese reído del modo en que su hermano casi cae de la cama. En su lugar, empieza a contar con una voz amenazante al ver como el desconocido con cabello rizado sostiene a su hermano — _ Uno _ , dos, tres.

—Benjie... — el mayor de los presentes se detiene al escuchar aquel tono triste provenir de su hermano quien revela un rostro enrojecido y unos ojos hinchados.

—Está bien, ahora tienes dos segundos para correr de aquí antes de que me encargue de ti por hacer llorar a mi hermano — Louis quiere reír ante aquellas palabras tan protectoras, pero en su lugar se abraza más a Harry, guardando aquella imagen mental del poco color de la piel del ruso drenar de ella.

— ¡Él no me ha hecho llorar Benjie! No lo molestes — aclara el menor, besando la mejilla de Harry y ocasionando que a estas vuelva el color.

— _ ¡Noah!  _ —llama Benjamín a su gemelo, incapaz de creer la actitud de su hermano con este chico que se atreve a llamarlo con apodos cursis. Oh, no —  _ ¡Louis trajo nuestra primera víctima! _

Louis ríe bajito ante las palabras de su hermano para después mirar como Harry lo mira con algo de temor. Después de todo tan solo tiene dieciséis años, los gemelos tienen seis años más masa muscular y altura en comparación con él.

—Tranquilo, ellos son los amigables — le dice a Harry riendo, sonando aquello como si hablase de sus hermanos como perros guardianes — ¿Ayudo algo el hielo? — El joven asiente, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a un chico idéntico al que estaba en la puerta llegar —Noah tenía algo de desinflamante… ¡oh aquí!

Harry está paralizado, el chico en su regazo actúa tan normal aun cuando sus hermanos están como los demonios a cada lado de las puertas al infierno mirándolo, esperando que este solo y vulnerable sin su ángel. Su atención vuelve al chico que está frente a él, sintiendo como este después de colocar una especie de crema en su mejilla, pega un curita como si se tratase de un niño pequeño. Harry está demasiado concentrado en aquel rostro que pierde conciencia de que le han arrebatado a su ángel de los brazos.

Louis protesta al ser cargado como un saco de basura y apartado de su comodidad en Harry, la mirada de ambos de sus hermanos retándolo a intentar volver hacia él.

— Voy a declarar muerte súbita si no me explicas que hace este individuo, en tu cama, contigo en sus piernas y llamándote apodos cursis. _ ¡Ya! _

— ¡Lo haces sonar sucio! Solo estaba ayudándolo a limpiar la herida que papá le causó.

Benjamín y Noah se miran brevemente, antes de mirar al chico en la cama, intimidado pero mirándolos a los ojos, ambos quieren reír por lo tonto que se ve ese curita en su mejilla pero eso heriría los sentimientos de su hermano.

— ¿Oh? Creo que te saltaste esa clase de interactuar físicamente con el paciente Noah, tal vez Louis se gradué de doctor antes que tú.

— ¡Están siendo molestos! Solo lo estaba abrazando, él me acompañó y protegió de papa — Noah quiere preguntar respecto a lo sucedido con su padre, pero ver a su hermano acercarse de nuevo a la cama y tomar la mano de aquel chico se vuelve insoportable. 

“Mamá dijo que lo cuidáramos.” se repite como un comando en las mentes de los gemelos.

—Creo que ya estamos algo viejos Benjamín, parece que agradecer ahora se hace en el regazo de una persona, en tu cama, con la lámpara encendida solamente y mientras estás en casa sin autorización de compañía— comenta Noah mirando a su hermano como si toda la situación fuera cómica aunque ambos quieren sacar a ricitos de oro versión -no oro- de la casa y encerrar a su hermano en la habitación.

— ¡Oí! No sabía que no tenía derecho sobre mí mismo, perdón — Harry ríe para sí mismo al ver a Louis en aquel modo como el primer día de clases, retador y valiente.

— ¡No tiene ni dieciséis años y ya se cree capaz de traer chicos a la casa! — Benjamín coloca sus manos en la cadera, mirando como la mano del chico sostiene la de su hermano y estudiando como este lo mira como si fuese lo único en la habitación.

—No puede ni preparar la cena, pero sí traer un chico a la casa,  _ Louis Wahlstrӧm señores _ —Noah agrega y se arrepiente al mirar los labios de su hermano formar un mohín.  _ Oh no _ , oh no—Louis…

— ¡Son unos idiotas! — grita antes de volverse hacia donde Harry está de pie, atrayéndolo con su mano y abrazándolo.

— _ Hey _ ,  _ no ángel _ — llamó sacudiendo de un lado a otro al chico en sus brazos— No tienes por qué llorar, ¿Qué dices si preparamos algo de cenar para probarles lo contrario?

—Oh chico, ¿Por qué provocas tanto a la muerte? — se burló del joven quien sostenía a su hermano y era ajeno al historial de desastres en la comida que preparaba su pequeño hermano.

_ — ¡Calla! _ Vamos Harry —Louis tomo la mano de su amigo de nuevo, dirigiéndolos hasta la cocina donde finalmente desprendió su enlace, ignorante a la sonrisa que creció en los labios de Harry al verlo colocarse un mandil —Voy a preparar los mejores panqueques del mundo, ya verás, solo siéntate ahí y espera.

Durante una hora Harry intentó mantener una conversación con un Louis algo, desastroso.

Se había ofrecido a ayudarle pero el chico insistía con determinación y no quería molestarlo más así que se entretuvo con su celular una vez que el menor parecía muy concentrado en su mezcla. Aprovechando la ausencia de los gemelos, Harry tomó unas fotografías y Louis mentiría si dijera que no se sintió cautivado.

—Así que… ¿no eres de aquí? — Louis miró hacia la mesa de la cocina y como su hermano Noah intentaba iniciar una conversación con Harry. Internamente reflexiono sobre todo lo que había acontecido aquella semana y como todo ahora había mejorado con la mera compañía de esa mata de rizos.

—No, soy de una área algo desconocida de Rusia, a papá lo han trasladado a la milicia de aquí — Noah asintió apreciativo mientras que la mente del pequeño Wahlstrӧm se concentró en las palabras que dijo Harry hace unas horas respecto a su padre, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante la idea de aquel hombre.

— ¿Son solo tú y él entonces?

—No también mi hermana menor, Arianne y mi…la esposa de mi papá.

_ — ¡Uh! _ Zona peligrosa  _ ¿eh? _ Te llevas bien con ella, he tenido amigos que siempre discuten con sus madrastras— Louis siente que su atención es como la de un pez inquieto que sale del agua para recuperar información y luego vuelve a hundirse en sus pensamientos, a él no le hubiera agrado en lo absoluto una mujer que buscará reemplazar a su mamá.

—En sí, ella es mi madre, solo que nuestra relación está algo rota.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que no es tu mamá así como si nada? es la persona que te dio la vida y quién más te ama en el mundo— el menor interviene, mirando con exasperación a su amigo mientras sostiene el plato de panqueques.

—Louis— le nombra Benjamín mientras entra a la cocina con una mirada de severidad.

— Nosotros tenemos problemas con papá así como el chico puede tenerlos con su mamá, no lo juzgues así.

—Pero…

—Tal vez te hable de ella en nuestra siguiente cita, ¿que dices si ahora me das a probar esos famosos panqueques? — los gemelos miran atónitos al chico aun en su uniforme, mientras la mirada de Harry está haciendo crecer cínicamente el rubor en las mejillas delgadas de Louis.

—Harry…— él quiere decirle que esto es demasiado nuevo para él, que siente demasiado y tiene miedo pero aquella conversación se pierde una vez que Harry toma el plato de panqueques de sus manos y los prepara con mermelada y mantequilla.

—Noah, trae el botiquín, no me hare cargo del cuerpo—bromea el gemelo haciendo a los cuatro presentes reír, Louis quiere otra cita con Harry pero aquel momento no es el ideal. Aunque aún les queda toda la noche por delante para conversar.

—Sigue jugando con tu suerte Benjie y no tendrás desayuno esperándote mañana— Intenta fulminar a su hermano quien solo ríe con un suspiro fingido de alivio.

— ¿Tus última palabras chico? — Noah palmea el hombro del amigo de su hermano, escuchando el chillido molesto de Louis y haciendo reír a todos menos al menor.

—Reproduzcan el disco de  _ Unplugged _ en mi funeral — declara Harry viendo como su ángel arruga la nariz hacia él y coloca sus manos sobre sus caderas pequeñas.

Se sonroja ante aquella consideración de su mente de apreciar las caderas de Louis, en definitiva nunca pensó que encontraría a una persona que lo hiciese pensar esas cosas. Mucho menos un chico.

—Uhhh, Frank a diferencia de nosotros hubiera acabado contigo antes y cantado con gusto las canciones en tu funeral.

— ¡Ya déjenlo! Hazz pruébalos — Harry asiente, abriendo la boca mientras el sonido de la puerta se escuchaba y procedente de aquel ruido, alguien llamando a su ángel — ¿Frankie? — pregunto Louis caminando fuera de la cocina, los pares de ojos grises concentrados en su reacción ante probar el panqueque.

—Ahora tienes dos opciones, fingir que te gusta y que cada vez que los haga tengas que buscar un lugar donde escupirlos o puedes decirle la verdad y romperle el corazón — los gemelos rieron al ver su manzana de Adán forzar el pedazo de masa desabrida en su garganta, realmente Louis no era un buen cocinero.

— ¡No le he molestado! Solo fui por mis cosas — la voz de Louis interrumpió las risas de los gemelos y la sensación de asco de Harry, los tres caminaron hacia el recibidor donde un chico realmente alto y de cabello rubio estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su ángel, este apretando entre sus dedos las mangas de su suéter.

—Pues algo hiciste y nos metiste en problemas a todos, reza porque papá se vaya a emborrachar y se olvide — llevaba un uniforme militar en el ante brazo, una gran mochila en el hombro mientras vestía un traje negro y corbata verde, el celeste de sus ojos gritando y haciendo al pequeño cuerpo frente a él más ansioso — ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— ¿Lo conoces? — la pregunta de Noah es contestada por un asentimiento ligero de parte de su hermano.

—El idiota llevaba los audífonos puestos y casi lo atropellan en un estacionamiento —los gemelos asienten pero la atención de Harry está en el modo en que las pequeñas manos de su ángel tiemblan, del mismo modo que con su padre, como si la presencia de aquel hermano fuese causara la misma ansiedad.

— ¿Ángel, estás bien? — Louis niega sin mirarlo, el calor en sus mejillas coloreándolas mientras no encuentra manera de calmar su cuerpo. La reconfortante sensación de los brazos del chico se vuelven lo suficiente para que un hipido se escape de sus labios —Tus panqueques han sido los mejores que he probado, ¿puedo llevarme unos a casa para Arianne?

Noah y Benjamín están sonriendo, desde que habían llegado a Londres su hermano siempre había tenido problemas para encontrar personas que lo aceptasen tal y único como era, nadie nunca llegando a conocer las barreras que aquel chico ruso había tirado abajo como si estuviesen hechas de cartón. Una risa se fundió en aquel par de labios al ver a su hermano Frank con el ceño fruncido, como si aquella escena frente a él fuese un insulto a su presencia, él era sobreprotector con Louis a su manera.

—Podemos ver una película antes de que te vayas, si quieres — Louis sugiere, separándose de aquellos brazos amables, intentando respirar por su congestionada nariz y sonreír un poco.

— ¿Así que el pequeño Louis estaba haciendo travesuras con otro chico en casa de papa? — Harry parece sentir aquel tono de amenaza es más severo que el de los gemelos, no dudando en esta ocasión de pararse frente a su ángel para defenderle de cualquier agresión.  — ¿Vas a prohibirme acercarme a mi hermano menor ahora? 

—Si tienes alguna mala intención, sí.

— ¡Vamos a ver la película! — grita Louis, viendo como Frank juzga a su amigo, sus puños listos para cualquier provocación de aquel chico con facciones de muñeca. Harry asiente mientras camina tras su ángel por las escaleras, nunca mirando de vuelta a ninguno de los hermanos Wahlstrӧm.

—Perdón por Frank, él es algo, duro e imponente.

—Creo que es de familia.

— ¡Yo no soy así! — repela Louis, caminando hasta sus cajones y sacando una de las camisas de sus hermanos y unos pantalones de pijamas. Cuando mira hacia Harry este le da la espalda mientras mira como estatua hacia la esquina de habitación.

— ¿No? ¿Qué hay del primer día?

—Pudiste defenderte, aun no entiendo porque no lo hiciste.

—Tal vez la siguiente cita te hable más de mí.

— ¿Harry? — llama con confusión, el mayor asiente a la nada antes de girarse y ver el pequeño cuerpo de Louis cubierto por una pijama, pantalones y camisa alrededor de cuatro o cinco tallas más grande que él.

— ¿Sí? — pregunta sentándose en la cama, en la habitación no hay televisión ni nada que indique que verán una película ahí, ellos solos, pero Harry está rogando a todos los dioses que sea así.

—Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de ti— Louis dice, de inmediato sintiendo la rudeza con la que aquello puede ser interpretado y arrepintiéndose.

—Puedes preguntarme— responde curioso de lo que Louis piensa y sintiéndose de pronto nervioso mientras el menor se sienta a su lado.

Harry de pronto se pregunta cómo se vería con la flor para el cabello que compró cuando acompaño a Arianne al centro comercial.

—Dijiste que no eras gay…

— _ No…lo…soy _ — responde con algo de prisa, inseguridad e incertidumbre en su tono porque él sabe que duda desde hace años y nunca ha podido dejar de dudar.

— ¿No te interesan los chicos en lo absoluto? — pregunta con algo de esperanza en sus labios mientras mira como Harry evita mirarlo.

—En lo absoluto —la decepción está en ambos como un candelabro de mentiras a punto de caer sobre ellos, pero entonces Louis hace un sonido de comprensión y Harry lo mira, con el ceño fruncido y una mueca que hace desaparecer aquellos pálidos labios — ¿Q-que?

—No te entiendo Rosenberg— su tono es como la sensación de nudos en la garganta, pesada e incómoda —Si no estás interesado en los chicos en lo absoluto, no entiendo porque llamas nuestras salidas, “citas” y tampoco entiendo porque te giraste mientras me cambiaba de ropa.

Harry se queda enmudecido, inseguro porque ni siquiera él entiende la mitad de las cosas que ha hecho aquel día. Práctico americano desde pequeño, acostumbrado a los vestidores y a los cuerpos de otros chicos, nunca ninguno incomodándole o sonrojándole. Su necesidad por coquetear y proteger emergía cada vez que estaba cerca de Louis con sus palabras incoherentes saliendo de su mente como si tuviesen sentido.

—Creo que debería de irme— son sus palabras mientras toma su mochila y se levanta de la cama, Louis mira como aquella acción provoca que la pequeña caja de encima de sus objetos recuperados se caiga y revele la afelpada y colorida figura. —Lo siento— Louis mira con un estrujón en el pecho como los ojos de Harry se abren con sorpresa mientras levanta el peluche, examinando las puntadas mal hechas con el único fallido intento de reparar algo roto.

— _ Teodoro _ — Harry ve cómo Louis murmura con algo de tristeza, pero la presión y la confusión en su cuerpo haciéndolo debatirse entre sí acercarse al menor y hablar de aquel peluche desfigurado ó si huir a casa antes de que esto continúe y caiga en un agujero sin fin.

—Me tengo que ir— habla pero Louis solo asiente y extiende su mano por el oso de colores —Nos vemos.

Se despide antes de correr escaleras abajo, notando por el rabillo del ojo como las cabezas sobresalientes en el sillón de la sala se giran para mirar quién ha huido tan desesperadamente.


	12. Lágrimas de madrugada/R

_ "Louis, lamento mucho haberme ido así" 12:57 am. _

_ "Espero me perdones, no quise hacerte sentir mal después de todo lo que ocurrió hoy." 01:02 am _

_ "¿Louis?" 08:10 am _

_ "LOUUUUUUUUUUUUUIS," 11: 49 am _

_ "¿Aún necesitas ayuda con el autor ruso?" 12: 23 pm _

_ "Olvide los panqueques...perdón." 12:27 pm _

_ "Deberíamos ir al cine, tengo ganas de ver una película de terror." 12: 30 pm _

_ "Podríamos hacer otra cosa, si tan solo me respondieras." 12:31 pm _

_ "Perdón, perdón, perdón si te lastime de alguna manera al huir así de tu casa. Estaba algo asustado...por favor, respóndeme." 14:44 pm _

_ "Conocí mucho de ti ayer y quisiera seguir haciéndolo, fuiste mi primer amigo aquí y valoro mucho que me hayas permitido estar contigo desde el primer día." 15:00 pm _

_ "Dime que estamos bien." 11:38 pm _

**Louis suspiro por milésima vez aquel día, mirando la pantalla de su celular iluminarse recitando el mensaje en letras blancas como el suéter que llevaba puesto. Sus ojos estaban cansados de tanto llorar, sus hermanos se cansaron de escucharlo en aquel estado, amenazando con buscar a Harry quién no tenía la culpa de los recuerdos que Teo le trajo.**

Lo estaba confundiendo, él no lo querría del modo que Louis quería, lo sabía desde el instante en que Harry se levantó de la cama e intentó escapar, Louis quería a alguien que se quedará. Estaba cansado.  Pero Lizzie y Lea están con él ahora y ellas siempre encuentran la manera de hacerlo sentir menos triste.

— ¿Qué es eso? — su timbre es suave como el de un niño asustado, sus ojos adornados por aquellas grandes pestañas reflejando curiosidad ante los aparatos pequeños en la mano de Lea.

—Es para que juguemos — Louis asiente ante la respuesta de la chica, sus labios rosas torciéndose en una sonrisa forzada.

— ¿Qué jugaremos? — pregunta mientras juega con las extensas mangas del suéter.

—Pronto cumplirás dieciséis ¿no es así? — el menor frunce el ceño ante la mención del mes de octubre llegar, en menos de dos semanas sería un año más grande y un año más miserable creía él en el fondo de su mente, en silencio. —Lizzie y yo estamos seguras que pronto comenzaras a toparte con esta clase de juegos así que decidimos prepararte, aunque con algo más de diversión.

— ¿Diversión? — Lea contrae sus mejillas en un gesto dulce, conmovida por la inocencia del menor.

— _ ¡Shh, te dije que no abrieras la boca!  _ — la voz de la chica rubia es demandante, pupilas azules se contraen en sorpresa al notar las botellas en la mano fina y suave de Liz.— ¿Tienes el vibrador?

—Sí— contestó Lea levantando el aparato que llevaba en sus manos, Louis mirando entre ellas confundido. —¿Tienes idea de que consiste el juego de la botella, bebe? ¿Has jugado antes?

—Sé que la giran y a la persona que corresponda la boquilla tiene que cumplir un reto o revelar algo que la persona de la base haya dicho.

—Así es, así que ahora vamos a jugar nosotras, puedes girarla tu primero — señala Lea, los tres sentados en el suelo brillante, las manos de Louis toman la botella para hacerla girar. Su nerviosísimo evidente porque desconoce la razón por la que aquella otra botella de bebida y el "vibrador" fueron traídos.

—Lizz a Lou.

—Mm, aquí cariño, toma por al menos cinco segundos el contenido, tolera el sabor — propone ella, sus uñas rojas contrastando con el vidrio de la otra botella de un negro ahumado.

—  _ ¡Pero ni siquiera me ofreciste si quería verdad o reto!  _ — él repela de manera infantil, los dedos alrededor de la botella volviéndose rosas. Louis se arrepiente de sus palabras al mirar el lapso de paciencia de la chica caer frente a él, el remordimiento golpeándolo por desobedecer.

—Diez segundos — pronuncia Lizz al ver como el menor toma la botella de su agarre y la mira con miedo al remover la tapa. El sonido del celular vibrar, haciéndola distraerse.

— ¿Quién es Harry?

—Un amigo — musita con prisa, pánico en su lenguaje corporal al ver como Lizzie comienza a leer los mensajes. Lea está a su lado, admirando la pantalla del celular mientras Louis siente que comenzará a llorar en cualquier momento,  _ rompió las reglas, rompió las reglas, rompió las reglas. _

—Lizzie, es solo un amigo...no.

— ¿Un amigo que sabe de tus fetiches de niña? — el tono es cruel y al menor le duele el asco con el que aquellas palabras son escupidas y lanzadas hacia él. — ¿Un amigo el que se enteró de tus gustos y huyó porque le desagradas?

—  _ ¡El no huyo por eso! _

— ¿Entonces? — cuestiono con una risa seca mientras otra de las chicas se levantaba y caminaba hacia su bolso en la cama.

—Él dijo que no le gustaban los chicos, yo le pregunte cosas que lo incomodaron y...

—Se fue — Louis asintió, el sabor de su saliva volviéndose eléctrico y triste.

—Sabes Lou, yo tenía planes para ti, íbamos a prepararte para conocer personas que les atraen otras personas como tú. Personas que no te mirarían raro ni se irían lejos solo porque te gustan otro tipo de cosas distintas al estereotipo que tu género tiene — Lea cubre su risa al mirar como el menor se coloca frente a Lizzie en una posición de devoción, hincado frente a ella y tomando su mano con ojos llenos de esperanza, brillantes y rotos. —Pero creo que no eres lo suficiente para entrar.

—Sí, sí lo soy, juro que lo soy Lizz.

—No lo creo, me has decepcionado con tu comportamiento, apuesto que ni siquiera planeabas decirme que tú y este chico estuvieron en tu casa.

—Por favor Lizzie, él me aceptó, él miro mi habitación y no me insultó, él me protegió y fue amable, solo eso, por favor, por favor Lizzie, no quiero sentirme más así.

—Si te preparo, prometes no contarle a nadie, ¿incluyendo a ese chico?

—No lo haré— dos lágrimas bebé están descendiendo por sus pestañas.

Liz se limita a asentir y mirar ahora a Lea quién tiene los instrumentos en sus manos.

—Tienes una hora para acabar el contenido mientras te explico algunas reglas, ¿entendido? — Louis asiente antes de tomar nuevamente la pesada botella con ayuda de sus dos manos, suspira antes de unir sus labios a la boquilla, llorando ante el ardor que causa el líquido amargo en su garganta —Trágalo Louis.

—No puedo, no quiero tomarlo todo, sabe feo — protesta con los labios hinchados y una mueca de asco, Liz ríe ante el comentario, mirando a Lea quién está grabando desde su lugar en la cama al menor.

—Estas personas de las que te hablo…tienen reglas que tienes que cumplir si no quieres recibir castigos. Ya tienes suficientes faltas acumuladas cielo, así que te sugiero que hagas lo que dijo si no quieres que la experiencia se torne dolorosa— explica con severidad mientras toma las esposas que Lea le extiende, pupilas inquisitivas notando lo que sus manos sostienen.

—Adelante — ordenó mientras empuja la base de la botella en lo alto, los párpados arrugados mientras el líquido se desliza por la garganta de un novato, las esposas son enganchadas a los tobillos protegidos por las calcetas.

—Li, no puedo — se queja el menor, sintiendo que vomitara pronto si no para de beber aquella sustancia repugnante que hace a su cuerpo sentirse mareado.

—Puedes parar en lo que te explico algunas reglas — Louis asiente, escuchando atento mientras sus ojos están concentrados en las esposas que restringen el movimiento de sus piernas.

—Cualquier cosa que estas personas instruyan que hagas debes hacerla, sin excepciones ¿entendido? — Liz se levanta, tomando el vibrador y el control remoto en sus manos mientras indica a Lea que grabe lo siguiente mientras Louis asiente con algo de miedo. —Por lo tanto, cuando te dirijan la palabra en forma de pregunta o indicación debes de responder en favor de lo que se te pide y llamar a la persona con el apodo que esa persona te indique, si no lo hace, es señor o señorita. ¿Entendido?

—Sí…—Louis asiente, sintiéndose algo mareado mientras mira las esposas en sus tobillos brillar por el reflejo de la luz.

—Quiero vayas al armario, coloques esto dentro de ti y me llames cuando lo hayas introducido — su ceño está fruncido, mirando el pequeño y ancho tubo negro que Lizz ha dejado en su mano, una sensación quisquillosa en su piel.

— ¿Dentro de mí?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? — Louis salta al sentir el dedo de su amiga presionar entre su trasero, haciéndolo recordar de pronto con vergüenza la vez que se tocó a sí mismo frente al espejo hace semanas. —Claro que lo sabes, ahora ve, cuando terminemos eso, seguirá la otra parte de tu castigo.

— ¿C-castigo?

—Demasiadas preguntas, haz lo que te ordeno Louis — sus huesos tiemblan al escuchar la agresividad en sus palabras, cruzándose con otro obstáculo cuando intenta seguir órdenes. Sus ojos se cruzan con los de Lizz y el miedo es tanto que decide llegar hasta el cuarto de closet gateando.

Las risas que se escuchan pasan desapercibidas  gracias al nivel de alcohol en su sangre, Louis piensa que sabe feo pero lo hace sentir más ligero, cuando finalmente está en la habitación a solas, está en sus rodillas, una mano apoyada en el estante y la otra sosteniendo el objeto negro.

Lo deja en el suelo mientras baja su ropa interior e intenta acaricia su entrada, los músculos tensos haciéndolo quejarse de incomodidad al sentir la piel arder. Mira el objeto negro, intentando pensar en una manera en la que eso pueda entrar en él sin doler tanto, está mordiendo la piel de su dedo gordo, su lengua humedeciéndola. Su mente se enciende en su estado y recuerda como en el video que le mostraron las chicas, el actor moja sus dedos en saliva para preparar a su compañero. Y el mero acto de tener el objeto en su boca le causa vergüenza pero esta se esconde cuando escucha a las chicas gritar desde fuera, preguntando si ya ha hecho lo que le han pedido.

Su lengua envuelve brevemente el objeto mientras deja algo de saliva resbalar por él, el bochorno que crea en su cuerpo levanta su voluntad y se niega a repetir el acto, así que solo dirige el húmedo objeto hacia su entrada, lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas porque duele forzar el objeto entre su cuerpo, pero él quiere pertenecer, así que deja de llorar por la manera en la que sus paredes se rasparon ante la penetración hostil.

—Ya está.

— ¿Estás en tus rodillas cariño? —pregunta Lea, ambas chicas están frente a la puerta, la cámara del celular encendida y la única respuesta es un sonido de afirmación, lo único que puede dejar los labios de Louis es un sollozo por el ardor que causa el aparato. —Voy a encenderlo cariño y vas a contarme cómo se siente.

—Enciende a la pequeña zorra — ordena Liz, tomando el teléfono y ofreciendo el control del vibrador a su amiga quién enciende en el segundo nivel. Escuchando el grito de sorpresa del otro lado de la puerta.

—Louis ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¿Q-que... es, ahh duele — el pequeño objeto negro está vibrando dentro suyo, adormeciendo el dolor de las paredes y acariciando sus nervios pero aun así arde. —Li...

— ¿Si cariño? — ambas chicas pueden escuchar los suspiros reprimidos y los gemidos nerviosos, sus dedos se deslizan hasta el cuarto nivel de velocidad, permitiendo que las chicas tengan grabado el primer gemido agudo y libre, las respiraciones y sonidos de placer y dolor escuchándose cada vez más y más. — ¿Se siente bien pequeño?

— _ Si, ahh, mmh,  _ pero duele— responde Louis, la temperatura de la habitación de pronto es más alta y sus rodillas tiemblan cuando la velocidad con la que el vibrador se sacude aumenta, sus brazos le fallan y tiene su mejilla en la rasposa alfombra del suelo. —  _ ¡Ah!  _ —chilla al sentir el mismo liquido blanco de la primera vez fluir de su miembro, se corrió nuevamente, sin haberse tocado y el objeto no deja de vibrar y está comenzando a doler aún más.

La puerta se abre pero Louis está demasiado cansado para moverse, su trasero aun expuesto en el aire mientras Lea lo graba sin su autorización ni conocimiento, Liz camina frente a él y lo ayuda a levantarse un poco con la ayuda de las palmas de su mano. Sus ojos están rojos por las lágrimas y su piel ligeramente sudada mientras una de sus mejillas está enrojecida por la fricción de sus movimientos contra la alfombra provocados por el vibrador.

— ¿Cómo se ha sentido?

—Duele…Señorita — responde con mitad sinceridad y mitad miedo al ver la imponente mirada de Liz.

— ¿Recuerdas que te hable de los castigos? —Louis asiente, su respiración veloz al sentir el aparato a un en su interior encenderse hasta el nivel más potente. —Bien, pues mereces uno por mentirme, así que Lea ha conseguido una nueva amiga para ti.

_ — ¡Uh uh uh! _ Li, ya no,  _ por favor _ , duele,  _ ¡ah! _

—Ahora vas a tomar tu castigo con el vibrador dentro ¿no es así? Como el buen chico que eres.

El camino de vuelta a casa era más largo que el anterior, tenía que cruzar más calles y diferentes zonas para llegar a casa y aquello por primera vez parecía una tortura. Los semáforos solo le permitían unos segundos para cruzar, sus piernas temblaban al intentar correr y sus nalgas ardían ferozmente cuando intentaba trotar ligeramente.

Estaba comenzando a llover ligeramente, el tráfico causaba un ruido insoportable pero la mente de Louis estaba en lo que acababa de acontecer en casa de Lea. Había lágrimas en sus ojos pero Lizzie había dicho que estaba orgullosa de él y aquello no reconfortaba tanto como solía hacerlo hace años. Su forma de caminar se volvió extraña debido al dolor que dejaron los azotes en su trasero, su olor y cansancio lo vestían mientras llegaba a casa para encontrarla vacía, se detuvo en el pie de las escaleras, sintiendo el mismo vacío pero lo recrimino a cansancio porque aquello era mejor idea que aceptar los huecos que la gente creaba, la gente que no estaba nunca.

Después de una ducha en silencio y lágrimas, se acostó boca abajo en su cama, el dolor en su parte baja imposible de tolerar de otra manera. Era la una de la mañana en un sábado por la noche, el cansancio abrazaba al vacío y a la soledad que sentía, no había nadie.

Su celular vibro en la mesa de noche y cuando miro la pantalla del celular se mordió al ver el nombre de Harry escrito en la notificación pero no se molestó en leer el mensaje, solo coloco el celular de vuelta en el mueble y cerró sus ojos.


	13. Canción del arcoíris/R

**Era un miércoles demasiado agobiante para el joven de piel nevada, sus dedos golpeaban en el escritorio donde terminaba su tarea de química y pasaba las tardes. Su mente estaba balanceándose en un candil con cuerda débil que no terminaba de caer, los cristales frágiles y pequeños le hacían compañía como el recuerdo de tener a un chico cerca.**

Habían transcurrido oficialmente cinco días, podía contar con los dedos de su mano la cantidad de mañanas en que se había levantado entusiasmado para encontrar respuestas de Louis o verlo en los pasillos sonriéndole, y en ninguna de esas ocasiones, sucedió. Los chicos decían que no sabían nada de él y se había estado preguntado si aquel grupo de amigos realmente conocían a su pequeño ángel.

Se prometió a sí mismo ir a su casa a buscarlo si no aparecía hoy en la preparatoria, pero le daba miedo. No por los hermanos Wahlstrӧm, ni siquiera por aquel Frank que era alumno de su padre en la milicia.

No, miedo, a no saber qué decir. Cerró su cuaderno de química y su libro, mirando el reloj de su teléfono marcando las siete y media de la tarde, el cielo ya oscurecido fue la excusa que su madre intentó darle para prohibirle salir pero Harry solo musito que era por alguien importante. Helen no dijo nada, sonriendo brevemente al ver a su hijo huir con prisa. No olvido llevar en su puño la pequeña flor para el cabello que había comprado en su llegada a Inglaterra, ahora mientras caminaba pensaba que el destino tenía un sentido del humor muy morboso.

_ “Si no estás interesado en los chicos en lo absoluto, no entiendo porque llamas nuestras salidas, citas….”  _ su voz estaba causándole escalofríos, el cielo parecía despegado pero hacía frío, caminar era su única opción y corrió un poco al tener que atravesar las zonas peligrosas de la ciudad.

No llevaba sus audífonos así que se limitó a brincar en el silencio sobre sus dudas.

_ “No eres delicado, eres fuerte. Las flores son para niñas, Harry tú no eres una niña.”  _ la voz de su padre se escuchaba al compás de sus tenis pisar el suelo de las calles, el blanco cada vez más opaco con cada día que pasaba en ese país.

No era capaz de recordar el nombre de las chicas con las que había salido por primera vez, no era capaz de recordar la cercanía de otros labios que no fueran los de Louis en su mejilla y tal vez le gustaba aún más de lo normal. Suspiro sonriente al divisar la pequeña casa  cerca de la otra esquina en la cuadra, sus pasos eran como los de un demente a punto de raptar a su víctima pero lo que verdaderamente lo cautivó fue el chico que estaba en la otra calle, caminando lentamente mientras lloraba.

No había nada romántico en la manera que el pequeño chico se limpiaba la nariz con un clinex desgastado ni tampoco que caminaba como un pirata que ha perdido una pierna, no había nada romántico pero para alguien que mirase desde los ojos de Harry aquella escena parecería la del romance del siglo.

— _ ¡Hey! _

El siete de octubre era un día amargo pero para Louis fue como si el cielo se abriese esa noche y las estrellas se alinearon en la forma de un chico de cabello de muñeca de porcelana y hoyuelos de bebé.

En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, Harry pudo percibir la tristeza en aquellos querubines, cruzó la calle con precaución y aquello parecía el momento perfecto para un accidente de comedia estadounidense pero esas ideas se opacaron al llegar frente al menor y sentir como este lo envolvía con sus brazos.

— ¿Ángel? — inquirió Harry mientras abrazaba de vuelta al menor que escondía su rostro lleno de lágrimas nuevamente en su hombro, poco sabía él más alto que Louis se estiraba ligeramente para acomodarse en su hombro con cuidado de no estirarse mucho del suelo ya que sus piernas dolían. — Hey ángel ¿Por qué lloras?

—Porque duele — respondió entre hipidos tristes y Harry no tuvo la voluntad de separarse para mirar su rostro y en su lugar lo abrazo con aún más empeño.

— ¿Qué te duele, ángel? — pregunto, acariciando con sus manos la espalda del menor.

—Mi trasero —ante su respuesta Harry rió, no comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto hasta que noto que Louis comenzaba a llorar aún más —  _ ¡N-no es un chis-te! _ — sus sollozos asustaron a Harry quién finalmente apartó un poco sus cuerpo para mirar el rostro de su ángel; mejillas rojas como quemaduras por el sol y los ojos encendidos como fuentes victorianas.

— ¿Por qué duele tu trasero entonces, ángel? —Louis lo miraba y él se sentía débil pero fuerte al tener aquel rostro bajo su mano. Acomodo uno de los mechones de su cabello permitiendo que la luz de los faros de la calle lo iluminara.  

— ¡Porque son demasiado malas! N-no me gust-ta la gente mala— el menor volvió a esconder en el triángulo que formaban sus nuevos lugares favoritos, el pecho, el cuello y el hombro de Harry.

— ¿Quiénes son malas? ¿Qué te hicieron? Lo…

— ¿Puedes ayudarme a llegar a mi cuarto? Por favor…no hay nadie en casa — Harry asintió, creyendo que tal vez no era lugar para hablar y menos cuando su ángel se estaba sintiendo tan adolorido.

Llegar a la residencia consistió en un incómodo intento por cargar a Louis, ayudándolo solamente con su brazo debajo de su hombro por apoyo. La casa estaba en silencio y como lo prometió no había nadie pero aquello solo le dio una sensación de agonía a las posibilidades que bailaban en su mente después de las palabras de su ángel.

— ¿Crees que algo de hielo funcione? — lo atrajo una voz lejana. —Tal vez una ducha ayude más.

—Puedes tomar una ducha y luego algo de hielo, yo bajo por él mientras tú te bañas ¿Qué dices?

—Que eres demasiado amable —asiente el menor haciendo a Harry reír.

—Quisiera que me explicarás Louis, quisiera entender…

—Me gusta más cuando me llamas ángel... —Harry sonrió ante el intento del menor por cambiar el tema —Yo voy a llamarte muñeca desde ahora.  

—Iré por algo de hielo, ¿tienes hambre? — Louis asintió nuevamente, sonriendo brevemente ante la sensación de los bonitos labios de Harry en su frente antes de cargarlo al estilo de bodas y llevarlo hasta su habitación.

Harry sonrió al ver el peluche de conejo en la cama donde recostó a su ángel, él no era la persona más fuerte y su ángel no era tan ligero como una pluma pero el ejercicio del día valió la pena al sentir a Louis besar su mejilla.

—G-gracias.

Sus rostros permanecían cerca del otro, Harry sabía alrededor de siete idiomas pero en ese instante no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra aunque fuese en ruso. La flor en su bolsillo ardiendo ansiosa de ser entregada.

—Esculcaré un poco para prepararte algo de comer ¿sí? — Louis sonrió tristemente al ver el movimiento abrupto con el que se apartó de él y Harry quiso volver, besarlo. Pero no se sentía correcto hacerlo en aquel momento.

Salió de la habitación viendo como el menor caminaba hacia el baño, bajo a la cocina con algo de seguridad al saber que no había ningún hermano perverso a la vista.

En su camino a la cocina pasó por una habitación con paredes adornadas de fotos familiares, Harry no identificó a otro de los bebés más que a Louis por ser el más pequeño y a los gemelos. Sus ojos se enfocaron después en la mujer que sostenía a su ángel en la siguiente fotografía, al mirar las  demás fotos  noto como ella siempre sostenía la mano de Louis o se encontraba cargándolo en sus brazos.

Louis siempre parecía satisfecho de aquel contacto entre cuerpos y Harry se atrevió a pensar en el día en que se conocieron, en como Louis lo tocaba y Harry no se sentía mal por hacer lo que tanto le prohibieron los cigarros de su padre.

La mujer tenía los ojos de Louis, mejor pensado, Louis tenía los mismos ojos que ella, la sonrisa de la mamá de su ángel no era más que amable y dulce, no llevaba un cigarrillo en la mano manchado de labial como la suya. Harry se permitió unos minutos más de contemplación ante las fotografías de un Louis en pañales, otras con su mama y en chaquetas de mezclilla, su favorita era aquella en la que la señora Wahlstrӧm sostenía en sus brazos a un ángel disfrazado del conejo más adorable y este mantenía una mano en el cabello de la mujer donde reposaba una margarita.

Louis se veía tan feliz y Harry ansío poder verlo así más seguido, su mano izquierda sacando de su bolsillo la flor color durazno y de textura suave, deseo que Louis tomará pronto su ducha para podérsela dar y confesarle lo que sentía. Así que para aprovechar el tiempo curioseo en la cocina  en búsqueda de algo para cenar, había bolsas de comida rápida pero nada se veía lo suficientemente bueno para llevar a la boca de su ángel.

Preparó un simple emparedado con jamón, queso y algunos restos de una ensalada de apariencia decente. Lo último de un jugo de uva y algo de hielo en una bolsa de plástico, caminó con cuidado de no derramar nada hasta llegar a la habitación. Espero paciente en la cama mientras miraba la decoración de esta. Hace cinco días había estado aquí y había vuelto a aquella habitación como si esta lo tuviera preso, pero no era realmente el lugar, era él quién,  era el chico que salió de la puerta del baño con las mejillas aun rojas y los ojos aún más hinchados.

Demonios colgados en los hombros desnudos, la mirada hambrienta de Harry estaba en las clavículas sobresalientes y en cómo las gotas de agua se deslizaban por un dorso pálido.

— ¿No te darás la vuelta esta vez?

—Quiero verte esta vez —admitió Harry sin pensarlo dos veces, mordiendo su labio ante la espalda que le permitía ver las costillas traseras que parecían respirar con dificultad. Su mente aun salivando ante la vista del dorso y del pecho, sus ojos curiosos enfocados esta vez en lo que la toalla blanca ocultaba y al mismo tiempo delataba.

—Eso es muy atrevido viniendo de ti — Louis respondió cubriendo su boca con su otra mano, el rubor y el tartamudeo protegiéndose ahí, el frío era opacado por el silencio que permitía al menor sentir como Harry mantenía su mirada en él.

—No me has probado aún ángel — no importaba el calor que le proporcionaba la chaqueta que llevaba a comparación con aquella curva en las caderas del menor.

—Estoy desnudo  _ Hazz _ , ¿p-podrías cubrir tus ojos? —Louis sonríe un poco al girarse y ver como Harry está cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos como un niño pequeño. Se gira nuevamente y abre sus cajones, sacando sus calzoncillos y su pijama, dejando caer la toalla al suelo y sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas cuando mira por el rabillo del ojo y Harry aun esta con sus manos en sus ojos pero sus dedos están abiertos ligeramente —  _ ¡Hazzie! _

— ¿Louis? — llama Harry mientras el menor toma la toalla del suelo y vuelve a cubrirse, siseando de dolor ante los abruptos movimientos y como su trasero arde —¿Por qué tienes esas marcas y cortes en el trasero?  _ ¡Louis! _

—No me hagas hablar, siento mucha vergüenza — Harry se frena de dar pasos más cerca recordando aquella voz y aquellas mismas palabras después de que llegaron a su casa hace cinco días. El dolor y la vergüenza llorando en su piel como si aquellas gotas que dejó la regadera fueran lágrimas de su cuerpo entero.

_ — ¡Pero te han herido! _

—Ellas no…yo desobedecí y fui malo…lo merecía, pero duele mu-mucho — su voz comenzó a fallar cuando Harry se acercó a él, tomando su camisa de sus manos y expandiéndola para él, invitándolo a entrar de una manera silenciosa y metafórica.

Repitió el proceso con su ropa interior y su pantalón, sus ojos nunca apartando la vista unos de otros.

Harry pensó que al cielo le faltaban las nubes de lluvia y que esas estaban descansando en los ojos del joven frente a él, sus brazos se atrevieron a envolverlo nuevamente, la valentía en él creciendo lastimosamente a partir de aquellas marcas en las protuberantes nalgas de su ángel.

—Tú nunca eres malo, tú siempre eres bueno — Harry musita, acercando sus labios al oído del menor quien llora bajito sobre su nuevo lugar favorito, las palabras haciéndolo sentir reconfortado como no recuerda haberse sentido.

—N-no qui-quiero vo-volver a verlas  _ Hazzie. _

—Sea quién ellas sean, yo te cuidaré — Louis quiere decir que lo obligarán a volver, quiere decirle a Harry que ambos son demasiado pequeños para protegerse, pero no lo hace y se deja ser abrazado. — ¿Es por ellas por quienes no has respondido mis mensajes? — Harry pregunta momentos más tarde, una vez que están nuevamente sentados en la cama y que el plato de comida está vacío.

—Yo…las conocí cuando era pequeño y llegue aquí — Louis asiente y Harry le presta atención, guiándose por los movimientos del otro, ambos tienen sus espaldas contra la fría pared pero sus manos están unidas sobre las sábanas de la cama. — Vivíamos en Suiza antes, cuando era más pequeño…papá y mamá comenzaron discutir una noche después de que él me empujó en nuestra visita al parque de diversiones. A papá no le agradaba la idea de que me gustaran…otras cosas y mamá me quería mucho, así, tal y como era. Esa noche discutieron, yo estaba enojado con papá y entre a la sala buscando mi oso y escuche como papá hablaba de mí, esa noche él me dijo que me odiaba y rompió a Teo en pedazos frente a mí.

—Ángel, no…— Harry se giró a un lado para permitirse detener las lágrimas de aquel rostro pero al hacerlo, Louis se movió sobre él, sus piernas sobre las suyas y su rostro escondido en el hombro, cuello y pecho de Harry, este comienza a acariciar sus mejillas y su otra mano, con una canción en la mente como pan en el paladar:

 

_ You with the sad eyes don't be discouraged, I realize it's hard to take courage in a world full of people, you can lose sight of it all and the darkness inside you can make you feel so small _

Harry cantaba, suave en el oído de su ángel quién toma entre sus dedos la camisa verde forestal que lleva su acompañante. Louis llora ante la exactitud de los versos de la canción y el tono dulce que la acompaña, el agarre que crea el brazo de Harry alrededor de su cintura, la diferencia física no es demasiada pero él se siente pequeño en aquellos brazos.

Harry es unos meses mayor, unos centímetros más alto, unos kilos más pesados tal vez y una vida más hermoso que él pero Louis se encuentra a sí mismo pensando en él, queriéndolo.

_ But I see your true colors, your true colors are beautiful _ …

 

Tarareá un poco más, los pequeños bordes de sus labios a punto de formar una sonrisa.

_ Like a rainbow  _

 

Completa con una sonrisa que se esconde en el pecho de Harry, mientras sus manos mantienen su agarre en la prenda. El mayor asiente con un  _ “mhm”  _ mientras acaricía la espalda de su ángel, sintiendo los huesos de la columna llamar su interés.

—Ella murió esa noche Hazz, cuando íbamos camino al hospital un auto impactó contra nosotros, yo sufro de ataques de ansiedad desde entonces. Ella me cubrió como un ángel, por eso sobreviví. Sé que yo no fui el conductor ebrio, pero nunca termine de preguntarme qué hubiese sucedido si tan solo no hubiese salido de mi habitación por Teo. Papa y Mama hubiesen terminado de discutir y me levantaría por la mañana y vería su rostro, en vez del de una enfermera con mi papá detrás sosteniendo a Teo en sus manos.

—No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sabemos ángel, pero sé que si ella estuviera aquí diría algo como... —Louis intentó detener sus sollozos cuando los labios de Harry susurraron en su oído. — ¿Por qué está mi pequeño conejito triste? — los escalofríos recorrieron la espalda del menor, una sonrisa pura mostrándose en sus labios cuando escucho a Harry decir aquello, casi sintiendo a su mamá a través de aquellas simples palabras.

Porque ella lo llamaría así, a ella no le gustaba que llorase, ella siempre quería que fuera feliz.

—Y yo le diría, Señora Wahlstrӧm no lo sé, luego ella me miraría con esa mirada desafiante que tienen tus hermanos y tú, porque ella es tu mamá y no quiere ver a su hijo triste y yo le diría que quiero cuidarte y ella me amenazaría con que debo hacerte feliz.

Louis deja caer por completo su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, el silencio tranquilizándolo mientras un brazo aún lo envuelve y aún le acarician la mejilla. Harry ríe ante el sonido de protesta que recibe por sus trazos en la mejilla para que después su mano sea tomada por las del menor quien acaricia sus dedos.

— ¿Y tú qué le responderías?

—Yo le diría, Señora Wahlstrӧm la cigüeña se equivocó  y me dejo en Rusia pero el destino me trago de vuelta a un camino hacia su hijo y eso indica una misión importante, así que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para traer al pequeño conejito feliz de vuelta —Louis sonríe ante ello, libremente y Harry es capaz de presenciarlo, sintiéndose bendecido.

—Dices las cosas más dulces siempre…— mira con una sonrisa tímida a Harry, atreviéndose a acariciar lo que resultan ser los rizos más suaves, lejos de ser como los de una muñeca, aún mejores.

—Esta ciudad está derritiendo mis encantos, ¿lo entiendes? — dice con una voz fanfarrona antes de estallar en carcajadas, Louis se ríe por lo malo e improvisado que fue el chiste, piensa que el sentido del humor de los rusos es muy curioso y sonríe nuevamente porque al reír, Harry lo sostiene aún más y eso se siente como un hogar. —Oh tengo que contarles esa broma mañana a los chicos — Louis niega con diversión mientras Harry forma un mohín, sus labios rosas resaltando de entre todas sus preciosas facciones —¿Debería irme antes de que lleguen los perros guardianes?

— ¿Acabas de llamar perros a mis hermanos? — Harry asiente mordiendo sus labios, lo único que Louis puede mirar —Entonces tú serías el gato miedoso que huye.

—Mhm, tal vez, no puedo decir que estoy en descontento, probablemente sea mi animal espiritual ya que lo único que hago es comer y dormir.

—No seas tonto Hazzie, eres mucho más, haces mucho más —responde Louis, sintiéndose increíblemente tranquilo, Harry tiene ese efecto y le agrada y asusta al mismo tiempo. — ¿Puedes quedarte?

—Ángel, no creo que a tus hermanos les agrade…—Harry siente su voluntad doblarse al escuchar la voz que utiliza su ángel para preguntar aquellas palabras, tiene tan solo dieciséis años y huyó de su casa en la noche para visitar a un chico en su habitación.

No quiere imaginarse cuantas quemaduras le costaría si su padre se enterase, no quiere imaginarse, pero lo hace y abraza con fuerza al menor.

—Podemos ponerle seguro a la puerta,  por favor, quédate…eres como mi canción de cuna.


	14. Vendajes Bonitos/R

**No era como si Harry lo hubiese planeado, pero ver el rostro de su ángel iluminarse por la luna parecía ser la sentencia a su condena, sus manos temblando, hechizadas por la belleza de aquellas mejillas como algodón de azúcar.**

Había dormido dos noches seguidas escondido bajo las sábanas, en la cama del menor de la familia Wahlstrӧm, era viernes por la noche y estaba ahí sonriendo, distraído en su labor por mantener a Louis ocupado hasta las nueve, hora a la que debía llevarlo a la casa de Nora para su fiesta sorpresa.

El ocho de octubre había sido ayer, pero alguien como él merecía que se le festejase todo el año si con ello conseguías obtener aquella sonrisa que se iluminaba como el pavimento de las postales de Madrid. El jueves había consistido en la tortura de cantarle feliz cumpleaños a Louis frente a sus cuatro hermanos, quienes en cualquier oportunidad estaban sobre él, luego pretender que se marchaba a casa para después subir por la ventana y volverse el nuevo escondite de su ángel.

Louis no había vuelto a tocar el tema de los chicos y las citas, y aunque él se sentía con la declaración en la boca, había logrado que el menor le hablara más de _Ellas._

Al parecer era un grupo de cinco chicas del cual una de ellas salió con los gemelos y desde que aquella relación terminó, el hermano de Louis le prohibió verlas nuevamente pero su pequeño ángel lo seguía haciendo, justificando que lo hacía porque ellas lo aceptaban. Sin embargo, el tema de los azotes en su trasero y las palabras respecto a lo malas que ellas fueron, no se volvió a mencionar.

Harry no forzó aún más el tema y a cambio recibió al menor abrazado a él mientras dormía en un viernes por la tarde como aquel. Louis le hablaba de su mamá y de sus gustos, en cambio él se sentía sorprendido cuando era incapaz de hablar de su familia, pero Louis lo respetaba y cambiaba de tema para no hacer la situación incómoda.

Louis era una persona tranquila una vez que la conocías, no lo pensaba por verlo dormir tan pacíficamente, sino porque lo había notado al verlo interactuar con su hermano Noah, ó con él, se comportaba como un niño pequeño que solo buscaba afecto. Con Andrea y Kai a veces también parecía así, pero él era el primero y Harry aun no sabía si estaba bien sentirse tan orgulloso al respecto.

— ¿No estás cansado? — pregunto entre un bostezo, él no pertenece a esta nación pero se siente como una tetera a punto exacto cuando las manos de su ángel acarician su pecho.

—Un poco —captando a Louis mirándolo con una sonrisa simplona, el sueño impidiéndole responder mejor —pero debo cuidar a mi ángel.

—Estoy bien _muñeca_ —dice con una voz pequeña, Harry ya no lleva puesto el uniforme, en su lugar una camisa verde y un suéter gris, en el cual Louis restriega su rostro — Eres tan bonito como una muñeca, como una flor.

— ¿Lo soy ángel? —acaricia el cabello de color caramelo y sonríe porque todas las personas que había conocido siempre comentaba sobre lo atractivo que era y lo galán que sería.

No sabía si era la inocencia de los halagos de Louis, o si era porque venían de él, en un estado de inconsciencia, donde lo comparaba con algo tan sencillo y dulce.

—mhm...cuando tenía ocho, _Benjie_ me enseñó a andar en bicicleta.

— ¿ _Y_? — rio un poco, las palabras incongruentes en el aire mientras acariciaba su espalda esta vez.

—Noah solo consiguió curitas de muñecas para mis rodillas, tú te ves como esas muñecas con tus rizos y tus labios rosas...muy rosas — besar a un chico no es diferente, Harry piensa, pero Louis es diferente, un diferente bueno, un diferente al que no está acostumbrado y la idea de que sus besos lo sean emociona su circulación.

—Apuesto que te veías muy bien.

— ¡Eres demasiado tierno! Mejillas de bebé— Harry se carcajea por la manera en la que Louis toma sus mejillas y las aprieta ligeramente, sonriendo al ver su sonrisa — ¿Entonces, a qué horas será la fiesta?

— Aghh ¿Ya lo sabías?

—Claro que sabía, Andrea y Michael te miraron como carnada hoy en el recreo así que no intentes engañarme más — respondió mientras se levantaba de la cama, Harry indiscretamente viendo cual grande le quedaban aquellas pijamas a Louis pero como aun lograba apreciarse el volumen de sus caderas.

—Dijeron que a las nueve, así que aún tenemos tiempo.

— ¿Te molesta que sostenga tu mano? — Harry negó efusivamente al mirar cómo extendía la suya hacia él, rápidamente tomándola. —Entonces vamos a buscar un lugar.

— ¿Un lugar?

—Un lugar bonito.

—Ángel, estás usando pijama y afuera está lloviendo.

—Oh— Louis se detiene a mirarse por unos momentos, camina hasta sus tenis viejos y los coloca rápidamente —Vamos muñeca.

Harry sonríe antes de volver a tomar su mano, ambos saliendo de la casa que se encuentra ahogada en silencio a excepción de sus risas. Es viernes por la noche y a excepción de Cherskiy, las calles se escuchan más ruidosas pero se ven vacías, el camino es silencioso y se deja llevar por la mano de Louis.

— ¿Extrañas algo de Rusia?

—Solo a mis mejores amigos, Vinz y Düke, siempre estábamos juntos. El papa de Düke también era comandante, él me entendía y Vinz era bueno dando consejos.

— ¿Aún hablas con ellos?

—Sí, un poco por mensajes, Düke tiene novia ahora y Vinz parece juntarse con otro grupo de chicos así que nuestras conversaciones ya no son muy interesantes.

—Lo siento — Louis aprieta su mano, mirándolo con una sonrisa tímida y Harry no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea acortar la distancia y probar sus labios.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — pregunta al mirar un pequeño parque escondido en una de las colonias solitarias, poca luz permite a colores de los juegos ser revelados, Harry observa como los faros hacen brillar las gotas de lluvia en los columpios.

—Ellos, Michael, Nora y el resto de los chicos son grandiosos ¿sabes? tal vez te darás cuenta que no he compartido muchas cosas que me pasan con ellos pero eso no significa que sean de poca confianza o algo por estilo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué...

—Pienso que no se llora con quien se ríe, no se ríe con quien se llora ¿no te ha sucedido? Esas ocasiones en las que te sientes muy mal pero no quieres hablar porque el simple acto de abrir la boca te hace querer llorar. Quieres consuelo pero no quieres que estén todo el tiempo sobre ti, y tampoco puedes pretender que estas bien porque algo dentro no te lo permite. Supongo que a los chicos los veo como ese lugar en el que puedo ir y ser feliz, como si no tuviera problema alguno.

—Esa es una manera muy peculiar de ver las relaciones, pero comprendo — camina hasta uno de los columpios, colocando sobre sus rizos una gorra que llevaba en el pantalón, su cabello se está esponjado y no quiere verse ridículo — ¿Entonces, a qué grupo pertenezco yo? —Harry pregunta mientras se balancea en el columpio, Louis de pie frente a él.

—Esa es la pregunta, _Harry_ ¿Dónde te pongo?

Harry piensa que la respuesta del menor esconde algo y que no puede evitar sentirse especial cuando imagina a Louis acomodando a las personas en su mente como muñecas en distintas casas, sonríe al imaginar la confusión en su mente porque no sabe dónde acomodarlo a él.

—Tal vez no necesites ponerme en tu estante de personas felices ni en tu estante de personas tristes. Tal vez puedes llevarme como tu muñeca favorita, a tu lado —Harry se acerca aún sentado en el columpio rojo, alcanzando la mano de Louis que suda ligeramente en su palma pero no se resbala de su agarre y la sostiene — _de tu mano._

—Vas a cansarte de mí.

— ¿Sí? — Louis asiente, conmovido por la manera en que Harry lo mira — ¿Qué haces cuando te aburres de una muñeca?

—Nunca he tenido ninguna.

—Mhm, ¿así que soy la primera? — Louis ríe, cubriendo su sonrisa con el dorso de su otra mano.

— _La única —_ admite, sabiendo que no habrá nadie en el mundo que lo acepte y lo sostenga como Harry.

—Entonces...— Harry asiente satisfecho con las palabras de Louis, no importa el juego de palabras ni el ser llamado muñeca —Cuando te aburras de mí, como Arianne, me harás cambiarle atuendo a todas las muñecas. Pero como yo soy tu muñeca favorita, yo tendré que cambiarme para ti —las mejillas de Louis se invaden de un rosa pastel feroz, imaginar a Harry, desnudándose y colocándose ropa bonita para él, es...demasiado. — Te has sonrojado ángel _¿Qué estás pensando?_

—Estás jugando conmigo ¿no es así? — Harry frunce el ceño al ver a Louis retroceder y sentir como sus manos se separan. — ¡Yo sé que no es normal! ¡Pero no tienes por qué ser tan cruel! ¿Por qué disfrutan de burlarse de mí?

—Louis no, yo no estoy burlándome, ángel...

— ¡No me llames así! Ya no quiero estar aquí, ellos deben de estar esperándonos.

— ¡Louis! —Harry está corriendo tras él, sintiéndose culpable de ver las lágrimas empapar las mejillas de su ángel — ¡Louis por favor! ¿A dónde vas?

—A casa, no me sigas, diles a los chicos que llegaré _un poco tarde._

— ¡Louis no! Me has entendido mal, yo no estaba intentando burlarme.

— ¡No te gustan los chicos Harry! ¡En lo absoluto! ¿No lo has dicho tú? — Harry quiere cruzar la calle, abrazar a Louis y decirle que estaba equivocado, porque no había manera de que no pudiera sentir algo por él. — ¿Por qué decirme esas cosas y después sostener mi mano y llamarte...? ¿Por qué?

El momento que Harry temía había llegado, sus labios estaban abiertos pero lo único que podían expresar era desconcierto. Louis suspiro, mordiendo su labio inferior intentando no llorar más.

— _Ángel_.

—Pensé que eras mi amigo, no otro curita.


	15. Algo bueno /R

**— ¿Louis…no crees que estás bebiendo demasiado? —Dahlia pregunta por primera vez en la noche, impresionada por el modo en que su amigo toma la botella y bebe de ella como un novato. Un rostro de asco y después una mirada molesta hacia el chico quien conversa con Michael y Adam al otro lado de la sala de la casa de Nora.**

Louis detesta el modo en que Adam se ríe y como Harry lo mira, realmente lo detesta.

— ¡Louis! dame la botella, te va a dar un ataque e…

—Shh, D-lia, ya soy grande — aquella declaración parece llamar la atención del chico de rizos almendrados, haciéndolo reír y aquello  hace a Louis ver llamas en la habitación. — ¿De qué te estás riendo muñeca?

_ Rooftop _ está sonando, nadie habla después de su pregunta y las líneas de “ _ Said the first time that we locked eyes, shit was crazy and the second time just blew my mind, that shit was crazy _ .” hacen crecer el rubor en las mejillas del menor, porque Harry lo está mirando a los ojos y de pronto hay una sonrisa en su rostro y le asusta, sea o no el alcohol, sus rodillas tiemblan y se supone que está furioso con él por burlarse pero es tan…

—Me rio de que crees saber tomar — declara con una sonrisa aún más amplia, Michael y Gerard están riéndose bajo, provocando las ganas que tiene Louis de lanzarse encima del chico y, golpearlo  _ tal vez. _

— ¿Quieres apostar?— responde antes de que sus pensamientos giren en torno a las ganas que tiene de estar en sus brazos. El sonido de sorpresa sale de las bocas de Adam y Andrea, Dahlia parece una niña emocionada mientras toma su rebanada de pastel y mira de un lado a otro.

—Chicos, no creo que…— Nora intenta, pero Michael ya fue por los vasos y Gerard está riendo ante la malicia reflejada en el rostro del chico ruso.

— ¿Estás seguro de que puedes tomar más, ángel? — Harry señala la manera en que las rodillas del cumpleañero tiemblan, preocupación ocupando su expresión, pero al intentar acercarse, Louis se aleja.

— ¡No me llames ángel! — grita, caminando torpemente hacia Nora quién está sorprendida de la rivalidad que parece haber entre aquel par que hace unas horas estaban uno sobre el otro en la cafetería.

Harry admira al joven subir las escaleras en compañía de Nora, cuando su atención se recupera, Gerard está intentando acercarse a Andrea y esta solo pone una mano en su pecho, reclamando su espacio vital,  el ríe y mira los restos de la fiesta sorpresa.

Está preocupado por Louis, pero este no quiso escucharle desde que llegó a la fiesta, con una camisa gris sin mangas y unos pantalones negros, todo demasiado ligero para la fría noche y ahora al verlo bajar con una chamarra azul y una beanie roja, Harry quiere acercarse y hablar.

Abrazarlo como lo había hecho toda la semana, pero la mirada que su ángel le dedicaba no era la misma, estaba dolido y él lo sabía.

Michael encontró su lista de reproducción y por la siguiente hora, lo único que se escuchaba eran canciones pop que iban a dejarle sordo, al final del juego, Louis había bebido cuatro shots y él seis, los ojos azules estuvieron sobre él desde entonces, los chicos notaron la densidad y no dijeron alguna palabra de quién ganó la apuesta. Pero todos en la habitación sabían que Louis había perdido y todos en la habitación eran conscientes de cómo se coloreaban sus mejillas cuando Harry se acercaba a las bocinas con la intención de deshacerse de aquella música.

— _ Ohh _ , ¡ _ The White Stripes _ esa es buena Hazz!— comentó Adam, recibiendo una mirada de fastidio de parte de Louis quien estaba temblando en el sillón.

— ¿Los conoces? — notando el comportamiento de Louis cuando él hablaba con Adam y decidió provocarlo aún más, no dejaría que todo se quedará así.

Él estaba decidido a arreglar las cosas y si tenía que hacerlo con provocación, lo haría. El alcohol aun no lo entorpecía, sus pasos eran simplemente ridículos pero hicieron reír a todos en la habitación, a excepción de Louis quién se mordía el labio reprimiendo una risa cuando veía como Adam intentaba bailar con Harry.

—¡Eh! Yo bailo mejor que los rusos — declaró Michael, todos estaban uniéndose al rizado, Adam demasiado cerca de Harry para el gusto de Louis, quién nunca se sentía fuera de lugar con sus amigos, pero ahora, lo hacía.

Todos estaban bailando y Louis no se sentía nada bien, lo estaba afectando todo lo que tomo, se había sentido tan valiente por unos instantes y ahora se sentía lleno de envidia por la manera en que Harry hacía a todos sonreír, mientras él solo estaba sentado en el sillón, amargado.

Su caminar fue torpe y como él lo suponía, nadie noto cuando salió al jardín, sus rodillas chocaban una con la otra y sintió ganas de llorar al recordar esa sensación, de cuando las chicas lo castigaron. El clima fuera era amable, pero su cuerpo sufría de un ataque de escalofríos que lo tenía escondido completamente dentro de la chamarra que le había prestado Nora.

—Me debes algo — la voz de Harry lo hizo saltar desde su lugar en el suelo, al verlo se dio cuenta que el si había notado su ausencia y aquello era suficiente para que su sensibilidad reluciera. — Hey no, no, no llores ángel.

—No me llames así, aún estoy molesto —respondió el chico, los escalofríos tomando el control de sus nervios y creciendo aún más sus movimientos, llamando a Harry.

—Ángel, yo no quise lastimarte…

— ¡Nadie nunca quiere lastimar a Louis! ¡Pero lo hacen! —sus sollozos derrumbaron una muralla hecha de quemaduras de cigarro y flores de papel, sin siquiera saberlo.

Louis no se resistió ante los brazos de Harry, su rostro hundiéndose en su pecho, escuchando su corazón latir, creando sinfonías en las que el menor ahogaba sus lágrimas. — _ Louis está cansado de la gente. _

—La gente no entiende ángel, no ve lo especial que eres, pero yo lo hago y no quise ofenderte en ninguna manera —Harry se siente conmovido por la manera en que Louis habla de sí mismo en tercera persona y como se aferra a su camisa, ahora húmeda. — Hay unos días sabes, que me persiguen todo el tiempo a mí también, todo lo que dije venia del recuerdo de esos días, de lo que me gustaría que alguien me hubiera dicho a mí.  

— ¿Quieres…compartirme? No diré nada ¡lo juro! — Harry al ver como levantaba su dedo meñique en señal de promesa, sus manos llegan a los muslos del chico y lo levantan para dejarlo sobre sus piernas. — ¿ _ Sí _ ?

—No son recuerdos agradables, — la mirada del menor estaba sobre él, la piel caliente de sus mejillas trayendo calidez a sus manos quienes además sentían aquellos enfermizos temblores del cuerpo de Louis — Hubo un tiempo en que papá se enteró que había niños molestándome en la escuela, a mi…nunca me ha gustado pelear pero el intento enseñarme cómo defenderme pero, a mí no me gustaba y yo le dibuje una margarita a Arianne un día, papá la rompió mientras comíamos y después dijo que era obvio que los niños me molestarían si yo dibujaba flores. Yo me negué a “defenderme” y él…él fumaba y…

Louis permaneció confuso en el silencio, escuchando el pulso de Harry quién finalmente, minutos más tarde, dejó de rodearlo con sus brazos y levantó su camisa, permitiéndole al menor observar las cicatrices en su espalda. Los dedos de Louis rodearon los patrones rojizos, admirando como coloreaban la piel como si fueran acuarelas en un lienzo, manchas creadas con violencia. Lloro un poco más a escondidas del joven ruso quién miraba las calles vacías de la ciudad y las luces de estas encendidas a lo lejos.

—Lo siento.

—El tiempo no puede ser revertido, pequeño ángel — Louis tomo la camisa entre sus manos, volviendo a colocarla en su lugar mientras mordía su labio ante la vista de los abdominales ligeramente marcados que tenía Harry. —Mamá nos dejó también ¿sabes? Papá tuvo que participar en una misión y mamá nos dejó, papá regresó pero sin poder caminar y con él regresó ella, pero no era la misma, al menos para mí no lo era. Ella nunca era cariñosa pero eso no me importaba, pero cuando se fue me dolió mucho como decidió hacerlo sin pensar en mi o en Arianne.

—Yo lo entiendo, no quise criticarte, es solo que…

—Tú no sabías, está bien, lo que tu conociste, lo que tu tuviste fue algo que yo siempre quise tener, siempre quise recuperarla pero luego veía como se encontraba con otros hombres, como miraba a mi padre y desde entonces no quiero estar cerca de ella. Incluso cuando salí con una chica, ella alimentaba la presión que papá ponía sobre mi respecto a Molly y a todas las chicas.

Harry miraba la sangre que comenzaba a brotar del labio de su ángel, su mirada soñadora en algún vago lugar del horizonte mientras su cuerpo seguía arullado sobre él.

— ¿Me dirías un secreto si yo te dijo uno?

—Estamos algo ebrios, ¿crees que sea buena idea? — pregunta jugando ahora con los rizos entre sus dedos, sonriendo por la manera en que la poca luz que alumbra el jardín le permite ver el brillo en los ojos de Harry. — ¿Prometes…no burlarte?

—Lo prometo si me ayudas con mi secreto.

— ¿Ayudarte? — Él encuentra su risa tierna, y aunque el mirarse implica distancia entre sus cuerpos, sus manos se encargan de nunca abandonar la espalda de Louis. — ¿T-u…me ayudarías también? — la inseguridad crece en sus facciones pero Harry sonríe y después de todo, y de todos, Louis siente que por fin puede haber alguien que esté y no se vaya, la complicidad en los hoyuelos del chico lo dice todo, y Louis asiente.  —Me…gustan las cosas…bonitas.

—Mm, creo que a todos le gustan las cosas porque las encuentran bonitas ángel.

— ¡No! — Louis ríe, un calor en sus mejillas al sentir las manos de Harry estabilizar su cintura. —Me refiero a cosas bonitas…tu sabes…ropa de chica y…cosas suaves y delicadas.

—Oh, entonces has de gustarte mucho ¿no?

— ¡Hazz! Hablo enserio — protesta entre risas, con un rubor escondido en el hombro de Harry.

—Lo sé ángel, y voy a ayudarte.

— ¿lo harás? ¿Cómo? — cuestiona, sintiendo una mano que acaricia con amabilidad su espalda.

—Creo que me gustan los chicos ángel —declara con miedo, vergüenza y agonía en el silencio en el que está sumergido, mirando el azul oscuro del cielo.

— ¿Crees? ¿Qué te hace creer que…?

—Tú, nunca me había sentido así con alguien…Düke me atraía un poco, pero contigo es diferente, es como si cada vez que te viera quisiera...no lo sé, tengo miedo —Louis quería preguntarle, preguntarle si solo se sentía así con él, si lo veía como alguien con quién quería involucrarse sentimentalmente.  Pero no lo hizo, dejó que el peso de su cabeza lo hiciera inclinarla, mirando a Harry a los ojos con una expresión adorable. —Eres demasiado.

— ¿Demasiado? — Louis cuestiona siseando al sentir las palmas de las manos frías de Harry colarse en sus prendas, dedos grandes y fríos acariciando la piel caliente de sus caderas. Masajeando con determinación y paciencia.

—Demasiado, para cualquiera, demasiado  _ suave _ — las mejillas de ambos están coloreadas en tonos escarlata y rosa pastel, atracción entre miradas mientras palabras sinceras surgen de los labios que se acercan —demasiado  _ delicado — _ Louis quiere apartarse, el impulso natural de aquella cercanía entre labios siendo huir. Pero no lo hace y en cambio, Harry sonríe, picardía soñando en la cornisa de sus labios, porque su ángel no se aleja. —Demasiado  _ bonito _ . 

—Haz…yo, no, nunca…— hay una mano en su espalda, absorbiendo su calor mientras que hay otra ahora en su rostro, protegiéndolo de las corrientes de aire de la noche.

— _ Dijiste que me ayudarías _ — su voz parece embriagada de angustia, admirando el modo en que las pestañas largas adornan aquellas gemas azules.

—Lo haré, lo haré, es solo que…también tengo miedo.

—No tienes por qué — su ceño está arrugado, como el de un hombre que lleva una vida entera confundido. Aquellos ojos brillan más de lo humanamente posible, el peso sobre sus piernas podría estar cortándole la circulación pero no importa, no importa.

—Si te beso…si te ayudo en descubrir lo que quieres, prométeme que no me dejaras solo, no te enojaras conmigo. No me odiaras.

— ¿Esta es tu manera de pedirme que sea tu novio, ángel? — Harry se siente confundido al mirar como el chico niega frente a él, casi acariciando sus narices.

—No, no quise… yo, solo, pienso, que si tú me ayudas…y yo te ayudo, tiene que ser una promesa con un par de condiciones — Louis siente que divaga pero las manos del mayor lo siguen acariciando y se siente tan cómodo ahí.

—Este bien, no te dejare, no me enojare y no te odiare. No seremos novios, ¿Qué seremos entonces? — pregunta con desesperación, queriendo aceptar cualquier oferta con solo una luz verde para poder besarlo.

—Algo mejor, mejor que amigos, mejor que novios, mejor que cualquier otra relación,  _ algo bueno — _ Louis se encoge con timidez, con miedo de sonar atrevido y pánico de sonar muy iluso.

—Mientras pueda besarte todo lo que quiera,  _ algo bueno _ está bien — Louis sonríe al escuchar aquella risa traviesa, riendo también antes de ser tomado por unos dedos en su barbilla y acercándolo a unir sus labios con otros.

Harry hubiera apostado que aquellos labios sabían a fresa, vainilla, pero en su lugar, el primer sabor se distingue por la fiereza con la que su aroma lo golpea, vodka y caramelo. Su boca es estática y pequeña y él,  siente la responsabilidad de saborearla como un niño hace con una paleta.

No hay necesidad de probar con su lengua el lugar, reconoce de inmediato el sabor del caramelo del pastel que preparó Nora en sus labios y un aliento tan perdido como lo están sus manos en la cintura de Louis. Presionando los dedos ahí, hundiéndolos en la piel suave y caliente mientras las manos de su ángel están en sus mejillas, jugando ahí inocentes. Son conscientes del sonido de la música y el ruido aún más lejano, son conscientes del miedo del otro pero también de su promesa.  

Louis siente que el aire se consume brotando de sus poros como humo en colores pastel, sonríe al ser imposible seguir el beso debido al modo en que Harry le sonríe de vuelta. No sabe cuándo cerró sus párpados y está seguro de haber visto en las películas que aquello era una mala señal, pero no importa, no importa. Harry es rosa y verde, verde y rosa.

—Eres  _ algo bueno _ , Wahlstrӧm.


	16. Nadie/R

**—Es demasiado, no es justo, no quiero, ya no puedo — se queja con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos, la biblioteca está casi vacía a excepción de los alumnos de tercer semestre que se encuentran durante parciales, cansados y confundidos.**

—Propongo un suicidio en masa — dice Kai, cayendo en la misma posición sobre el libro de biología molecular, mirando por sobre su brazo a Harry quién está mirando con una sonrisa al pequeño Louis.

—Yo propongo que dejemos esto por hoy, y vayamos por algo de comer— Kai y Louis levantan su mirada, sorprendidos ante la rudeza en el tono de Nora. — ¿Qué?

—Los átomos de carbono irritaron a Nori bebé — comenta Adam, quién intenta ignorar la manera en la que Harry sonríe mirando a Louis quien hojea las páginas del enorme libro biología. — ¿Entonces? ¿Algo de comida y después un suicidio masivo?

— Deberían unirse a un club de teatro, son demasiado dramáticos, es solo biología — el intento de Dahlia por calmar las aguas resulta en la entrega de ocho miradas fulminantes en su dirección. —Está bien, está bien, solo intentaba dar algo de motivación.

—Si nos damos prisa podemos llegar a la estación antes de que comience a llover —Nora declara, siendo la primera en levantarse.

—Gi, Mike, es hora de irnos — llama Louis, picando las mejillas de los dos chicos dormidos sobre la mesa — ¿Hazz, tienes un marcador negro?

—Oh, no te atrevas Wahlstrӧm — advierte Gerard abriendo uno de sus ojos y sonriendo al ver la desilusión en el rostro juguetón del menor. 

—Iré a devolver los libros — Harry avisa, tomando los libros de la mesa y sonriendo como un loco enamorado al ver la posición en la que su ángel está sentado en la silla.

—Yo te ayudo, Hazz — Louis levanta su rostro de inmediato al escuchar a Adam llamando de esa manera a Harry, solo él lo llama así.

Sus labios fruncidos pasan desapercibidos por el pelirrojo y por el rizado quiénes caminan hacia los pasillos, pero Kai lo ve y cuando Louis se muerde el labio inferior encuentra los ojos oscuros de su amigo.

— ¿Quieres que los vaya a vigilar? —pregunta Kai en un susurro, Dahlia y Nora charlaban con los demás y Louis solo asintió, avergonzado pero queriendo evitar que Adam se acercara mucho a Harry —Iré al baño —Anuncio Kai, levantándose y siguiendo el camino de los chicos, Louis miró con las mejillas encendidas la pantalla de su celular. Recordando lo gentil y al mismo tiempo fuertes que eran los besos de Harry, estos marcados en sus labios, invisibles y dulces.

—Yo creo que deberíamos salir este viernes, será Hallowen, estos exámenes van a acabar con nosotros y es mejor morir en una fiesta que encima de un libro ¿no es así Louis? — Gerard lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, el menor asiente, riendo bajo al ver a Dahlia rodar los ojos.

Kai, por su parte, no se sorprende al ver como Adam está pegado al costado de Harry, riendo y pasándole los libros al chico para que los acomode en el estante. Él entiende la reacción de Louis,  después de todo él y Harry se besaron el fin de semana pasado, pero lo que le sorprende es el hecho de que Adam, aun sabiéndolo, busca acercarse a Harry.

— ¿Chicos ya han terminado? Los estamos esperando — Kai llama su atención, apoyándose en el librero y mirando específicamente a Adam quien suspira algo molesto.

—Ya lo creo, deberíamos darnos prisa como dijo Nora —Harry afirma, caminando enfrente de Kai mientras este sostiene una batalla de miradas con Adam.

—Oh esa canción— Louis musita feliz, agitando ligeramente su cabeza y sacudiendo sus caderas mientras Harry y él hacen fila.

— ¿Blondie? ¿En serio, ángel? —pregunta Harry con incredulidad, sonriendo al ver como Louis comienza a moverse aún más con el ritmo de la canción. No duda un segundo más en sacar su celular y grabar los dramáticos pasos que su ángel realiza.

_ In between, what I find is pleasing and I'm feeling fine, love is so confusing there's no peace of mind, If I fear I'm losing you it's just no good,  you teasing like you do _

 

Harry lo tiene todo grabado, incluidos los rostros de algunos consumidores quienes intentaban de todo para no reírse frente al muchacho. 

 

— ¡Blondie es la mejor!

—No lo creo ángel.

— ¡Como te atreves Rosenberg! Ya lo hemos discutido, si sigues así tendrás que volver a Rusia, no pienso compartir ciudad con alguien que no baila Blondie conmigo — Louis ofrece su mano, el espacio es pequeño y tal vez los otros clientes se molesten, pero no importa.

—Tendrás que aprender a convivir conmigo ángel, no quiero irme y dejarte triste —Harry sonríe, tomando la mano del pequeño e invitándolo a dar una vuelta, en ese espacio que comparten ellos en aquel instante, bailando en el mundo.

—No eres tan tierno, sobreviviré— miente Louis y ambos lo saben, aunque Harry por unos instantes se concentra en capturar las reacciones de los demás a su alrededor.

_ Lost inside, adorable illusion and I cannot hide, I'm the one you're using, please don't push me aside, we could've made it cruising, yeah _

 

Louis canta bajito, aun moviendo sus pies ligeramente, la fila está avanzando y las chicas de las cajas sonríen ante el pequeño espectáculo, él levanta su brazo y obliga a Harry a girar bajo él, cuando lo hace, sus pies se mueven tan cómicamente que ambos ríen.

—Una cosa que me gusta de usted, joven Wahlstrӧm, es su espontaneidad — Harry ignora por primera vez en el día, la tos de un cliente detrás de ellos y toma la cintura de Louis, besando rápidamente sus labios y después solo abrazándolo.

Louis lo nota, él no es ajeno ni inmune a las miradas de la gente y es por ello que valora aquel acto de valentía, le hace sentir bien, que Harry se arriesgue, se exponga, sea el mismo,  lo hace querer también ser el mismo.

Después de ordenar, balancear la comida hasta la mesa donde los chicos están se vuelve un arduo trabajo, Louis podía jurar que esos refrescos no llegarían a su destino pero Harry de alguna manera lo logró. Las miradas de todos están sobre la pareja y cuando estos se miran, las risas revientan en la mesa.

— ¡Realmente son unos tontos! ¿Vieron la cara del señor detrás de ustedes? Creo que casi se quiere lavar los ojos con agua bendita.

—Oh calla Adam, se veían adorables —chilla Andrea, tomando algunas de las papas del plato del pelirrojo.

— ¿Lo han grabado? —pregunta Louis sorprendido al escuchar la canción repetirse en el celular de Mike y Kai quienes ríen y esconden sus teléfonos fuera del alcance del chico.

La conversación sobre la escena se desvanece en el aire, son las siete de la tarde y el cielo se ve más oscuro de lo que debería pero todos siguen distraídos con el plan de visitar un club el viernes en la noche.

—Deberíamos ir a un lugar diferente, ¿no creen? — Andrea le guiña un ojo a Harry, quién le ha pedido a escondidas que haga la propuesta.

— ¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres con diferente? —Gerard inquiere, su cabello negro lo suficientemente largo como para estorbarle mientras intenta beber de su malteada.

—Somos jóvenes…podríamos intentar ir a lugares diferentes, no solo donde haya personas como nosotros.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos al zoológico? — todos ríen ante la respuesta de Gerard a excepción de Andrea y Harry quienes se miran tensos —Vale, vale. Supongo que podríamos disfrazarnos de algo que nos permita escabullirnos en un bar gay o algo así ya que el viernes será Halloween.

— ¿En serio vamos a disfrazarnos de chicas? — Michael mira con cara de desagrado a su amiga—Nunca fui bueno con los tacones de mi hermana, no creo que no se den cuenta.

—Hay una diferencia entre las personas que se visten como mujeres o hombre y las personas que solo les atraen personas del mismo sexo ¿sabes? —Andrea informa algo irritada, aunque muy en el fondo sabe que quiere llevar a todos a un lugar donde hay de todo.

— ¿Andrea de donde viene todo esto? ¿Estás interesada en…ese estilo de cosas?

—Solo pienso que tenemos dieciséis y diecisiete años y que podríamos encontrar cosas que nos interesen si tan solo intentáramos conocerlas — comenta Andrea, tomando de su malteada de chocolate mientras la mesa cae en silencio. Ella nota el nerviosismo de Harry y lo invita con un movimiento de cabeza a mirar a Louis quién está sonriendo tímidamente hacia su regazo, emocionado ante la posibilidad de conocer un lugar así.

—Pienso que sería divertido, nunca solía celebrar Halloween en Rusia y sería bueno como dice Andrea conocer otro mundo. Será nuestra única oportunidad de pasar desapercibidos con disfraces sin tener que ser  _ Drag Queens,  _ no queremos poner en riesgo a Mike y sus piernas —responde Harry, sonriendo confiado al ver la incertidumbre en los labios de algunos.

—Gracias por la consideración hermano, yo me apunto, a donde tu vayas yo voy. Bueno,  menos a Rusia — declara Michel con una carcajada, encogiéndose de hombros. Kai y Dahlia aprueban la noción.

—Podríamos ir mañana por unos disfraces buenos, mi tía tiene una amiga que tiene una tienda llena de ellos —Dahlia avisa, todos asintiendo a excepción de Adam y Nora quienes se miraron, algo confundidos, notando la manera en la que Andrea y Harry trajeron juntos el tema a la mesa.

— ¡Oh mí...! ¡Louis necesita un disfraz de ángel!

— ¿Por qué tendría que ser él el ángel? — cuestiona Adam frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras de Andrea, odiando la manera en que Harry está sonriendo ante la idea.

—Porque Harry siempre llama a Louis ángel,  _ duh _ — contesta Kai como si fuese obvio, Harry sonríe más ampliamente al notar el rubor en las mejillas de Louis.

—  _ ¡Ja! _ Por la manera en la que la muñeca rusa está sonriendo, ya sabemos a quién disfrazar de diablo — la mesa se sume en risas, Louis mirando esta vez con una sonrisa a Harry.

— ¡¿Y que si yo quería disfrazarme de ángel?!—  reclama el pelirrojo, celestes ojos brillando aún más por las lágrimas que se avecinan, la envidia en su mirada diciéndolo todo.

El silencio vuelve a la mesa, Louis se siente mal por acaparar la atención que Adam quiere, tal vez es experiencia, impulsos, o simplemente recuerdos de él mismo robando la atención de su mamá.

—Creo que te verás espectacular vestido de ángel, tus ojos se verían mejor que los míos con el blanco — Louis comenta con una sonrisa mientras busca algo en su mochila, todos miran sus acciones pero no logran identificar el objeto que extrae y con el que se levanta de la mesa en dirección al baño.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede? — pregunta Kai molesto, conoce esa sonrisa triste en Louis aunque nunca lo haya mencionado en voz alta.

— ¡No le hables así! — Nora siente la necesidad de defender a su amigo aunque no puede evitar sentirse confundida por la reacción de Adam. Ella también vio la expresión de Louis —Adam…

—Ya voy, ya voy — Harry permaneció confundido cuando Adam se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que él y lo miró apenado —Tú quédate aquí.

A Harry le hubiese gustado cumplir órdenes, pero después del intento de Nora y los demás, camino hasta el baño, abriendo la puerta ligeramente al escuchar la voz de Adam ahí. No entendía cuál era la razón del conflicto o porque el chico había reaccionado así, lo único que le interesaba a él ahora era saber cómo estaba su ángel.

— ¿Tenías que hacerlo, no?

—No te entiendo Adam, por favor, déjame a solas —la voz de Louis suena triste y Harry tiene el impulso de querer entrar pero no lo hace.

—Sabes, todos esperan que venga a disculparme pero eres tú quién debería pedirme disculpas a mí — Harry se sorprende al escuchar aquel tono y esas palabras provenir del pequeño pelirrojo quien siempre se ha comportado dulce y amable con él —No me mires así, sabes muy bien que yo quería a Harry, pero como siempre, tienes que llegar y acaparar todo para ti.

— ¡No hables así de él! Harry es una persona, el decide con quién quiere estar, yo no acapararé nada porque las personas no son maniquís, Adam. Yo lo quiero y lamento que tú también lo hagas.

—Oh, por favor; ¿Qué sabes tú de querer? — Harry abrió la puerta, decidido a entrar e interrumpir aquella conversación, estaba cansado de escuchar como todos a atacaban a Louis. Pero al entrar por completo al baño, había un pasillo y ninguno de los chicos lo veía aún. — ¿Eh? ¿Quién te quiso alguna vez?

—Adam basta, ¿sí? disfrázate de lo que quieras, piensa lo que quieras, solo déjame en paz —Harry atraviesa el pasillo, encontrando a Louis enterrando sus uñas en sus brazos, los ojos de Adam se abren con sorpresa al ver el reflejo del chico en el espejo.

—Harry…

—Ángel, ¿vamos? Te llevaré a casa — el más alto ignora al otro chico llamarlo y mira a Louis con una sonrisa amable, tendiéndole su mano, logrando que con esta su ángel dejará de encargar sus uñas en sus brazos y tomará la suya.

En su regreso a la mesa, Louis se mantuvo en silencio, acabando su malteada mientras Harry tomaba las mochilas de ambos y después su mano. Todos los miraban, Nora siendo la única que se paró y caminó hacia los baños en busca de Adam.

— Comportante Rosenberg — Kai amenazó al chico mientras le guiñaba el ojo a un muy sonrojado Louis.

—Estudia mejor en vez de estar amenazando al chico — Dahlia chillo entre risas, Michael y Gerard discutiendo sobre cómo se disfrazarían mañana mientras Harry y Louis caminaban fuera del local.

La ciudad estaba oscura, las luces de las calles y de los automóviles circulando siendo indicadores de las nubes agrupadas en el cielo. Harry sonrió al sentir como su ángel en lugar de solo sostener su mano se escondía bajo su brazo, aun bebiendo de su malteada y sin mirarlo. Sería un camino largo gracias ruido del tráfico que no permitía iniciar ninguna conversación, temían la llegada de la lluvia pero aun así sus pasos no eran apresurados, querían prolongar aquel momento lo más que pudieran.

— ¿Estás emocionado por mañana? — están esperando que la luz cambie, brazos envolviendo como alas los cuerpos del otro.

— ¿Crees que me miren raro? — Harry niega, acercando sus labios a la mejilla de Louis, sonriendo ahí mientras unos dedos acarician su cuello —Yo…no quiero disfrazarme de ángel.

—No voy a dejar de llamarte así si eso es lo que pretendes — Louis sonríe tímidamente, fascinado por la dulzura que desprenden los hoyuelos de Harry —No importa de qué te vistas mañana, yo te voy a querer igual.

—Tal vez pueda utilizar algo…rosa —confiesa Louis, la emoción en su tono de voz diciéndole todo a Harry.

—Mm, te verás perfecto con cualquier color, incluso con negro.

— ¿Quieres que use negro? Que cante canciones de los Rolling Stones para ti — cuestiona Louis, notando la sonrisa de Harry crecer —Podemos hacer una pequeña combinación —el mayor asiente, riendo un poco, porque su imaginación está volando muy alto con el cuerpo de su ángel en mente y sabe que si tan solo los hermanos Wahlstrӧm o los chicos lo supieran lo golpearían hasta desaparecer su cuerpo en un lago en el norte de Gales.

—No quiero que vuelvas a lastimarte así ¿de acuerdo? — Louis se tensa al sentir las manos de Harry acariciar sus brazos, no puede evitar ver al chico como si fuese una flor muerta que ante cualquier toque se hacía ceniza. Tan frágil y con aquellos ojos llenos de ilusión. —Nadie va a lastimarnos ahora.

—Nadie— responde Louis, abrazando al chico con fuerzas, su rostro escondido en su cuello, sus rizos oliendo a manzana, canela y paz.

El resto del camino se vuelve aún más largo, cada dos calles Harry sentía la necesidad de apoyar el cuerpo de Louis a la pared de una casa, al tronco de un árbol o a la puerta de un carro, solo para besarlo. Louis no protestaba, riendo en ocasiones cuando el ladrido de un perro o el grito de una señora asustaban a Harry quién tomaba su mano y lo obligaba a correr.

—Eres un bobo Rosenberg — murmura el más joven, sus dedos entrelazados detrás del cuello de Harry mientras se miran en el porche de la casa de Louis. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca uno del otro que tuvieron que verificar unos momentos antes que ninguno de los hermanos de Wahlstrӧm estuviera en la casa. —Y la personas mas dulce que conocí.

—  _ ¿Mhm? _ Voy a extrañarte hoy en la noche — Harry besa conmovido el puchero en los labios de su ángel.

—Quédate, ellos no se darán cuenta — ruega Louis, incapaz de alejarse de los labios que tanto le gusta besar.

—Me parece que se te está haciendo tarde ¿no Harry? — Noah está parado en la puerta, mirando amenazadoramente al chico que tiene a su hermano aprisionado.

—Deberías tener más cuidado con esas manos ¿no crees?, alguien podría perseguirte camino a casa y cortarlas por dejarlas en lugares que no debes —  Benjamín está sentado en el suelo, en los pies de Noah con una sonrisa demasiado pacífica como para ser sincera. Louis no puede evitar reír ante el nerviosismo de Harry. —Tal vez, cuando los niños vengan a pedir dulces mañana, puedan servirnos como decoración.

— ¡Paren de ser tan malos! Te veo mañana Hazz — Louis está rodando los ojos para después dejar un beso rápido en los labios de Harry antes de tomar su mochila del hombro del chico y caminar hacia la puerta donde sus hermanos siguen mirando a su víctima. — ¿Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa, sí?

Harry asiente, sonriendo tímidamente aun cuando Benjamín está cerrando la puerta, fulminándolo con la mirada y murmurando un “con cuidado” que a pesar de que le hace temblar un poco las rodillas, la lluvia que lo empapa camino a casa solo lo hace recordar los besos de su ángel.


	17. Lobos /R

**El silencio afuera de los vestidores era abrumador, todas las miradas se concentraban en el chico que estaba dentro del cubículo con su labio atrapado entre sus dientes y con las mejillas hirviendo de vergüenza.**

—Sus hermanos nos van a quemar vivos —Michael admite, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se desvíen a las piernas de su amigo. Pronto cruza miradas con los demás chicos, tal vez Andrea tenía razón acerca de experimentar cosas diferentes.

— ¡Louis! ¡Te ves tan perfecto! —el chico mira sus pies, sintiéndose pequeño y al mismo tiempo grande, no acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención en su grupo de amigos. —Andy, ¡los hiciste coincidir! Se verán adorables —el grito agudo de Dahlia hace reír al pequeño Wahlström.

—Gracias, gracias ¿y Harry? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? — Louis mira en dirección al chico de mirada indiscreta y sonríe al ver el disfraz de Harry, un intento de lobo que el chico solo convierte en una vista adorable con aquellos rizos despeinados, una diadema con orejas grandes  y hocico dibujado en tonos marrón y rosa pastel en su nariz.— ¿Eso es un sí?

Todos ríen, al ver como Harry asiente aún incapaz de dejar palabras salir de sus labios. Louis está frente a él con una especie de mameluco ajustado al cuerpo, color blanco y con una bolita afelpada en la zona de su trasero, una diadema con una oreja inclinada y con la otra recta, cabello totalmente alborotado, un rubor excesivo en las mejillas; nariz y bigotes dibujados, labios casi rojos.

Harry quiere besarlo ya.

—Si estamos todos creo entonces es hora de irnos — propone Gerard, todos empiezan a caminar fuera del local a excepción de Louis y Harry quienes permanecen inmóviles, mirándose.

—Soy hombre muerto si tus hermanos nos atrapan —dice Harry después de unos segundos, extendiendo su mano hacia Louis.

—No pienses en ellos, dijiste que sería  _ nuestra _ noche — acepta la oferta y permite que el más alto tome su mano, las falsas garras en sus dedos acariciando el suave algodón de los guantes que él lleva. —Te ves adorable  _ Hazz. _

—No voy a soltarte —Harry  promete, su sonrisa complementando el estilo perverso y feroz de su vestuario pero lo único que Louis ve es una sonrisa inocente y adorable. La distancia entre sus cuerpos es corta durante todo el trayecto hasta la camioneta de la mamá de Andrea donde todos los esperan, después incluso ahí dentro, la mamá de Andrea chilla al verlos juntos.

Louis no se atreve en todo el viaje a cruzar miradas con Adam pero aun así admira a escondidas el disfraz del chico y del resto de sus amigos. La madre de Andrea detiene la camioneta en una esquina del centro de la ciudad, hay multitudes fuera de los clubs y todos se preguntan cómo es que la mamá de Andrea permite que su hija a la edad de dieciséis años asista a estos lugares sin inconveniente alguno, sin embargo nadie lo cuestiona. El ruido absorbe la atención de los nueve chicos quienes casi quieren sostenerse las manos por instinto al sentir las miradas de la gente más grande sobre ellos.

Louis comienza a sentirse incómodo en su disfraz, pensando que tal vez no debió usar algo tan ajustado, piensa mientras se esconde en el brazo de Harry quien a diferencia del resto, sostiene una mirada firme. Pronto Kai, Michael y Andrea adquieren esa seguridad mientras caminan por las calles buscando un lugar para escabullirse, el resto sigue mirando alrededor; miradas acusatorias de los grupos de jóvenes o adultos quienes murmuran y se ríen con cigarrillos en la boca y latas en la mano, los miran como si tan solo no pertenecieran.

— ¡ _Hey_ _Conejito_! — es el primer comentario de la noche, Louis se detiene por un instante al escuchar aquello y el chiflido de un hombre disfrazado de  esqueleto,  su grupo de amigos y él ríen mientras que el menor siente el brazo de Harry apretarlo más a su cuerpo, casi escondiéndolo mientras intenta apartarlo de aquel lugar donde esos grupos de personas empiezan a realizar morbosos comentarios.  

Nora se acerca a Louis y le murmura algo al oído que Harry no puede escuchar pero que lo hace sonreír cuando ve a su ángel reír. Las calles huelen diferente esa noche y cuando llegan a la parte trasera de un club todos están mirando a Andrea, quien se deshace de su largo vestido de princesa Lea para después revelar una versión más corta del vestido debajo.

— ¿Andrea?... ¿que estamos haciendo aquí? —pregunta Michael, su mirada en el escote de su amiga.

La chica sonríe como un niño antes de cometer una travesura, antes de que alguien pueda entender lo que sucede, se encuentran en el interior de un club con poca iluminación, la mesa frente a ellos está siendo servida por una chica que lleva una armadura de vikingo. 

Louis mira a su alrededor, incapaz de alejarse mucho antes de sentir la compañía de un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Cuando pequeños vasos de colores fosforescentes se encuentran en la mesa, todos parecen tomar los suyos y él imita el acto, la música ahí adentro aún más fuerte y todos tienen unas incontrolables ganas de mover sus cuerpos, de bailar.

Louis se gira para mirar a Harry, la voz de un animador y del DJ impidiendo el contacto de palabras, pero una mirada lo dice todo y pronto están entre la multitud, ambos intentando acostumbrarse a mover sus cuerpos al ritmo de aquella música con los disfraces que llevan.

Harry parece otro chico cuando lo sostiene con posesividad, acercando sus caderas pero aunque las mejillas de Louis están tan calientes como un fuego artificial a punto de ser encendido, no siente vergüenza de sus movimientos. Las capturas de sus ojos son borrosas con las luces, el movimiento y la música solo impidiéndole enfocarse en algo en concreto. La sensación de libertad en su cuerpo al poderse mover como él lo desea, vistiendo como él lo desea, de la mano con quien él desea estar, le trae plenitud y Harry lo puede ver en su sonrisa.

Andrea aparece con cuatro pequeños vasos entre sus dedos para la adorable pareja, Louis bebe el contenido mirando a Harry como esperando que este aprobara la acción, ambos vacían los envases, el mayor emocionándose al escuchar algunas canciones que solía bailar en Cherskiy con sus amigos, todos aquellos recuerdos pareciendo fragmentos comparados con la magnitud de lo que siente en aquel momento, cantando la canción sin poder escuchar su propia voz pero admirando como Louis la canta con él mientras bailan.

_ There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes in a happy home, I was a king I had a gold throne, those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall, I hear the sounds from the places where I was born. _

Después de una hora, todos están reunidos en un área del club, la cantidad de personas parece incrementar y son las doce de la noche pero a nadie le importa. Louis está riendo por la manera en la que Harry aprieta su cintura y después besó su cuello, ambos alzan los pequeños vasos de nuevo hacia sus bocas y ahora que el mayor lo piensa, no ha robado ningún beso en todo el día de su ángel.

_ I need your love, I need your time, when everything's wrong you make it right, I feel so high, I come alive, I need to be free with you tonight _

Harry canta en el oído de su ángel, el olor del cigarro y el alcohol creciendo en el aire, pero lo único que puede oler es su nuevo hogar. Cuando Louis se gira para mirarlo, no tiene tiempo antes de ser atrapado por los labios del chico ruso que aún parece murmurar la letra de la canción contra su boca. Harry vuelve a saborear aquel toque amargo y dulce en sus pliegues y la saliva del chico en sus brazos, caramelo, menta, licor y regaliz negro.

Sonríe al sentir unas manos jugar con su cabello, Louis intenta corresponder sus besos pero en su intento el mayor siempre logra morder su labio inferior haciéndolo saltar en sorpresa para después jugar con su lengua.

—Hey, vámonos, aún tenemos un lugar más al que ir — Andrea informa intentando separar a la pareja que sigue a la chica con algo de lentitud fuera del club, pocas ganas de estar separados provocan que ambos se detengan en más de una ocasión  a compartir más besos y aliento.— ¡Venga! Me lo agradecerán después.

Ambos corren, torpemente riendo y sintiendo que sus corazones están latiendo rápido, llegan a la parte trasera de otro club, este más ruidoso y colorido que el anterior, la puerta es abierta por un chico alto que llevan un maquillaje exquisito y exótico, sus músculos son grandes y lleva un tutú blanco y unas alas de hada.

— ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! — Louis le sonríe tímidamente al hombre después que este saludara a Andrea y extendiera su mano, antes de que pudiera aceptarla, Harry está tomando el saludo  y apretándolo contra él. —Tranquilo lobito, el chico es todo tuyo.

—No los molestes, Jess, mejor déjanos entrar — comenta Andrea riendo ante el ceño fruncido de Harry y como Louis se ve tan sonrojado.

—Sí, sí, pero creo que necesitan un retoque, están demasiado…—el hombre mira los atuendos de todos, sonriendo al mirar la entrepierna del chico con disfraz de conejo y notar cómo se marca la tela alrededor de sus partes. —Bueno, tu no cariño, tu estas perfecto, tal vez solo un bonito collar y unos tacones — dice respecto a Louis, Jess río conmovido cuando Harry parece emitir un gruñido de disgusto —Oh y a ti sé que puedo ponerte gruñón, síganme, tengo que volver a mi turno pronto.

Harry mira a Andrea, quien solo le dedicó una sonrisa y camina para conversar con Jess mientras que caminan por un angosto y oscuro pasillo, él también sonríe cuando observa el trasero de Louis frente a él, la afelpada cola de conejo moviéndose al ritmo de sus pequeñas caderas, las canciones aquí son diferentes, el aire es diferente y cuando entran a una pequeña habitación, entiende el porqué.

— ¡Es asombroso! — musita Louis, la habitación es una especie de camerino lleno de disfraces y con mesas repletas de maquillaje. Harry admira las prendas desde su lugar en el marco de la puerta, Andrea los trajo a uno de esos lugares y no entiende cómo esa chica de dieciséis conoce personas que trabajan ahí. — ¡Hazz mira! — el menor señala una mesa con collares de cuero rosas pastel con moños y pequeños colgantes mientras hay otros negros con picos y cadenas —¡Dijiste que querías que usará negro para ti! Yo puedo usar ese y tú ese.

Andrea y Jess están riendo y chillando al mismo tiempo, Harry permanece inmóvil, por primera vez sintiéndose poco preparado para la situación, él ni siquiera cree que Louis entienda el uso original para esa esas cadenas y collares, él lo sabe por culpa del internet y el material explícito que ha encontrado ahí, pero ver a su chico, disfrazado con aquel atuendo y pidiéndole que usarán aquellos collares. 

— ¿Hazz? — sus ojos reflejan preocupación pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, Harry está caminando hacia él, tomando el collar negro con puas y cadena y colocándolo alrededor del cuello de Louis. Todo se siente fuera de lugar pero aun así permite que Louis rodee su cuello con el cuero rosa, él mira cómo se coloca unos tacones negros, haciéndolo de su misma estatura finalmente. Harry solo puede sentirse como si le faltase el aire, y no era porque el collar le asfixiara, sino porque las piernas de Louis son hermosas. —Harry, sí no…

—Shh, vamos — no se permite arruinarle la noche, a pesar de que él sienta que no debería seguir ahí, el brillo en esos ojos azules no le permite huir.

El regreso a casa de Andrea es a las cinco cuarenta de la madrugada, el autobús hace que Louis se sienta mareado, los nueve chicos parecen un grupo de locos en la parte trasera del transporte mientras personas que inician su mañana los miran. Harry lleva a su ángel en su regazo, el maquillaje alrededor de sus ojos molestándole mientras recibe la luz del amanecer pegándole en el rostro, ambos en un solo asiento, tan cerca del otro cómo es posible.

Harry no quiere olvidarse nunca de la sonrisa de su ángel durante esas horas en la madrugada, en las cuales la música del club se apagó pero ambos se negaban a dejar la pista y con Louis de vuelta a su estatura sin aquellos zapatos, crearon sus propias canciones mientras bailaban lento sobre un escenario vacío.

No quiere cerrar los ojos, teme que después de dormir no pueda recordar el sabor de los labios de Louis, dulce y amargo, tiene miedo de olvidar la primera noche en la que amo a un chico con tanta locura. Sus párpados se estaban dando por vencidos, pero cada vez que el autobús se detenía y se escuchaba el sonido de las puertas abrirse, volvía a mirar el rostro en sus brazos, lo acariciaba y veía como la luz lo hacía parecer una ilusión.

Nunca pensó que viviría su juventud así pero ahora quería que fuese así todo el tiempo, gruñó e intentó robar un beso de los labios del chico en sus brazos pero el movimiento brusco del transporte los sacudió y Louis abrió sus ojos y le sonrió.

— _ No tienes por qué gruñir así _ — su voz era suave pero algo rasposa, sus dedos estaban ahora enmarcando su rostro y buscando aquel lugar que se formaba cuando sonreía. —  _ Me cuidaste bien _ , todo el tiempo, gracias — su premio es un beso en la nariz y el quejido aún más rasposo que sale de su garganta es tan involuntario después de haber pasado horas enteras cuidando a su ángel de todos esos otros lobos que le perseguían en el club.

— ¿Te cuide  _ mhm _ ?—pregunto, enterrando sus rostro en el cuello del chico donde aún permanecía el collar negro. Louis asintió y abrazó más al cuerpo de Harry. — ¿No merezco acaso que me cantes las canciones que me prometiste? — sus miradas se encuentran, como un accidente caótico y especial, destino sin coincidencias, las manos del mayor se atreven a deslizarse a las caderas del pequeño conejito. —Bailando…vestido de negro —su dedo pulgar juega con el labio inferior donde reside algo del labial rojo totalmente esparcido por su boca y mejillas como consecuencia de los besos que robo.

—Sí, puedes tener eso por cuidarme — Louis ríe, su aliento como la brisa del verano y su tono como las campanas en navidad — pero tal vez el siguiente fin de semana — promete y a Harry esa promesa le sabe a agonía así que para recompensar el largo periodo de tiempo se dedica a besar al chico el resto del viaje a casa de Andrea incluso cuando este ha vuelto a quedarse dormido.


	18. Besos de Chocolate /R

**—No puedo entender cómo es que toleras este frío —se quejó al mirar el número de centígrados con los que amenazaba el invierno llegar a la ciudad.**

—No es tan malo  _ ángel — _ responde Harry, su voz sonando más grave a través del altavoz del teléfono.

— ¡Lo es! ¡Deberías estar aquí para mantenerme abrigado! — reclama con un puchero triste que nadie puede ver, sus manos continúan batiendo la harina para el pastel de cumpleaños de Elliot.

—Sabes que desearía estar ahí  — Louis hunde sus hombros, conociendo la verdad pero aun así es incapaz de aceptar que no pasará un viernes por la noche con él. — Arianne tenía ganas de conocerte.

— ¿Le has hablado de mí? — cuestiona el menor con una sonrisa esta vez en los labios, las imágenes mudas del televisor pierden su atención.

—Le he dicho que has sido la primera persona de la que me he enamorado— Harry admite, mirando en su espejo su reflejo, odiando lo ajustado que es el moño en su cuello y sonriendo al escuchar el suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Realmente le dijiste eso? — su duda es diminuta en volumen pero enorme en proporción mental, su sonrisa se esconde tras el dorso de su mano.

—No soy un hablador, ángel — promete, sincero,  escuchando la voz de su mamá llamarlo escaleras abajo —Debo irme, suerte con el pastel,  _ bebé. _

_ — ¡Hazz! _ — La masa está en su contenedor sobre la mesa mientras él está en el suelo, sentado con sus dientes atrapando su labio —puedes…

— ¿Decirte que te quiero? — Louis emite un sonido positivo  aún con su labio nervioso —  Te quiero  _ bebé. _

—Me gusta que me llames así — admite cerrando los ojos y cubriendo su rostro con su brazo.

— Te quiero Hazz.

—Prometo ir a verte cuando termine la obra — Harry vuelve a prometer mientras sale de su habitación y con aquello la llamada termina.

Cuando llega al pie de las escaleras, ve a su madre sonriente, ayudando a Otto a pararse de la silla de ruedas con la ayuda de un bastón en su mano. Su aliento se queda atrapado al ver la sonrisa de su padre, mirando cómplice los ojos de Helen quién después levanta su mirada hacía él.

—Papá… — sus palabras llaman la atención de su padre, quien ahora lo mira con un brillo en los ojos que Harry no reconoce, como si la vida hubiera vuelto a aquella mirada muerta.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa para tu hermana — Harry camina hacia él y notar la ausencia de un cigarrillo en las manos de sus padres lo hace sonreír aún más.

—Estoy seguro que la hará feliz verte así — comenta mientras admira a su mamá apagar las luces en el resto de la casa y tomando su cartera, su padre está caminando hacia la puerta con su mano roja de la presión sobre el bastón de madera oscura. —Acompaña a papá al auto, yo me encargo de cerrar la casa  _ mamá. _

Helen detiene sus movimientos, tan de repente que ha causado la atracción de atención de su esposo. Su mirada adquiere suavidad y esperanza, Harry solo sonríe levemente para después caminar hacia la sala y apagar las luces.

Es silencioso pero cómodo, porque todos tienen una razón para sonreír en el camino, Harry revisa aproximadamente cuarenta veces la pantalla de su celular, antes y durante la función de teatro donde participará su hermana. Cuando su hermana aparece en escena con un grupo de chicas en vestuarios de bailarinas de ballet, Harry no puede evitar pensar en Louis con esas faldas rosadas de tul y bailando para él.

Su celular comienza a sonar durante el cambio de escena y la mano de su madre le arrebata el móvil antes de que Harry pueda mirar a la pantalla, cuando mira a Helen con reclamo, está ya le ha entregado el teléfono a su padre quien solo lo toma y guarda en uno de sus bolsillos sin despegar la vista del escenario.

Maldice con preocupación pero se obliga a atender las apariciones de su hermana, piensa en lo enojado que su ángel estará y en maneras para ganar su perdón. Doscientos años después -que realmente son dos horas, la familia camina hacia los vestuarios, Otto Rosenberg sosteniendo una margarita para su hija quien al verlo caminar comienza a llorar.

—Harry, nos adelantaremos, lleva las cosas de tu hermana — demanda su padre, los tres familiares desapareciendo de su vista. Él se acerca hacia el vestuario en busca de la mochila de Arianne y cuando sus ojos se topan con el perchero que sostiene las faldas de tul rosa, se atreve a descolgar una de ellas y esconderla bajo su saco mientras encuentra el bolso de su hermana.

Maldijo nuevamente, su camino al estacionamiento es agonizante cuando recuerda que su padre todavía guarda su celular. El lugar está lleno de autos en movimiento y aquello lo desespera hasta que después de minutos encuentra el auto de su familia y al subir, Arianne está tendiéndole su teléfono.

—Deberíamos ir a cenar, seguro aún habrá algún buen lugar abierto —sugiere su madre y Harry no sabe cuántas veces ha maldecido al mundo aquella noche, un gruñido se escapa de su boca y la mirada de su padre, fría y filosa, sobre él.

—Te prohíbo que vuelvas a reaccionar de ese modo, siempre solemos celebrar así, te advierto que si te veo con ese celular de nuevo, no saldrás durante un mes — la voz severa de su padre tiene a Arianne intimidada en el asiento mientras que Harry asiente, desconcertado por el cambio de tono y actitud.

La cena es sin dudas una telaraña de alta tensión, el restaurante al que acuden se encuentra a diez minutos de casa de Louis y Harry realmente quiere salir corriendo. La conversación gira en torno a la embajada militar y al trabajo de su padre, en una que otra ocasión el tema cambia pero Arianne parece saber cómo mantener conversaciones indeseables para dentro de las paredes de su casa.

Harry la admira, la aprecia, pero lejos de ese cariño no existe nada más hacia nadie de su familia y mientras revuelve la cuchara en la sopa piensa el porqué, ¿Por qué pasar tiempo con un chico que conoció hace meses lo hace el ser más feliz del universo y estar con su familia lo hace sentirse vacío?

Aquella sensación lo hace recordar cuando tenía trece años, cuando una nevada de semanas abrazo a Cherskiy y él leyó cinco libros de Albert Camus antes que el calentador de la casa se descompusiera, sin trabajadores en su casa para que recolectaran leña para la chimenea, él se vio obligado a salir y recoger la leña almacenada en la cabaña a dos kilómetros de ahí.

Estaba anocheciendo y él permaneció en la cabaña atrapado, solo. Encendió una vela e intentó tomar calor, la filosofía existencialista tal vez había hecho colisión con sus hormonas de adolescente, pero Harry nunca se sintió tan solo.

—  _ ¡Harry! _ Tu celular está sonando, atiéndelo de una vez por favor —Helen musito, admirando esas pupilas melancólicas y ausentes de la realidad. Otto ignoro el desconcierto de su hijo y continúo comiendo, Harry se puso de pie con prisa, Arianne caminando tras él hasta que salieron del establecimiento.

La brisa invernal le causó escalofríos y cuando cogió la llamada y escucho la voz desesperada Frank Wahlstrӧm,  recordó la manera tan cruda en que vio a un canino devorar un ave tan blanca como la nieve la mañana siguiente cuando pudo salir de la cabaña.

—  _ ¿¡Esta mi hermano contigo!? _ — el grito lo hizo volver, el gris del concreto cruel como un muro en su mente.—  _ ¡Maldita sea Rosenberg! ¡Respóndeme! _ ¿Este Louis contigo?

—La última vez que hable con él, estaba en casa preparando un pastel para el cumpleaños de Elliot…—respondió rápidamente, escuchando el gruñido de frustración del hermano mayor de Louis — ¿Qué sucedió con Louis? ¡Frank!

—Elliot trajo a casa a muchas personas, y unos chicos comenzaron a molestar a Louis en su habitación y esos bastardos se llevaron a mi hermano — confesó Frank, podía escuchar el movimiento del auto en las calles y Harry negó suspirando.

—Voy a buscarlo Frank, solo, tan solo, lo vamos a encontrar ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué hay de la policía?

—Estoy en la FA, ya tengo compañeros soldados en la casa, avísame si tienes noticias de él —fue lo último que dijo el hombre antes de cortar, Harry sintió la presión acelerarse en sus venas, sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hermana.

—Lleva el carro Hazz, yo hablaré con papá y mamá, regresaremos en un taxi y me avisaras cuando lo hayan encontrado ¿sí? — aclaró la joven, tomando las manos de su hermano y dejando ahí las llaves del auto. — ¡ _ Vete! _

El grito de Arianne lo acelero aún más y aunque no estaba por completo acostumbrado a la coordinación de la ciudad, comenzó a llamar a Andrea y al resto de los chicos.

Era una situación que nunca había proyectado ni en sus peores pesadillas, aún sentía las manos de aquellos chicos sobre su piel, forcejeando inútilmente con ellos hasta que fue lanzado en la cajuela de un auto algo viejo. Louis seguía llorando, aun cuando logró escapar de aquellos hombres, sin ruido alguno sus lágrimas estaban empapando sus mejillas mientras caminaba por la carretera, en contra de un viento de porquería y mientras los autos iban a una velocidad que le hacía estremecerse.

Se sentía despreciado por el mundo cuando comenzó a llover y quedó varado en medio del campo marchito con las nubes ahora empapando su cuerpo. No había estrellas para mirar y su voz estaba rota por la manera en que grito, pero nadie lo escuchaba. Ni siquiera sus hermanos.

Aun podía recordar la mirada de indiferencia de Elliot, el celeste de sus ojos parecía navajas de hielo y Louis estaba harto de vivir ahí, ya no quería estar cerca de sus hermanos a pesar de que anhelaba volver a casa mientras sus pies descalzos se hundían en el lodo. El olor nauseabundo del aliento de aquellos hombres contra su rostro le provocaba arcadas y aunque pareciese tonto, Louis deseaba poder sostener la respiración aún más.

No tenía idea de donde se encontraba, su escape fue estúpido pero uno no piensa en buscar ayuda cuando llevaba horas dentro de un maletero frente a un bar gritando. Solo huyo cuando un auto chocó la cajuela y esta se abrió sin más. No llevaba celular y solo sabía que debía caminar hasta aquel agrupamiento de luces a lo lejos y llegaría a alguna parte.

Los vehículos seguían pasando a su costado y él seguía abrazándose a sí mismo cada vez que el agua acumulada en la carretera lo mojaba, tenía miedo de pedir que lo llevasen a la ciudad, en sus condiciones aún persistía el miedo de que alguien intentara tocarlo de más nuevamente.

—No volveré a cocinar para nadie — refunfuño mientras veía una gasolinera a lo lejos, sintiéndose aliviado de tal vez encontrar una estación donde pudiera hacer una llamada. —Hazz…—comenzó a correr con algo de insensatez, pensando en que tan solo lo necesita a  _ él. _

—Mira lo que trajo la lluvia —Louis palideció al escuchar aquella voz de nuevo, el suelo volviéndose una zona inestable y haciéndolo resbalar, todo su costado impactando con el concreto mojado, su cabeza ardiendo. — ¿Quieres llamar a casa? — lo escuchaba preguntar, sus ojos cerrándose con pesadez, las gotas de lluvia hacían que la sangre en su mandíbula ardiera.

—Por favor—rogó, incapaz de moverse, su cabeza doliendo como si su cráneo se hubiese fracturado.

—Te daré unas monedas para que llames a tu hogar — el hombre estaba empapándose también, sus dedos entrando en la bolsa de chocolates y después metiendo todos a su boca. — Pero, tienes que hacer lo que yo diga.

—No p…puedo, me duele, me duele — lloriqueo intentando apoyarse en su mano pero solo volvió a resbalar, los truenos y el aire comenzaban a rugir como bestias.

—Ya suenas como toda una puta y aun no haces lo que te pido — se burló el hombre, su chaqueta gris y sus labios masticando aquellos chocolates como si fuera pedazos de carne hizo a Louis querer llorar más. — ¿Trato? — en un parpadeo, lento, tal vez, el hombre estaba frente a él, jalando su cabello y haciéndolo chillar de dolor. —Abre la boca bebé.

Louis cerró los ojos, sus brazos temblando mientras sus manos intentaban mantenerlo sentado en el suelo. El sonido de un auto pasar velozmente cerca de ellos lo hizo sollozar, hasta que sintió la intromisión de piel caliente en su garganta.

—Chupa cariño y volverás a casa — Louis intentaba retroceder con sus brazos, apartarse del miembro en su boca que solo lo hacía querer vomitar nuevamente. Negaba queriendo apartarse pero su cabello volvía a ser estirado, el dolor en su cráneo haciéndolo chillar con el pene en sus labios.

Louis no supo en qué momento terminó todo, sus ojos se abrieron cuando un carro a su lado arrancó y el sonido de unas monedas caer a su lado lo despertaron. La lluvia había parado y el cielo comenzaba a verse menos negro y él se arrastró hasta la cabina telefónica y después de los mareos que le trajo el intentar pararse, logró tranquilizarse y marcar el número de Harry.

Sobre el teléfono había un mapa de su ubicación estampado en la pared, sus dedos se aferraban a todo lo que podían porque el dolor aún persistía.

— ¡¿Louis!? —su voz era desesperada y eso hizo al menor sonreír unos instantes, asintió en el silencio.

— _ 513 en Mellor Sur— _ todas sus palabras eran llantos desbordados, no quería que sus hermanos lo vieran así, no quería que le preguntaran, se sentía sucio y humillado, como cuando estuvo con ellas. Necesitaba a Harry, lo necesitaba solo a él. _ — Hazzie, por favor _

—Estoy en camino bebé, llamaré a tus hermanos…

—  _ ¡N-no! _ Diles que estoy a salvo, pero no los traigas, por favor Hazz.

—Está bien bebé, lo que tú quieras, tomaré el tren, solo…por favor quédate conmigo. Dime que duele, ¿Que sientes?  Hablame bebe —rogó Harry mientras salía de casa de Andrea, una mochila con ropa para Louis en su hombro mientras la chica manejaba y lo llevaba a la estación.

— _ Sucio, basura…mi cabeza duele y…Hazz _ —musito con rabia, sus dedos blancos alrededor del teléfono.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabeza? No digas esas cosas, Louis eres el ser más maravilloso que pueda existir —respondió preocupado, estaban a unas calles de la estación y Harry decidió simplemente bajarse del auto, no podía esperar más.

— _ Me caí y no deja de doler Hazzie, por favor, haz que deje de doler — _ Harry se sentía totalmente ansioso en aquella situación, debería llamar a sus hermanos, a una ambulancia, quizás es grave.

—Estará bien bebé, estoy en la estación, la línea se va a cortar pero necesito que no te duermas ¿sí? ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

— _ Él me hizo, Hazz, no me vas a querer más — _ Louis lloriqueo aún más, el sabor en su boca como recordatorio de cómo aquel hombre lo había hecho sentir. La llamada se cortó en aquel momento.

Cuando Louis despierta no abre sus ojos, solo es capaz de escuchar el ruido de un motor debajo de su cuerpo, el pánico inundándolo pero cuando intenta moverse, hay unos brazos alrededor y no siente frío.

— ¿Bebé? — la gentileza de aquel llamado lo obliga a abrir los ojos, la luz es tenue y está en un vagón del tren, en los brazos de alguien que lo quiere. No en el suelo húmedo y temblando. —Bebé necesito que despiertes, debes tomar una pastilla en lo que llegamos a casa…

— _ No quiero, no me lleves — _ su voz es diminuta y Harry se siente devastado, Louis solo quiere quedarse ahí.

—Necesita revisarte un médico bebé, tus hermanos están preocupados — declara el mayor, agachando un poco su cabeza y besando la frente del chico.

— _ Él dejo que me llevaran y ellos no estaban… — _ Harry cerró los ojos con amargura, odiaba ver al chico pasar por aquella situación. Tenía que cuidarlo, tenía que ser mejor. — _ Nunca están, Hazz. _

—Pero yo voy a estar, siempre — afirmó el mayor y Louis sentía aún más ganas de llorar porque había perdido a la última persona que le dijo aquello hace años y no quería perder a Harry.

— _ No puedes prometer eso. _

—Sí que puedo, te protegeré, no me separaré de ti —reafirmó, dejando de cubrir a Louis con su brazo y buscando su mano para después unir sus meñiques.

_ —Solo tenemos dieciséis — _ recordó el menor, admirando la unión de sus meñiques.

—Lo suficiente…— declaró, besando el dedo meñique de Louis.

—  ¿Juntos? —preguntó con una sonrisa débil, Harry asintió sabiendo que podría mejorar el rostro de su ángel.

—Hablaré con tus hermanos y con mis padres, si me necesitas en tu hogar, estaré — sonrió extendiendo frente a su boca un chocolate con bombones rosas encima, Louis también sonrió antes de separar sus labios y probar el sabor dulce que opacaba los amargos recuerdos. Harry besó sus labios durante el trayecto, después de la pastilla el menor estaba comenzando a dormirse y él tenía que mantenerlo despierto.

—Tú eres mi hogar.


	19. Primera falda /R

**—Los resultados indican que todo se encuentra bien, el golpe en la cabeza no es grave — anuncia Noah al entrar a la habitación, escucha el suspiro que musitan en coro Benjamín y Harry mientras camina hacia la cama donde se encuentra su hermano menor dormido y acaricia su suave cabello.**

—  _ ¡¿Dónde está?! _ — el grito fuera de la habitación perturba el sueño de Louis en la camilla pero no logra despertarlo. Antes de que puedan mirarse los gemelos, la puerta se está abriendo, Frank entrando y observando a su hermano pequeño hecho un ovillo entre las sábanas del hospital. —  _ ¡Tu! _ — acusa el mayor acercándose con violencia hacia Harry, Benjamín trata de cubrir al chico pero es empujado y el adolescente está siendo levantado por el cuello de su camisa contra la pared.

—  _ ¡Frank! _ — Noah interrumpió, sabiendo que con los sedantes y los medicamentos su hermano no despertaría hasta dentro de unas horas —  _ ¡Suéltalo! _

— ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para esconder a mi hermano de mí? ¿Eh? Dijiste  que me avisarías y tan solo decidiste llevártelo  _ ¡Es mi hermano! ¡No puedes llevártelo idiota! _ —los gritos de Frank trajeron la atención de una enfermera quien desapareció del marco de la puerta después de que Noah le asegurara que él se encargaba del asunto.

Harry no miraba con más miedo al hermano, totalmente decidido a tolerar a cualquiera si aquello significaba mantenerse cerca de Louis, tal como lo prometió.

— ¡Frank suéltalo! Harry hizo lo que correspondía y fue a encontrarlo y lo trago con nosotros —grito Benjamín esta vez, logrando que su hermano soltase al chico, quien aún permanecía haciendo contacto visual con el mayor de los Wahlstöm.

— ¡No! Yo tengo que cuidarlo, a mí me correspondía salvarlo, no a él,  _ ¡yo soy su hermano y deje que se lo llevaran! _ Louis no lo perdonará,  _ ¡No estuvimos para él y debíamos cuidarlo!  _ —los ojos grises de Benjamín se entristecieron al entender la impotencia que sentía su hermano, Louis parecía escurriese siempre de las manos y ellos nunca estaban para atraparlo cuando se supone que era su deber como hermanos mayores, estar, cuidarlo, tal como mamá les pidió.

—Frankie, no puedes seguir culpándote cada vez que algo le sucede. Si pudimos estar, pero no lo estábamos porque estábamos trabajando para pagar los gastos de la casa…

—Si tan solo lo hubiéramos defendido, tal vez papá se hubiera ido de la casa en lugar de mamá y ella hubiera regresado — comentó Benjamín. 

—No Ben, no pudimos, éramos niños y no es nuestra jodida culpa que papá decidiese ser la basura que fue con Louis —Noah camino hasta su hermano, Frank mirando el cuerpo del menor en la cama, pequeño como aquella vez en el hospital después de la muerte de Felicia.

—Sigue siendo tan pequeño — musito Frank, mirando de reojo como Benjamín salía de la habitación, mientras que Noah colocaba su mano en su hombro.

—Y aun así, él a diferencia de nosotros tiene alguien que le cuide —Noah murmuró con una sonrisa, ambos hermanos mirando a Harry quién adquiría un rubor al instante que fue descubierto observando a su ángel en la camilla —Le avisaré a Elliot que volveremos a casa, para que limpie — agregó, riendo al escuchar el gruñido que Frank emitía, aún no convencido de la compañía de Harry con su hermanito. 

—Creo que mi corazón casi se sale en esa última escena— expresó el menor, su mentón apoyado en el hombro de su pareja. El sillón estaba siendo totalmente ocupado por ambos mientras los créditos de la película incluían la historia detrás de la trama de la película. —Daniel era realmente lindo.

— ¿Sí? yo creo que el más atractivo era Pío —la risa de Louis lleno el ambiente, sus manos jalaron las mantas para esconderse mejor en el espacio entre el respaldo del sillón y el cuerpo de Harry.

— _ ¡Él era horrible Hazz! _ ¿Cómo puedes decir ello? — Harry sonrió antes de mover sus labios sobre los del menor quien murmuraba cosas inentendibles mientras él intentaba prolongar el beso aún más. — _ Eres cruel. _

— Mentira — los dedos de Louis acariciaron la mejilla del más grande, sus rizos dándole aquella apariencia divina que tanto adoraba mientras que sus piernas estaban enredadas por la baja temperatura. —Si me das un beso te daré un regalo a cambio.

Louis sonrió antes de estirarse un poco y unir sus labios con los del chico, eran besos simples, pequeñas caricias de labios que hacían al menor reír y sentir que aquella electricidad le llegaba hasta los pies.

— _ Hecho. _

— ¿Mm? Yo no recuerdo haber recibido nada…— sus ojos delataban inocencia y su sonrisa picardía, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar lo costados del abdomen del menor.

— _ ¡Eres un tramposo!  _ — chilló Louis antes de carcajearse por las cosquillas que le fabricaban aquellas caricias, sus intentos de escape lo dejaron sobre el cuerpo de Harry quién buscaba robarle otro beso.

—Pronto será navidad, tal vez debería esperar….

—  _ ¡No! _ Regalo ya — exigió con un puchero en los labios, Harry sonreía fascinado ante aquella cara, siempre  adorando aquel puchero de su novio.

—Está bien pero tenemos que ir a tu habitación — aviso comenzando a sentarse en el sillón.

—No es nada…íntimo ¿cierto? — sus cejas expresaban la sorpresa y la curiosidad, sus dientes mordiendo su labio. Harry negó mientras se levantaba del sofá y se estiraba para después cargar al menor en sus brazos. —Mis pies se hincharan si no me dejas caminar.

—Noah dijo que nada de movimientos abruptos por dos semanas, así que es necesario.

—Fue solo un golpe en la cabeza — entraron a la habitación, Harry dejándolo en la cama y besando su frente antes de apartarse y buscar su mochila.

—Cierra tus ojos para mi bebé — Louis asintió, extrañando el calor del cuerpo que antes lo sostenía.

Harry caminó hasta su mochila, las vacaciones de navidad habían comenzado hace cuatro días y él había estado quedándose desde entonces en la casa de los Wahlstrӧm a pesar de las protestas de Frank, Louis solo había tenido que rogarle con aquellos ojos azucarados para conseguir que su hermano accediera.

El tutú rosa en sus manos lo hizo sonreír, camino hasta la cama y acercó sus manos al cierre del pantalón de Louis.

— ¿Harry? ¿Qué…? —cuando quiso abrir sus ojos, los labios del mayor estaban besando suavemente sus párpados.

—Confía en mí ¿sí?— él asintió, cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo que las manos del chico que quería abrieran su pantalón y comenzarán a deslizarlo por sus piernas, escalofríos y aleteos en su piel provocando que se mordiera el labio de nuevo.

Harry sonrió, amando cada instante de aquella vista que el chico le cedía, las yemas de sus dedos no se perdían de la oportunidad de acariciar aquellas piernas desnudas. Una vez que se deshizo del pantalón, tomo la falda del tutú y la subió hasta llegar a la cadera del chico, sus mejillas llenas de rubor al observar la ropa interior y apreciar aquel pequeño bulto entre sus piernas.

—Quiero que te veas en el espejo— murmuró con su respiración atrapada en su cuerpo, las piernas de Louis eran pálidas y suaves, Harry quería acariciarlas pero algo en aquella acción no se sentía correcto así que solo decidió cargar al chico de nuevo y dejarlo parado frente al largo espejo en la puerta del closet — _ Ábrelos. _

Louis abrió sus ojos sintiendo una cantidad de calor expenderse por sus mejillas en instantes, llevaba un suéter de un azul triste y algo roto, totalmente en contraste con la falda de tul que descansaba en sus caderas, el color rosa parecía una nube de algodón de azúcar haciendo sentir al chico bonito. 

— ¿No es mi chico el más bello del mundo? — pregunto Harry, sus brazos en la cintura de Louis mientras este sonreía, moviendo un poco sus piernas y viendo como el volado de la falda hacia que esta expusiera un poco más de piel.

—Te adoro —las palabras del menor hicieron a Harry sonreír mientras comenzaba a estirar su brazo y hacer un ridículo paso de baile para después extender su mano hacia Louis para invitarlo a bailar en aquel silencio.

Louis aceptó, riendo cada vez que era obligado a dar una vuelta, permitiendo que la falda volara y lo hiciese sentir libre. Su mente viajó a esos momentos felices en su infancia pero sin irse por completo, enamorado de los hoyuelos del chico que sonreía y tarareaba, el definitivamente quería estar junto a él toda la vida.

_ He comes in colors, have you seen he dressed in blue? See the sky in front of you and his face is like a sail, speck of white so fair and pale, have you seen a lady fairer? He comes in colors ev'rywhere; _

Harry comenzó a cantar, el menor negando porque no importaba la situación, su novio siempre invocaba alguna canción de los Rolling Stones. Pero Louis las bailaría todas si era con él.

—Es mi primera falda…y es mía — dijo para sí mismo, Harry asintió y beso su mejilla, bailando torpemente aún con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro.

—Y te ves tan bonito en ella, bebé — agregó Harry, adorando la facilidad con la que Louis se unía a su cuerpo al bailar, sus alturas no eran drásticamente diferentes pero si por algunos centímetros era necesario agachar un poco su cabeza para besarlo.

—Quiero ir a bailar, al club donde trabaja Jess, ¿crees que podamos volver?

—Andrea mencionó algo sobre una fiesta de año nuevo, tal vez podamos ir — recordó el mayor, sentándose en la cama y besando la mejilla del menor quien estaba sentado en sus piernas.

—Eso no es muy pronto —con un puchero en los labios, rodeo el cuello de Harry con sus brazos para así también recuperar algo de calor.

—Lo será bebé — consoló pero su beso no fue correspondido y aquello le asustó — ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿No estás…asustado de mí? ¿De que me gusten…este tipo de cosas? Yo sé que no es normal que un chico quiera usar faldas y que lo llamen…es solo que, si te molesta, podemos…dejar de…—su discurso se vio interrumpido por un par de labios nuevamente sobre los suyos, esta vez pidiendo más de él que un roce.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas cómodo siendo tú mismo conmigo? — su pregunta surgió después de que acorralara al chico contra la cama, abrazándolo por completo, su cabeza en su pecho y sus manos curioseando los bordes del tul rosa.

—Podrías intentar vestirte así conmigo, Jess tal vez pueda prestarnos otra falda y sé que suena tonto solo, perdón…

—Lo que tú quieras que haga, lo haré— levantó su rostro, impulsándose en la cama y acercándose nuevamente a la pequeña boca de Louis, su cuerpo entero encima del chico quién abría sus piernas sutilmente para que Harry se apoyará entre ellas. —Tan dulce…

—Hazz — suspiro Louis, intentando recuperar el aire antes de que Harry comenzará a robarle el aliento nuevamente, su cuerpo inquietó al sentir los dedos fríos acariciar sus muslos. —Hazzie…

— ¡Llegamos! —avisaron los gemelos, la puerta de la casa abriéndose y haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separaran por completo, mirándose uno al otro con pánico.

—Me matarán— musitó Harry mientras Louis se levantaba, riendo como un niño pequeño escapando de su travesura y encerrándose en el baño.

— ¿Louis? — Harry se dejó caer con un suspiro de espaldas en la cama mientras escuchaba a los hermanos de Louis subir las escaleras y llamarlo.

— ¿Qué haces en el cuarto de mi hermano? — cuestiono Benjamín, su ceño fruncido y advirtiendo peligro.

—Él quería ir al baño, así que lo traje….

— ¿Subiste las escaleras para traerlo al baño cuando hay un baño en el piso de abajo? — Harry comenzó a sudar, cerrando los ojos e intentando respirar.

—Él quería descansar en su cama…

— ¿Y porque estás tú en ella? —pregunto rápidamente Benjamín de nuevo, avanzando hacia la cama con sus manos formando puños.

—Yo…estaba…no…—Harry evitó su mirada y encontró los pantalones de Louis en el suelo al lado de la cama, sus pupilas extendiéndose. Benjamín noto lo que el chico observaba y en su mente solo estaba la imagen de aquel chico de rizos aprovechándose de su hermanito, ambos en la cama y Louis totalmente indefenso bajo él —No…no…


	20. Y te amo /R

****

**Las risas estallaron dentro de la heladería, el grupo de chicos riendo ante el relato del joven de rizos y mandíbula morada. Louis fulminaba a todos, sentado en el regazo de Harry mientras tomaba cucharadas de su helado de vainilla y caramelo.**

—Eso es lo que sucede cuando te metes con el hermano menor de los Wahlstrӧm— se burló Nora, sus ojos negros decorados con largas pestañas con algo de rímel, Louis la observó despistadamente, preguntándose si él podría conseguir que sus ojos se vieran así de bonitos.

—Oh no, eso le pasó por ser un pervertido —Kai hizo un movimiento con sus cejas que logró hacer reír a Harry débilmente, sus brazos rodeando la cintura del chico en su regazo.

—No creo que haya sido solo Harry — Michael agrego, todos ahora mirando a Louis quien tímidamente escondió su rostro en el hombro de Harry, dejando un beso ciego en la mandíbula de su novio quién abrió la boca para ser alimentado con algo de nieve.

—Él bebé Louis se ha puesto rojo — Nora y Dahlia chillaron enternecidas, al lado del chico ruso, su amigo parecía un pequeño y tímido adolescente. — ¿Entonces qué haremos para tu cumpleaños amigo?

El tema se disolvió y ahora todos hablaban sobre qué harían para el cumpleaños de Kai, la gente que pasaba fuera del local miraba con extrañeza al grupo de jóvenes que consumía vasos y conos de helados cuando afuera el clima se encontraba a menos tres grados.

—Podríamos ir a algún lugar a acampar— Louis termina su helado al escuchar un silencio después de su comentario.

—Mm me parece buena idea— Adam le sonríe y Louis siente que aquel simple gesto le indica que recuperó a su amigo. —pero habrá que poner a Harry en una cerca alambrada en la noche o todos terminaremos con la cara de Harry gracias a los hermanos de Louis.

Todos vuelven a reír, Louis le saca la lengua a Adam y el chico le guiña el ojo, Harry ahora está sonriendo, sus hoyuelos escondidos en el cuello del menor.

—Podríamos ir a Swansea en la costa del sur de Gales, he escuchado que el paisaje es realmente una maravilla en época invernal.

— ¡Yo tengo una casa de campaña para todos! — recuerda Louis la casa de campaña que su tía Sarah le regaló después de comprarla por error en internet. Los chicos se miran entusiastas y al final de su encuentro llegan a la decisión de irse en un par de días para pasar el cumpleaños de Kai ahí.

— ¿Lou crees que podamos ir por ella? Ir metiendo todo en la camioneta de la mamá de Andrea y ver si…— el menor asiente feliz, tomando la mano de Harry, abrazándose a él cuando salen del local y se enfrentan al frío de fuera.

El camino a su casa es breve debido a que Michael lleva a todos en su nueva camioneta, todos riendo y cantando, apretados en los asientos traseros mientras llegan a la residencia de los Wahlstrӧm.

Todos bajan, apresurando al pequeño chico para que abra la puerta y puedan cubrirse del frío, Louis los deja pasar con una risa pequeña, sus mejillas y nariz tan rosadas como las de los personajes en la película del Grinch. El chico se siente feliz de tener a sus amigos con él en casa.

— Iré a buscarla —comenta cuando todos están sentados en la cocina, Dahlia preparando té para todos con la ayuda del pequeño Louis quien no tiene ganas de quitarse su chaqueta y bufanda a diferencia de todos.

—Te acompaño — Harry camina detrás de él pero pronto Gerard se les une con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No creo que sea muy buena dejarlos solos en el sótano a ustedes dos — el chico ríe y todos en la cocina también, Louis solo niega, algo incómodo por la resequedad de su garganta.

—Creo que será buena idea que ustedes también ayuden a Louis, hace poco tiempo sufrió un golpe en la cabeza y aun no debe de cargar objetos pesados—Michael señaló a Kai y Andrea quienes asintieron.

— ¿No quieres algo de té, Lou? —Nora pregunta, su gorro de la lana rosa haciendo resaltar sus ojos y Louis solo la mira, con las mejillas demasiado rojas antes de negar. — ¿Estás seguro? Sigues temblando demasiado cariño.

Louis asiente antes de seguir el camino hacia el sótano de la casa, Andrea apareciendo a su lado con un rostro de preocupación.

— ¿Creen que esté del todo bien después de…?—Dahlia pregunta a Adam y a Nora quienes son los únicos que siguen en la cocina.

—Espero que si, no le deseo nada de lo que le sucedió a nadie — confiesa Adam, sintiéndose mal por haber tratado a Louis de aquella manera las últimas veces que se vieron.

— ¿Ya no te interesa Harry? — Dahlia mira expectante al chico.

—Todavía, pero ellos están felices y Harry lo escogió a él — sus hombros se encogieron y Nora sonrió orgullosa porque su amigo cambiara de actitud.

Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, todos se sorprendieron al ver a los hermanos de Louis entrar y mirar a todos extrañados de su presencia ahí. Dahlia no quería parecer una típica adolescente enamoradiza, menos cuando Michael y ella estaban comenzando a tener algo más, pero aun así no pudo despegar sus ojos de los altos chicos de cabello rubio y negro quienes compartían características físicas entre ellos pero no con Louis.

—Hola— saludo Adam primero, cuatro pares de ojos grises y azules mirándolo atentamente.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —preguntó uno de los gemelos fríamente, todos, incluso los Wahlstrӧm se sorprendieron de ver la actitud del hombre.

—Está en el sótano, él y…— contestó Adam con nerviosismo.

—Lamento la actitud de mi hermano— intervino  Noah sonriendo con vergüenza y extendiendo su mano a los invitados.

— ¡Louis! — grito Frank saliendo de la cocina. — ¡Louis!

Elliot se estremeció ante el grito de su hermano, siempre había odiado escuchar a la gente gritar de aquella manera. Cuando el timbre sonó, él decidió no hacer la situación más tensa con los amigos de su hermano e ir a abrir la puerta.

Frank vio fuego cuando vio a su hermano  subir del sótano con algunos chicos detrás de él, sus mejillas estaban rosadas de una manera exagerada y sus ojos se veían brillosos, una capa de sudor en su frente y antes de que Frank se acercase a él. Benjamín se acercó a Harry, ignorando por completo las palabras de Louis.

—  _ ¡¿Qué te dije a ti de estar a solas con mi hermano?! _ — Benjamín gruño en la cara del chico mientras su brazo era jaloneado por su hermano quién intentaba apartarlo.

—Benjamín déjalo en paz, es obvio que no estaban solos — comentó Frank apartando a su hermano del novio de Louis. Las risas del resto de los chicos se escucharon, Andrea de inmediato haciéndolos callar con una mirada mientras que Frank no podía apartar su vista de la apariencia de su hermano pequeño.

—  _ ¡Velo Frank! _ Tiene los ojos brillosos, está sudando y temblando y su boca está roja,  _ ¡se ve como si acabase de darle una mamada… _

El mayor no pudo terminar su oración cuando recibió una cachetada en la mejilla, el pasillo se sumió en un silencio, los chicos en la cocina y Elliot parados al otro extremo presenciando lo que acaba de suceder.

Benjamín permaneció quieto, odiando la manera en que los ojos de su hermano se rompieron en lágrimas. Nunca en toda su vida había atacado a su hermano de aquella manera y ahora que lo había hecho se mordía internamente la lengua por haber dicho aquello.

—Louis yo no…

—Andy nos vemos el domingo ¿Pueden llevarse la tienda de acampar y revisarla en tu casa? — los chicos asintieron, Andrea intentó acercarse, totalmente furiosa por ver el rostro de su mejor amigo tan triste.

—No olvides empacar cobertores porque no te quiero hecho paleta— Andrea se despidió, intentando dejar algo de humor en la mirada de su amigo, pero el pequeño después de aquello salió corriendo escaleras arriba, sollozando de una manera rota.

—No, no, no  _ ¡Louis! ¡Louis! _ — Benjamín corrió tras de él pero al llegar a la habitación, la puerta fue cerrada en su cara. — ¡Louis por favor! No quise ofenderte, estaba enojado y no pensé, eres mi hermano pequeño, no me gusta la idea de verte rodeado de chicos…

— _ ¡Ya no quiero vivir aquí!  _ — grito, escondiéndose debajo de los cobertores, llorando y haciéndose lo más pequeño posible. Sus sollozos se escuchaban por toda la casa mientras Benjamín intentaba abrir la puerta, golpeándola, enojado. —N-no quiero, no quiero.

Murmuro, recordando la manera en que aquel hombre lo había hecho abrir la boca…

—  _ ¡Ángel ábreme! _ —la voz de Harry interrumpió su línea de recuerdos, su piel reaccionando ante aquella severidad en las palabras de alguien que nunca le había hablado con nada que no fuesen palabras dulces. —Abre la puerta.

— _ Hazzie _ ... —el mayor escuchó aquel apodo siendo pronunciado con un hilo de miedo y tristeza.

—No puedo cuidarte si no me dejas entrar —rogó ignorando por completo la presencia de todos los hermanos Wahlstrӧm en su espalda.

—Tengo miedo — Harry sonrió al escuchar los hipidos a través de la puerta. —Ellas me trataron igual, ese señor también y ahora Benjie lo hizo, ¡Yo n-no soy así!

—Tú no eres nada de lo que ellos digan, tu eres mi ángel ¿recuerdas lo que te dije? El primer chico del que me enamoré, la única persona que me ha hecho sentir calor. Llevo tanto tiempo muriendo de frío y tú solo me abrazas y me regresas a esa básica y simple sensación de estar vivo. Eres mi ángel Louis, yo soltaría todo por sostenerte a ti —sus palabras fluyeron como el impulso de un enamorado y aunque había una lágrima descendiendo por su mejilla cuando todo se sumió en silencio, se permitió apoyar su frente en la puerta.

_ —Te amo Harry — _ cuando aquello se escuchó, los hermanos se miraron entre ellos, sintiendo que estorbaban en aquel momento tan propio de su hermano y Harry.

— _ Y yo te amo a ti — _ contestó con una sonrisa boba hacia la barrera de madera que los separaba.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, tan solo un poco, Harry entró, abalanzándose a los labios del menor con una urgencia impropia de la mirada de otros, Louis entrelazo sus meñiques mientras el mayor repetía que lo amaba. Poco sabían ambos chicos que su familia y amigos aún estaban afuera, escuchando sus confesiones y riendo a escondidas.


	21. Promesas entre luciérnagas /R

**— ¿Crees que será lindo? —   acaricía con ternura los dedos de su mano, su oído en el pecho del chico mientras que sus latidos amortiguan el sonido del motor.**

—Escuche que después del atardecer, en los lagos comienzan a aparecer luciérnagas —confiesa en el oído de Louis, haciendo que este busque mirarlo enteramente.

—Entonces tenemos que ir — su declaración fue aprobada por un beso en su frente, su imaginación girando en torno a la posibilidad de ver aquellas luciérnagas.

—Lo haremos, pero solo nosotros dos, será un secreto ¿sí? —Harry lo abrazó con más empeño entre sus piernas, aún faltaba un largo par de horas para llegar pero no podía esperar a pasar todo aquel par de días con sus amigos y su novio.

—Quiero vivir así...— Louis asintió, adormecido por el cómodo hogar que había encontrado en los brazos de Harry. — ¿Crees que podamos lograrlo?

— ¿No confías en mí? — el menor asintió, un puchero escondido en el pecho del mayor y sonriendo cuando Harry tomó su meñique entre el suyo. —Podríamos comprar una furgoneta, pintarla de...

—Flores de colores — interrumpió imaginándose aquel vehículo...

—Comprar todos los álbumes de los Rolling Stones y unos kilos de marihuana—a aquel punto Louis estaba riendo eufóricamente contra el cuerpo de su pareja. —Unos péndulos, nada de bañarnos por meses, tatuajes del símbolo de la paz, ¿Qué dices? ¿Me quedarían mal unas rastras? — Harry sonrió al ver al menor asentir, torciendo un poco sus labios para agregar complementos a su proyección. —Podríamos conseguirte unas faldas largas con muchos colores...

—  _ ¡Pero yo quiero faldas cortas! _ — protesto en voz baja, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Harry quien ahora lo cargaba en su regazo sin mucha dificultad.

— _ Nah uh _ , cariño, tienes que adaptarte, todo o nada — murmuró el mayor haciendo ruborizar al chico en sus brazos.

—  _ ¡Hazzie! _ No voy a viajar desnudo…—Louis cubrió su boca con sus manos, la timidez que envolvía su risa haciendo que su risa sonará aún más rara.

—Sería más fácil, así cuando me cansara de manejar podríamos ir al asiento trasero y…—Harry siguió riendo aun cuando recibió puñetazos en su pecho mientras una mano estaba sobre sus labios, sus ojos espiando aquel rubor que comenzaba a rellenar las mejillas de su ángel.

—  _ ¡Eres un pervertido! _ — acusó entre risas mientras Harry intentaba robarle un beso. — Además yo no te dejaría tocarme con música de los Rolling Stones puesta.

—No creo que Yellow Submarine sea una canción muy romántica para cuando tengamos…—ambos estallaron en carcajadas, la camioneta de Michael frenándose de manera abrupta con todos mirando ahora a la pareja en el asiento de atrás.

—  _ ¡Harry!  _ — gritaron primero Andrea y Nora quienes miraban con sorpresa a los chicos en el asiento trasero.

—  _ ¡Alguien por favor siéntese entre ellos antes de que empiecen a jugar a los hippies! _ —demandó Michael, riendo ante el bochorno en las mejillas de Louis.  _ — ¡Te estoy vigilando Wahlstrӧm! _ Ya te estoy conociendo pequeño demonio.

—  _ ¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada! _ —Louis levantó las manos inocente pero comenzó a reír cuando Harry de pronto lamió su cuello y lo llamó ángel.

—Kai por favor, diles algo, si no regreso a Louis virgen a su casa, sus hermanos van a colgarme al lado del ruso pecador ese— rogó Michael hacia su amigo que iba detrás de su asiento.

—  _ ¡Mike! _ — gritó Nora dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Michael mientras esté encendía el motor nuevamente. —No puedes estar hablando así de la intimidad de una persona.

—  _ ¡¿Cuál intimidad!? _ Están haciendo planes para su luna de miel hippie en la parte trasera de mi auto — Andrea y Kai rieron mientras Harry sonreía complacido, Louis mordiéndose el labio.

—Tranquilo Mike, estoy seguro que Harry promete comportarse y… — el intento de Kai resultó inútil cuando su conductor de manera desesperada interrumpió.

—Sabes lo que opino de la psicología humana Kai, los seres humanos somos débiles, Harry caerá y Louis estará ahí para atraparlo — todos en el auto rieron, Louis admirando el guiño que Mike le dedicó antes de volver a colocar sus ojos en la carretera.

— Prometo no hacer nada que te implique Mickey —prometió Louis antes de girarse y devolverle sus besos a Harry.

—Vale, y yo seré monja — aportó Andrea haciendo reír a todos de nuevo porque de todas las personas, la chica era un caos que nunca podría ser encerrado en un convento.

Después de terminar de levantar la gran tienda de campaña, acomodar las mochilas y las bolsas para dormir, Michael decidió quejarse de la pareja mientras la fogata era encendida, rogando porque Gerard se los llevara en el viaje de regreso en el auto de su padre. Louis le saco la lengua en muchas ocasiones mientras Harry solo se dedicó a borrar el ceño fruncido de su rostro con besos.

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te presté mi chaqueta Lou? Parece que tienes frío — ofreció Andrea cuando observó a su amigo sentado cerca de una roca, su atención en el atardecer que comenzaba a asentarse en el horizonte.

— ¿Qué será de ti cuando te de frío? — pregunto Louis, arrepintiéndose de no tomar la chaqueta que Frank le ofreció empacar. Todas las chaquetas abrigadoras que había en casa eran la que sus hermanos usaban a diario y no quería dejarlos sin ellas con el clima que hacía. Su suéter no lo estaba ayudando mucho pero desde que dejó Suiza a los casi cinco años, nunca había vuelto a querer usar ninguna chaqueta.

—Traje otra de reserva, tómala ó si no tu príncipe ruso vendrá y se quitara la suya y le prometiste a Mike no…

—Está bien, ya, si, gracias — Louis tomo la chaqueta de un lila afelpado, Andrea se sentó a su lado divertida y curiosa por su amigo quien ahora comenzaba a dejar de temblar. — ¿Crees que él realmente quiera quedarse conmigo?

— ¿De qué hablas pequeño? Es tu novio y te ama, claro que quiere quedarse contigo —Andrea pregunto confundida, Louis tan solo encogió sus hombros y se dedicó, en compañía de la chica, a ver como el cielo cambiaba de colores, la brisa fría adornando el paisaje. En un momento del atardecer, Andrea decidió abrazarlo, Louis de inmediato se acurruco en sus brazos:

—Detesto pensar demasiado las cosas.

—Yo lo sé pequeño, pero el realmente te adora, desde el primer día parecía un chico totalmente diferente al que es ahora…

—No quiero ser un estorbo para él, no quiero que la gente vaya a dañarlo porque me quiere, tengo miedo de que ahora que somos…

—Ahora son felices y él te va a cuidar y tú a él, porque eso es lo que estar en una relación significa Lou, no eres un estorbo, él decidió estar contigo sobre todo y eso lo hace feliz —Andrea argumento, removiendo su gorro de lana rosa y colocándolo sin preocupaciones en la cabeza del menor — ¿Eres feliz con él?

—Demasiado—admitió con una sonrisa que Andrea era capaz de escuchar formándose.

—Entonces juntos van a cuidar esa felicidad, se van a cuidar y cuando alguien esté causándoles dolor, ustedes se van a cuidar y amar aún más el uno al otro ¿de acuerdo? —Louis asintió, levantando su rostro del pecho de Andrea y mirando a la chica.

—Deberías ser jueza en lugar de monja, así podrías casarnos algún día y dar ese discurso en nuestra boda — ambos rieron, Andrea abotonando su chaqueta y después dejando un beso en la mejilla de Louis.

_ — ¡Hey! _ Te recomiendo que te apartes antes de que el ruso aquí acabe contigo por besar a su chico — murmuró Adam riendo ante la expresión de desconcierto de Harry quien miraba la escena, Louis solo rodó los ojos enternecido por su ceño fruncido.

—No tienes por qué ponerte celoso Rosenberg— Andrea prometió mientras Harry abría sus brazos para que Louis se sentara entre sus piernas.

—Hora de comer— Gerard comentó pasando la charola con emparedados.

—Realmente necesitaba esto, solo vine por esto lo juro —Nora alabó los sándwiches de galletas y bombones quemados que habían hecho Harry y Kai.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes ya sabe o tiene una idea de que estudiara? —Dahlia cuestiono poniéndose sus guantes, Louis no podía apartar su mirada de la fogata mientras masticaba su emparedado de queso. Aquel era un tema que en raras ocasiones todos tocaban pero ahora Louis se sentía abrumado mientras escuchaba a sus amigos hablar sobre el tema de su futuro.

Andrea quería relaciones internacionales, a Adam le gustaba mercadotecnia, Nora quería medicina al igual que Michael, Dahlia quería psicopedagogía, Gerard quería macroeconomía, Kai quería ingeniería en mecánica y su Harry quería ser ingeniero bioquímico. Y el tan solo no sabía.

No era como si no se lo hubiera preguntado antes, claro que lo había hecho, pero siempre ganaban en su mente otros asuntos por resolver y al final, nada estaba resuelto. Su humor se vio completamente alterado durante la plática, todos hablaban de sus sueños para cuando fueran grandes, los lugares que querían conocer, las cosas que querían hacer y ahí estaba él, sentado en silencio, mirando como Harry aun entretenido con la conversación no dejaba de acariciar su pierna.

Se levantó con la excusa de que iría a hacer del baño cuando realmente sentía ganas de llorar, no entendía porque de pronto el no saber qué quería de su vida lo hacía sentir como el ser más superficial y estúpido en el planeta.

Harry tenía tanto futuro por delante, con aquel rostro dulce y aquella inteligencia suya, una familia para apoyarlo, gusto por una carrera y ganas de ser alguien mejor en la vida ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta y pedirle al chico que dejara a su familia y con ella, todas sus oportunidades de ser alguien?

Sentía ganas de llorar pero tan solo sentía, pensando en un futuro donde Harry lo dejaba para irse a estudiar lejos, dejándolo y después en años volviendo de la mano con alguien más. Sabía que tal vez estaba sobre pensando las cosas de nuevo, suponiendo, imaginando pero su propia imagen como un inútil que nunca se superó en la vida lo atormentaba.

No quería ser esa clase de personas que dejaba que su futuro se determinará por su pasado, pero sentía que siempre había ido arrastrando fantasmas desde niño que no lo dejaban avanzar. Siempre estaba queriendo ser feliz en el momento que nunca se preguntaba qué iba a ser mañana cuando se graduara. Su límite llegó cuando comenzó a pensar en ellas, en las cosas que le dijeron aquella última vez que las vio, el recuerdo de los azotes y de sus palabras aun lo llevaba encima como una nube gris, había dolido tanto y ellas solo decían que él viviría para ese dolor.

Comenzó a negar con lágrimas en los ojos, sus puños escondidos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Andrea, se sentía tan atormentado por aquellos demonios en su cabeza que incluso pensaba que sus hermanos lo echarían de casa una vez que fuera mayor de edad, después de todo por lo que los había hecho pasar.

—Ángel —Louis sintió vergüenza cuando noto la mirada de Harry observarle bajo la sombras de los árboles. — ¿Qué está mal bebé?

—No quiero nunca tener que verte con alguien más…no lo toleraría — sollozo en el hombro del mayor. —Si encuentras a alguien mejor, prométeme que no me permitirás verlo.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo ángel? No hay y no habrá nadie mejor que tú nunca, Louis…

—No quiero que te mudes a casa, no quiero que enfrentes a tus papas y pierdas tus oportunidades de ser alguien solo por mí —Harry apenas logro entenderlo con la prisa con la que hablaba, negando y abrazando más al chico contra su cuerpo.

—Necesitas dejar de pensar que voy a dejarte, no lo voy a hacer ángel, estando contigo soy libre de amar y sé que mi futuro te preocupa, pero sería el hombre más infeliz del mundo si solo tengo una profesión y no a la persona que amo cerca —Harry tomo su cuello, dedos fríos presionando la piel caliente y lo atrajo hacia sus labios. —Te amo —murmuró sobre su boca, sus ojos captando el destello de las luciérnagas.

—T-te amo —respondió Louis, sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía los labios sobre los suyos, apenas rozándose y luego estirándose en una sonrisa —perdón por ser tan…

—Yo también tengo miedo, de mi padre, de dejar a mi hermana sola, de que un día decidas que no soy lo suficiente —Harry empujo más sus labios hacia los del menor, solo un instante. —Pero, cuando estoy contigo estoy de pie con un ejército.

Louis no entendió las palabras hasta que otro beso corto fue tomado en sus labios y después los ojos de Harry lo invitaron a admirar el brillo de las luciérnagas que comenzaban a revolotear alrededor de todos los árboles.

—  _ ¡Hazzie! _ Mira, mira — golpeó el pecho del mayor, emocionado por ver las pequeñas luces brillantes parpadear y moverse de un lado a otro, de pronto estaban, luego no y finalmente volvían. Era una vista admirable y Harry lo abrazaba con fuerza, besando su mejilla mientras la mirada del menor estaba encandilada con aquel brillo en la oscuridad. — ¿Podemos adentrarnos un poco más? Por favor.

—Deberíamos de avisarles a los…—antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Louis ya estaba corriendo por la inexistente vereda entre el bosque. Harry miraba el cielo, reclamando el ángel travieso que le habían enviado, sabiendo que no tenía opción más que ir tras él. —Ángel, espérame.

—  _ ¡No!  _ Corre muñeca — río Louis, mirando con ilusión como las luciérnagas empapaban con su luz las hojas de los encinos. Ningún árbol de navidad se le podría comparar a aquella vista tan maravillosa.

—Pequeño, por favor — rogó atrapando la muñeca del menor y tumbándolos a ambos al suelo, su cuerpo presionando por completo el de Louis.

—No soy pequeño, solo eres unos centímetros más grande que yo —Harry sonrió cuando su rostro fue acariciado entre manos que olían a tierra, el frío estaba corriendo por su piel caliente después de correr. — ¿Has visto a mis hermanos? creceré y ya no podrás decirme pequeño —Harry besó su mejilla, sus labios durando mucho tiempo sobre su piel al igual que su cuerpo sobre él de su ángel. —No puedo respirar…

—Shh —Harry susurro, volviendo a acariciar sus labios con los de Louis, pero el toque no era suficiente, era tan solo una caricia que el menor buscaba ansioso.

—Déjame besarte, no eres justo.

Regresaron después de horas al lugar donde estaban acampando, al parecer Michael había traído algunas botellas de vodka y brandy así que todos estaban acomodados dentro de la tienda de campaña en desorden, la fogata se estaba apagando y Harry sonreía mientras caminaba con Louis sobre los cuerpos de todos, intentando no despertarlos o caer sobre ellos.

Cuando llegaron a su parte, Louis corrió el cierre que separaba a las otras secciones, sus bolsas para dormir desplegadas para compartir sus cobijas y las de Harry abiertas para recibirlos.

—  _ ¡Hazza! _ ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunto Louis, la luz de la luna otorgaba la suficiente capacidad para que el chico viera como Harry se desvestía en las sombras.

—Si tan tentado te sientes, puedes voltearte — Harry sonrió travieso acercándose a su novio quien sintió el calor de sus mejillas cuando vio al mayor con el torso desnudo frente a él. — ¿Está un ángel espiándome?

—Solo me preocupa…que te vayas a dar un resfriado…— el mayor asiente riendo antes de quitarse el pantalón, desvistiéndose y vistiéndose frente a Louis, ajeno al calor que ahora el menor sentía en todo el cuerpo.

—Listo, ahora tu turno — su pijama estaba totalmente escondida por su gran suéter de los packers de Wisconsin, calcetines de estambre marrón que hacían al menor sonreír. — ¿Te divierten mis calcetines bebé?

Louis negó, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a desvestirse, pausando en muchas ocasiones para escuchar la respiración de Harry y la suya misma cambiar. Tomó su suave camisa y su gastado suéter, pantalones de lana rojos y se puso un par de calcetines extras, olvidando por completo cuando se giró que su novio lo había visto en ropa interior hace unos segundos.

— ¿No quieres ponerte la chaqueta de Andrea para que no te de frio?

— Te tendré a ti y las cobijas, está bien —dijo tomando el gorro de lana rosa y colocándoselo, Harry estaba tan cerca de él que lo único que podía sentir era el alterado ritmo de sus latidos como el de su respiración. — ¿Pretendes dormir Rosenberg ó vas a seguir besándome?

Louis caminó hasta el suelo, se adentró en las cobijas y extendió sus brazos para el mayor quién se le unió en unos segundos, sus manos pinchando juguetonamente el estómago del menor quien se subió encima de su cuerpo y comenzó a besarle, siendo la única manera de distraer a Harry para que dejara de hacerle cosquillas, después de todo era con buenas intenciones ya que no quería despertar a sus amigos con su risa.

— Serías el primero…—las palabras brotaron de sus labios minutos después, boca cansada pero aún seguía sonriendo.

— ¿El primero?

—Cuando llegue el tiempo….cuando queramos y estemos listos — Louis acarició el pecho del mayor con sus dedos, con más caricias inocentes pero Harry estaba completamente conmovido por la idea de ser la persona con la que Louis deseaba tener su primera vez.

—Seré todo lo que tú me dejes ser bebé — Harry optó por acariciar las piernas del menor que estaban a los lados de sus caderas, ya que Louis se rehusaba a moverse de encima y él por su puesto, nunca quería ser descubierto de la calidez de su ángel. —Cuando llegue el momento.

—Quiero que seas el primero…el único —sus palabras sonaban a promesa pero el mayor solo asintió antes de buscar sus labios entre la oscuridad, ojos cerrados y manos necesitadas de algo de calor.

—Lo seré, lo seré — sus caderas se vieron atraídas por la fricción de sus compañeras, el calor en sus cuerpos naciendo de esas atracción mientras sus besos se volvían más húmedos.


	22. Margaritas y Chupetones

**Las calles estaban empapadas por la lluvia, mientras él miraba por la ventana de la casa de Louis esperando al repartidor de pizza. Era catorce de febrero y el clima parecía no destruir el aura romántica de la ciudad, Harry suspiro cansado una vez más después de ignorar una llamada de su padre en el celular, la pantalla mostraba a su ángel y a él en año nuevo, ambos abrigados y con piel brillosa por el flash que decidió utilizar Andrea, pequeñas chispas de los fuegos artificiales tras ellos que lanzó el personal del club _The Pride_ y unas sonrisas en ambos rostros.**

Había colocado aquella imagen, porque tal como ahora, lo hacía sonreír ver a Louis a su lado de puntitas y sonriendo, apunto de esconder su rostro en su hombro. Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y ajustó el agarre en el ramo de margaritas y la bolsa con hamburguesas, sus nudillos temblaban al acercarse a la puerta.

En su mente había una melodía con piano dulce y ruiseñores cantando en los árboles, esperando que la lluvia se fuera para poder volar, como los gritos de su padre y su madre, opacándose cuando escuchó pasos dentro de la casa que iban con prisa y de pronto la puerta fue abierta con un sonriente Louis.

—Son méritos, tú sabes, consentir a un ángel para que me lleve al cielo con él —el olor natural de las flores llegó a los sentidos del chico frente a él, quién sonrió con una tímida sonrisa antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y envolver su cuello.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cursi? —sus labios se arrugaron mientras miraba a Harry sonreír satisfecho con sus hombros encogidos, Louis beso su quijada y después la punta de su nariz haciendo que este la arrugara también.

—No quiero arder en el infierno si no es contigo — sus manos estaban ocupadas pero sus brazos realizaron la tarea de rodear el cuerpo de su ángel.

— ¿Qué músico o escritor has estado frecuentando Rosenberg? —Louis sonreía mientras jugaba con la chaqueta negra de su novio, sus piernas expuestas al aire frío y haciéndolo temblar torpemente, Harry sonreía al notar los pies descalzos del menor —No quería dejarte esperando a fuera.

Su excusa salió en un murmuro bajito, Harry negó y con algo de dificultad levantó al menor, haciendo que los pies de este se apoyaran sobre los suyos.

—Vas a enfermarte ángel — ambos comenzaron a caminar de aquella manera, Louis pisando las botas del mayor y atrapado entre sus brazos reía mientras entraban a la casa con pasos desastrosos.

—No, no lo haré, pero encontré algunas películas que podemos ver —Harry hizo su camino hacia la cocina, empujando con su cadera la puerta de la casa y reposando las flores y las hamburguesas en la mesa, aún con Louis dependiendo de sus pasos. —Debo traerte tu regalo Hazzie.

— ¿Así que me prohíbes comprarte un regalo pero tu si puedes darme uno?  _ ¡Qué clase de ley es esta! _ —Harry protestó,  prohibiendo el escape del chico hacia su habitación, su ceño fruncido ante la decisión que ha tomado su ángel. —Totalmente injusto ángel.

— ¡Tu compraste la comida y flores! Es totalmente justo  _ muñeca — _ su risa histérica inunda las paredes de la casa que ya no lo escuchan llorar por las noches, no más. Harry está acorralándolo contra la mesa mientras sus dedos rozan esos lugares sensibles que hacen al más pequeño brotar en risas que traen un rubor exagerado a su rostro. — _ ¡Para, para, para! ¡Te dejo escoger la película! _

— ¿La que sea? — Harry sonríe cuando Louis se encuentra sin aliento y aun así le permite robarle un beso. — ¿Incluso de terror? — sus dedos vuelven a tentar el área de su abdomen, haciendo que el menor riera sobre su boca.

—  _ ¡Si, si! _ La que sea, lo juro — fue privado de palabras nuevamente por los labios del mayor, Harry abría uno de sus ojos para espiar y ver al chico con los ojos cerrados, totalmente dedicado a mostrar afecto, así que comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, bailando como si fuesen una pareja de recién casados en la cocina, sin música, solo un ritmo en la mente mientras se sostenían. — _ Espérame. _

Rogó antes de dejarlo ir, Harry suspiró nuevamente, admirando la bolsa de comida en la mesa.

La casa estuvo en silencio así que dedujo que los hermanos de Louis estaban trabajando o en clases, feliz de aquel hecho decidió sacar la comida y vasos para las bebidas. Cuando escucho pasos en las escaleras, se dio cuenta que aún seguía con su chaqueta, se la quitó y sintió escalofríos de inmediato pero se negó a colocarse de nuevo la pesada prenda.

—Aquí, dame, abre — índico Louis tomando su chaqueta y ofreciéndole una bolsa de regalo de color rojo; Harry se sentía extraño al recibir un regalo, de no cualquier persona, de su novio, en San Valentín.

La vibración del teléfono de Harry atrapa la atención del chico quien estaba a punto de colgar la chaqueta, cuando extrae el celular se sorprende de ver alrededor de diez llamadas perdidas de  _ “Papa”.  _ Louis regresa a la cocina con el celular en la mano y una sonrisa crece a pesar de todo en sus labios cuando ve a su chico con el suéter lila que le regalo.

—Si tomas una foto dura más —comentó el más alto, Louis estaba completamente consternado por lo bien que se veía aquel color en Harry, no era como si él tuviese algo en contra de las prendas negras y grises, pero definitivamente era una vista satisfactoria verlo con aquel ligeramente holgado suéter de estambre. — ¿Ese es mi teléfono?

—Tu papá…te ha estado llamando, ¿está todo bien? — cuestiono con timidez cuando vio a Harry cambiar por completo su expresión y caminar hacia él.

—No quiero hablar de eso — espetó con un tono molesto, Louis le entrego el celular, su mano temblando ligeramente. — ¿Por qué no comemos en la sala mientras vemos la película?

Su actitud giro y fue tal vez lo que más desconcertó al menor de los Wahlstrӧm, asintió y observó por unos instantes como Harry iba a la sala donde estaba la televisión y el reproductor de dvd’s. Paso minutos contemplando las margaritas en la mesa, el papel que las protegía las hacía resaltar más, olían delicioso y Louis estaba decidido a conseguir que siguiera en aquel estado lo más posible.

Cuando camino hacia la sala después de colocar las flores en agua y servir algo de limonada en unos vasos, encontró a Harry en el sillón mordiendo de manera irritada su hamburguesa mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular.

— ¿Hazz?

— ¿Te gustan las películas de terror? — el chico cambió el tema tan pronto como apago su celular y miro la mesa donde estaban las películas apiladas, Louis negó efusivamente, odiaba las películas de terror.

—Los gemelos las compran, son sus favoritas — Louis sintió la tensión en el ambiente desaparecer cuando Harry le sonrió y extendió su mano esperando que la tomara.

—Oh claro que lo hacen, de seguro de ahí sacan sus ideas para torturarme en sus sueños — su mano jalo al chico y lo hizo sentarse en su regazo entre risas, Louis acariciaba el suéter y después subía para acomodar los rizos rebeldes que comenzaban a querer esconder los ojos de Harry.

—Frank también las ve, él solía dejarme abrazarlo cuando las veíamos todos juntos.

— ¿Qué hay de Elliot?

— Elly tiembla más que yo — Louis advierte como si el sorprendentemente fuera más valiente.  — ¿Te gustan las películas de terror, Hazz?

—Me parecen interesantes.

Cuando la primera película llegó a su final, Louis juro que no volvería a ver una película con Harry debido a que él chico lo había sostenido en su regazo después de que terminaron de comer y había decidido asustar al menor con sus manos o movimientos abruptos. Harry lo volvió a convencer de ver otra película con él, con la promesa de no repetir los ataques de nuevo, pero durante la película el chico se distraía tanto con el cuerpo del menor en su regazo que sus manos comenzaron a acariciar las piernas solamente protegidas por unos shorts y ahora unas calcetas de peces.

—Hazz,  _ shh, _ están... —Louis intentó detener las manos del mayor que estaban acariciando ligeramente por encima de sus rodillas. —  _ ¡Hazzie! _ — gritó cuando el personaje de la niña apareció colgado en el medio del cuarto y Harry estaba apretando la miel de sus muslos. —  _ ¡Harry! _ No hagas eso…

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunto al escuchar el murmullo que era aplastado contra su mejilla.

—Yo…estoy ganando algo de peso ahí y….

— ¿Y? — Harry incito con incredulidad en su tono, no podía creer que Louis se sentía inseguro de algo que al menos él encontraba positivo.

—No me gusta…quiero piernas delgadas, bonitas como las tuyas.

— ¿De donde está viniendo todo esto? Tus piernas son totalmente perfectas — Harry tomó el control del reproductor y pauso la película, sus manos después atendiendo la necesidad de calor de aquellas piernas frías y perfectas. —Yo siempre me estoy tropezando en estas y Arianne suele decirme que parecen fideos cocidos ¿Por qué estás pensando así?

—  _ ¡Claro que no parecen fideos cocidos!  _ Todo mundo te mira en The pride y…

— ¿Y cómo sabes que me miran a mí y no a ti? Desde que yo tengo memoria, quién tiene un lindo trasero no soy yo — antes de atrapar en su mano derecha algo del trasero de Louis, decide mirar de frente a su ángel quién salta sobre las piernas al instante, un rubor que hace sonreír al mayor.

—Nick no dijo eso...

Y es ahora que Harry recuerda, la última noche de sus vacaciones ambos conocieron a Nick y su grupo de amigos en el club The pride, el hombre era alto y agradable, pero no dejaba de comentar sobre él para provocar a Louis quien al final de la noche, había amenazado a Nick con la furia digna de un Wahlstrӧm y Nick solo lo llamo princesa gruñona y después se fue con sus amigos.

—Lou, Nick solo estaba jugando contigo, era más que obvio que todo lo que decía sobre mí y mi cuerpo era sobre ti — sus ojos rodaron inconscientemente, atrayendo más el cuerpo hacia él.

— ¡Pero es verdad! Eres demasiado atractivo, tienes dieciséis años y ni siquiera el acné te hace ver menos lindo de lo que ya eres. Yo…

—Tu nada, eres y vas a ser el chico más perfecto del planeta — Harry suprimió aquellas palabras con besos, su impulso lo llevó a empujar a Louis en él ante brazo del sillón, su rostro en lo alto mientras el mayor descargaba su frustración mordiendo los labios de su ángel. Los cojines estaban cayendo al suelo, el cuerpo de Louis siendo cubierto por su novio quién se movía desesperado sobre él.

—Hazz…ah— su protesta salió de sus labios como un ruego avergonzado, el calor en su cuerpo aumentó como si el sol hubiese decidido salir en la lluviosa ciudad y en su pecho crecían ramas de santa lucía. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, cuando sintió una presión en su entrepierna, los suspiros de Harry sobre sus labios y un impulso de movimiento en sus caderas que solo había sentido una vez. —Hazz _ -ahh. _

—Lou — llamo Harry, deteniendo sus movimientos y ganando un sonido de protesta del chico bajo él, la sensación de calor en su miembro lo hizo sonrojarse cuando se encontró con la vista atractiva de su ángel bajo él, sonrojado también y con sus labios abiertos, intentando tomar algo de aire. —Tenemos dieciséis, Lou. No…

—El chico del video también tenía dieciséis — murmuró entre dientes antes de formar un puchero que Harry besó, sus labios estaban casi rojos y él se divirtió aún más buscando conseguir aquel color. — ¿Hazz? ¿Puedo…?

Harry asintió sin entender, sentándose y siendo empujado suavemente contra el respaldo del sillón antes de sentir los labios de Louis besar su piel, sorprendiéndolo. El sonido de la lluvia parecía la perfecta canción para escuchar mientras el menor comenzaba a lamer y morder la piel de su cuello.

Sus manos fueron a la espalda de su ángel, acariciando los prominentes huesos de la columna mientras sus propios labios se partían en busca de aire cuando Louis succionando con fuerza en su cuello y se movía sobre su miembro que comenzaba doler.

—El pequeño ángel se volvió algo posesivo — su tono burlón pareció no importarle a Louis quien volvió a morder una tercera parte de su cuello. Harry comenzó a desesperarse por la cantidad de provocación que sentía, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse y sus manos comenzaron a apretar el trasero de Louis.

Su piel lechosa estaba tan rosa como la primavera en Japón, cuando el menor dejó su cuello Harry volvió a tumbarlo en el sillón y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo. Louis sonreía traviesamente y enredaba sus piernas, murmurando lo bonito que el chico ruso era. Después de pasar horas así, sin llegar a más y hablando de cómo no era tiempo, ambos volvieron a acurrucarse en el otro, esta vez Harry recostado con su cabeza en el regazo de Louis mientras volvían a retomar la película.

Cuando Frank llegó a la casa en la noche, sugirió de la manera más cortés a su hermano que dejase ir al chico y a este lo miro amenazantemente.


	23. Lineas Rojas /R

**El sol había decidido acompañar el aire frío de los primeros días de abril, pero no eran los rayos lo que mantenía la sangre de Harry caliente, eran las palabras de su padre atormentando su cabeza.**

Madura, se responsable, se un hombre.

Harry sabía que no debería dejarse afectar por aquello, pero era imposible ignorarlo cuando todas las noches al llegar a casa su papá le hablaba de inscribirlo a la universidad militar. Sentía que necesitaba respirar y tranquilizarse, por lo cual caminaba con prisa por los pasillos durante el receso buscando a su ángel.

Louis tenía ese efecto en él siempre que había problemas, bastaba con que colocara la mano en su pecho y Harry sentía que nunca había sido el niño con asma y cicatrices de cigarro en la espalda. Era increíble tener alguien así en su vida, Nick y su amigo Gustave siempre le decían que ellos deseaban tener a alguien así, él simplemente asentía orgulloso.

La cafetería estaba colmada de estudiantes, Harry se movió entre los cuerpos hasta encontrar la mesa donde divisó el cabello con puntas lila de Andrea. Aflojando la corbata del uniforme cuando finalmente estuvo frente a sus amigos, pero sin señal de su ángel.

— ¿Dónde está Louis? —su pregunta generó unas cuantas risas y miradas entre los jóvenes, Michael palmeó el lugar a su lado con un rostro comprensivo. Harry caminó hasta él, aún si no tenía ganas de conversar con nadie que no fuera su ángel. — Hablen.

—Cada año, las preparatorias organizan un gran evento para el día del niño y lo recaudado se va a una obra de caridad o una organización. Louis se inscribió como representante de los de primer año, desde que está en secundaria siempre ha querido participar en la planeación del evento.

— ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de esto?... ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? No entiendo, ayer hablamos en la noche y nunca dijo nada al respecto, pudo haberlo mencionado —todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio después de sus palabras, no estaba enojado, solo algo molesto con el hecho de que Louis no le haya dicho nada y solo le dejara hablar de sus problemas.

Se sentía egoísta.

—No lo sé Harry, pero si hay algo de lo que quieras hablar todos nosotros estamos aquí si necesitas algo, porque es obvio que algo te está molestando — Gerard aclaro y todos en la mesa asintieron, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Harry quien considero la oportunidad de abrirse con ellos.

Desde que había llegado a Inglaterra, había conocido a estas increíbles personas pero solo se había dado la oportunidad de confiar en su ángel. Después de todo eran novios, pero esa sensación egoísta en su cuerpo no se iba, Louis no le había platicado nada acerca de aquel evento solo porque Harry se quejaba en sus llamadas de la situación en su familia.

—No es nada, solo discutí con mi papa ayer y necesitaba ver a Louis — todos en la mesa captaron aquel tono que indicaba que realmente no quería hablarlo, así que Michael fue el único que habló para sellar el tema.

—Ow, él bebe quiere a su Louis —molesto Mike pellizcando una mejilla de Harry, todos rieron en lo que quedaba del receso sobre las bromas que hacia Kai sobre la maestra de Matemáticas, decir que Harry se quedaba viendo las puertas de la cafetería esperando que Louis entrara por ellas era una estimación con un alto porcentaje de probabilidad.

Cuando finalmente llego la penúltima clase del día, Harry separó su atención de la realidad y comenzó a imaginar cómo brillarían los ojos de Louis cuando le platicara sobre el evento. Quería estar con él ahora mismo, pedirle perdón por no haberlo escuchado también a él, seguro que se tuvo que reprimir mucho para no explotar y Harry mentiría si dijera que no se sentía un mal novio.

"Madurar Harry, bebés como un maricón escapando de sus problemas."

"¿Cuándo vas a volverte un hombre?"

— ¿Harry? — la voz de una de sus compañeras llamó su atención y lo hizo notar que sus puños sostenían una parte del lápiz roto. — ¿Sabes dónde está Louis?

Su ceño se frunció al ver el rubor sobre las mejillas de la chica, su flequillo estaba acomodado hacia un lado mientras el resto de su cabello caía sobre sus hombros. Harry observó cómo sus manos temblaban ligeramente y su labio estaba atrapado entre dientes nerviosos para prevenir aún más temblores.

—Esta con la organización del festival de...

—Oh claro, era de esperarse ¿Crees que mañana pueda hablar con él durante el receso? — Harry sintió su propio rostro arrugarse con disgusto, él y Louis pasaban los recesos juntos, así que en definitiva al chico no le gustaba la idea de compartir el tiempo con su ángel con alguien más.

—Puedo preguntarle — respondió cortamente, Harry solo sentía sus dedos entumirse más, ¿Por qué esta chica estaba actuando tan nerviosa? ¿Para qué quería hablar con su Louis? ¿Por qué necesitaba todo el tiempo del receso? Tenía que ser algo importante.

—Te lo agradecería, soy Ruth por cierto — sonrió extendiendo su mano, pero él solo sonrió brevemente antes de girarse en su asiento y mirar al maestro.

Su humor empeoró para la siguiente clase, las palabras de su padre se repetían en su cabeza como un disco descompuesto, Louis estaba ocupado con su tonto festival y ahora aquella chica quería robarle su tiempo con él. Necesitaba hablar con alguien o explotaría y cuando las clases terminaron, él simplemente camino a casa después de mandarle un mensaje a Nick.

Era entre semana, por lo tanto, lo único que había en la mesa a la hora de la comida era su plato y vaso, solos, esperándolo sólo a él. Mordió su filete con algo de torpeza, su mente comenzaba a atar hilos y pensar que tal vez Ruth gustaba de Louis. Harry no podía quedarse tranquilo, no podía creer que la chica no notara que él y Louis estaban juntos, ¿necesitaba ser más obvio y gritarlo? Sus pensamientos provocaron que sus dientes mordieran el interior de su mejilla fuertemente y así perdiera todo su apetito.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y lo atendió sin mirar el identificador, su mente incendiándose cuando escucho las palabras de Louis.

— ¡Harry Dolly lovely! ¿Cómo...?

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?! ¿Por qué me tuve que enterar de este festival tan importante para ti por otras personas? —Harry miró la escalera como si esta pudiera controlar su humor, no planeaba sonar tan molesto, pero realmente aquel no era su día.

— ¡Lo siento Hazzie! Es solo que no quería restregar mi noticia en tu cara mientras tú estabas herido...

— ¡No estaba herido! Pero ahora si lo estoy, ¿Es que soy así? ¿Soy esa clase de novio? ¿El que no te deja tener tu momento porque todo tiene que ser sobre mí?

—Estas molesto y...

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Si no has estado todo el día, creo que no soy el único desastre de novio aquí.

—Estas enojado, herido y caliente claramente, ve a hacerte una mamada idiota, no voy a hablar contigo así —contestó Louis antes de colgar y dejar a Harry parado en su sala, viendo el reloj en la pared del recibidor.

Sus labios estaban aún en sorpresa de la rudeza con la que su novio había reaccionado, bastaron unos segundos para que Harry se diera cuenta lo inmaduro y dramático que había sido.

Se sentía un terrible novio y en lugar de arreglarlo, lo había estropeado más.

—Bravo — se murmuró así mismo antes de mirar el identificador y ver que Nick había respondido sus mensajes.

Louis se muerde el labio, intentando no pensar en las palabras de Harry ya que estaba impresionado por la manera en que había reaccionado. Comenzó a hacer su tarea antes de empezar con la organización de los horarios del banco que había en el festival, su estrategia de ignorar el asunto de Harry se vio casi saboteada por las lágrimas que salieron de sus mejillas al pensar en el chico cuando concluyó con la tarea de biología.

— ¿Por qué tienes que ser un bebé llorón? — se preguntó a sí mismo, su nariz irritada y sus ojos cansados cuando termino con toda su tarea. Los lentes de su mamá sobre su nariz mientras usaba la computadora de Benjamín para hacer los archivos con los horarios y las fichas de inscripciones.

What would you think if I sang out of tune? Would you stand up and walk out on me?

Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song and I'll try not to sing out of key

Oh I get by with a little help from my friends

Louis escuchó su celular por unos segundos sin identificar que era la canción de llamada, sus ojos viajaron al reloj de la computadora y noto que marcaba las diez de la noche. Se estiró un poco antes de caminar hacia la cama donde la canción de los Beatles seguía sonando, fuerte y claro, su pijama consistía en una sudadera de Frank y sus pantalones de cohetes y estrellas.

— ¿Ángel? — Louis tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Harry nuevamente, miles de perdones en su paladar pero se reprimió a él mismo. Él no había hecho nada malo para que Harry le hablara de aquel modo.

—Te tardaste — respondió el menor, su tono frío sonando más como un copo de nieve rompiéndose para Harry.

—Perdón Louis, el día de hoy fue un asco y estaba muy alterado y diciendo estupideces, perdón por ser tan horrible. Perdón por llamarte desastre cuando el único desastre soy yo, perdón por no escucharte y por...

—Fuiste algo rudo con tus palabras...—Harry sabía que su ángel llevaba un puchero en los labios.

—Lo siento bebé, no tienes idea de cuánto te extraño y lamento haber arruinado nuestra conversación por mis estúpidas emociones.

—Está bien, pero tienes que prometer no hablarme así de nuevo, no se sintió nada bien — su voz era infantil y realmente Louis quería dejar las fichas de los horarios y tener a Harry en su cama para dormir abrazados.

—Lo prometo, ¿promesa del meñique?

—Mhm, te extrañe hoy — Louis admite, sonriendo cuando escucha un suspiro dulce del otro lado de la línea.

—Yo aún más bebé, realmente me sentía afectado por lo de mi papá y quería abrazarte para que borraras su voz de mi mente.

—Lamento no haber estado ahí Hazzie, pero nada de lo que él diga es cierto ¿de acuerdo? Al menos que diga que tiene el más maravilloso hijo del mundo y que está orgulloso de él, entonces tomas todo eso en tu enorme y gran corazón ¿entendido Rosenberg?

—No creo que se sienta orgulloso de mí, ni siquiera yo lo hago ángel.

—Bueno, pues tenemos que cambiar eso último, no me importa cómo se sienta él, me preocupa cómo te sientes tú.

— ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo por mi ángel? Siento que tal vez me sirva para...aceptarme mejor a mí mismo y...

—Cualquier cosa, menos cosas sucias — Harry rió ante aquella respuesta, negando de inmediato.

—Habrá un desfile, un paseo público de los miembros de la comunidad LGBT el último día de abril y quería que fuéramos juntos.

—Hazz... —Louis se mordió la uña de su pulgar, el último día de abril era el evento en el que estaba trabajando. —Es el mismo día del evento PACH, no puedo y...

— ¡Pero Louis! necesito que hagamos esto juntos, que me acompañes ese día y estés conmigo. Puedes organizar el evento y decir que te sientes mal ese día e ir conmigo a la marcha.

— ¡No puedo hacer eso! el evento también es importante para mí.

—Si puedes, solo te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes un poco, necesito ir a ese desfile.

—No, no puedo, entiéndeme Hazz, desde que era pequeño ayude a mis hermanos en su lugar en este evento y ahora yo soy el representante de una generación, no puedo simplemente fingir un mareo e irme...

— ¡Tu entiéndeme a mí! Vivo escuchando a mi padre llamándome mierdas y me siento así, necesito ir a ese desfile, aceptar mientras sostengo tu mano que no soy nada de lo que él dice. Puedes colaborar el siguiente año con el festival, el último desfile fue hace tres años y yo necesito esto ahora.

Louis se acostó en la cama, lágrimas en sus ojos porque la presión era demasiada en aquel momento, él entendía lo que Harry decía, sabía que lo necesitaba, pero él había propuesto a dónde irían las recaudaciones y había sido aceptada su idea, ¿Cómo podía ausentarse en el evento y luego solo tomar el dinero y entregárselo a la organización?

—Sabes, está bien, estoy siendo estúpido y egoísta hoy, olvida todo ¿sí? Descansa ángel — se despidió Harry después de esperar minutos de silencio para que Louis le respondiera.

—Y-yo te amo...—Louis dijo, mejillas húmedas y sus muslos contra su pecho mientras se mordía la piel de su pulgar.

—Yo también Louis — el menor siseo al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado y después solo escucho el bip de llamada finalizada.

El siguiente día, Louis corría por los pasillos con una sonrisa llena de ilusión, la junta había terminado justo a tiempo y había encontrado la manera de arreglar sus turnos para que terminaran media hora antes de las siete, hora en que el desfile comenzará según Andrea.

Era jueves y los pasillos estaban más vacíos porque los alumnos de último semestre estaban estudiando en la biblioteca para sus exámenes finales.

— ¿Dónde está Hazz? — pregunto cuando vio a todos en la mesa menos a su novio.

—En el baño del segundo...—Kai no termino al ver que de inmediato Louis había corrido fuera de la cafetería. Sus piernas subían los escalones lo más rápido posible, extrañaba a Harry y quería hacerlo feliz con la noticia que le daría, sus zapatos rechinaron al entrar al baño y ver en uno de los cubículos sin puertas a Harry dándole la espalda.

— ¡Oh! Perdón, perdón —sus manos se posaron sobre sus ojos, sin saber que Harry giraba débilmente su cabeza, notando su presencia con sus ojos entreabiertos y su coordinación en estado de recuperación — ¡Hazzie tengo buenas noticias! Arregle todo para poder dejar el evento media hora antes de que el desfile empiece, tendré que ayudar con unas horas extras en la organización pero podremos ir juntos al...

Sus palabras se cortan por el sonido del agua del lavabo y cuando descubre sus ojos no encuentra la misma alegría que esperaba ver en el rostro de Harry, en su lugar solo hay una expresión indiferente.

— ¿Hazz, te sientes bien? — Louis se acerca a él, quitando uno de los tirantes de su mochila de su hombro y colocando el dorso de su mano en las mejillas de Harry. —Estás pálido.

—Vomite mucho en la mañana —comentó, sus ojos cerrados mientras daba un paso hacia Louis que resultó en un paso hacia el lavabo.

—Bebiste... —afirmó el menor al observar como Harry abría sus ojos por completo, rojos como si sufriera una alergia.

—Fue culpa del amigo de Nick, yo solo quería hablar pero...después de la llamada estaba tan enojado.

— ¿Fuiste a casa de Nick? ¿Y bebiste? — pregunto Louis con incredulidad, odiando la molestia que sintió llenar con celos su mente ante la idea de que ante un simple desacuerdo, Harry había corrido tras Nick.

—Sé que estuvo mal, pero necesitaba desahogarme y charlar con alguien.

— E-sta bien...solo, no tomes así y menos tu solo ¿de acuerdo? —rogó, sonriendo cuando Harry caminó torpemente hasta él y lo abrazó, sus cuerpos tan cerca que Louis podía inhalar el exceso de colonia que seguramente el mayor se había colocado sin medir la cantidad.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —su apariencia y energía parecía volver cada vez que besaba más alguna parte de su ángel, sus brazos estaban en la cintura del chico, acariciando su fina espalda mientras sus labios bañaban en besos las delgadas y rojas mejillas. —Sigo siendo un estúpido egoísta pero aun así te amo.

—Eres un tonto Harry Dolly lovely, pero yo también te amo —respondió con una sonrisa antes de ser besado y empujado a la pared del baño, su mochila aún en su espalda haciéndolo encorvarla toscamente, sintiendo escalofríos y todas las mariposas cuando Harry movía sus caderas contra las suyas.

—Te ayudaré con todo lo que quieras, cargaré cagas y armare todos los toldos, haré todo lo que tú me pidas— prometió Harry, sus manos acariciando la cintura de Louis mientras éste acariciaba sus mejillas, sus dedos rozando los hoyuelos del mayor.

—Utiliza tu manipuladora boca para pagarme los besos que no me diste ayer — ambos rompieron en risas mientras apoyaban sus frentes una contra la otra, otra risa se escapó de sus labios cuando el estómago de Harry emitió un sonido que reclamaba alimento. —Oh, está bien, solo un beso más y podemos ir a cafetería.

Louis atrajo al chico por sus rizos, una sonrisa imborrable en sus labios porque un día sin Harry parecía una eternidad y no quería nunca más lidiar con ello, sus risillas se volvieron constantes cuando el mayor intentaba morder su labio al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba la piel en su abdomen causándole un salto involuntario acompañado de un chillido.

—Hay que salir, si un maestro nos encuentra...—Harry asintió entre quejidos, anclando sus brazos a la cintura de su ángel y caminando fuera del baño, escaleras abajo, siempre en busca de contacto con el cuerpo de su novio.

— ¿Louis? —una voz aguda y al mismo tiempo dulce llamó la atención de ambos chicos, Harry vio a Ruth parada en medio del pasillo, temblando y con un sobre en su mano; su ceño se frunció y sus manos de manera instintiva volvieron a abrazar el cuerpo de Louis.

— ¿Ruth? ¿Qué sucede? —Harry exhaló con un tono molesto cuando noto lo suave que era la voz de Louis y como al mismo tiempo el chico intentaba caminar hacia ella. —Hazz ¿Podrías...?

— ¡No! ¿Por qué lo buscas? ¿Acaso no sabes que tiene novio? —su voz era agresiva y Ruth comenzó a negar, su cabello despeinándose en el proceso — ¿No? Pues lo tiene —sus manos se movieron hacia el rostro de Louis y lo acercaron a sus labios, besándolo para después sentir un empujón en su pecho y ser apartado de su ángel. — ¿Lou?

— ¡¿Qué te sucede?! — Louis grita, tocando su labio y sintiendo el ardor de la sangre saliendo.

—Estas siendo un completo idiota, otra vez — bufa Louis con su mano en la boca antes de caminar hasta ella y abandonar el pasillo.

Harry los mira irse, las palabras de Louis resonando en su cabeza junto con la mirada de la chica, sus ojos notan como el brazalete en el brazo de Ruth se corren abajo y quedan al descubierto líneas rojas en su piel, cicatrices.


	24. Mi hombre

—Te ves terrible — declara Nick palmeando la mejilla del chico que carga una mirada rodeada de unas ojeras de aspecto deplorable.

—El me odia.

—Llevas horas diciendo lo mismo y yo siempre te dijo que…

—Que no me odia y que solo está enojado — repite Harry antes de llevar la botella de vidrio de nuevo a sus labios, sus rizos estaban desparramados en la mesa haciendo todo aquello parecer más dramático de lo que ya lo era. —No lo entiendes Nicholas.

—Claro, claro, no lo entiendo porque Hey es Louis, y solo tú conoces a Louis.

—Así es, nadie entiende mi dolor, ¡comencé a escribir poesía Nick! ¡Poesía! — gritó con una risa triste en sus labios.

—Oh por Allah y Ganesh, no voy a leer nada de eso ¿me escuchaste? te permito robar todo el vodka y whisky que quieras pero no me hagas escucharte recitar sobre tu adorado Louis.

—Eres una persona cruel Nicholas, incluso mi ángel lo sabe.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas Rosenberg? —Nick inquirió con una risa burlona, Harry se veía patético y derrotado.

—Él piensa que no es perfecto, gracias a tus comentarios de la última vez que estuvimos en The pride, Louis piensa que necesita parecerse a mí para ser perfecto.

—Oh —Nick sintió que el frío líquido de su bebida se fue por el lugar incorrecto en su garganta, él siempre había bromeado con Louis ya que encontraba tierno cuando el chico se enojaba. —Nunca... todo eso que decía era sobre él, olvídalo, no lo recordarás.

—Él es tan perfecto que a-veces me sorprende que me quiera ¿sabes? nunca pensé que al dejar Rusia encontraría amor, en un chico como él.

—En serio me iré a dormir si continuas hablando así—comentó Nick, la sala de su casa estaba silenciosa, era miércoles por la noche y estaba agotado pero cuando un Harry desesperado y triste aparecía fuera de tu casa, no era una opción cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Aquella crueldad era tan similar como dejar a un gatito bebé bajo la lluvia.

 

 

 

La tensión en la mesa de la cafetería aumentaba conforme los días, su resaca no convivía bien ante el hecho de que Louis solo pasara unos minutos alrededor antes de ir a sus juntas, aun peor, Harry fulminaba a quién mantenía una conversación con Louis. El viernes llegó y después de ser ignorado por una semana todos juraban que la piel del chico ruso se tornaba verde de la envidia.

—Lou, escuche que Gasper de último semestre está participando en la organización del evento ¿es cierto? —Andrea pregunto, con una sonrisa perversa mientras miraba de reojo a Harry girar su cabeza y atender la respuesta de Louis.

— ¿Gasper Marshall? Sí, está en el equipo, algo gruñón si me preguntas pero parece un buen tipo — Louis encogió sus hombros mientras su leche de fresa — ¿Estás interesada en él o como es que lo conoces?

—Andrea solía pensar que Gasper era tan atractivo que aunque lo pusieras con las peores personas, él haría la relación parecer la mejor de todas —revela Nora guiñandole el ojo a su amiga.

— ¡Se verían tan bien ustedes dos juntos, él es tan alto y tu pequeño y…— Andrea chilla fingiendo emoción, algunos en la mesa mordiéndose los labios al ver como Harry fruncía el ceño y otros riendo bajito.

—Basta, no puedes molestarme con otras personas, eso no está bien y además no soy tan pequeño —Louis no está mirando a Harry, no sabe cómo tiembla su labio por el miedo constante que tiene de perder a su ángel por alguien mejor que él.

— ¡Pero serían la parejas más tierna!

— Ser la pareja más tierna no es importante, además yo tengo un novio muchísimo mejor que Gasper — su respuesta fue expulsada con simpleza y superficial tranquilidad mientras sacaba su emparedado de la envoltura que Benjamín le había colocado, totalmente ajeno a la sonrisa satisfecha que crece en los labios del chico ruso.

— ¿Si tu novio fuera mejor que Gasper porque llevarías ignorándolo por días cuando está sentado enfrente de ti? —Nora cuestiono esta vez, mirando con algo de arrepentimiento a Louis quien ahora miraba su comida con desagrado y guardaba sus cosas.

—Cuídense hoy — fue lo único que el delgado chico dijo al despedirse, todos sabiendo que con aquellas palabras se refería al plan que habían hecho de ir todos al boliche el día siguiente, el mismo plan al que había rechazado ir.

—Qué manera de empeorar aún más las cosas chicas — murmuro Kai.

 

 

 

—Hey Harry Dovey.

Su voz era suave tal como la extrañaba, sus mejillas se encendieron como el fuego de un cerillo al saber que había sido descubierto en su torpe intento de esconderse tras el muro cerca del casillero de Louis aquel viernes por la salida. El mayor hizo un sonido involuntario, tan triste que moriría antes de salir vivo después de aquel puchero que irises azules miraron con cariño.

El menor se acercó tras cerrar su casillero.

—Escuche por ahí que alguien acompañó a Ruth a una de sus sesiones y después se quedó con ella cuando hablo con su papá.

Harry solo asintió y se reclinó en la mano que ahora acariciaba su mejilla, se sentía tan necesitado de aquel cariño después de tantos días sintiéndose vacío. Louis rió de nuevo, pensando que los sonidos que salían de aquel chico sonaban como los de un cachorro arrepentido después de ser regañado.

—Gracias por hacerlo — Louis apoyó su cabeza en el muro, mirando a su novio con una expresión de miseria mientras su cuerpo se limitaba a solo arrullarlo.

El día parecía despedirse más temprano que otros, el sol iluminando la silueta de su ángel y Harry sentía que aquella pobre caricia era una tortura. Dio un paso, siendo capaz de escuchar la manera en que la respiración de su ángel se detenía y haciendo más resaltable el mohín en su boca.

—Has estado tomando, sin mí ahí para cuidarte.

—He estado tomando porque te extraño.

—Dijiste que no lo harías más — reclamo con un suspiro derrotado, negando mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba por el pasillo.

— ¡Me has ignorado durante dos semanas! por favor hablemos, no puedo seguir así, te extraño, no tomaré más…

—Tu problema es que no puedes cumplir tus promesas, no el alcohol —Harry se odio a sí mismo cuando vio a su ángel girarse con ojos tristes tras decirle aquello.

— ¿Y tú problema cuál es? ¿Eh? — Louis frunció el ceño cuando vio a Harry caminar hacia él y empujarlo a un casillero con su cuerpo sobre el suyo. —Ninguno, ¡no tienes ningún maldito problema! eres Louis Wahlstrӧm, tu único problema soy yo, el defecto.

Louis comenzó a llorar cuando vio que en el lado izquierdo del cuello había una quemadura similar a la que había visto en la espalda del chico hace meses, sus sentidos se llenaron de Harry, el sonido de sus manos temblar sobre las puertas de los casilleros, el olor de una colonia frotada con rabia en la mañana, la respiración sobre su rostro.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, perdón por reaccionar así con tu festival y con Ruth, perdón por correr a casa de Nick en lugar de a la tuya, es solo que tengo tanto miedo —Louis negó, entrando en pánico cuando la respiración de Harry comenzó a sonar errática.

—Shh, Harry Dolly — sus manos sostenían el rostro de Harry, húmedo y con una expresión desesperada. —Necesito que respires conmigo, por favor — acoplo sus pechos con un abrazo, inhalando con fuerza y exhalando con aún más, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez hasta que sintió que el mayor lo envolvía con sus brazos también. —Eres tanto Harry, te amo y yo lo siento también ¿sí?

Sus labios besaron la cicatriz en el cuello con ternura, el silencio de los pasillos en contraste con el ruido en la mente de Harry quién lloraba en silencio al asentir y abrazar a Louis contra él.

 

 

 

—N-no quiero Lou— protesto petulante al entrar a la casa de Nick.

—Harry dolly lov’ly, vamos a casa, Noah puede revisar las heridas —el menor intento razonar con él chico mientras este se tambaleaba ebrio en el pasillo.

—Tus hermanos me mataran si me ven así —su justificación vino acompañada por un gimoteo que hizo reír a Louis.

—Además no quiero que sepan lo que hizo papá.

—Hey no, no tienes por qué avergonzarte, lo que hizo tu papá…—Harry lloriqueo escondiendo en la pequeña palma de su ángel su tristeza.

—Tenía tanto miedo, me sentía como un niño de nuevo, incapaz de moverme y…—Louis interrumpió aquel adolorido discurso con un beso, buscando con algo de inseguridad una habitación en la que ambos pudieran quedarse a dormir.

—Shh, no fue buena idea que tomarás de nuevo, vamos a encontrar un cuarto y con suerte algún botiquín —murmuró, pasos lentos hasta que finalmente encontraron una habitación al final del corredor. —Aquí.

— ¿Me has perdonado realmente? — su ángel asiente con una sonrisa mientras levanta el edredón y lo empuja con cuidado hasta que cae en la cama. —Soy un idiota celoso ¿no?

—Lo eres, pero lo arreglaste y ahora tengo que cuidarte — Harry río cuando sintió los dedos del menor en sus tobillos, su mente dispersa pero aun generando una risa escandalosa. —Tan sensible Harry Berry.

—Shhh me gusta ese apodo, no le digas a Lou —piensa que tan solo tener al chico ahí es una ilusión.

—No le diré, lo prometo Harry Berry —Louis sonríe mientras se aparta de la cama y deja los tenis en el suelo para después quitarse los suyos —Voy a ir a buscar un botiquín y llamar a…

—Lou es un pequeñín —da vueltas en la cama con una sonrisa y Louis sólo puede preguntarse cómo es que la noche llevo a esto.

—Tonto, solo eres un poquito más grande que yo — se defiende pero la risa de Harry lo hace arrugar su nariz.

—Muy divertido— se rinde al ver como el mayor lucha por deshacerse de sus calcetines y deja la habitación en busca de un botiquín para poder después pedir la ayuda de Noah por teléfono.

 

Cuando el menor llega al recibidor ve a Gustave y a Nick con sus botellas en sus manos, recostados en el sofá de la sala observando con miradas huecas el televisor apagado. Louis camina casi de puntitas aunque sabe que necesita preguntarles a los hombres si tienen algo con lo que pueda desinfectar la quemadura de Harry.

—Uh, Ni, él pequeño chico está aquí — Gustave saludo al chico con su mano ocupada, el contenido de su botella desparramándose en la alfombra y causando que Louis riera.

— ¡Lewis! ¿Dónde dejaste a tu princesa eh? Pequeño nalgón —Louis colocó sus manos en sus caderas, un rostro ofendido que solo causo que el hombre se riera junto con Gustave.

— ¡Oí! Deja de ser tan malo— se alejó el pequeño, un ceño furioso que se mantenía quieto mientras Nick se levantaba y caminaba a él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y si no que? ¿Vas golpear mi cara con tu enorme trasero? Porque te aseguro que eso lo disfrutaríamos ambos— Nick admiro el color rojo crecer bajo los suaves párpados del pequeño adolescente, indudablemente ahora entendía las cursilerías de Harry respecto a él.

—Eso es sucio—habló con timidez, dando un paso atrás mientras miraba el suelo, nervios eructando en su piel.

—Sí, pero con un cuerpo tan perfecto con el tuyo ¿Quién no quería hacer cosas sucias? —Louis tembló cuando uno de los largos dedos de Nick acaricio su mejilla. —Ya entiendo porque él idiota de Harry escribe poemas sobre ti, ¿Quién no lo haría si lo miras así? — el más bajo escapó de su burbuja de modestia para mirar al hombre con incredulidad, ¿Poemas? ¿Harry había escrito poemas sobre él? —Juro que le di toda mi cerveza para que se quedara dormido antes de que tuviera que soportar un maratón de porque Louis es el ser más exquisitamente precioso en todo el universo.

— ¿Él dijo…eso? — cuestiono con incredulidad, su encogimiento de hombros mostrándole al hombre que aún no podía creer lo que le decía.

—Creo que la tristeza de que lo ignoraste lo ayudaba a no pensar en el dolor de lo que le hizo su papá — Nick caminó lejos de él, sentándose nuevamente el sillón pero esta vez al lado de un Gustave quien ya se encontraba dormido.

El silencio implicaba que el tiempo pasaba y que la mente de Louis trabajaba furiosa, mientras Nick bebía un trago más de su botella en la mesa.

— ¿Tienes…un botiquín?

—Mi amiga Alex tenía uno en su baño, la primera puerta del pasillo era su habitación, busca ahí —indicó con un tono rudo antes de acostarse en el hombro de Gustave y cerrar los ojos.

Louis se encontraba en el baño, sentado frente a los gabinetes bajo el lavabo con lágrimas de culpa, Harry se había equivocado, pero había arreglado las cosas y buscaba hablar, porque lo necesitaba y él lo había dejado ahogándose con su dolor solo. Saco su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón aún con la tristeza traspasando en su voz.

— ¿Louis? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me estás llamando a esta hora? —Noah atendía al quinto timbre con su tono atento, Louis recordó que su hermano estaba en rotación de horarios por lo que estaría en el hospital trabajando de guardia. — ¿Sucedió algo en casa? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien Noah, me quedé a dormir con Andrea pero necesito preguntarte algo... —Louis jugó con los agujeros del pantalón en sus rodillas. —Pero, no hagas preguntas ¿sí? yo estoy bien pero necesito ayuda con algo.

—Soy todo oídos—respondió con simpleza y Louis suspiro porque Noah siempre era tan bueno.

—Cuando alguien sufre una quemadura, en el área del cuello con un cigarrillo ¿hay que…? ¿Qué se…? ¿Debo de…? —el chico tartamudeó, el suspiro de su hermano acompañado de una risa amable.

—Shh, tranquilo, sé que es algo impactante de ver pero necesito que revises la herida y me respondas algunas cosas antes de decirte que puedes hacer —Louis asintió, caminando hasta el cuarto donde había dejado a Harry.

—Sí, espera un poco — pidió Louis, escuchando un “tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, está muy tranquilo esta noche” que lo hizo sonreír, porque su hermano Noah siempre le diría que tenía tiempo para él aun cuando no fuera así.

 

Cuando llegó a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él, su mano dejando caer el botiquín al mirar a Harry sentado en la cama en solo su ropa interior. El mayor noto la presencia de su ángel frente a la puerta y una sonrisa mostró su satisfacción al ver que su chico estaba enrojecido.

—Noah, espera un momento más ¿sí? —Louis no espero a escuchar respuesta antes de caminar lentamente hacia la cama, dejando el celular también caer en el alfombrado suelo. —Harry ¿Por qué…?

—Duermo desnudo ángel — su voz aún seguía amortiguada por aquel efecto del alcohol pero su mente parecía clara.

— ¡No puedes dormir así! —cubrió sus ojos cuando vio que Harry estaba a punto de bajar su bóxer. — ¡Harry! No…

— ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? —cuando apartó un poco sus dedos de sus ojos, esperando que al hacerlo Harry siguiera con su ropa interior puesta pero no fue así. Louis comenzó a morderse el labio mientras sus manos temblaban y sus piernas se sentían acalambradas.

Intentaba apartar su mirada de aquella zona intima pero Harry lo llamaba a la distancia en la que su mente se encontraba y volvía a mirar.

—Hazzie necesitas…cubrirte — musito con algo de impaciencia, el miembro de Harry parecía suave y de un rosa al que Louis se atrevió a nombrar como él más bonito. Era más grande que el suyo y Louis sintió un calor en su estómago al recordar aquel video que miro ese día de verano en casa de Lea, dicha sensación creciendo en su cuerpo ahora caliente como el día en que se acarició frente al espejo de su cuarto. —Por favor.

— ¿Qué obtendría a cambio? hace mucho calor esta noche, si voy a soportarlo tiene que ser a cambio de algo —Louis se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar ahora con aquella jactancia obscena.

—Lo que sea Hazz, solo, por favor… cúbrete — sus ojos apreciando esta vez sus testículos y su boca incapaz de producir más palabras cuando ve a Harry moverse sobre la cama.

—Está bien, está bien, listo — declaró Harry con una sonrisa después de cubrirse con el edredón. Su mente un poco más consciente pero aun ajena a Louis quien en un parpadeo estaba sentado a su lado, con un teléfono en la mano y un botiquín sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Puedes dejarme revisar? — el mayor no tiene que pensarlo tantas veces, sabe que Louis se refiere a la cicatriz en su cuello pero desearía no tenerlo que hacer, porque no quiere que vea el resto. —Pueden infectarse, déjame ayudarte ¿sí?

Harry extendió su cuello y beso la mejilla de su ángel cuando este se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para revisar la cicatriz, con su mirada enfocada en el rostro de Louis y no en el sonido a su alrededor, contemplo lo irritadas que se veían sus pupilas que sostenían aquel angelical azul.

—Se ve muy irritado alrededor No-oh, es demasiado rojo y hay un…tono de amarillo y, otras se ven moradas —Harry capturó el rostro en sus manos cuando escuchó a Louis nuevamente, respondiendo aquello entre sollozos amortiguados por el frente de su mano.

—Shh, ángel, está bien…—Louis comenzó a negar, un mohín ahora en sus labios mientras su rostro entero se tornaba rojo, frustración, arrepentimiento y aflicción. Harry lo invito sobre su regazo y acaricio su espalda mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón por dejar que te hiciera esto, perdóname Hazzie, no, no está bien, estás lastimado y yo te deje solo. Tú nunca me has dejado solo y yo lo hice, perdóname — lamento entre gemidos e hipidos, las cicatrices se veían tan dolorosas y Louis sólo podía imaginar el rostro de dolor de Harry cuando su papá presionaba el cigarro contra su piel.

—El hizo esto ángel, no tú, por favor no llores así por algo que…—Harry decidió no concluir sus palabras y fundió sus labios contra los de su ángel, intentando extinguir cada sollozo de tristeza que musitaba con su pequeña boca.

—Te cuidaré mejor— prometió Louis, incontables veces mientras controlaba su llanto y comenzaba a tomar las cosas del botiquín que Noah le indicaba por teléfono.

Sabía que su hermano podía escuchar todo pero apreciaba que tan solo se limitará a darle instrucciones.

—Aghhh, duele — chilló Harry, aún cuando sabía que Louis estaba siendo cuidadoso, el ardor era demasiado y se prolongaba demasiado ya que había alrededor de seis quemaduras unas al parecer más infectadas que otras.

— Se va a detener, lo prometo— el mayor asintió, lágrimas quemando al salir de sus ojos cuando finalmente la tortura terminó y Louis estaba consolándolo con besos mientras sus manos hábiles aplicaban los vendajes. — ¿Es todo Noah?

—Busca algo de acetaminofén o ibuprofeno en el botiquín —recomendó a través de la línea, Louis asintió moviéndose en el regazo de Harry, interponiendo entre sus cuerpos el botiquín en el que encontró una caja con lo que indicó su hermano.

—Hay ibuprofeno pero es muy pequeña la pastilla —Harry sonrió al admirar la inocencia con la que Louis se refería al medicamento. —son solo miligramos.

—Es porque es sublingual, dale una ahora y otra mañana en la mañana ¿de acuerdo? —Louis hizo un sonido de afirmación y una sonrisa se abrió en su mejilla con debilidad cuando Harry lo beso la copa de su nariz. —No olvides aplicar la crema anti-bacterial de nuevo antes de poner el vendaje nuevo mañana.

—Claro que no lo olvidaré — Harry suspiró con una risilla en el hombro de su compañero. —Te veo mañana Noah.

—Sí, pero dile a Harry de mi parte que se comporte o si no puedo…

— ¡Chau Noah! Te quiero, gracias —Louis cortó la llamada con una risa, su cintura siendo empujada contra el cuerpo de Harry, cayendo sobre su pecho. —Con cuidado Harry Berry.

—Eres tan bueno — el comentario del mayor vino acompañado con besos que Louis correspondió, sus manos permitiéndose abrazar por debajo de los brazos de Harry. —Te amo.

Se miraron durante minutos en aquella posición, sintiendo la respuesta del otro, Harry se dedicó a acariciar la espalda del menor encima suyo. Louis aún portaba esos ojos tristes y se sentía inquieto por no saber cómo apagar esa pesadumbre que no le correspondía sentir,

Ambos suspiraron unos segundos, al intentar acomodar mejor su cabeza en la almohada, su entre pierna bajo la sabana acaricio el muslo del menor, ellos escondieron sus rostros del otro, sus orejas tocándose accidentalmente y su cabello estorbando en la vista del otro. Pero no importaba, porque en aquel silencio ambos sabían que el tema de una situación íntima no sucedería pronto, aún era muy jóvenes y había muchas cosas que aún tenían que descubrir y aprender a amar del otro.

—Una parte de la familia de mi padre reside en Alemania, mi tía llamó para avisar que mi abuelo se ha enfermado y mi papá ha estado muy alterado desde entonces, el lunes llegó diciendo que necesitaba ser un hombre y por eso me había inscrito en la universidad militar.

—Tú eres mi hombre — Louis beso debajo de su pequeña oreja y volvió a apoyar su frente en la almohada. —Y te amo —Harry lo abrazo con aún más fuerza, todo lo que había necesitado sentir, escuchar y ver. — ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

—Lo sé ahora —acepto trazando en sus dedos pequeños corazones en los muslos de Louis a través de sus pantalones. —Pero estaba tan enojado por lo que hizo y luego por lo que te hice a ti y a Ruth, que no me sentía así ¿sabes? estaba tan avergonzado y tenía todos estos segundos pensamientos acerca de…

— ¿Nosotros? — cuestiono y sintió algo de presión en su pecho cuando él asintió.

—Porque te amo pero soy un imbécil y sentía que mi papá tenía razón al decir que no era un hombre, que no era lo suficiente. Luego pensaba en cómo te esforzaste por solucionar la posibilidad de ir juntos al desfile y me sentía tan avergonzado porque sentía que tal vez ese tampoco será mi lugar, porque no siento nada de orgullo en ningún aspecto de mí persona—Harry siseó ante el repentino movimiento de su ángel para cambiar posiciones y estar ambos en sus costados, frente a frente mirándose tan cerca que sus alientos bailaban en el pequeño espacio.

—Harry, que un papá sea duro porque está tratando de enseñarte una lección de vida o algo así, es muy diferente a que tu papá sea violento contigo porque no puede aceptar lo que eres y quiere cambiarte a su manera. Su intolerancia no te define amor, tú eres un hombre, más que suficiente y necesitas sentirte orgulloso —mejillas resbalosas y serenas que Louis besaba hasta el borde de su mandíbula. —Yo estoy orgulloso de ti.

 

 

 


	25. Pasos de bebé

**Ninguno de los chicos se había quejado de su amistad con Louis Wahlstrӧm hasta el día antes del festival, la escuela se encontraba ahogada en un inquietante zumbido de voces, rumores y gritos.**

 

— ¿Ya terminaron de colocar la tienda para el área de comidas? — pregunto Louis por décima vez en el mismo lapso de diez minutos, Michael, Adam y Kai gruñeron, después miraron a Harry. —Si dejaran de mirar a mi novio podrían terminar lo que les pido.

 

— ¿En serio Louis? ¿Celoso ahora? —Harry rió bajito sonrojándose cuando Louis le guiño un ojo.

 

—A trabajar Nordby, ¿han visto a Rosie? Tenía que traerme...

 

—Aquí está nuestro apoyo Louis, tranquilo — Louis suspiro al mirar al grupo de teatro detrás de Rosie, eran los suficientes para acomodar las tiendas y las mesas. — ¿De qué quieres que nos encargemos?

 

—Hay que colocar los letreros de bienvenida cerca del estacionamiento,  armar las tiendas y colocar dos mesas en cada una en la zona de comida. ¿Puedes dividir todo el grupo en tres? Y mandar uno adentro con las decoraciones y vestuarios Amanda y Ricky están ahí.

 

Harry admiraba desde su lugar bajo la manta a su pequeño tomar la batuta de jefe y dirigir a grupos de estudiantes como si lo llevara haciendo toda su vida. Su sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por Adam quién se acercó a él y murmuró en su oído:

 

—Te conseguiste a uno mandón ¿eh? — Harry asintió con una sonrisa mientras Adam reía más escandalosamente.

 

—Harry ¿puedes venir?—gritó Louis mirando el cuaderno en su mano, Harry acercándose a él con la misma boba sonrisa. ¿No era su ángel el ser más perfecto? Sus preguntas se vieron interrumpidas cuando sintió un jalón en la corbata de su uniforme que vino con un rudo y travieso beso. —Te amo.

 

—Te amo — sonrió Harry mirando al chico caminar hacía Gerard quién había conseguido la cuerda para las pancartas.

 

El resto de la tarde, Harry vio a todos volverse locos con la persistencia de Louis en sus pedidos, cuando el sol estaba ocultándose, la preparatoria estaba lista para el festival a excepción de la comida y los juegos inflables y mecánicos. El resto del staff se despidió mientras ellos decidieron ir a comer al nuevo puesto de _hot dogs_ del primo de Kai.

 

— ¡No soy mandón! ¡Tú eres flojo! — protesto mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de Harry, su sonrisa cargando un orgullo que hacía a todos en la mesa rodar los ojos mientras el chico ruso solo sonreía bobamente abrazando su cintura.

 

—Yo soy flojo, pero tú eres mandón y perverso, mira como tienes a nuestro pobre amigo ruso, parece hechizado — señala Michael, todos mirando ahora a Harry quien se ríe escondido en el cuello de Louis. —Creo que los rusos son muy moldeables.

 

—Deja de atacarnos— Louis se defendió lanzando un sobrecito de cátsup y sacándole la lengua a su amigo para después regresar su atención hacia su muñeca. —Gracias por ayudarme hoy.

 

Su voz era tierna como las gotas en los pétalos de una flor y Harry solo pensaba en que deseaba regalarle algo mañana al chico, por todo lo que había hecho por él.

 

—Yo también ayude — interrumpió Nora riendo como Harry fruncía el ceño hacia ella, odiando que le quitaran la atención de su ángel.

 

—Sí, yo también Louis y no te veo en mis piernas dándome besos —Andrea señaló las acciones de Louis que Harry no había notado, sus labios ligeramente húmedos por el beso rápido que había dejado su ángel ahí.

 

—De hecho, yo agradecería un masaje, mis hombros se sienten cansados después de levantar la pancarta cuando Harry la dejaba caer por estar mirando a Louis caminar — Kai rió ante la manera en que Dahlia casi se ahoga bebiendo su gaseosa, todos en la mesa haciendo sonidos sugestivos y riendo cuando Harry se limitaba a actuar como un cavernícola que solo abrazaba a Louis hacia él.

 

—Envidiosos, él tiene un trasero que necesita ser admirado— fue la primera contribución a la conversación y su resultado fue un golpe en su pecho mientras todos reían ante la vergüenza que Louis inútilmente intentaba esconder bajo las palmas de sus manos.

 

—Ustedes dos son todo un caso—Adam dijo mientras todos comenzaban a hablar del poco tiempo que quedaba antes de que los exámenes finales empezarán.

 

Todos eran ajenos al Louis que bebía su malteada de fresa y esquivaba los besos que Harry intentaba darle. Eran las seis de la tarde y finalmente sus órdenes habían llegado a la mesa, Andrea invitaba a Adam al desfile de mañana mientras los demás comían y grababan estúpidos videos que llenaban la memoria del celular de Nora.

 

— ¿Estás emocionado por mañana? — lo alimentaba con un pedazo de nugget para después comerse el resto. Harry asintió con una sonrisa muda, Louis picando con sus dedos los hoyuelos que lo saludaban.

— ¿No estás nervioso?

 

Harry asintió, tomando en su meñique el de Louis y uniéndolos así por el resto de su comida, en silencio mirándose cómplices y limpiando un par de veces las cornisas de sus labios.

 

—Hey Joseph, creo que deberías darle lo que compraste a la putita de Wahlstrӧm aquí —la atención de todos en la mesa se concentró en el gran grupo de chicos frente a ellos, la sonrisa de Aslӧg.

 

—Mi buena acción del día, ¿eh? Darles un poco de tiempo de vida a estos maricones — Nicholas se paró frente a Michael, ambos eran compañeros en el equipo de fútbol americano de la preparatoria, pero su rivalidad era conocida por todo el campus.

 

— ¿Por qué no te vas con los imbéciles de tus amigos Sandell? Vayan a lidiar con sus inseguridades solos en lugar de hablar mierda sobre mis amigos — la voz de Michael era diferente al carisma que siempre desprendía, Louis se intentó levantar del regazo de Harry cuando vio como Nicholas empujaba a su amigo. Sin embargo, Harry lo apartó y dejó en la silla antes de pararse a un lado de su amigo al igual que Kai y Adam.

 

— ¿Quieres tus condones muñeca rusa? ¿Para qué tú y la puta de allá puedan joder sin infectarse de SIDA, sífilis? —Joseph se burló antes de sacar de sus bolsillos unos sobres con condones y lanzarlos a Louis quien al instante los apartó con sus manos.

 

—Oh, suficiente — gritó Nora, interrumpiendo los pasos de todos y noqueando a Joseph en un parpadeo. La gente del local, en silencio, viendo toda la escena suceder.

 

— ¡Nora! — regaño Adam al ver como su amiga derribaba al chico frente a ella en cuanto este intentaba pararse de nuevo —Recuerda lo que dijo tu...

 

— ¡Andrea pásame el condón! Voy a hacerle un bonito collar a este idiota —Harry empujó a Aslӧg antes de que este pudiese ayudar a su amigo, Kai y Adam sosteniendo a Nicholas mientras Michael formaba una barrera entre aquellos chicos que acompañaban al trió.

 

—Nori...no tienes que hacerlo, es solo un tonto — Louis manifestó, totalmente en desacuerdo con la violencia con la que la gente siempre tenía que recurrir para resolver una situación. Pero a pesar de sus protestas, Andrea rompió el paquete plateado cerca de Louis y estiró el material del condón antes de pasárselo a su amiga.

 

—Ahora, ¿vamos a aclarar algo, sí princesa? —Nora dijo a Louis quien solo asintió débilmente antes de mirar a Nora quién estaba anudando el condón alrededor del cuello del chico en el suelo, no era lo suficiente para asfixiarlo pero bastaba para humillarlo. —Vamos Jo, mi amigo aquí está esperándote.

 

—Van a arder todos en el infierno por enfermos — Aslӧg se quejó antes de golpear la mejilla de Harry frente a él.

 

— ¡Hazz! — Louis quiso acercarse hacia su novio pero la mano de Dahlia lo retuvo, porque ahora Michael estaba lidiando con los golpes de otros chicos, mientras Aslӧg y Harry se golpeaban mutuamente.

 

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Louis por favor perdóname —lloro Joseph cuando las manos firmes de Nora torcían su brazo. Los chicos con los que Michael lidiaba salían corriendo del local, mientras el primo de Kai y otros adultos finalmente se acercaban.

 

— ¡Joseph! —llamó Aslӧg, su ojo tan morado como la mejilla de Harry.

 

—Lo perdono, ahora déjalo ir Andrea, deja que se vayan — Louis se soltó del agarre de Dahlia mientras caminaba hacia su novio, Aslӧg aún frente a él furioso.

 

— _Aw,_ la putita viene a defender a su muñeca de nuevo, par de...

 

—Tienen cinco segundos antes de que llame a la policía y va para todos, incluso ustedes Kai — el joven asiente ante la voz de su primo. Soltando a Nicholas quien se acerca a levantar a Joseph junto con Aslӧg.

 

— ¿Hazz? — sus manos están acariciando la única herida que dejó el puño de Strond, su rostro refleja enojo cuando después se aleja y toma su mochila y camina fuera del lugar.

 

— ¡Louis! ¡Louis! — el menor se dedica a caminar a pesar de los gritos de sus amigos detrás, se siente humillado y molesto.

 

Su humor ha sufrido una caída al centro del mundo y eso le enoja aún más porque todo estaba tan bien e iba a estar aún mejor y ahora nada se siente así.

 

—Louis Wahlstrӧm detente en este instante —el tono de Nora es duro, pero Louis siente como las lágrimas están amontonadas en sus ojos desde antes de que pueda hablar. — ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿Por qué te vas así? Todo lo que hicimos ahí fue...

 

— ¡Todo lo que hicieron ahí fue humillarme! Tratarme como si yo no pudiera defenderme, golpearse unos a otros y lidiar con la situación como si solo les funcionaran dos neuronas. No sé qué estúpida percepción tienen de mí, pero yo puedo pelear mis batallas y si lo hago sin golpeas es porque no pienso que nada se solucione así, ¿Qué si los herían? ¿Qué si un golpe se salía del límite?

 

—Louis no pensamos que...—Dahlia es la primera en intentar decir algo, aunque todos a ese punto tienen sus cabezas abajo como niños regañados.

 

— ¡Claro que no pensaron! Solo me retuvieron y se comportaron igual de imbéciles que aquellos tres.

 

—Somos tus amigos, solo queríamos defenderte —Andrea da un paso hacia su amigo, mirando de reojo como Harry sonríe de la nada.

 

—Yo lo sé, chicos yo los adoro, pero un amigo lidia con las cosas a tu lado, no poniéndose frente a ti, un amigo te sostiene la mano, no te limita con ella —Andrea y Dahlia se miran entre ellas confundidas, retrocediendo cuando Harry camina hacia su novio y lo abraza.

 

—Tienes toda la razón ángel, perdónanos — ante sus palabras, Louis comienza a sollozar porque detesta la sensación de saber que alguien puede estar herido por protegerlo, ya carga demasiada culpa encima y no necesita más.

 

Los brazos que lo envuelven le quitan siempre algo de peso, su cuerpo fuerte y suave al mismo tiempo, Louis lo perdona a él siempre primero que a todos porque es su Harry.

 

—Son unos tontos pero no quiero que los lastimen por mi culpa — sus hipidos lo hacen parecer aún más indefenso, Harry giró un poco su cabeza hacia el grupo de chicos y señala que se acerquen.

 

— _¡Oh Louie!_ Nunca seria tu culpa— Dahlia y Andrea están abrazando al chico aun en los brazos de Harry, los _sniff_ de su nariz convirtiéndose en pequeñas risitas cuando Michael, Gerard y Adam se unen al abrazo grupal.

 

—Realmente lo sentimos— dicen los tres chicos, luego Nora y Andrea están colándose también junto con Kai.

 

—No sucederá de nuevo Louis —la voz de Nora sonaba débil y Louis estiró su mano fuera del pecho de Harry y busco la de la chica, encontrando su mirada y riendo bajito.

 

—Te veías tan dominante ahí adentro Nori — comentó con una sonrisa.

 

—Oh está usando la voz manipuladora de nuevo Nora, no te dejes engañar como Harry —Michael indico, todos riendo, aun abrazándose unos a otros como si fueran osos de peluche.

 

 

 

 

 

— ¿Qué debería usar mañana Harry Dolly? —el joven sonrío cuando encontró en la música de su celular la canción que había descargado con un único propósito.

 

—Creo que deberías ponerte tu suéter blanco y yo podría ponerme el que me regalaste — admitió con una sonrisa juguetona.

 

—No estoy seguro de ese suéter realmente...—mordía el interior de su mejilla recordando que el día de ayer había recibido una llamada de la persona que le regalo ese suéter y la ignoro.

 

—Te ves nervioso ¿Qué sucede? — Harry se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta Louis, abrazándolo por sus hombros.

 

—Desearía que no tuvieras que ir a esa comida el sábado, quisiera que te quedarás conmigo después del festival — la mirada de Harry se suavizó al escuchar aquel tono infantil en la voz de su ángel y detestaba saber que si decidía no ir a la comida de su padre habría aún más problemas en casa. —Tengo miedo.

 

Sin palabras para disculparse y explicar lo que sentía, Harry sacó el celular de su bolsillo nuevamente y reprodujo la canción, el sonido inmediato causando un pequeño susto de parte del menor entre sus brazos.

 

_Don't you worry there, my honey, we might not have any money but we've got our love to pay the bills_

 

Harry canto con su mejor voz al compás de la canción, en el oído de su ángel y tomando su cintura y su mano para comenzar a bailar.

 

_Maybe I think you're cute and funny, maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you, if you know what I mean._

 

La carcajada de Louis hizo que todo valiera la pena, incluso los ensayos en su habitación noches antes para no parecer aún más torpe mientras bailaba. La canción continuó sonando, entre risas y vueltas, Harry besaba sus mejillas intercaladamente, luego se mecían juntos de un lado a otros gracias a unos choques entre sus pies, el mayor se resignó y dejo que Louis los pisara para bailar como si fueran el mismo par de piernas.

 

_Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance, let's get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants from way up there, you and I, you and I_

 

Sus pasos torpes los llevaron a caer en la cama, envueltos entre risas y un aire de felicidad que la primavera les prometía.

 

—Creo que es un paso muy grande pasar de los Rolling Stones a esa canción señor Rosenberg —se burló mientras se acercaba al cuello de su novio y mordía un poco, con alegría.

 

—Daría cuantos pasos por ti — su carcajada murió en los pequeños labios de Louis, comenzando a empujar sus cuerpos a dar vueltas en la cama.

 

—Mejor que sean pasos de bebé, ricitos — advirtieron Benjamín y Noah en el marco de la puerta


	26. No lluevas en mi desfile /R

**—Gracias por venir— entregó los boletos hacia la familia, sonriendo brevemente a las niñas que jalaban el pantalón de su padre. Su atención se tornó hacia la vibración en su bolsillo, mordiéndose un labio lo saco y tocó el hombro de Andrea. — ¿Puedes cuidar un momento? Ya vuelvo.**

 

La chica asintió intentando transmitir algo de tranquilidad en su mirada, eran las tres de la tarde y aunque el festival del día del niño iba de maravilla pero su amigo parecía ansioso. Louis dio unos pasos lejos y contesto la llamada, su mirada distraída en la multitud de persona buscando a Harry.

 

—Louis, ¿cariño? —la voz de Lizzie congelo todo movimiento de su cuerpo, miedo paralizando incluso su mente. —Has estado ignorando mis llamadas y las de las chicas.. —sonaba tranquila y eso era lo que hacía que el menor sintiera peligro.

 

El recuerdo de la última noche que estuvo en casa de Lea volviendo como un huracán sobre su cuerpo. Sus risas, burlándose de las reacciones de su cuerpo, el calor, la vergüenza, el miedo, los azotes en su trasero, el dolor, la ansiedad que traían sus toques, sus comentarios y las caricias en su miembro, el pánico al huir de ahí. 

 

—Hemos jugado desde que tenías ¿cinco o seis años? No vamos a dejar de jugar ahora ¿no, Louis?

 

— ¡Ustedes me lastimaron! No quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes —Louis contestó, enfermo ante la idea de volver a sentir esa humillación y ese dolor. —Estoy feliz ahora, tengo un novio y amigos que me quieren como soy.

 

— ¿En serio? ¿Conocen realmente al patético y sucio niño que tocábamos nosotras? ¿Conocen ellos al chico que se quiere utilizar faldas y se excita con dolor? —Louis comenzó a negar, lágrimas escociendo sus ojos, no queriendo recordar cómo desde que Lizzie y Benjamín eran novios, ella solía acariciarlo cuando su hermano no estaba.

 

—Ustedes…se aprovecharon de mí— murmuró rompiendo en un sollozo, llevó su puño a sus labios intentando ahogar los sonidos de tristeza.

 

—Oh, cariño, solo somos algo curiosas, ¿tú no? —Louis negó, la gente a su alrededor caminando y sonriendo por el festival, mientras él sentía que era arrastrado a esos momentos que no quería volver. —Tú era quién volvía, siempre te divertía jugar ¿Por qué parar?

 

— Tú y ellas son malas y mentirosas, no me van a tocar de nuevo…

 

— ¿La pequeña zorra prefiere que lo toque su novio ahora? ¿Qué sucedería si él se enterara que por donde pasan sus manos ya pasaron muchas? ¿Quieres ver como se asquea de ti y te deja?

 

—Él me ama — su seguridad se desmorona fácilmente pero algo que no podía borrarse de su mente nunca era que Harry lo amaba.

 

Lizz suspiro del otro de la línea y pronto la llamada se cortó, dejando a Louis aliviado aunque aún sus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas. Cuando giró su cuerpo, Andrea observó su estado y corrió hasta él, abrazándolo y preguntando qué había sucedido.

 

— ¿Qué pasó Louis? ¿Quién era? —Louis noto entre sus lágrimas que su amiga se estaba volviendo más alta que él, su cuerpo olía tan bien y había tan cariño en sus palabras, pero no era lo que él necesitaba.

 

—Harry, quiero Harry — su hipido hizo que Andrea tuviera que traducir aquello por algunos segundos. Las manos de su amigo jugaban con las puntas celestes de su cabello, un dramático puchero en sus labios y ojos tan rojos como las narices de los payasos en los juegos mecánicos.

 

—El vendrá Lou, recuerda que la situación con sus papás no es fácil — Andrea se sintió nerviosa cuando su amigo hipo con más tristeza y se abrazó a ella como si tuviera miedo de que alguien fuera a llevárselo. —Pero él vendrá, porque te quiere y…

 

—No, él me ama— repitió con una voz rota — y yo lo amo —Andrea asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la taquilla de boletos aun con Louis abrazado de ella como un koala.

 

—Lo hace y por eso tienes que terminar de vender los boletos para poder ir a la marcha con él a las siete ¿recuerdas? — Louis asintió, dejando que su amiga atendiera por unos minutos de nuevo las ventas antes de él mismo volver a componerse y sonreír y cobrar.

 

— ¿Crees que logre librarse de sus papás? —pregunto media hora después, mordiendo la uña de su dedo pulgar y sosteniendo con sus otros dedos la manga de su suéter blanco.

 

—Louis, ¿en serio quieres que te recuerde todo lo que pasaron para tener esta tarde juntos?

 

—Solo tengo miedo…— miedo de Lizzie y las demás, miedo de que el papa de Harry lo lastime de nuevo y que no puedan ir al desfile que tanto significaba para él.

 

— ¡Andy! ¡Louis! — ambos amigos reaccionaron ante la voz de Nora quién estaba frente a ellos en la taquilla con el resto de los chicos detrás.

 

—Bonito suéter Louis— comentó Kai, haciendo sonreír al menor ligeramente, su reacción cayendo al notar que Harry no estaba con ellos.

 

— ¿Saben algo de Harry? —su timidez era obvia pero Andrea rodó los ojos pero era como si estuviese lidiando con sus primos pequeños.

 

—Dijo que no pasaramos por él, creo que traerá a alguien —ante la respuesta de Michael, los ojos de Louis se abrieron con sorpresa, porque Harry no había mencionado nada y que tal si era su hermana la persona a la que Mike se refería.

 

—Voy al baño —anuncio a Andrea antes de salir corriendo, en su camino los niños corriendo con sus caras pintadas les sacaron unas sonrisas pero los nervios aún estaban en su cuerpo como una visita terca en casa.

 

No sentía ganas de hacer del baño pero aun así camino a los orinales y cuando termino se lavó las manos alrededor de tres veces, peino su flequillo tanto que comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haberse peinado en casa. Subió sus pantalones, rehízo las agujetas de su tenis, arremango las mangas de su suéter intentando encontrar una manera en la que se viera mejor pero al final se rindió. Se miraba en el espejo y caminaba pasos atrás para después volver a verse y buscar que no hubiese empeorado el estado del granito en su mejilla.

 

No sabía porque se sentía así ante la posibilidad de conocer a la hermana de Harry, después de todo si Harry era amable seguro también ella lo sería. Pero Harry también era inteligente, atractivo y demasiado amable para este mundo. ¿Qué si su hermana era demasiado sincera? ¿Qué si lo culpaba de que Harry y su papá pelearan? ¿Qué si a ella tampoco le parecía la idea de dos chicos…?

 

— ¿Ángel? — Ahí estaba con su sonrisa, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con su suéter lila que Louis le regaló y con esos rizos suyos que caían sobre su frente haciéndolo ver como el hombre más adorable en el mundo entero —Mamá Andrea dice que alguien lleva mucho tiempo en el baño.

 

— ¡Llegaste! —Louis se lanzó a sus brazos y siendo abrazado de vuelta de inmediato.

 

—Es nuestro día ¿recuerdas ángel?

 

—Es solo que tenía tanto miedo….

 

— ¿De qué bebe? — cuestiono, apartándose un poco de él y admirándolo.

 

—Ya no importa —se prometió a sí mismo antes de acercarse y besar a Harry, sus labios acariciándose y luego simplemente quedándose quietos, disfrutando el estar ahí simplemente.

 

—Tengo algunas personas que presentarte afuera —aviso Harry y tomo su mano, Louis respirando profundamente antes de asentir y salir con él del baño. —Todo lo que lograste es fantástico —Louis rió cuando sintió la mano del mayor pellizcar su cintura. —Tú eres fantástico.

 

—Gracias Harry Berry — ambas sonrisas y Harry se encargó de robar unos cuantos besos más antes de llegar a la taquilla entre algunos te amos. 

 

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la taquilla, Louis fue capaz de reconocer de inmediato a la hermana de Harry, a pesar de que su cabello era ondulado y sus ojos como la miel, su piel pálida y sus hoyuelos eran idénticos a los de su novio. Al lado de ella estaba una chica alta, cabello café y ojos almendrados y amables en cuanto se encontraron con los suyos.

 

—Louis, quiero presentarte a mi hermana Arianne— Louis extendió su mano, sonriendo pero notando el lenguaje corporal incómodo de ella al sacudir su mano. —Y ella es mi prima Emmelie, ella vive actualmente en Suiza con su novio, vino para la comida que mi padre organizó para la familia.

 

—Hey Louis— Emmelie sonrió, estrechando su mano amigable. —Escuche que también viviste allá.

 

—Sí, era muy pequeño cuando viví allá así que no es como que extrañe mucho pero aún conservo el deseo de volver algún día — admitió Louis, entrelazando sus dedos con Harry.

 

—He hablado con Harry de algunas cosas—señaló la chica a su primo. — Pero creo que de eso podrán hablar otro día.

 

— ¿Louis, hay algún puesto de pizza?— preguntó Arianne, su expresión más amigable haciendo a Louis sentir menos tenso.

 

—Claro ¿quieres que te acompañe? — Arianne asintió entusiasta esta vez y Louis se permitió sonreír cuando la hermana de su novio tomó de su brazo y lo jalo a caminar lejos con ella.

 

Emmelie y Harry solo se rieron de la actitud de Arianne antes de caminar tras ellos, él le había pedido a Kai que cubriera a Louis en la taquilla a cambio de conseguirle el número de un chico en su clase de química.

 

—Es dulce, tal como lo describiste — comentó Emmelie en el oído de su primo, mirando como Louis estaba atento a Arianne y su historia sobre una chica con la que suele discutir todo el tiempo en su secundaria —Y tiene un lindo trasero también.

 

—Ems, no por favor…

 

—Estoy segura que si le pregunto si el pervertido de mi primo lo manosea se pondrá tan colorado como aquel algodón de azúcar.

 

—Ya soy lo suficiente torturado por sus hermanos, no tu por favor Ems — la chica rio, apretando la mejilla de su pequeño primo Harry.

 

—Hablando en serio Hazz, si de verdad crees que él es el chico, tienes que cuidarlo ¿me escuchaste? — Harry asintió, él siempre cuidaría a su ángel.

 

— ¡¿Pero y si me queda mal!? —Arianne llamó su atención, ambos acercándose y escuchando la pequeña voz de Louis decirle que no necesitaba tener ojos azules o verdes para que pudiera verse bien si se teñía el cabello. —Sí tú lo hicieras ¿de qué color lo teñirías?

 

—Creo que azul…

 

— ¡Porque combina con tus ojos! ¡Ves! No es justo —se quejó ella, pagando por su rebanada de pizza.

 

—También intentaría verde…— se defendió, mirando de reojo a Harry.

 

—Oh dios, aquí viene la parte en la que te pregunto por qué y tú dices que es tu color favorito y luego miras los ojos de mi hermano y te ríes como colegiala.

 

—Soy un estudiante, no sé cómo más debería reírme — ambos ríen mientras Harry no puede detener aquella mirada con corazones inyectados en ella porque su ángel es simplemente perfecto.

 

—Creo que tengo que ayudar a Louis con unos proveedores, así que porque no van tú y Ems….

 

—No tienes por qué ser tan ansioso hermano, ya te dejo a tu novio — Louis ríe cuando Arianne le guiña un ojo para después caminar con su prima quién se despide con un movimiento de mano.

 

—Ella es algo extraña —dice, tomando la mano de Louis de nuevo y viendo como este niega con su nariz arrugada.

 

—Ella es divertida.

 

— ¿Más que yo?

 

—No, te amo a ti y a tus malos chistes — confesó jalando de su mano para que lo siguiera y cuando finalmente llegan a la parte trasera de un brincolin, lo besa — ¿Estás emocionado por nuestro pequeño escape?

 

—Tengo que llevarte a casa antes de la doce o si no Noah…

 

— ¿Hablaste con mi hermano sobre ir al desfile? ¿Le pediste permiso?

 

—Tengo que portarme bien si quiero tenerte por mucho tiempo — Louis quito algunos rizos a la vista y levantándose un poco en las puntas de sus pies beso la frente de Harry.

 

— ¿Y entre eso de portarse bien esta dormir conmigo sin pantalones puestos? — trae al presente el recuerdo de aquella noche en casa de Nick cuando después limpiar las heridas en el cuello de su novio, este se negó a ponerse algo más que sus calzoncillos para dormir.

 

— Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, cuando nos casemos los calzoncillos se irán — la tranquilidad con la que pronuncia aquello aterra a Louis quien chilla en desconcierto cuando es atraído aún más al cuerpo de su novio con unas manos en su trasero.

 

Sus miradas están comunicándose y todo parece tan seguro en los ojos de Harry, como si ellos supieran que todo está destinado a ser así.

 

— ¿Tú quieres...?

 

— ¿Curioso no? La noche que nos emborrachamos por tu cumpleaños te pedí ayuda para descubrir si los chicos eran lo mío y desde entonces vengo descubriendo que tú eres lo mío —Louis siente que el aire se escapa de sus pulmones ante la manera en la que Harry acaricía su mejilla, un dedo rozando su labio y su mirada es tan intensa, sincera.

 

—Pero aún somos muy jóvenes.

 

—Y tenemos tiempo para planear todo— aseguró Harry besando su mejilla.

 

— Harry…y si, no quiero que te…—el mayor comenzó a negar cuando vio las mejillas de su novio llenándose de lágrimas. No se esperaba que su comentario pusiera a Louis triste.

 

—No tienes por qué decir sí ahora, ni siquiera tengo el anillo ni la orquesta detrás con las palomas blancas volando ni las flores — Louis lloro entre risas cuando Harry rego besos en su cuello.      

—Solo quiero que sepas que dentro de mis planes, en mi futuro estás tú.

 

— ¿Eso era a lo que Emmelie se refería? ¿Has estado planeando cosas?

 

—Lo he estado haciendo, con la situación con papá y mi abuelo enfermo he tenido que.

 

— ¿Y me dirás que es a lo que ella se refería? — miraba a Harry aun entre lágrimas, adorándolo con sus ojos y sintiendo como burbujas de felicidad y miedo se reventaban en su mente.

 

—Más tarde, ahora quiero besarte un poco antes de volver a la taquilla, Kai nada más me prometió media hora.

 

 

 

 

 

La música está golpeando las paredes de los edificios con la voz de Freddie Mercury, los gritos y aplausos son potentes, Harry siente que su sangre zumba mientras corre en sus venas así que abraza por detrás a su ángel asegurando que no se pierda y besando la parte trasera de su cuello.

 

I've fallen in love for the first time and this time I know it's for real, I've fallen in love yeah, God knows, God knows I've fallen in love

 

Louis canta en el oído de Harry, sus pies moviéndose con el impulso de ver a otros avanzar orgullosos por el asfalto. Ambos pares de ojos están distraídos, observando los disfraces y los plumajes, banderas con franjas de colores. La sensación en ambos pechos es como si sus latidos se acompañarán con el compás de los tambores. Enormes gorros de colores, manos unidas, entrelazadas, sosteniéndose con felicidad unas a otras.

 

Grandes sonrisas, lágrimas en ojos arrugados con miradas felices, tutús rosas en las caderas de chicos que hacen a Louis ruborizarse, chicas con cabello corto y teñido como un arcoíris. Chaquetas de cuero y ropa interior con picos, bikinis con conos de plástico y luces. Personas en mamelucos formando los colores de la bandera Trans y corriendo a los costados de la marcha en patines.

 

—Voy a conseguirte unas de esas— dice Harry en su oído, señalando a un chico que lleva un disfraz dorado con unas grandes alas de ángel y un maquillaje exótico.

 

— ¿Cómo podrías abrazarme entonces? — Louis ríe con sus labios estampados a la mejilla de Harry, el ambiente es tan cálido y conmovedor que cuando piensa en las palabras de Lizzie y todos esos recuerdos de vergüenza y dolor, se ríe aún más.

 

—Bien, ¿te cuento un secreto? — el menor asiente divertido, porque no es el momento ideal para contar secretos debido al ruido pero con las manos de Harry debajo de su camisa y acariciando su estómago todo se convierte en ideal —Creo que me quiero conseguir unos zapatos como esos.

 

Su atención va hacia los zapatos del hombre con un montón de collares de tonalidades plateadas, tacones rojos como las cerezas y asiente emocionado mientras escucha a la gran multitud cantando I’m coming out de Diana Ross.

 

—Yo también quiero probar unos, tal vez con una falda como esa— las personas a su alrededor bailan, no hay empujones, solo música y libertad.

 

Siente los dientes de Harry morder su cuello y sonríe mientras acaricia sus rizos, su atención es incapaz de mantenerse lejos de todas las personas que caminan frente suyo o a su lado. Tiene miedo de no ver suficiente, cuando algo de música electro comienza a sonar ríe fuertemente porque Harry se separa un poco de él para tomar su mano y saltar con una sonrisa tan abismal que parece no caber tristeza dentro.

 

Hay gente gritando palabras de aliento y amor, chicas lanzando condones al aire, Harry atrapando dos y sonriéndole pícaramente a Louis antes de guardar los sobres. La música cambia constantemente pero la gente irradia energía y Louis toma los collares de flores que una mujer de cara pintada le da, dándole la bienvenida.

 

De pronto siente a Harry jalarlo, el chico lleva ahora un sombrero de bolero con brillantina y flores, cuando finalmente caminan más lento Louis se da cuenta que están caminando al lado de un camión con hombres en ropa interior y pelucas. Su mirada maravillada por la esencia tan salvaje de los espíritus capta la atención de uno de los bailarines quien se acerca a la barra y se quita su falda de tul verde y se la lanza.

 

Louis extiende sus manos y se ruboriza al recibir un guiño de ojo extra, cuando el menor mira a Harry este está saludando al bailarín, copiando sus movimientos de baile.

 

— ¿Por qué no te la pones? — su novio pregunta frente a su rostro, un cosquilleo en el pecho de Louis quien mira la prenda en sus manos.

 

—Me veré mal con los pantalones y este suéter…

 

—Te juro que no será así, póntelo bebé, por mí— Harry ruega con una mirada cómplice, siguen caminando mientras él mira indeciso la prenda, podría tan solo guardarla en la mochila que su novio lleva en la espalda.

 

—Es del color de tus ojos— musitó Louis consiguiendo que su novio sonría aún más si es posible, se detiene por unos instantes subiendo la falda por sus piernas hasta que llega a sus caderas y deja al elástico abrazarlo.

 

—Perfecto —Harry toma su mano y besa sus nudillos, saltando entre cuerpos calientes ambos ríen. Cuando el desfile se vuelve algo lento, ambos pueden bailar un tiempo en sus lugares pero Louis realmente considera que hay más besos en sus bailes que danza.

 

Louis recuerda que en su bolsillo frontal guardo esa mañana el moño que su mamá le había comprado y colocado en su chaqueta en la feria hace doce años, sus dedos arden al acercarse en el escondite y con sumo cuidado saca el lazo rosa. Su labio duele al morderlo porque Harry ya ha hecho algo de trabajo ahí y sostiene el seguro del moño y lo ancla a un costado de su cabeza, su cabello es lo suficientemente largo para poder ser acoplado y sonríe esperando ver la reacción de su novio cuando lo note.

 

— ¡Te ves tan jodidamente hermoso! — el menor siente un apretón en su otra mano, girando de inmediato y encontrando a un Nick con un arcoíris pintado en la mitad de su cara y un torso desnudo con lazos de cuero atravesados.

 

—Gracias—por un segundo le disgusta la idea de que Nick fuera el primer en notar su acción pero su mirada es tan serena y sincera que no se arrepiente.

 

—Deja de coquetearle a mi novio— la voz de Harry se hace presente, sus brazos de nuevo envolviendo a su ángel en un abrazo porque después de ver el moño en su cabello su novio necesita ser abrazado.

 

—Oh no empieces, mejor dime que guardaste algunos condones para la fiesta después del desfile — Louis ríe ante el gruñido de Harry y el atrevimiento de Nick

 

—Creo que tenemos suficientes— responde Louis mientras sonríe agradecido cuando alguien más le da la bienvenida con otro collar.

 

—Nunca es suficiente pequeño Louis— cuando Nick se agazapa a besar su mejilla él sólo ríe porque luego el hombre corre lejos y desaparece entre la multitud, las manos de Harry posesivas en las caderas de su ángel.

 

—Creo que no se da cuenta que solo tenemos dieciséis—comenta Harry después de cantar algunas canciones en su oído.

 

—Bueno, tu pronto tendrás diecisiete podríamos…— inquiere Louis con un escalofrío recorrer sus piernas cuando el agarre de Harry es más intenso.

 

—Vamos a portarnos bien ángel.

 

Louis se siente en las nubes porque sabe que a Harry le importa, porque Harry lo cuida y no toma nada en su relación ligeramente. El sol empieza a querer acostarse y pasa unos minutos desconectado, pensando que aunque ha tenido momentos difíciles con su familia y compañeros, tuvo la suerte de toparse con un chico como Harry. Su primer novio, su primer amor, su primer beso de verdad porque le gusta mentirse con que los que recibió de niño no valen.

 

Su conciencia vuelve cuando escucha el sonido de globos romperse detrás de la música, las banderas ya no se ven en lo alto y los colores no brillan como antes pero la gente sigue bailando, cantando y caminando.

 

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo? — Louis niega en el instante que percibe la voz de Harry, sus ojos gritando que no lo está pero igual se aparta con una sonrisa para que pueda verlo claramente.

 

—Estoy feliz de haber venido Harry Dolly—admite y ama la manera en que sus cuerpos vuelven a unirse y con el orgullo del mundo vuelve a ser besado.

 

— ¡Amor joven! — grita un grupo de personas antes de vaciar un contenedor con diamantina y confeti sobre ambos chicos. Cuando ambos jóvenes abren sus ojos, tienen el cabello, mejillas y narices llenas de brillos.

 

Louis es el primero en reír y vuelve a abrazar el cuello de Harry para besarlo, globos elevándose en el aire pero no le interesa verlos, una canción en específico de los Beatles está reproduciéndose en su mente mientras acaricia los labios de su Harry Berry.

 

—Te amo —Harry declara en un tono de voz alto y enmarca con sus manos el rostro de su ángel pero al hacer esto, Louis se vuelve consciente de que no siente el peso del moño en su cabello.

— ¿Qué sucede bebe? — interroga cuando ve a Louis apartarse y mirar al suelo alrededor pero al mismo tiempo tocando su cabello.

 

—Mi moño Harry, mi moño no está…lo perdí — El mayor frunce el ceño al ver como lágrimas comienzan a brotar de aquel par de ojos de bebé.

 

— ¿Lou? Es un moño, puedo conseguirte…

 

— ¡No! Ese moño me lo dio mamá el mismo día que Teo, no, no, ¿¡Porque lo traje!? No debí...

 

—Vamos a buscarlo— Harry intenta tomar su mano pero Louis está cubriendo su rostro con ambas.

 

—No aparecerá, ella lo puso en mi chaqueta la noche del accidente —Harry sintió miradas sobre ellos, pero abrazó a su novio aún con gente pasando a su alrededor y mirándolos con preocupación —Ella era la única que me amaba a-sí.

 

—Como prueba…— Harry recordó en la flor que él llevaba guardada en su mochila, la que compró al llegar a Londres y la misma que nunca pudo darle  aquella noche cuando camino hasta su casa y lo encontró llorando. Corrió el zíper de su mochila con uno de sus brazos mientras el otro aún abrazaba a su ángel, finalmente cuando saco la flor se apartó de su novio —Como prueba de que yo también te amo así.

 

Los ojos de Louis se sentían histéricos cuando vio una pequeña flor para el cabello presentada frente a ellos, mirando algo borroso por las lágrimas y porque no llevaba sus lentes. Era de un rosa pálido y parecía delicada, cuando miro a Harry este le sonreía triste y sus dedos acariciaban su cabello, luego el broche lo pellizcaba para deja la flor en el mismo lugar donde hace momentos estuvo su moño.

 

—Realmente te amo — volvió a declarar, esperando haber hecho mejorar la sensación de pérdida y en ese instante cuando su mano seguía en el cabello de su ángel, flashes iluminaron sus perfiles. Ambos miraron a la mujer que sostenía su cámara frente a su rostro pero en un acto de valentía Harry tomo la barbilla del menor en sus dedos y la diriguío a la suya, sus labios unidos en un beso.

 

—Te amo Harry— sus labios estaban húmedos por las lágrimas que los bañaron pero Louis nunca se sintió tan querido como en ese instante.


	27. Hermano Mayor

 

**Sus dedos acariciaron el cabello de quién estaba acostado a su lado, el sol estaba irradiando sobre sus facciones cansadas , estas, arrojándose ante la luz y sus ojos celestes aún persistiendo en admirar el plácido rostro de su hermano menor.**

 

—Tengo que ir a trabajar— musita con severidad pero hay una sonrisa en su rostro, creciendo cuando Louis se recuesta sobre su hombro.

 

—Quédate hoy— el menor responde, sus ojos aún cerrados y su respiración tranquila.

 

Cuando llegó la noche anterior, estaban tan cansados que cuando su hermano le abrió la puerta, ambos se quedaron dormidos en el incómodo sillón de la sala.

 

—Ese Harry te está volviendo caprichoso— Frank admiro como su hermano ante la simple mención de aquel joven sonreía, su rostro contrayéndose en una mueca de felicidad que solo él entendía.

 

— ¿Alguna vez amaste a alguien? —su voz llevaba aquella cereza de inocencia, sus párpados ahora abiertos, observando los vellos que empezaban a crecer en la barbilla de su hermano mayor.

 

—Me he enamorado— admitió, notando la sorpresa crecer en aquellas pupilas llenas de estrellas, había recuerdos en esos ojos, recuerdos de su mamá. —Pero no he amado, no aún.

 

— ¿Crees...que esté mal que yo lo haga? ¿Qué yo lo ame? Aún somos jóvenes y...

 

—Nunca te había visto tan feliz desde que mamá murió— confesó con un tono de satisfacción, ambos pares de ojos sonriendo tristemente aún ante la mención de ella.

 

—Soy feliz—sus dedos se mueven hacia el broche en su cabello que sostiene la flor que Harry le colocó y la remueven, sonriéndole al regalo y recordando el sabor de los labios sobre los suyos. — Él me hace feliz.

 

—Más vale que lo haga, tiene que cuidarte si no quiere perder su...

 

—¡Frankie!—una de sus manos se mueve sobre la boca de su hermano, amortiguando las advertencias que vienen llenas de una sobreprotección que Louis nunca ha entendido pero que adora. —Se bueno con él, Noah y Benjamín ya le dan los suficientes sustos, a veces siento que se pone más pálido por su culpa.

 

—Si no te gustan blanquitos ¿por qué quedarte con un ruso? estoy seguro que el resto y yo estamos de acuerdo en que pudiste esperar a los veinticinco para tener novio—Frank siente el sol iluminar más la casa y puede sentir la tensión en el aire entre su pequeño hermano y él.

 

—Nunca.. ¿se sintieron incómodos con la idea de que yo fuera...?

 

—Recuerda que eres el hermano mayor, debes cuidar a tus hermanos—repitió las palabras de las que todos esos años había sacado fuerza para levantarse de la cama y cuidar de su familia. —No podría cuidarte sin aceptarte, después de la muerte de mamá la pasabas lo suficientemente mal gracias a papá, yo tenía que cuidarte, a ti y a todos.

 

— ¿Y quién iba a cuidarte a ti, Fa? tan solo tenías once años y lidiaste conmigo cada vez que...

 

—Sabes— Frank interrumpió, sentándose en el sillón, haciendo que Louis también se viera obligado a moverse. —Cuando tía Sara te trago a Inglaterra y nosotros nos quedamos con papá, la casa para mí se sentía como si tú también hubieses muerto, y yo me acordaba del día en que mamá nos dijo que íbamos a tener otro hermano, recordaba cómo sonreía y luego, recordaba cómo lloraba la noche en que quería llevarte al hospital.

 

Louis miraba entre una cortina de lágrimas como la mirada de Frank brillaba, como el rojo irritado hacía parecer más excéntricamente bellos sus ojos celestes.

 

—Cuando vinimos nosotros y te volví a ver, sentía que mamá estaba por todas partes, cada vez que te llorabas, sentía que aparecería y me diría que hiciera lo correcto, que fuera un buen hermano. Lo correcto es querer a la gente que quieres por lo que son, aceptarlos— Frank giro su cintura y limpio la última lágrima cayendo de las mejillas huesudas de su hermano menor, robándose algo del azul en sus ojos. —Siempre fue más fácil sobrellevar todo cuando estamos juntos, las cosas que han dicho papa y Elliot vienen de un dolor mal canalizado. Todos la pasamos mal al perderla, pero lidiamos con todo el dolor por nuestra cuenta, cada quién lidia con el dolor a su manera, pero tan solo éramos niños.

 

La habitación sigue en silencio, los cuerpos están quietos, contemplando el reflejo de luz en la mesa que está a punto de romperse en el centro de la sala. Hay tanta verdad en las palabras del hombre y aun así tantas mentiras en el mundo fuera de ellos mismos.

 

—Vuelve a dormir, más tarde tía Sara vendrá para que vayamos a su casa— Louis asiente pero mira a Frank marcharse, algunas lágrimas volviéndose a colar por sus ojos, porque su hermano es tan fuerte y él solo quiere aprender a ser como él. Tan sólo tenía veintitrés años y era tan silencioso como la arena cuando el mar la ahoga en una catástrofe.

 

Él se recostó nuevamente en el sillón, haciéndose pequeño y acariciando los pétalos del regalo de Harry, recordando sus labios, sonriendo todo el tiempo, sus comentarios acerca de los tacones, sus movimientos al bailar, sus brazos todo el tiempo abrazándolo. De a poco, sus párpados se cerraron y una sonrisa quedó pintada en su rostro, el tutú verde aun en sus caderas y sus clavículas guardando diamantina en ellas.

 

Frank bajo después de alistarse y vio a su hermano en el sillón nuevamente dormido, negó brevemente antes de acercarse y cargarlo hasta su pequeña habitación, levanto las sabanas y rió un poco al ver como abría su boca para roncar ligeramente..

 

Cuando bajó nuevamente, vio a su hermano Elliot en la cocina, sentado en la mesa revolviendo su desayuno con un cubierto. Frank caminó hasta la tetera y colocó agua en ella para después llevarla a la estufa y esperar en un silencio incómodo a que hirviera. Como si fuese un hábito, analizaba el lenguaje corporal de su hermano en silencio, había notado que su elaborado desayuno señalaba que había estado presente en la cocina mientras Louis y él hablaban.

 

— ¿Elliot? ¿Te encuentras bien? — se atrevió a cuestionar cuando vio a su hermano comenzar a morderse el labio, su mirada inquieta con remordimiento y Frank conocía lo suficientemente bien a su hermano para estar seguro que había escuchado su conversación con Louis y le había afectado.

 

—Extraño a mamá Frank, extraño nuestra familia—Elliot se detuvo al escuchar pasos inquietos, Frank estaba a punto de acercarse a abrazar a su hermano cuando Louis bajó las escaleras de manera frenética.

 

—Elliot...

 

—Tú no tienes la culpa Louis, lo siento mucho...Frank tiene razón, a todos nos dolió perder a mamá y yo descargue todo ese dolor sobre ti durante estos años, por favor, perdóname—Louis negaba eufórico al ver a su hermano comenzar a llorar, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos como un niño pequeño, aún sentado con su desayuno frente a él.

 

—Yo entiendo El, yo entiendo—Frank rió al ver como su hermano menor se sentaba en las piernas de Elliot y lo abrazaba como si su perro se hubiera muerto, con la excepción de que no tenían ninguna mascota y el ya estaba fastidiado de tanto sentimentalismo y apenas eran las doce del medio día.

 

Frank se acercó a la estufa y preparó el resto de su café antes de salir de su casa con una sonrisa burlona, Elliot asentía con una mirada tan inocentemente ridícula cuando Louis le daba de comer en la boca que el mayor considero regresar y grabar el momento. Él sabía que en algún sitio en su armario estaban los videos de aquella misma escena aconteciendo años atrás cuando Elliot se ponía celoso de Louis y este le atendía como si fuese el rey de la casa para hacerlo feliz.

 

Cuando se subió a su desgastada pero adorada camioneta, bebió su café quemándose un poco la lengua para después colocarlo en el portavasos y mandar un mensaje a Benjamín de que tía Sara vendría por ellos para cenar en su casa.

 

En su camino al restaurante donde trabaja horas extras sentía que había un aire de tranquilidad a su alrededor y tal vez era porque después de meses con la tensión en su familia, todo parecía empezar a mejorar, el alivio que sentía en sus hombros era una razón por la que su rutina de llegar a limpiar mesas y tomar pedidos transcurrió sin tanto estrés.

 

—Frank, ¿puedes tomar el pedido de la mesa arriba? me pidieron unos minutos pero necesito ayudar con unas cajas atrás — su compañero George le pidió desde una mesa en la que estaba atendiendo, el reloj ya marcaba las siete de la noche para entonces y él solo asintió antes de caminar al segundo piso del restaurante con unos pies cansados y una espalda torcida por pasar la noche en el sillón.

 

Atendió la mesa con un grupo de mujeres quienes celebraban el cumpleaños de una de ellas y le preguntaban cuáles eran las bebidas especiales de la barra. Frank caminó minutos más tarde con la media docena de ensaladas y las copas de cócteles, suspirando al esperar que dieran las ocho para que su turno terminará y poder irse a casa.

 

Cuando sucedió finalmente, escuchó a otro de los meseros llamarlo desde la entrada, sus ojos del color del cielo encontrándose con la silueta de su padre vestido en un impecable traje.

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — lo ve sentándose en una mesa para dos después de pedirle a su compañero una bebida.

 

— Necesitamos hablar y como ignoras mis llamadas al igual que tus hermanos, decidí venir a buscarte.

 

—Si las ignoro es porque no deseo mantener una conversación contigo, ni estar en tu presencia. Mi turno ya acabó, así que adiós— Frank siente su rabia disolverse mientras camina lejos de la mesa donde su padre se sienta con una sonrisa ambiciosa.

 

—Bien, entonces no necesitamos discutir el que Louis se irá a vivir conmigo— mira al hombre desde su lugar a unos cuantos metros, su presión como la de un toro provocado. Porque de todos los días, no hoy, no, no cuando finalmente su familia está siendo capaz de armar un hogar después de tanto.

 

—Estas verdaderamente loco si piensas que vas a apartar a Louis de casa.

 

—Puedo darle una vida mejor, una educación mejor, una casa mejor, una familia mejor —el mayor de los Wahlstrӧm camina hasta la mesa donde esta Ben, quién está mirando con descaro la pantalla de su celular. —Incluso encontré un terapeuta para sacarle esas ideas desagradables que tiene en la cabeza.

 

— ¡Tú no vas a llevarte a mi hermano! Primero te llevo a juicio—su tono de voz hace que las conversaciones en otras mesas se vean distraídas por aquel espectáculo pero el sigue mirando a su padre, deseando poder romper esa sonrisa que lleva en su cara.

 

— ¿Estás seguro que estás aprendiendo bien en esa escuela de leyes? Porque ante cualquier juez, soy el padre de Louis, quién está en una condición frágil y vulnerable psicológicamente, le puedo pagar una preparatoria mejor, darle una casa mejor, una familia como guía estable, estas en desventaja ¿Por qué intentarlo? — Ben se levantó de su silla, caminando hasta su hijo y mirándolo como si estuviese en la cima de un pedestal.

 

— ¡Porque nunca fuiste un padre para él ni para ninguno de nosotros! Porque mi hermano no es frágil, es el joven de dieciséis años más fuerte que alguien pueda conocer. Mientras que tu eres un imbécil alcohólico que quiere jugar a la casita con una de sus zorras, ¿Quieres ir a juicio? Tengo la evidencia suficiente para que un juez te quite tu autoridad sobre mi hermano porque incluso un animal podría ser mejor padre que tú —lo empuja más, su barbilla en lo alto con el orgullo que sentía.

 

—Yo también tengo mi evidencia, mi hijo siendo secuestrado en una fiesta que sus hermanos hicieron en casa, atendiendo bares para maricones y marchando con ellos ¿Quién crees que gane la balanza? —Ben no teme en ser esta vez quién empuje a su hijo, su rostro colorado y sus manos irritadas por la manera en que sus uñas se clavan en sus palmas.

 

—Tú nos sacaste de casa, de tu vida, ¿Por qué lo quieres de vuelta ahora?

 

—Quiero rehacer mi vida y quiero a mi hijo en ella— contesta con el gris de sus ojos brillando como acero, Frank solo puede apartarse, queriendo gritar;

 

—No voy a perder a nadie más por tu culpa, haz lo que quieras, yo hare lo que necesite hacer, pero mi hermano no se irá contigo— fue su respuesta antes de caminar hacia los vestidores del restaurante para tomar sus cosas e ir a casa, el rostro comprensivo de su jefe lo saludo en su camino ahí, palmeando su hombro para después dejarlo a solas.

 

Cuando llegó a la pequeña banca frente a la fila de pequeños casilleros llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, cubriendo su cansancio y restregando su desesperación. Con todos sus hermanos trabajando a excepción de Louis y aún con becas académicas y de servicio, el lujo de ir a juicio era algo que no podían darse, con la ayuda de tía Sara lograban tener comida en casa y con lo poco que sobraba de sus trabajos de medio tiempo, todos ponían de su parte para los gastos de la casa. Maldijo en voz baja, aún restaban un par de semestres para que se graduara en su licenciatura en leyes así que además tendrían que pagar un abogado.

 

—Otro padre de mierda ¿eh? — Frank mira a George entrar y ríe con él amargamente porque George tiene una mamá en casa que le llora al fantasma de su esposo drogadicto. El mayor de los Wahlstrӧm se levanta con un suspiro, mientras toma su mochila y cuelga su mandil negro en el perchero cerca de la puerta. —Al menos no somos el hijo del comandante Rosenberg.

 

Frank se detiene en sus pasos al escuchar aquel comentario, sus ojos enfocados en el suelo al escuchar el apellido del novio de su hermano.

 

— ¿Qué sucede con el hijo del comandante? — pregunta, girándose en sus pies para mirar a George quién esculca en su mochila y se muerde los labios como si estuviera a punto de decir algo verdaderamente triste.

 

—Salió en el periódico esta mañana, besando a un chico en el desfile del orgullo ayer— George extrae una plana de periódico arrugado de su mochila y se lo lanza, al caer en sus manos, Frank puede ver una gran imagen que muestra a su hermano y a Harry besándose.

 

—Lo identificaron de otras revistas de sociedad en las que ha aparecido por las cenas de gala y se les ocurrió la tonta idea de poner que era hijo del comandante.

 

—Mierda, mierda — musita Frank al recordar el día que Noah le contó que Louis estaba con su novio y le llamó para preguntarle cómo desinfectar quemaduras de cigarrillos. —Mierda, ¿Puedes darme esto George?

 

— Claro pero...

 

Frank sale del restaurante con el celular en su mano, su mente recordando los rumores de los castigos que puso el comandante a uno de los chicos nuevos mientras escucha el sonido de llamada, sonar y sonar. Se sube al auto y decide conducir a casa de tía Sara en lugar de seguir intentando, en cada semáforo intenta llamar al resto de sus hermanos pero ninguno contesta y Frank no entiende porque se preocupa por ese chico pero la respuesta viene con la voz de su hermano menor; Soy feliz, él me hace feliz.

 

Cuando finalmente llega a la pequeña casa en el vecindario de la calle Pilgrim, baja de su auto y sonríe un poco al ver que las luces del patio trasero están encendidas y hay voces animadas gritando. Empuja la puerta en la cerca de madera y camina para encontrarse con un asador encendido mientras que Elliot y Louis están en una partida contra los gemelos.

 

— ¡Frank! Qué bueno que llegaste, justamente la carne se...—el hombre no deja espacio para las bienvenidas de su tía antes de caminar hasta la mesa con pasos necios y atraer la atención de sus hermanos.

 

— ¿Por qué demonios nadie responde su celular? — todos los pares de ojos lo miran con perplejidad pero Frank solo tiene su vista en su hermano menor, el periódico arrugado en sus puños.

 

—Hey tranquilo, dejamos nuestras cosas adentro y estábamos...—Frank mira fríamente a Benjamín, ya se encargará de discutir él porque nadie atiende sus llamadas, ahora existe otra cosa a la que ponerle atención.

 

—Louis, ven aquí— la manera tan temerosa con la que su hermano pequeño avanza hacia él casi causándole gracia , si no fuera porque el resto de sus hermanos caminan detrás de él. —Necesitas hablarle a Harry— unos ojos brillantes y confundidos lo miran, todos alrededor extrañados y haciendo sonidos de sorpresa. —El comandante Rosenberg no tiene reputación de ser un oso de peluche.

 

Extiende hacia su hermano el periódico, permitiéndole a aquellos ojos inocentes admirar la imagen con el comentario debajo, sus pequeñas manos tiemblan al sostener el papel y antes de que Frank pueda apreciar alguna expresión formarse en aquel rostro, el periódico ha caído al suelo y Louis está corriendo dentro de la casa.

 

— ¿Louis? —pregunta Elliot pero todos están caminando dentro de la casa mientras él levanta el periódico y admira la imagen, ambos chicos están sonriendo en la imagen, colores tras ellos y la mano de Harry está sobre la oreja de su hermano, al parecer acariciando la flor que colocó ahí.

 

Cuando entra a casa, todos están en una línea mirando como el pequeño Wahlstrӧm está con su celular en la mano, ignorando todos los mensajes de sus amigos y llamando el número de Harry.

 

—No contesta, Frank tienes que llevarme...va a lastimarlo, por favor, llévame a buscarlo— Elliot mira a su hermano menor suplicar, aún con el teléfono en su mano después de intentos fallidos de llamadas.

 

—Louis, no sabes dónde está y no puedes simplemente meterte en asuntos de familia—tía Sara intenta acercarse a su sobrino para calmarlo pero en cambio solo logra que aquel fino rostro como el de su hermana se tuerza con miedo.

 

— ¡Le ha quemado la espalda! no voy a dejar que lo lastime más, por favor, necesito saber que está bien.

 

— ¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar? — Noah inquiere, acercándose para abrazar a su hermano ya que no lleva consigo su maletín y no desea que tenga una crisis de ansiedad ahí mismo.

 

—En el salón Islington—musita, sus palabras ahogadas en el pecho de su hermano. — Por favor , Noah.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

— ¿Loui? — el pequeño joven salta en su lugar al escuchar la dulce voz nombrarlo, sus zapatos están llenos de lodo y su mirada se vuelve tranquila al ver a Emmelie con su vestido largo de tirantes mirarlo desde los escalones de mármol en uno de los balcones. El sonido y las luces de la fiesta detrás de ella.

 

—Emmelie... ¿has visto a Harry? — intenta preguntar con un tono desapercibido pero la mujer asiente con una mueca insegura y Louis siente que sus rodillas están comenzando a temblar, el calor del verano tiene una capa de sudor en su frente y hay probablemente marcas de sus dientes en su labio.

 

—Otto lo descubrió...y no de la mejor manera—ante aquella confirmación, Louis comienza a negar, sintiendo que una pesadilla está comenzando y Emmelie lo mira, su delgado y alto cuerpo diciéndole lo suficiente. —Está muy enojado.

 

—Lo va a lastimar Emmelie, por favor, ayudalo—la mujer de grandes ojos le sonríe y asiente, su mirada enfocándose en el césped por unos segundos mientras una brisa de verano levanta la tela de su vestido del suelo.

 

—Camina hasta la parte trasera sin que nadie te vea, hay otro balcón como este, yo voy a llamar con una excusa a mi tío y tienes que llevarte a mi primo de aquí ¿de acuerdo? Le diré a Arianne que me ayude, ahora ve.

 

Louis asiente y luego ve a Emmelie entrar de nuevo al salón, ahora por su cuenta suspira con calma antes de comenzar a gatear detrás de los arbustos, deteniéndose algunos instantes para ver brevemente a través de la ventana la larga mesa llena de personas vestidas de gala, cenando y conversando. Mientras tanto, sus manos y rodilla arden, espera que Harry se encuentre bien y que tan solo puedan salir de ahí pronto.

 

Cuando finalmente llega al balcón que Emmelie le indico, se esconde debajo de la estructura y espía por los barandales, viendo a través de la puerta con pequeñas ventanitas el cuerpo de un hombre en traje saliendo por la puerta del interior.

 

Con su cuerpo entero temblando, se levanta del pasto y trepa los barrotes con rapidez, sus dedos rechinan en el vidrio de la puerta al ver el cuerpo de Harry en medio de aquella habitación, encogido en sí mismo y Louis entra en pánico al ver la sangre que hay al lado de su rostro. El saco de su traje no está y puede escucharlo gemir de dolor con cada latido, intenta una y otra vez conseguir girar la manija de la puerta.

 

—¡Harry! Por favor— lo llama tocando la puerta con impaciencia, porque no hay tiempo y necesita sacarlo de ahí antes de que su padre vuelva. — ¡Harry!

 

El encuentro de sus ojos es aún más doloroso porque la última vez que se vieron, no tenían aquel cristal ni violencia de por medio. Louis sonríe brevemente cuando ve a Harry notar su presencia, con sus pupilas hinchadas y llenas de dolor, él siente que también llorara.

 

—Amor, necesitas abrirme, necesitamos irnos— ruega con la voz rota pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchada, pero Harry solo está ahí, mirando hacia la puerta con sangre fluyendo de su nariz y de sus labios. —Por favor, intentalo.

 

Louis tuerce la manija desesperado y empuja la puerta, necesita sacar a su compañero de ahí, hay lágrimas escociéndole los ojos porque no puede tolerar la mirada derrotada que Harry le dedica. El candelabro de la habitación ilumina todas sus heridas y él necesita rescatarlo pero no es ningún superhéroe y ahora mismo detesta el sonido de un segundero resonando en su cabeza, como si en ella llevara una bomba.

 

—¡Harry por favor! necesitamos irnos, intenta levantarte, por favor, solo tienes que abrirme— su tono refleja su desesperación mientras que su vista viajan desde aquella muñeca rota en el suelo hasta los otros balcones a sus lados.

 

—Vaya, parece que tu novio decidió venir Harry— Louis se congela al escuchar la voz del padre de Harry quien ahora está parado frente al cuerpo de su hijo, los angelicales ojos ven con terror a la figura de un hombre alto acercarse hacia la ventana, escondiendo en su mirada el infierno, observandolo como si fuera un objeto al que está a punto de disparar, sin embargo lo único que hay en sus manos es un bastón. — ¿Ves lo que se merecen los fenómenos como tú?

 

Louis se aparta de la puerta al ver que el comandante está exactamente parado al otro lado de ella, analizando cómo las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.

 

—Podría arreglarte también a ti, pero le dejaré esa responsabilidad a tus padres— Louis tiembla al escuchar aquella declaración, sus rodillas temblando aún más cuando el hombre se aparta de la puerta riéndose. — ¿Qué dices hijo? Vamos a enseñarle a tu novio lo que los de su tipo merecen.

 

— ¡No! — el menor grita al ver como el comandante levanta su bastón en el aire antes de golpear la espalda de Harry. — ¡Basta! ¡Deténgase por favor! ¡Él no hizo nada mal! —sus gritos parecen haber atraído la suficiente atención porque después de que mira a Harry encogerse aún más en sí mismo, su padre está mirando hacia alguien en la puerta. — ¡Hazz!

 

—Otto, Arianne se ha desmayado...—Louis alcanza a escuchar la voz de una mujer anunciar, provocando que el hombre salga corriendo de la habitación. Harry comienza a sollozar en el suelo y el menor siente un alivio al ver a Emmelie entrando a la habitación después de que su tío se marchara, corriendo hacia la puerta y permitiéndole a Louis entrar.

 

—Harry, mi Harry—llama al joven mientras se acerca a él, su mente no está ahí aunque sus sollozos incrementan cada vez más.

 

—Dios mío, necesitas sacarlo de aquí Louis, ya—Emmelie concentra su atención en escapar y no en aquellos ojos vacíos de conciencia, Louis asiente, odiando tener que ser tan brusco pero entre él y la mujer logran levantar a Harry del suelo, saliendo de la habitación y caminando entre los pasillos alfombrados, ella sosteniendo sus pies y él sus hombros. —Allá hay una salida de emergencia, ahora dime por favor que no vienes solo.

 

—No, mis hermanos están en el auto, vamos, vamos —Louis intenta ignorar los quejidos y gemidos que salen de los labios de su novio, desea ahora mismo ser más fuerte para poderlo cargar él solo y huir.

 

Cuando llegan a la salida de emergencia se detienen, respirando agitados antes de continuar a través de los arbustos y finalmente llegar al estacionamiento.

 

— ¿Son ellos? —Emmelie suelta las piernas de su primo cuando ve a un hombre acercarse a ellos y cargar el cuerpo entero en sus brazos. La mujer ve a Louis asentir y con un gesto de mano se despide, viéndolos correr hasta una camioneta. —Cuídalo.


	28. Algo de espacio/ R

**Era como si una enorme nube gris cubriera todo, aunque realmente el sol brillaba como nunca antes en el cielo de mayo, Louis subía las escaleras con pies cansados y con el olor del té de cereza endulzando un poco su mañana. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto en silencio, sus ojos tornándose empáticos ante el cuerpo del chico en su cama; sus rizos completamente despeinados y una mirada perdida mientras que su brazo vendado abrazaba los restos de un peluche.**

—Te traje algo — murmuró, sonriendo tímidamente, el tutú maltratado de Teo rozaba la mejilla de Harry, quien ante sus palabras se giró sobre la cama para darle la espalda. —Necesitas comer para poder tomar el medicamento.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Harry fue golpeado por su padre y desde entonces el chico no había pronunciado ninguna palabra, su lenguaje se basaba en señas y Louis tenía que morderse los labios para no llorar frente a él. Si Harry no lloraba, él no lloraría.

La espalda del mayor pareció tensarse cuando Louis reposo la bandeja con comida en el suelo pero después subió sus pies a la cama y rodeo la cintura de Harry con sus brazos. Abrazando con el tacto más tierno la espalda tan tiroteada de dolor y cicatrices.

_He comes in colors, have you seen him all in gold? Like a king in days of old, he shoots his colors all around like a sunset going down._

Canta y recuerda con ternura aquel día en que él le cantó la misma canción antes de que su padre llegara a casa. Aunque el silencio persiste, Louis abraza la cadera del chico con su pierna, sus labios acercándose hacia sus rizos y besando la piel lila de su cuello. Repitiendo la acción hasta que sentía que el rastro de sus labios se quedaría ahí por siempre y así Harry nunca olvidaría que era amado.

— ¿Podrías tan siquiera probar el té y comer una galleta? —rogó en su cuello, sus parpados escondiendo el vidrioso azul de sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas. Extrañaba la voz de Harry, pero ante su petición el chico solo se encogió más en sí mismo. — _Harry_...por favor, solo, háblame, dime algo.

Mordió su labio inferior con ansiedad, cerrando sus ojos e intentando prohibir a la rebelde tristeza brotar de debajo de sus párpados, pero cuando los abrió de nuevo, noto la piel empapada frente a ellos. Las palabras ahora tampoco salían de su boca y sintió el cuerpo bajo sus brazos tensarse aún más, su corazón rompiéndose un poquito porque era como si el contacto de sus cuerpos fuera indeseado.

—Perdón...perdón—sus sollozos eran como bestias siendo domesticadas, el cuerpo de Harry se movía y él solo se aferraba a su espalda, avergonzado.

Unas manos tomaron sus muñecas prisioneras, pero él solo lloró sobre sus palmas mientras el mayor de ambos lo observaba. Su alma funcionando como una bomba de tiempo al ver a su ángel _así._ Las palabras, los gritos, los insultos, los golpes, las amenazas, las patadas, los empujones, el odio de su padre se había vuelto como una cortina entre Louis y él.

Camino fuera de la cama, tambaleándose un poco y extrañando como el infierno la suave piel bajo sus yemas.

—Tú me prometiste que no te enojarías conmigo, que no me odiarías ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando cumplí dieciséis y...—habló con la voz rota mientras veía a Harry vestirse con algunas de las prendas que había dejado meses atrás ahí. Su vista estaba completamente nublada en el instante que vio al mayor completamente vestido, a punto de salir por la puerta de su habitación. — ¡Prometiste que no me dejarías solo! ¡Lo prometiste!

Harry caminó fuera de la habitación con algo más que un nudo en la garganta, el corazón ahorcándose con el peso de un ancla. Escuchaba los pasos de su ángel tras él y quería girarse y decirle tantas cosas, pero no podía, _no debía._

— _Harry_ por favor, no... no te vayas— Louis sentía que su mundo se caía a pedazos por la manera en que el chico evitaba su mirada, ¿Por qué no lo miraba? ¿Por qué no le hablaba? Sus manos atinaron a hacer el último acercamiento, el único lugar donde sentía que podía tocar a Harry. —Yo soy tu hogar ¿no? —  su meñique enroscado alrededor del desinteresado agarre del mayor. —Uno siempre vuelve a su hogar ¿no es así?

Escuchar la puerta abrirse y cerrarse fue tal vez lo último de lo que tuvo conciencia, recostandose en el suelo de la entrada, llorando más y más, porque había esperado al menos una silenciosa respuesta, una sonrisa o que tan siquiera su meñique hubiese sido apretado de vuelta.

Se sentía una carga pesada, un niño de nuevo al que su papá odiaba, llenándose de culpa entre lágrimas porque no solo había provocado que su mamá muriera, ahora Harry había sido golpeado por su culpa. Todo por su culpa. Pensaba en la mirada de su madre, lo poco que recordaba de sus bellos ojos, lloraba porque había una borrosa pizca de dolor en ellos similar a la mirada que Harry le había dedicado cuando su padre lo golpeaba.

El sol amable de la mañana aún se asomaba entre las ventanas, pero desde el suelo lo único que podía sentir era frío. Era capaz de sentir el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, los escalofríos y la fiebre, comenzó a levantarse aún sin dejar de sollozar, los espasmos atormentando su cuerpo mientras intentaba alejar a su mente de aquellos lugares en su mente.

_Mamá es libre, ella vuela y tú eres una jaula, no dejas volar._

_Mamá es libre, Harry también lo será, tienes que dejarlo volar._

_Mamá es libre, papa está triste porque mamá vuela, el no quiere volar._

_Mamá es libre, Elliot está triste y tu eres una jaula, necesitas volar._

_Mamá es libre, tú la obligaste a volar, y los gemelos están tristes._

_Mamá es libre, Frank no quiere volar pero será libre, déjalo volar._

Sus párpados cayeron con pesadez, su cuerpo convulsionando contra el frío suelo, la humedad en su nariz contándole que estaba sangrando antes de que cayera inconsciente.

 

 

 

—Familiar de Louis Wahlstrӧm—la voz atrajo cuatro pares de ojos, ceños arrugados y en el caso de Benjamín, mejillas empapadas. Frank se levantó de la silla, como siempre colocándose una armadura de acero con la estampilla de Hermano Mayor en el frente.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro hermano?

—Ya se encuentra estable, al parecer tuvo una especie de crisis de ansiedad que llegó al grado de generar un colapso nervioso— explicó la enfermera leyendo la tablilla en sus manos.

—Pero, había sangre y convulsionaba, ¡Eso no había sucedido nunca! No está bien, ¿no es así Noah? —los tres hermanos y la enfermera miraron a Benjamín, sus ojos grises llenos de preocupación después de llegar a casa y encontrar a su hermano en el suelo.

—Creo que esto demuestra que necesitan buscar un terapeuta— Tía Sara comenta, siendo envuelta inmediatamente por los brazos de Benjamín quien siempre ha recurrido al afecto de ella desde la pérdida de su mamá.

—No podemos, no ahora— Frank dice en dirección a Noah, el resto de los familiares mirándose confundidos entre ellos mismos.

—En una hora ya que haya bajado el efecto de la anestesia podrán ver al paciente, permiso.

— ¿Cómo de que no podemos? Frank, Louis necesita ver a alguien— protesta Elliot, sintiendo la mano de la tía Sara tomar la suya en un intento inútil por calmarlo.

—Va a estar bien, el idiota de Harry le ha de haber hecho algo...

—Es claro que no va a estar bien, no está bien que Louis tenga esta clase reacciones ¡Estaba sangrando! —Benjamín grita aún en el abrazo de su tía alrededor de su cintura.

—Necesitas decirles Frank— Noah mira a su hermano, la sala de hospital en un perpetuo silencio.

— ¿Decirnos qué? — tía Sara se aparta de sus sobrinos, caminando hasta el mayor quién mira con conflicto sus manos. —Frank, cariño ¿Qué sucede?

—Papá...vino al trabajo hace una semana para amenazarme de que quiere llevarse a Louis a vivir con él y su nueva pareja.

— ¡Eso no va a suceder! ¡Eso no va a suceder! —Benjamín grita ganándose un regaño por parte de la enfermera de turno en el mostrador. — ¿No puede, verdad?

—Claro que puede— Elliot mira a su tía quien parece perpleja ante la noticia y después a Frank.

—Pero ¿por qué querría hacerlo? Louis es a quién más mal ha tratado, no tiene sentido.

—Él cree que puede curar a Louis.

 

 

 

— ¡Nick!—Louis grita dos días después en la puerta de la casa del hombre, la inquietud de no saber el estado de Harry más la idea de que esté al cuidado de Nick no le agrada. En lo absoluto.

—Mira qué agradable sorpresa, ¿no es linda esta princesa, Winston? —Nick alardea sosteniendo a su perro mientras camina al lado de Louis, intentando abrir la puerta con una sola mano.

—Nick, por favor, necesito verlo...

—No sé de quién hablas princesa—responde mientras baja a Winston de sus brazos, dejándolo entrar a la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Eres la única persona a la que recurriría, por favor, necesito verlo, saber que está bien —su mirada hace suspirar a Nick, el cual nota aquella mochila que el menor lleva consigo.

—Si él estuviera aquí y yo te dejara verlo ¿A dónde huiría si soy la única persona a la que recurriría?

—Necesitamos hablar; quiero estar ahí para él Nick, lo que le pasó...

— ¿Y que si él no quiere que tu estés ahí para él? Dale algo de aire princesa.

— ¡El me necesita! —Louis se muerde el labio al escuchar aquello salir tan fuerte de sus labios.

—No, no lo hace, si lo hiciera no se hubiera ido de casa ¿ah? Creo que eres tu quien lo necesita Louis.

—Él es mi novio, ¡déjame verlo! — protesta intentando abrir la puerta pero Nick se interpone. — ¡Nick quítate!

—No, ya lo metiste en muchos problemas con su familia. Espera a que él esté listo para hablar, estoy seguro que él te buscará cuando se sienta mejor.

— ¡Pero esta herido! Necesita que alguien lo cuide.

—Tú deberías estar en la escuela, no puedes cuidarlo, no sin perjudicarte a ti mismo. Madura un poco y vete a casa princesa — son las últimas palabras de Nick antes de que tome la mochila en los brazos de Louis y entre a su casa, cerrando la puerta con algo de pesadez en su cuerpo al escuchar el llanto del chico del otro lado de la puerta.

—Gracias, no tenía la fuerza para pedirle algo de espacio — el mayor abre sus ojos, encontrando a Harry apoyado en el mural de la cocina.

—No voy a volver a hacer eso por ti Harry, ese chico no lo merece. Termino en urgencias porque lo dejaste y aún así no eres capaz de darle la cara. Si piensas que así vas a hacerte hombre, estás yendo por el camino opuesto — Harry recibe el golpe de la mochila que Nick le lanza contra su estómago.

Él camina hasta una de las ventanas cerca de la puerta y al mover la cortina ve a Louis sentado en la banqueta, arrancando con su puño el césped del jardín de Nick y esnifando, lágrimas aún en sus mejillas. Con manos temblorosas sostiene la perilla de la puerta, sin embargo con sus piernas cobardes camina hacia su cuarto.


	29. Remedio/R

— **Vamos, deshazte de esa camisa— sus pensamientos estaban en la turbulenta línea de la inconsciencia, sus largos y fríos dedos apretando la quijada del hombre que lo empujaba contra la puerta del baño. — ¿Alex? —Nick atendió a su acompañante después de sentir la ausencia de su tacto, cuando su mente salió de su excitación fue capaz de escuchar murmullos y llantos, tomó la mano de Alex y camino el resto del pasillo.**

— ¿Por qué no sales? Vamos, deja de llorar, podemos tomar algo más y luego ir...—un hombre de apariencia mayor estaba en cunclillas frente a la esquina, donde detrás del cuerpo del señor se encontraba la fuente de aquellos inquietos sollozos.

— ¡Hey deja de molestarlo! ¿No notas que está mal? — Alex acaparó la atención del hombre, permitiéndole a Nick a identificar al chico que sollozaba.

— ¿Louis? — el desconocido se puso de pie, desafiante y Nick mentiría si no le rompió el corazón el gemido de temor que el chico emitió desde el suelo. — ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? Tiene dieciséis años, ¡lárgate de aquí!

—Tienes a tu chico, lárgate tú de aquí y déjame lidiar con el mío— Louis apretó sus párpados, los cuales estaban cubiertos por brillantina al escuchar al hombre llamarlo suyo, él no era suyo, él era de Harry aunque lo haya ignorado por los últimos diez días.

— ¿No entendiste que te debes largar de aquí? Es un menor, puedes irte o puedo golpearte y llevarte a la estación de policía por acoso a...

—Está bien, después de todo no quería un llorón —casi de inmediato, la pareja se acercó al espacio donde se encontraba el menor.

— Hey, ¿Louis? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No te hizo nada, cierto? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —cuestiono Nick, recibiendo un apretón de mano por parte de Alex, haciéndolo notar el fuerte tono que estaba utilizando al cuestionar al chico.

—P-pensé que traerías a Harry aquí por su cumplea-ños...—el joven confesó, elevando su rostro de entre sus rodillas, permitiéndole a los hombres frente a él admirar la brillantina corrida, la misma que hacía parecer a su rostro aún más dulce y angelical.

—Ni siquiera sabía que era el cumpleaños del bastardo —Nick vio la decaída en la expresión frente a él para después observar que la mirada de Alex se concentraba en la ropa desordenada que llevaba el menor. — ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—No— Louis negó de inmediato, encogiéndose aún más y fue entonces cuando los adultos se percataron del olor a alcohol que desprendía la persona frente a ellos. —No me iré sin Ha-rry.

—Él no está aquí Louis — intentó razonar e intentó levantar al chico del suelo pero este comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

—Quiero a Harry Berry.

—Louis, necesito sacarte de aquí...

—No, no, no. Harry—protesto nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué no llamas a ese tal Harry y le explicas lo que está sucediendo? Tal vez si habla con él, lo convenza de venir con nosotros—él asintió, tomando la recomendación de Alex, sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su casa.

—Hogar Grimshaw

—Vaya, suenas como mi ama de casa—se burla Nick, sonriendo al ver como Alex intenta hablar con Louis, sentado en el suelo frente a él y enseñándole su collar con el dije de Buddha.

—Shh, shu, quisieras...que fuera así.

— ¿Harry? Dime por favor que no volviste a acabar con mi paquete de cervezas...agh, no importa, tenemos un problema.

— ¿Tenemos? — Harry miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño, después de diez días había podido deshacerse de la venda en su estómago aunque el color lila aún predominaba en su piel.

—Encontré a tu princesa en el baño del club Red Gold, está ebrio y asustado porque un tipo quizó propasarse...ahora, solo necesito que hables con él y lo convenzas de salir con nosotros sin armar un escándalo que pueda conseguirme una entrada a la cárcel.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo Louis ahí solo?! —Nick contrajo sus hombros al escuchar la botella de vidrio que seguro Harry sostenía estrellarse contra algo.

—Tienes que calmarte, esta triste Harry, no puedes gritarle ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo sé, es solo qué...

—Solo contrólate y ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí—advirtió, antes de caminar hasta su novio y al joven de ojos azules, extendiendo un poco su mano con el teléfono e intentando sonreír. —Alguien quiere hablar contigo princesa.

Nick y Alex miraron como halcones la forma en la que Louis tomaba el teléfono, encogiéndose aún más en sí mismo y murmurando un tenue, Hola.

—Hey ángel—Harry sintió nudos en su estómago y su corazón encogerse al escuchar el gemido triste que surgió de los labios del chico en el otro lado de la línea. —Habíamos acordado que nunca iríamos sin el otro a esa clase de lugares, es peligroso.

—T-tambi-en prometiste que no me dejarías, que no me odiarías—Louis sentía que vomitaría el dolor que había acumulado estos últimos días, llorando como cuando era niño cada noche. Años más tarde, caminando por la preparatoria y sus pasillos, presentando exámenes y volviendo a casa con la misma infame sensación de pesadumbre.

—¡Oh ángel! yo nunca podría odiarte.

—¡Si lo haces! ¡Yo también lo hago! ¡Porque te fuiste! y-yo solo quería encontrarte y decirte que lo siento, yo no quería que te pasará eso por mi culpa —Harry comienza a negar al escuchar aquella explosión de pensamientos erróneos. Emmelie, Arianne, Nick, todos estaban en lo cierto cuando le dijeron que haberle pedido un tiempo de aquella manera había sido un error.

—No me pidas perdón ángel, no sabes lo que mucho que me duele.

—Louis lo siente—Harry sonrió débilmente; sintiendo que el simple hecho de poder escuchar la voz de su ángel le quitaba toda sed.

—Necesito que me escuches—Nick sonrió cuando el menor asintió, el brillo en su rostro haciéndolo parecer una criatura tan divina y atractiva. —Te necesito; sal de ese lugar con Nick y ven a mí ¿sí?

—Yo también te necesito.

 

 

 

Harry había permanecido inquieto después de cortar la llamada, esperando casi durante una hora hasta que escucho pasos por el pasillo de la casa. Estaba algo atontado debido al efecto de uno de sus medicamentos pero cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, un par de diamantes azules lo miraban como si fuese lo único en el mismo espacio.

Camino hasta estar frente al menor y sonrió débilmente cuando Louis comenzó a hipar en su pecho, arrugando su camisa con una mano mientras la otra rodeaba su dorso con desesperación.

—Shh, ángel, lo siento mucho —repitió por minutos, sus propias manos acariciando la espalda de Louis después de encargarse de cerrar la puerta.

Harry se desespero al sentir su camisa empaparse cada vez más, la humedad se expandía tal como su culpa y es que tenía tanto miedo de tocar a Louis como antes. Su mente era perseguida por la loca idea de que si tan solo lo besaba, alguien -casi siempre su padre, aparecería como si se tratase de una escena de terror y molería a golpes a ambos. No era el efecto de leer tragedias clásicas, era la consecuencia de haber sido herido por el ser que le dio vida y sentir que en ningún instante, estaba seguro, fuera de su violencia.

—Te sigo amando ángel, solo que ahora un poco más—murmuró sobre su pómulo derecho, algo de diamantina embarrandose en sus labios.

—Repítelo...—Louis rogó, levantando su rostro, dando sutiles pasos hacia la cama. —Por favor.

—Te amo—Harry capturó los gráciles labios de su ángel, colapsando en la cama y obligando al otro a sentarse. Menudas lamidas sobre su lengua, podía sentir el temblor de las manos de Louis que se negaban a apoyar por completo en su pecho. —Acuéstate en mí.

—Repítelo—el mayor admiro los cristales azules decorados alrededor por invernales brillos de diferentes colores, él acarició el párpado rociado en brillo con fascinación, sin dejar sus labios fuera de caricia.

— ¿No me crees?

—Dímelo otra vez, por favor— había una mueca sublime y desgarradora naciendo en los labios sobre los que sus propios reposaban. No era tristeza, era miedo y se colaba en cada silencio por los arcos de sus pupilas.

—Te amo ángel, amo—Harry recuperó algo de fuerza, moviéndose en la cama y empujando a Louis sobre él, su mente estaba nadando en un imprudente deseo, sus manos levantando la camisa azul pastel que llevaba el menor. —cada nube de la que estás hecho, cada gramo de azúcar del que formaron tu alma.

Louis rió, para luego sonreír ampliamente, acariciando con su nariz el hombro descubierto del mayor. Harry no dudo dos veces antes de remover ilusionado la camisa, desnudando el pecho de su ángel.

—Cada caramelo al que sabía tu saliva la primera vez que te besé—Louis estalló en carcajadas, aun ebrio, pero feliz porque recordaba las aves en su estómago estallar la primera vez que Harry lo besó. —Amo cada margarita que intenta oler a remedio como tu piel.

—Mhmm...—Louis intentó emitir su disgusto por la camisa que aún lo separaba de la piel de su novio. Harry se movió algo torpe para rápidamente deshacerse de la prenda.

—Amo tus pies fríos presionando contra mis piernas en las mañanas— Harry mordió la piel del hombro del menor, alocados pensamientos haciendo que sus manos buscaran el botón de los pantalones de Louis.

—Ah, ah —una voz entrecortada, la sensación fabricada entre los roces de sus entre piernas.

—Te amo tanto— Harry comenzó a jugar con la posición de su pierna, su mano llegando a al borde de los pantalones de Louis quién besaba privadamente su labio inferior.

—Quitalos—se quejo el menor al sentir la duda en las manos que acariciaban sus caderas, siempre asustadas de bajar más.

Irreflexivo, Harry jaló la prenda hacia abajo, sus dedos fríos tocando despreocupadamente la piel desnuda. Notando que se había deshecho también del calzoncillo de Louis.

—Tú también— rogó con un gruñido que le fabricó gracia a ambos, se recostó en su lado y aun tentado a apartarse un poco mientras Harry desabrochaba su ropa, tomó su rostro entre ambas de sus manos y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente.

Sintió escalofríos cuando sus piernas desnudas sintieron otras contra ellas, la temperatura y los suspiros eran amigos, Louis chillo al sentir su miembro acariciarse involuntariamente con otro. Las manos de Harry manoseaban su trasero y él menor enroscaba sus piernas juntas, sus brazos empujando el cuello del mayor para no detener el beso.

—Ah, ahhh— un calor se expandía en sus mejillas hacia todo su cuerpo al de escuchar a Harry gemir así, restregándose desincronizado contra su entrepierna, generando erupciones de placer. —Louis, Louis...

Era como describir un paraíso en un desierto donde solo llovía tristeza, Louis se sentía conmovido por las sensaciones que provocaban cosquillas a su piel, era tan íntimo y puro, diferente a lo que había imaginado. El calor crecía en su abdomen, sus piernas sintiendo dulces calambres y las palmas de sus manos en busca de una tangibilidad que soportará sus espasmos.

—Bebé, no deberíamos...— el menor distrajo con besos e inexpertos movimientos de su cadera, buscando y encontrando como hacer sentir a Harry tanto, que este se olvidase de lo jóvenes que eran. —Se siente...

—Ámame—pidió sobre sus labios, empeñado en colorear aún más la hinchada boca de Harry. Era como si hubiese una figura en su mente que sabía que esto estaba mal, que no debía suceder ahora, no estaban listos, pero quería tanto librarse de su propia jaula, de ese cuerpo y en aquel momento, esa se sentía como la manera. —Ahhh, Harry.

El verano no estaba en esas cuatros paredes, sino entre sus cuerpos, cuando la mano de Harry apresó ambos miembros, Louis no podía evitar querer mover su cadera contra aquel agarre tan firme. Inconsciente sobre el hecho de que el mayor se acomodaba encima de él, entre sus piernas, él solo se removía inquieto y sediento de aquel placer que le fabricaban sus caricias.

Lo contemplaba entonces, aquellos inocentes ojos escondidos en párpados brillosos mientras sus labios lo llamaban, lo buscaban sus dientes y ardía en su abdomen un nudo de emoción porque no podía creer que estaba tocando a su ángel de esta manera. Louis se erguía hacia él y Harry pellizcaba su trasero mientras su mano seguía moviéndose de arriba abajo por sus miembros.

—Te amo—Louis gimió cuando el agarre en su pene se esfumó, después, un dedo recogía las gotas calientes de la cabeza. Otro dedo, ahora húmedo con saliva tanteo la entrada entre sus nalgas, sus párpados se abrieron reflejando un circuito de emociones y así fue capaz de observar la retina de la otra mirada expandirse tanto, que casi no había verde en ella.

Recordó con morbo la vez que hizo lo mismo frente al espejo, tocándose con su propia mano miedosa, de aun con eso en mente, tocó el miembro de Harry que ahora estaba duro y rojizo. Un sonido de protesta cayó de sus labios cuando el mayor se levantó de la cama, ahora su mano acariciaba su propio miembro con impaciencia, rosado y duro también, aunque el grosor era diferente y se inclinaba hacia un lado de su estómago.

—Vuelve...—gimoteo, imitando el movimiento que las manos de Harry habían hecho hace instantes sobre su miembro, accidentalmente arañando sus testículos y gimiendo, revolcándose en la cama mientras veía al mayor de ambos salir del baño con dos coloridos objetos en sus manos. —Toca-mé, por favor. Te necesito...

—Bebé, no creo que deberíamos—Harry intentó razonar con el menor pero en el instante que se sentó en la cama, Louis le arrebató el sobre de lubricante.

—Te fuiste, siempre te vas—una lágrima descendió descarrilada por su mejilla, un poco más despierto llevo el sobre a sus manos y lo abrió con sus dientes, el lubricante cayendo en sus labios pero en su nube de excitación solo limpio su rostro con su mano y después, con el producto embarrado en ella abrazó su miembro de nuevo.

—Lou...—Harry se mordió el labio al sentir que unas manos lo obligaban a acostarse en la cama, el chico frente a él se subía sobre sus caderas y comenzaba a frotar de nuevo. —No está bien.

— ¡Pero se siente bien! —Harry dejó su labio libre para poder capturar los del chico encima suyo, tomando toda la carne del trasero de Louis que podía. —Sí, sí, sí —Louis lloraba por la caricia de los dedos en su entrada, cuerpos aún cansados se besaban y manoseaban con el poder de sus hormonas, o tal vez de su necesidad por sentir algo más que miedo. —Uno, por favor, un dedo.

Sus cuerpos se movían efusivos, intentando ignorar el cansancio, se estaba volviendo forzado e irritante pero el menor continuaba rogando por dos dedos mientras se corría, Harry rompiendo el condón con sus dedos torpes, a destiempo, su semen mojando el trasero de su ángel.

Se quedaron así por horas, besándose entre sábanas sucias y riéndose de ambos dolores de cabeza.

Harry lloró en un cierto punto de la noche, haciéndose pequeño en el cuerpo de Louis quien aun lo amaba. Después de dos semanas de no poder llorar las heridas que creó su padre, ahí estaba su ángel sosteniéndolo, cantándole canciones de los Beatles y amándolo.

 


	30. Bajo las sábanas /R

**Ambos cuerpos se vieron alertados por fuertes golpes en la puerta de la habitación, sin segundos para llegar a la conciencia de donde y como se encontraban, escucharon la puerta estar a punto de ser tirada abajo con fuerza. Los golpes en la puerta provocaron que Louis se contrajera a su lado, abrazándolo y cerrando los ojos, murmurando quedito.**

—¡Louis abre la maldita puerta! —el menor tembló al escuchar la furiosa voz de su hermano, detestando la posibilidad de que entraran cuando él y Harry estaban así. — ¡Harry! Abre la puerta o la tiraré abajo.

—No, no...—Louis rogó cuando sintió a Harry apartarse de él, viéndolo tomar su ropa interior del suelo y después cubrirlo a él con la sábana antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡Pedazo de mierda! —fueron las palabras de Frank al ver al joven sin camisa frente él, empujándolo y haciéndolo caer en el piso. — ¡Confié en ti! —Louis estaba intrigado pero al recoger la mirada del general Rosenberg de pie en el marco de la puerta, se ocultó debajo de las sabanas encogiéndose en sí mismo. —Te deje cerca de mi hermano porque confiaba en ti.

Harry mantenía su mirada hacia el borde de la cama por donde podía capturar la mirada de Louis asomarse, intimidados por la presencia de su padre, recordando el dolor de sus golpes y luego volviendo a enfocarse en su ángel y en sus caricias. Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido y ruidosamente a su alrededor, él patéticamente se distraía del mundo con los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

—Frank, no le hagas nada, por favor, el no ha hecho nada malo —Louis murmuró, descubriendo su cabeza y atrayendo la atención de su hermano, quien al tomar en cuenta su presencia, camino hasta la cama y apartó la sábana de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué es esto Louis? ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? — Frank gritó con furia al ver los residuos de un condón roto, gotas de sangre en la cama y el estómago de su hermano manchado de semen. Su rostro se contrajo en repulsión y Louis comenzó a llorar, juntando sus rodillas contra su pecho, intentando cubrirse. —Pensé que podía creer en ti, pensé que serias más inteligente que esto, ¡Tienes dieciséis años! ¿Qué voy a hacer si contraes algo y el juez aprueba el veredicto de que vayas a vivir con papa?

— ¿Qué? No, no, fa...—Louis negó, intentando acercarse a su hermano quien de inmediato se apartó. —No me hagas esto, Fa, yo te juro que...

— ¡Nada! Papá está enterado de esto Louis, si no puedo cuidarte es porque tu lo arruinaste.

—¿Ves lo que sucede con los fenómenos como tú? —las palabras del comandante atraen la mirada furiosa de Harry, cuando el joven se levanta, para encarar a su padre vuelve a ser empujado al suelo por Frank.

—No te quiero cerca de mi hermano ¿me entiendes? —el joven en el suelo observa las lágrimas de Louis con rechazó, un destello de ruego en su mirada que pide él que no acepte esto. —Cámbiate Louis, nos vamos a casa.

Otto sonríe desde su lugar en el marco de la puerta, caminando delante del mayor de los Wahlström, la puerta abierta y aún ambos jóvenes se quedan en silencio en la habitación sola, esta vez sin mirarse.

Louis se levanta de la cama, evadiendo ver los restos de la noche anterior en ella y temblando mientras volvía a colocarse su ropa bajo la mirada de Harry, segundos después unos brazos rodearon su torso aún desnudo, el calor haciendo que se sintiera como una pluma ligera que cae y cae.

—Sigues siendo mi hogar—Harry susurro en su oído, ayudándolo a colocarse su camisa celeste que ahora ya no combinaba con aquellos ojos irritados por el llanto. —Yo siempre voy a volver a ti.

Louis se giró, un puchero triste y lágrimas de bebé empapando sus mejillas, haciendo de sus ojos una vista desgarradora.

—Tengo miedo...— murmuró antes de abrazarlo una última vez, sus manos temblando aun cuando intentaban ser fuertes y abrazar a Harry con empeño.

—Va a estar bien, ¿sí ángel? — sonrió tiernamente cuando su compañero negó en su cuello, los suspiros en su piel causándole escalofríos, porque realmente no sabía si todo fuera está bien pero quería creer que podría ser así.

—Te amo—salió de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta, el sonido de los pasos en el pasillo y al llegar ahí, encontrarse con su hermano quien cargaba un aire de decepción con el que Louis no podía pasar la saliva de su garganta.

  


  


No importaba si Harry no había alcanzado a decirle que lo amaba, él sabía muy bien que lo hacía, los recuerdos de la noche anterior creando una sensación agridulce en su paladar en el camino a casa.

— ¿Te lo dijo? — Frank cuestionó al estacionarse fuera de la casa, sin mirar a su hermano, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo enojado por el silencio de este. — ¿Te dijo la verdad? ¡Te estoy hablando maldita sea! —el golpe en el volante fue una señal para Louis quien al instante bajó del auto y corrió dentro, escaleras arriba, ignorando los gritos de sus otros hermanos en el camino.

Su cuerpo se sentía adolorido sin ninguna razón, como si el peso de la tristeza que llevaba arrastrando durante años se convirtiera en un huracán que lo golpeaba físicamente, en el ojo del fenómeno, la mirada de desprecio de su hermano mayor.

Sollozaba a través de las voces de sus hermanos discutir fuera de su habitación, nada de lo que había hecho con Harry se sentía mal, no entendía por qué estaba mal sentirse feliz.

No entendía porque todo siempre parecía un arcoíris que al instante se rompía, quería a Harry pero sabía que él seguramente ahora mismo estaría lidiando con su familia. No le importaba, él solo quería volver a su hogar, no le importaba si estar con Harry le garantiza el odio de todas las personas en el mundo. Él lo quería, ahora mismo, queriéndolo como lo había hecho desde que se conocieron.

—Levántate Louis — el menor se escondió aún más debajo de las sabanas, extrañando la suave sensación de sus piernas y las de Harry enredadas, su pantalón haciéndolo sentir cubierto por acero, haciéndolo sentir pesado. —Noah necesita revisarte.

La voz de Frank parecía ni siquiera ser registrada por el menor, Noah estaba parado tras su hermano mayor, escéptico de toda esta situación. Benjamín estaba en la cocina intentando calmarse mientras que Elliot permanecía fuera de la habitación, incapaz de creer lo que Frank les había contado.

— ¿No escuchas, a caso? — su agarre en el brazo del menor sólo provocó un chillido antes de que el cuerpo se hiciera más pequeño bajo la manta. Noah dio un paso y toco el hombro de su hermano quien permanecía respirando con dificultad. — ¡He dicho que te levantes!

Elliot entró de inmediato a la habitación al escuchar un golpe contra la pared, acompañado por el grito de Noah quién tomaba la muñeca de Frank, alejándolo de inmediato de su hermano menor.

— ¿Qué mierda Frank? — Noah reclamo, corriendo a asistir a su hermano quien comenzaba a temblar violentamente, su piel sudando mientras que tocia, salpicando la sábana con sangre. Su mandíbula siendo golpeada contra la pared cuando Frank intentó levantarlo bruscamente. —Estoy aquí, estoy aquí, tranquilo , por favor.

—Quiero...

— ¿Qué Louis? — Elliot se acercó a la cama, intentando distraer al menor de la jeringa que Noah preparaba. Frank aun parado frente a ellos, viendo la sangre en los labios de su hermano.

—Harry— Frank palideció, comprendiendo que la mirada de Louis gritaba que ya no quería estar más ahí, que su familia le había fallado tanto, lo había herido. Pero su hermano no sabía, no entendía y él solo estaba protegiéndolo.

—Si vuelves a verlo, no dudaré en llevarte a casa de papá. No voy a lidiar más contigo Louis, no entiendes que Harry es un...

— ¡Frank! Ahora no es momento.

— ¡Ahora sí! Necesita saber que su novio es VIH positivo y que si no hubiese hecho la estupidez que hizo ayer ahora mismo no estaría haciendo lo que hice —Louis comenzó a negar, incapaz de formular palabras cuando calambres comenzaron a correr por todas sus extremidades, su mundo entumiéndose gracias a una verdad imposible.

—Mierda, Louis no, no, no quédate conmigo, hey, conejito ¿sí? quédate conmigo—Noah comenzó a presionar desesperado el pecho de su hermano, al sentir su cuerpo ponerse rígido y ver que Louis apretaba con un gesto de agonía la ropa sobre su área cardiaca. —Mierda, mierda, mierda, Elliot enciende el auto por favor o llamá una ambulancia.

  


  


Harry sentía que sus huesos estaban a punto de romperse, por completo, y estos lloraban por ser sostenidos nuevamente por alguien que lo amara. Pero una persona así, la única persona así, se encontraba tan lejos de su límite ahora que dolía más que cualquier fractura. Él sabía que su padre había hecho algo, su sonrisa tan perversa que cualquier testigo podría romper a llorar de la maldad que trastornaba sus movimientos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — Otto miró a su hijo desde el espejo retrovisor, para sí mismo guardando la verdad de su destino. El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio, al borde de las lágrimas cada vez que el carro hacia un movimiento que sacudía su cuerpo adolorido.

No se permitió llorar, y en su lugar, cerraba los ojos, recordando el cuerpo de Louis, la suavidad de este y la excitación que encandilaba su mente cuando lo tenía tan cerca. Tan solo para él y se sentía maravilloso, a pesar de que su noche terminó con el llorando como un niño en su abdomen.

Le tendrían que cortar la cabeza para olvidar los hoyuelos que descubrió en el interior de los muslos de su ángel, para después al acariciar su espalda al quedarse dormidos conocer otro par de hoyuelos en la parte baja.

Los restos del olor a un nosotros en su piel y la forma en que sus clavículas fueron besadas, su cabello acariciado mientras canciones de los Beatles calmaban su llanto que no se tardó una eternidad en consumirlo. Esa noche no había sido esperada, ni anticipada pero se había quedado dormido deseando que al despertar todo pudiese estar intacto y no lo estaba, y ahora, finalmente sintiendo el vehículo en el que iba detenerse sabía que nada estaría intacto después de esto.

—Baja — fue la única palabra que musito su padre, Harry lo hizo, siseando del dolor en su abdomen, creado en el instante que Louis se fue y en el que el comandante al que llamaba familia volvió a golpearlo con su bastón. Esta vez al parecer, evitando áreas evidentes como su rostro y brazos.

—Emmelie —Otto miró a su sobrina, una mirada fría e indiferente dirigida de ella hacia su primo.

Harry comenzó a negar cuando su prima ajustó su agarre en la segunda valija a su lado, el aeropuerto estaba casi vacío porque aún no era oficialmente el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, aunque realmente en lo único que podía pensar era que su padre estaba a punto de mandarlo fuera del país.

—Si no vas, me encargaré que los novatos se encarguen de tu noviecito y si me entero que hiciste algo de lo que Emmelie te prohíba, te garantizo que te quedaras en Zúrich hasta que tengas dieciocho años.

Su sangre se vuelve hielo al escuchar que estará yendo a Suiza, al lugar al que Louis y él soñaban con visitar algún día.

—Tranquilo primo, solo serán unos meses, te vendrá bien para aclarar esa mente tuya —Harry sabía que su prima estaba fingiendo ante su padre para ayudarlo, aún así él no podía irse, no así, sin despedirse de Louis, sin avisarle y definitivamente, no por tanto tiempo.

—Papá...por favor — intento rogar, pero su padre lo miraba indiferente, se acercaban a los arcos de abordaje del aeropuerto para la documentación. Harry sentía la palmada de su prima en su hombro, pero no lo entendían, tenía que quedarse, cuidar a Louis.

—Arianne llamara para confirmar que hayas llegado. Buen viaje.

Fueron las palabras de su padre al despedirse, la mano de Emmelie sosteniendo la suya cuando finalmente estuvieron fuera de la vista de Otto. Harry lloró en su abrazo, en la sala de abordaje, viendo por el gran ventanal su reflejo y la luz del mediodía haciéndolo desear que al abrir sus ojos pudiera estar nuevamente debajo de las sabanas con su ángel.

  


— ¿Noah? ¿Cómo está? — Elliot fue el único en pararse al ver a su hermano mayor entrar en la sala de espera, su rostro dictando malas noticias y sus manos temblando como nunca lo hicieron.

—Noah, dime que Louis está bien.

El hombre negó; aún sosteniendo los resultados de la resonancia magnética que le había dado su profesor de posgrado, el mismo que había detenido el paro cardiaco con el que su hermano entró a urgencias.

—Noah, habla por favor —Frank rogó, detestando la intrigaba que le generaba saber que algo andaba tan mal que había alterado a su hermano.

—Necesitamos llamar a papá.


	31. Cuídate /R

**Antes de que incluso pudiera despertar, él podía sentir el huracán nacer. En su sueños, su subconsciente lo arrullaba con su encantador príncipe ruso, quién lo mimaba con besos y promesas. Pero alrededor de sus fantasías, la existencia fuera de su cabeza agonizaba, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos solo podía ver de manera opaca el techo blanco, sin grietas y acompañado de un olor estéril.**

Ingenuo, cerró sus ojos con la intención de volver a ver a Harry, de volver a sentirlo aunque fueran solo imágenes falsas pero llenas de esencia.

—Tienes que despertar cariño, necesitas comer algo —una voz desconocida desconcentro a su subconsciente de caer de nuevo en su limbo, párpados abriéndose con rapidez buscando reconocimiento y ganando un fuerte pulso de dolor en su pecho, debajo de su clavícula. —Hey, hey, tranquilo ¿Sí? con cuidado.

Louis casi grita al escuchar un pitido sonar desde dentro de su cuerpo, finalmente mirando a la persona que intentaba calmarlo y se daba cuenta que era una enfermera. Dulces ojos negros y mejillas de suave apariencia, un lunar en la cornisa de su labio.

— ¿Qué es? Ahh, ¿Por qué duele? ¿Qué me sucedió? — la mujer se acerca a la camilla y con ella atrae una mesa de ruedas con una bandeja de comida, su uniforme era una especie de pijama rosa y Louis mentiría si no se había perdido un poco en el color, indefenso ante los recuerdos de Harry y sus bonitos labios rosas.

—Mi nombre es Rei y seré tu enfermera por el resto de tu estadía aquí, en unos minutos vendrá tu hermano para explicarte él mismo porque tuviste que ser intervenido ¿sí? mientras tanto, ¿Crees que puedas comer algo?

Louis asintió, esperando que Noah fuera el único de sus hermanos al que tuviera que ver. No era que como si no quisiera al resto, pero siempre en épocas difíciles Noah había sabido lidiar con él a diferencia de los demás y sinceramente, Louis se sentía herido aún. En el fondo sabía que no podía guardarle resentimiento a sus hermanos por sus metidas de pata, pero no confiaba en ellos de la misma manera que antes.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya o que me quede? No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo— Rei caminaba de un lado a otro, revisando los monitores y anotando en su paleta de acero donde el menor sospechaba que estaba su archivo médico.

¿Por qué nadie estaba aquí con él? ¿Por qué lo dejaban solo? ¡Él quería a Harry! Tenía que hablar con él y averiguar si lo que Frank había dicho era cierto, porque no podía ser verdad, Harry lo hubiera sabido, se lo hubiera dicho.

—Hey, hey, pequeño, todo está bien, necesitas tranquilizarte — Louis gimió triste y cuando Rei estuvo a su lado, el menor enterró su rostro en su estómago, empapándolo de lágrimas mientras que se escuchaba en la habitación el constante y suave pitido de algo bajo su piel.

—Necesito hablar con él....—Louis mentiría si no aceptará que la caricia en su cabello se sentía acogedora, Rei tenía una esencia era tranquilizadora, pero Louis necesitaba solamente a una persona.

—Shh, ¿podemos hacer un trato sí? yo te presto mi celular para que puedas hablar con tu amigo y después comes ¿te parece? —Louis asintió, un poco alegre por la complicidad que la enfermera le brindaba. —Tienes...cinco minutos ¿de acuerdo?

Louis asintió tomando el teléfono móvil escuchando a Rei salir de la habitación, sus dedos se movieron eufóricos por la pantalla, marcando el número de Harry pero sus ilusiones rompiéndose al escuchar el contestador. Pensó en llamar a su casa pero no quería arriesgarse a que su padre contestará y finalmente recordó que Emmelie tal vez sabría del paradero de su primo; marco el número felicitándose a sí mismo por recordar los números telefónicos que tenía en su propio celular.

Tragó con nerviosismo el peso seco en su garganta al aceptar el cobro de llamada, el pitido de su corazón sincronizandose de una manera graciosa pero que solo ponía su humor aún más inestable.

— ¿Hallo? —Louis tembló al escuchar la gruesa voz provenir del otro lado de la línea, hizo la conexión de inmediato al recordar que Emmelie tenía un prometido.

—Hola, mi nombre es Louis, ¿se encuentra Emmelie?

—Ach ja, ¿querer hablar con Emmelie o con primo Harry?

—Harry, Harry por favor, ¿está ahí...? ¿Con ustedes?

—Ja, espera, él explicarte mejor — asintió, incapaz de moverse mucho por la intravenosa en su mano izquierda. Escucho movimiento en la línea, pero miraba con paranoia la puerta, con miedo de que Frank entrará de nuevo y lo golpeará.

— ¡¿Louis!? ¿Ángel estás ahí? ¿Estás bien?

—Tengo miedo — confesó con terror, lágrimas humedeciendo de nuevo el borde de sus párpados. — ¿Dónde estás?

—Mierda, bebé, papá me obligó a venir a Suiza con Emmelie, cree que la distancia me va a servir para cambiar pero te estoy extrañando como loco.

—Yo también te extraño, pero me duele —maldijo mentalmente Louis cuando el sonido en su pecho obstruyo la conversación.

— ¿Qué te duele ángel? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué es ese sonido?

—Frank...él estaba enojado, Noah gritaba y acabo de despertar en el hospital, mi pecho suena y duele —Harry por su parte intentaba mantener la calma, Emmelie y James mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Louis? ¿Frank te golpeó? Y como de que tú pecho ¿suena? ¿De dónde me estás llamando? Mierda, necesito volver.

—Él solo decía mentiras e intentó levantarme de la cama, pero me golpee con algo y él seguía gritando cosas. Yo sentí que todo mi pecho se contrajo, dolía respirar. Y ahora...suena, como si tuviera algo debajo de la piel.

— ¿Un marca-pasos? No tengas miedo, te va a ayudar, tus hermanos están intentando protegerte, algo que yo debería de haber hecho.

— ¡No necesito su protección! Te necesito a ti—Harry mordió su labio al escuchar a su ángel llorar, su imagen mental rompiéndole el corazón al saber que estaba solo en una cama de hospital, necesitándolo. — ¡Tú me cuidaste! No digas que no lo hiciste, lo hiciste Harry y ahora, por favor, te necesito.

— ¿Louis? ¿Ángel, qué pasa? por favor, intenta calmarte ¿si bebe? —el menor negó tallándose los ojos porque necesitaba preguntarle a Harry, necesitaba asegurarse de que no iba a perder a Harry.

— ¿Harry, si tú estuvieras enfermo me lo dirías, cierto? ¿Si tuvieras alguna enfermedad o...? Frank, él no sabe que no...lo hicimos, pero estaba gritando que tú estabas enfermo y que yo había sido tonto y que me mandaría a vivir con papá.

—No te mentiría con nada que implique dañarte ángel, yo estoy bien y vamos a estar bien.

—Por favor, vuelve—rogó, temblando al escuchar voces fuera de la habitación. No quería perder el confort de su voz, no quería extrañar sus palabras dulces. —No quiero ir con papá, vuelve, vuelve.

—Lo haré, pero tienes que prometerme que comerás bien y te recuperas, tienes que aprenderte a cuidar de ti mismo en lo que no estoy, un bote gira en círculos si solo se rema de un extremo — asentía con las lágrimas no dejando de resbalar por sus mejillas, el monitor cardíaco indicando a Harry que sus palabras habían tenido efecto.

— ¿Cuidaras de mi cuando vuelvas? —él observa con ansias los residuos de la lluvia en la ventana.

—Lo haré, pero mientras tanto tienes que ser fuerte ¿de acuerdo? —prometé de nuevo y Louis se hunde ahí, en esa promesa, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la cama.

— ¿Seremos felices alguna vez? —sus dedos empujan la mesa con la bandeja de comida hacia él, siseando ante la intravenosa en su brazo.

—Sí, lo prometo — respondió con seguridad, sus planes solo tenían que ser modificados un poco, pero ellos serian felices. Estarían juntos.

— ¡¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?!— Louis colgó la llamada antes de que sus hermanos pudieran acercarse más a él.

Cuando vio la furiosa mirada de Frank y Benjamín asentarse en él, levantó las sábanas y se cubrió con ellas, creyendo en ese instante que podría esconderse de la ira que desprendían sus hermanos.

— ¡¿Estabas hablando con él, no es cierto?!

—Déjame en paz—murmuró cuando sintió una mano acariciar su brazo, su cuerpo entero temblando, apretaba los ojos deseando quedarse dormido pero el ruido del monitor cardíaco molestaba toda la habitación. —Perdón, perdón, solo necesitaba saber s-si...

—Shh, tranquilo enano, te necesito aquí conmigo ¿sí? Ahora por favor tranquilo, respira —se giró con dificultad, encontrando el cálido celeste de los ojos de Elliot y ahí mismo queriéndose acunar porque Elliot no sonaba enojado. —Hey, ves, todo está bien.

Louis negó aun escuchando a Benjamín intentando calmar a Frank, sus manos buscaron las de Elliot, sosteniendo sus dedos entre los suyos.

—Lou, ¿Cómo te sientes? — cuestionó Noah al entrar a la habitación encontró a su hermano menor acurrucado en el pecho Elliot, por otra parte en la esquina del lugar estaba Frank con un ceño fruncido y Benjamín al pie de la cama.

— ¿Por qué mi pecho suena? — tomó asiento al lado opuesto de su gemelo, Louis noto que su hermano no llevaba su atuendo de doctor.

— ¿Quieres la versión sencilla? — él asintió, su cuerpo sumido en el abrazo de Elliot. —Tu corazón no estaba latiendo adecuadamente, cuando llegaste a urgencias no estaba latiendo en lo absoluto, el doctor dijo que necesitabas un marca-pasos, el cual será temporal pero aun así necesitamos cuidarlo —Noah señaló la manera en que estaba acostado sobre su brazo.

—Perdón—intentó apoyarse en su respaldo en lugar del pecho de su hermano pero el dolor comenzaba a aumentar al intentar apoyar en su brazo izquierdo. —Duele.

—El efecto de la anestesia se está acabando, ahora, debes de mover el brazo lo menos que puedas, al menos por un par de semanas.

— ¿Noah? — el hombre no lo miraba a los ojos y eso lo estaba asustando. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Dile— Benjamín murmuró a su lado, Louis podía ver claramente la lastima y el arrepentimiento en su mirada. —Diles Noah.

—Cuando, estábamos en casa Frank quería que te tomará unos exámenes de sangre para saber si...

—Harry me había contagiado, lo cual no es posible porque él no es VIH— interrumpió, fulminando a Frank, sintiéndose indignado y grotesco gracias a su familia.

—Los resultados son en efecto negativos — Noah confirmó, dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano mayor quien al escuchar sus palabras suspiró con frustración. —Lo siento.

— ¡Me trataron igual que Papá! ¡Y tú! Me apartaste de la única persona que me quiere realmente, ¡Te odio! Te odio, te odio... — gritó, señalando a su hermano antes de sollozar en el pecho de Elliot.

El resto de los Wahlstrom miraron a Frank, viendo su mirada romperse al escuchar las palabras de su hermano menor. Las mismas palabras que Louis le gritó a su papá en la noche del accidente.

—No puedo cuidar de ti, nunca pude —su respuesta hizo eco en la habitación. —Por esa misma razón será mejor que te vayas de casa.

—Frank...

—No, ya es mayor para que lo cuide, ya puedes cuidarte tu solo, sin nosotros.

Louis no lo miro a los ojos, no volvió a hundirse en el pecho de Elliot y se apartó de las manos de Benjamín y Noah quienes intentaban darle algo de afecto. El silencio de sus hermanos se sintió aún más desgarrador que él "te odio también" que le había dado su papá años atrás.

  



	32. Mal /R

**—Lo lamento Harry, pero no logramos contactarlo, te llamo si se algo ¿sí?**

Suspira después de colgar la llamada, manos temblando, la ansiedad se ha convertido en su mejor amiga por la última semana. No podía dormir en las noches y en un par de ocasiones Emmelie lo acompañaba hasta que finalmente conciliaba el sueño. Su habitación en la vieja casa de su abuelo era tan acogedora como cualquier esquina donde la lluvia mojaba el pavimento.

Su prima le había prometido que irían a comprar algunas cosas para hacer el lugar más acogedor. Ella juraba haberse sentido de la misma manera cuando su abuelo les regaló la casa, pero la verdad era que la sensación que cargaba en su pecho no tenía que ver con que no se sintiera en casa, si no que ese nunca sería su hogar.

Camino hasta el balcón donde podía sentarse a admirar las calles, llovía aún más que en Londres y entendía ahora un poco de la sensación de acogimiento de la que Arianne le contaba con aquel clima. Era sublime poder admirar el cielo colorearse de un azul triste que lloraba y le traía a la mente al chico que amaba.

—Hey, —Harry miró al prometido de su prima asomarse por la puerta, intentó sonreírle e indicarle que podía pasar, pero este se quedó ahí. —¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?

—¿Sinceramente? —pregunto, observando cómo entraba a la habitación con calma y una bandeja con tazas en ella.

—Sinceramente.

—Lo extraño demasiado—James sonrió un poco, caminando hasta el balcón y sentándose frente al joven. Harry no sabía mucho de el hombre además de las cosas básicas que Emmelie le había contado en sus conversaciones por chat, pero ahora, estaba sentado en compañía al futuro esposo de su prima.

— ¿Te molesta si te hago compañía?

— ¿Me preguntarás acerca de él? —el hombre negó, llevándose la taza de café descremado a los labios.

— ¿Necesito preguntar? —Harry tomo la otra taza, un café amargo que le recordaba al que bebía su padre todas las mañanas. —Yo conocí a Emmelie en una tienda de antigüedades.

—Yo lo conocí en los baños de la preparatoria —admitió con una sonrisa melancólica, mirando hacia James que lo miraba de vuelta, expectante. —Un grupo de chicos me siguió en los pasillos y estaban a punto de golpearme cuando el apareció, pequeño, delgado, pálido incluso, pero con una mirada tan valiente que me dejó hirviendo.

James rió, haciendo un gesto con su mano. Continúa, un murmuro emocionante en su mente lo incitaba a contarle al hombre de la criatura tan hermosa de la que estaba enamorado.

—Lo golpearon a él, de pronto estábamos en enfermería y el sostenía mi mano, sonará ridículo pero sentía una calidez en todo mi cuerpo. Nunca me había sentido de esa manera, es como si de pronto alguien hubiera encendido un cerillo en una tormenta invernal y...—se quedó recordando la frialdad que sintió envolverlo en cuanto Louis se apartó de él después de que él le dijo que no le interesaban los hombres.

—Emmelie era testaruda, intentaba hablarle pero me ignoraba con facilidad, siempre iba a esta tienda de antigüedades, tomaba un libro de un poeta japonés y se paraba ahí por horas. Sonará a que la acosaba pero quería conocerla, así que un día ahorre finalmente para la vajilla que le debo a mamá. Un día deje de verla y cuando me acerque al libro, en la primera hoja estaba su número celular.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio durante minutos, mirando hacia la ventana y la elegante lluvia que se deslizaba por los paraguas de la gente en la calle.

—Fue muy extraño, de pronto sentirme tan seguro de mis sentimientos, tan seguro que me daba miedo quererlo. Pero luego él me quería también y el miedo se hacía chiquito al lado de lo que sentía.

— ¿Miedo a tu padre?

—Sí, miedo a no saberlo querer, miedo de cómo se sentiría, de cometer un error, miedo a que mi familia me quisiera menos, miedo a que no me tratarán como a los demás solo porque encontraba a este chico la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

—Eso es demasiado miedo —ambos rieron después de unos cortos segundos de silencio, rompiendo la incomodidad de a poco. Harry asintiendo, siendo por un instante feliz al recordar todo ese huracán de miedo.

—Y ahora solo es impotencia, si pudiera tan solo volver y traerlo aquí, conmigo.

—Hay cosas que a veces no nos corresponde tocar, aún, los planes que tenías no tienen por qué olvidarse, puedes utilizar tu tiempo aquí y hacerte cargo de lo que tengas que hacer y después, volver por él —Harry contempló la translucidez de las palabras, entendiendo que con planes se refería a lo que él le había contado a Emmelie.

Llevar a Louis a Bern, su ciudad natal, vivir ambos juntos en una casa, de preferencia la misma en la que su ángel solía vivir cuando era niño, ambos podrían estudiar en la universidad local y llenarse de un futuro donde ellos fueran felices.

—Parece que lloverá — segundos después perdido ahí, en ese sueño,

¿Y que si la relación de Louis y él fallaba? ¿Qué si estaba yendo muy rápido? ¿Qué si Louis no quería vivir con él? ¿Qué sucedía si se estaba adelantando a...?

—Venga, cámbiate y vayamos al barrio de antigüedades de Zúrich, las tiendas ahí son grandiosas y venden en contra esquina las mejores hamburguesas—James sonrió, moviendo sus cejas de una manera que casi hizo reír al menor.

—Dame un momento —sus manos aún nerviosas moviéndose por su maleta en busca de alguna prenda. Finalmente encontró su suéter lila, el mismo que Louis le había regalado, colocándolo con lentitud y permitiendo a su olfato explorar el recuerdo y su aroma.

Salío de la casa con James, gente en las calles que caminaba sin prisa y llevaban sus paraguas en las manos, ambos se encontraban en una ruta desconocida, él lo seguía como cachorro perdido pero la sensación en el ambiente era relajante.

Durante todo el trayecto, Harry no podía evitar sentir que había ido demasiado de prisa, que tal vez todo con Louis se iría al vacío por culpa de que no había sabido llevar la relación como debía, no lo había cuidado como debería.

_"¡No necesito su protección! Te necesito a ti. ¡Tú me cuidaste! No digas que no lo hiciste, lo hiciste Harry y ahora, por favor, te necesito..."_

—Aquí estamos —James hizo una expresión con sus manos, casi tres cuartos de hora después, su gran sudadera amarilla resaltando como señal de tránsito en medio de la calle gris. Harry miró la localidad, un barrio con pequeñas tiendas y letreros con diseño antiguo.

— No tengo nada de dinero conmigo.

—Oh claro que lo tienes, tu abuelo tiene una cuenta bancaria llena para ti y todos sus nietos—el hombre extendió una tarjeta hacia él, sus ojos mirando en confusión a James quien solo encogió los hombros. —Emmelie me pidió que te la diera.

—Pero mi abuelo odia a mi padre y a...

—No conozco la verdad, solo sé que tienes dinero y que hay personas a las que comprar ropa les ayuda a superar malas experiencias —el menor mira a su alrededor, las tiendas de verdad llaman su atención y la excusa de James lo hace sonreír un poco nuevamente.

Tal vez podría comprarle algunas cosas a su ángel, souvenirs para cuando regrese de su estadía aquí. James tomó su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa, comenzando con la primera tienda del angosto barrio. Un ventanal lleno con antigüedades y docenas de sombreros de estilo clásico. Al entrar, Harry se perdió en la esencia del lugar; roperos, baúles, sillas, cortinas, vestidos, sombreros, bicicletas clásicas, espejos.

Candiles, aparadores con joyas, un sinfín de objetos y en el instante que se percató de un disfraz antiguo con unas alas cosidas a la bata delgada de encaje rosa pastel, comenzó a llorar. En silencio, caminando por el lugar, admirando todos los objetos e imaginándose una casa llena de ellos para él y su ángel.

Transcurrió la tarde de aquel día contemplando algunos objetos y prendas para su futuro hogar, gastando un poco más de lo que quisiera, deseando poder enseñarselas a su chico de inmediato. Su chico, la ansiedad brotaba en su piel al pensar en cómo podría estar, después de esa llamada terminada de manera inconclusa no podía detener el fuego del miedo que le generaba saber que había terminado en el hospital por culpa de su propio hermano.

—Son hermosas— comentó Emmelie entrando a la habitación, mirando el atuendo de aspecto mágico en la cama, sabiendo que su primo lo examinaba también, pero con angustia y deseo en los ojos.

—La noche anterior de cuando papá y el hermano de Louis nos encontraron en la cama...nos habíamos acostado juntos —Emmelie se sentó en la cama, esperando a su primo en silencio, dedicándole su atención. —Se que somos demasiado jóvenes, había pensado mucho en cómo sería estar así con alguien por primera vez, ahora que sé como es desnudarte y que alguien se desnude frente a ti de esa manera tan diferente a lo que la gente suele comentar, diferente a lo que el mundo te enseña, no tolero estar lejos de él, me abruma no tenerlo cerca.

Harry le permitió a la mujer observar sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas que deslizaban por ellos.

—Y luego cuando papá y Frank llegaron, me sentía tan avergonzado, me miraban como si esa desnudez y esa intimidad que sentía con Louis fuera mala, sucia. Era mi primera vez con alguien y me siento tan desagradable a pesar de que fue tan hermoso.

Comenzó a sollozar aún más fuertemente en el instante que Emmelie lo abrazo, su cuerpo inquieto por los espasmos mientras escuchaba dulces palabras de su prima intentar calmarlo.

— ¿Louis te ama? — el menor asintió, patéticamente pero seguro. — ¿Piensas que era la persona indicada para ser tu primera vez?

—Sí.

— ¿Crees que amar a alguien está mal?

—No, absolutamente no.

— ¿Entonces qué estuvo mal? —Harry se separó de su cuerpo para negar mientras volvía recuperar la compostura. — Lo que sucede aquí es que tu padre te ha hecho sentir mal contigo mismo cuando tú has decidido no ser lo que él quiere que seas. Dime, ¿tu ángel está sucio por amarte a ti? Un hombre.

—No, no, claro que no.

— ¿Entonces qué estuvo mal? —repitió Emmelie, él sabía con seguridad que la respuesta nunca sería su ángel y ahora sabía que tampoco sería el mismo. Pensó de nuevo en esa noche, trazando con su dedo la seda de la bata rosa.

—Gracias —Emmelie sonrió antes de tomar su mano.

—De nada, pero ahora quiero pedirte un favor —Harry asintió, riendo ligeramente.

—James está encaprichado con participar en un maratón que habrá al final del verano por parte de su empresa, él quiere un compañero de entrenamiento pero yo paso, ¿Podrías acompañarlo? quiere inscribirse en un gimnasio y tal vez puedas inscribirte tú, así puedes sacar todo lo que tengas dentro.

Ella explicó simpática, su voz cambiando de tono tan repentinamente que Harry no podía evitar reírse. Al final, asintió y confirmó que apoyaría a James en su meta del verano.


	33. Señor Sol /R

**Era una primavera tardía, el aire fresco abrazaba la región de Zúrich con capricho pero los árboles se agitaban traviesos al igual que los niños de la familia Wahlstrӧm, los martes siempre eran así.**

—Conejito, hora de levantarse —el pequeño gruño, escondiéndose bajo su manta con empeño pero la voz de su mamá siendo demasiado suave que ahora solo quería que su mama lo cargara todo el día en sus brazos.

—Venga amor, tienes que exponer tu sistema solar— Louis abrió los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras de parte de su mamá intentando levantar a Elliot de su sueño. Una risa traviesa escapo sus labios, colmillo por colmillo, travesura por travesura, decía su amigo Liam.

—He escuchado la risa de un diablillo...—sus pequeñas manos cubrieron su boca con la intención de suprimir su risa, pero está rompió en el aire de la habitación cuando su hermano mayor se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Faaaaa, no! Ya no, ¡Fa! — Felicia salió de la habitación sonriendo, encontrando en la cocina a Ben preparando el desayuno, Noah y Benjamín a su lado pasándole los platos para que sirviera los baguettes.

—Que encantadores enanos—Noah sonrió ante el cumplido de su mamá, abrazándola cuando ella se inclinó para besar su mejilla. Por otra parte, Benjamín recibió el gesto con una nariz arrugada y una sonrisa pequeñita.

—Ma, tengo diez años, el único enano en esta casa es Louis.

—¡Hey! —el pequeño infante grito desde el hombro de su hermano mayor quién lo había sacado de la cama cargándolo y haciendo sonidos de avión. Benjamín le saco la lengua pero antes de que Louis pudiera responderle, el grito de Elliot se escuchó.

—Mamá —Ben miró a su esposa quién de reojo captó la risilla que Louis escondía en sus manos. Ambos padres caminaron hasta la habitación de los niños, encontrando a un Elliot con el rostro rojo mientras observaba su maqueta del sistema solar.

— ¿Qué pasó amigo? —preguntó Ben agachándose para abrazar a su hijo y luego señalar las diversas caras dibujadas en las esferas de los planetas, en la base que sostiene los palillos, brillantina de colores, corazones y coronas.

—Ely...—Felicia intentó calmar a su hijo, pero realmente el trabajo se veía ligeramente arruinado.

—Ely debe estar feliz, como el Señor Sol. Planetas verse más bonitos ahora—toda la familia prestó su atención al pequeño que avanzaba hasta la maqueta y pasaba su dedo por donde los brillos verdes y después untaba los residuos en su mejilla.

— ¡Lo arruinaste!

—No-oh, Louis hizo planetas felices —respondió ante la acusación de su hermano. —Menos Marte, Marte es gruñón como Ely.

Ben acompañó a Frank y a los gemelos a la cocina, sabía que Louis y Elliot comenzarían con sus rabietas y hoy todos tenían un lugar al que llegar.

—Tan si quiera no soy torpe como tú —gritó Elliot, mordiendo su labio en preocupación cuando vio que los ojos de su hermano se cristalizaron. —Pase tanto tiempo haciéndola para que la arruinara —Elliot miró a su madre quien al instante lo recibió en sus brazos.

—Louis no arruinar —protestó el pequeño pero la mirada de su madre sugería que dejara de alegar. Pero Louis no podía, el Señor Sol se veía tan bonito ahora.

—Ma, no me hagas ir hoy, no quiero presentar eso...

—Cielo, tienes que ir, podemos arreglarla—Felicia insistió pero Elliot negó, corriendo fuera de la habitación y encerrándose en el baño como era de costumbre cada vez que se enojaba.

La mujer miró al menor de sus hijos frente a ella, su pequeño tenía esa expresión triste pero realmente ella entendía el enojo de Elliot, su esfuerzo estropeado, era claro que estaría molesto.

—Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, ahora ve y habla con tu hermano en lo que yo pienso en cómo solucionar esto.

Louis miraba al suelo arrepentido, su flequillo lacio moviéndose con la inquietud de su pie, caminó con fastidio hacia el baño, un puchero en los labios por qué no le gustaba molestar a su mami, él solo quería hacer feliz a los planetas.

—Louis lo siente, Ely no gruñón—abrió la puerta del baño, el seguro de esta no funcionando gracias a un viejo historial de rabietas.

Cuando el pequeño vio a su hermano sentado en el tapete fuera de la regadera se sintió aún más arrepentido viendo que Elliot tenía sus manos cubriendo su rostro, llorando.

—Ely no llorar, Louis querer a Ely mucho, sentir mucho por hacer felices a los planetas —Elliot se sobresaltó al sentir los abrazos de su hermano envolver su cuello. —No querer que Ely lloré, yo hacer lo que sea para que sea feliz como el Señor Sol.

Felicia y Ben seguían intentando remover los adornos que había puesto Louis a la maqueta mientras el resto de los niños desayunaba, habían logrado desprender algunas calcamonias pero las caras en los planetas y la brillantina seguía por todos lados, la mujer estaba segura que Louis había sacado el material del kit de decoración que ella tenía escondido.

—Creo que alguien está mejor — Ben abrazo a su esposa, haciendo que los ojos de Felicia brillaran de ternura al ver a su hijo Elliot con Louis en sus piernas quien le daba de desayunar en la boca.

Ambos niños sonreían mientras el resto de los hermanos estaban sentados sintiendo con envidia a la atención que no recibían, pronto Felicia levantó a Frank de la silla para abrazar al mayor mientras comía su desayuno.

— ¿Má? —Frank preguntó sorprendido, una risa escapando de su boca cuando Felicia comenzó a besar sus mejillas, manos haciendo cosquillas en el vientre de su hijo. —Maaaaa, no, para.

—Tengo los conejitos más bonitos del mundo—reconoció, besando de nuevo la mejilla ahora colorada.

—Te quiero Má — respondió el pequeño Frank, apoyándose en el pecho de su madre mientras continuaba comiendo, los dedos de su madre acariciando su cabello.

—Favoritismo—murmuró Benjamín a Noah, quien al escuchar esto río y vio a su papá traer sus mochilas para llevarlos a ambos a la escuela. —Favoritismo en todos lados.

—Tú eres mi favorito Benjie— expresó el gemelo, depositando también un beso en la mejilla de su hermano antes de dejar la mesa y a cambio recibiendo el beso de despedida de su mamá tras dejar su plato en el fregadero.

—Amor ya son las siete, me llevaré a los gemelos y a Elliot ¿sí? —Ben se despidió besando a su esposa quien llevaba al pequeño Louis en brazos, sus palabras captando la atención de ambos pares de ojos azules y haciéndolo sonreír.

—Está bien, ten un buen día, te amo — Louis cubría sus mejillas calientes por como su mama le sonreía a su padre y él a ella.

Cuando Ben se apartó alborotando el cabello de su hijo menor e inclinándose para despedirse de Frank quien observaba a su padre escéptico. El hombre caminó lejos con una expresión de confusión y salió de la casa, Felicia mirando a su hijo extrañada.

— ¿Fa? ¿Está todo bien con papá? —el menor mordió su labio, asintiendo y después analizando a su hermano menor colgado del cuello de su madre.

— ¿Puedo quedarme en casa hoy? —Felicia pensó en alentar a su hijo a ir a la escuela pero no pudo considerarlo una vez que recordó que Frank nunca había intentado aquella estrategia para faltar a clases, si, algo andaba mal.

—Dejamos a Louis en la guardería y tu y yo podemos quedarnos hoy en casa ¿sí?

—No, Louis quiere aquí también — chilló Louis haciendo reír a Frank.

—Puedes quedarte, pero me pregunto...¿con quién jugará el pequeño Liam? Tal vez se encuentre una compañera para jugar a la casita — se preguntó Felicia, sonriendo satisfecha cuando su hijo se ruborizo y conjuro un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

—No, Liam es mi amigo.

— ¿Solo eso? — bromeo Frank.

—Secreto para Fa— Louis sacó la lengua antes de esconderse en el cuello de su mamá.

— ¿Quieres ponerte tu overol nuevo? — pregunto Felicia, tratando de calmar la timidez que abrumaba a su hijo.

  


  


  


El día era soleado y Louis sabía que el Señor Sol estaba feliz gracias a él, sus pies se balanceaban en el aire, los tubos de los pasamanos sosteniendo su cuerpo, tenía un ojo cerrado mientras entre la multitud de niños intentaba encontrar a su amigo, quería enseñarle su overol nuevo.

—Señor Sol— agachó su cabeza, viendo a Liam con sus brillantes y bonitos ojos. — ¿Puede bajar Señor Sol? para decirle Hola.

—Mami dice que eres muy pequeño para decirme hola —cantó con una risa, aferrándose a las barras de colores mientras bajaba.

— ¿Ya no quieres ser mi amigo? —Liam formó un puchero en sus labios, su rostro entero haciendo que pensara que era muy bonito como para no saludarlo. —¿Qué haces?

Antes de que Liam obtuviera su respuesta, su pequeño cuerpo fue tirado al suelo con el de un sonriente Louis encima.

—Hola—Louis sonrió sobre el rostro ruborizado de Liam, el pequeño de cinco años levantó sus brazos y abrazó al menor, comenzando a rodar en la arena del pequeño jardín. —Señor Luna.

—Señor Sol— Liam tomó la manita de Louis entre la suya antes de levantarse y correr por el jardín, ambos eran mejores amigos, solo ellos ya que Louis solía siempre pelearse con sus compañeras. Ellas eran malas y Liam lo protegía. —Le dijiste...

—Mami no dirá a nadie, Louis lo promete— se acerca con timidez a la boca de Liam, siempre estar con su amigo lo hace sentir burbujas en el estómago y sonreír.

—Señor Sol—Liam toma entre su mano pequeña la de Louis nuevamente, sonriendo al ver que el más bajo también está sonriéndole.

Liam cree que de grandes él y Louis se casaran.

Da un paso torpe hacia adelante, mano sudando, los pequeños niños solo sueltan unas risillas antes de juntar sus labios, separándose y volviéndolo a hacer entre aún más risas.

  


  


  


El cielo estaba cubierto por una gran nube gris, Liam la había notado desde que salieron de casa. Su mano constantemente intentando aflojar el collar de su camisa, mamá lo había vestido de negro y a Liam no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero mamá se lo había dicho con una expresión seria así que él no protestó.

—Vamos— la mujer intentó convencer a su hijo de bajar del auto, el niño solo veía por la ventana a gente llorando y vestida de negro fuera de la casa de Louis.

Estaba asustado, todos estaban tristes.

— ¿Por qué todos están llorando mamá?

—La mamá de Louis, se fue al cielo bebé, están llorando por qué la extrañan.

—Señor Sol debe de extrañarla también, por eso el cielo está así.

— ¿Señor Sol?

—Louis— sonrió tiernamente hacia su madre.

— ¿Y porque Señor Sol?

—Él es feliz y cuando sonríe parece el sol.

— ¿Y cómo te llama él a ti?

—Señor Luna —Liam se ruborizo ante la mirada inquisitiva de su madre. —A él le gustan mis lunares —el menor señaló los lunares en su mejilla y garganta, la mujer sonriendo conmovida. —Cuando nos casemos, vamos a tener una hija y ella será una estrella.

— ¡Liam! — la mujer gritó escandalizada ante tal declaración antes de romper en una carcajada. —Oh cariño, estoy seguro que tu y Louis serán unos buenos padres pero aún son muy...

—Louis es pequeño, cuando nos damos besos el se tiene que parar en sus puntillas —el niño se ríe bajito de sus travesuras, cubriendo su boca con sus manos y mirando de reojo a su mama.

—¿Cuándo me pensabas decir que...? Hablaremos de esto más tarde ¿de acuerdo? Ahora tenemos que entrar e intenta hacer feliz a Louis ¿sí? la está pasando mal —Liam asintió con nerviosismo mientras bajaba del auto de la mano de su madre.

Temblando cuando al entrar vio a una mujer sollozar violentamente, él tan solo se apegó a su madre con empeño al mismo tiempo que caminaban entre los grupos de personas.

—Mamá, ¿Dónde está Louis? —el menor frunció el ceño cuando su madre no le prestó atención.

—Gabrielle, qué bueno has podido venir —Liam vio a otra mujer acercarse a su mamá, por impulso el pequeño se escondió detrás de la falda de su madre.

—Tenía que, no puedo creer que esto le pasara a Feli, era tan amable y encantadora, Ben y los niños deben de estar devastados.

—Llevo quince minutos aquí y ya no tolero ver el rostro de sus hijos sin comenzar a llorar yo misma.

—Me imagino, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar Louis? Liam vino a verlo —el pequeño al ser nombrado levantó su mirada, los ojos de la otra mujer observándolo con tristeza. Liam quería llorar, todo el mundo estaba triste aquí.

—Supongo que ella debe saber, es la hermana de Felicia, ha sido ella quién ha estado cuidando de los niños ya que Ben está destrozado — Gabrielle asintió, caminando hacia la mujer de cabello castaño, sosteniendo la mano de su hijo.

—Mami, quiero ver a Louis — rogó Liam nuevamente, atrayendo la atención de la que suponía Gabrielle era la tía del menor.

—Hola, soy Gabrielle, el es mi hijo Liam, es el mejor amigo de Louis y estábamos preguntándonos si podríamos verlo.

—Hola, mi nombre es Sara, soy la tía de Louis— saludo la mujer a Liam, el menor asintió agradándole un poco que ella no estuviera llorando.

—Lamento mucho su pérdida, Felicia y yo éramos amigas desde que Liam y Louis se conocieron.

—Gracias, también gracias por traerlo aquí, Louis ha estado algo mal ¿me prometes que intentarás hacerlo sonreír un poco? —Liam asintió emocionado, el solo quería ver a Louis, después de todo Señor Sol no podía dejar de sonreír por siempre.

Gabrielle acompañó a su hijo y a la hermana de Felicia por los angostos pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a una puerta, su mano indicando que podían entrar.

—Louis, bebé tu amigo Liam vino a verte.

La mujer cubrió su boca al ver al pequeño niño en la cama, encogido en una esquina de esta con su rostro rojo y lleno de lágrimas, brazos y piernas con yesos y vendas.

—Señor Luna, quiero a mi mami, a mi mamá.

Liam camino con pasos lentos hacia la cama, Señor Sol no parecía él mismo, estaba triste y no toleraba verlo triste. Sus ojos también comenzando a lagrimear mientras llegaba al lecho para abrazar a un Louis que chillaba, lloraba, rogaba por su mamá.

—Ellos me quitaron a ma, quiero a mi mami, por favor, por favor.

—Señor Sol.

—Ma-m...ma, quiero mi mamá, mami— Gabrielle lagrimeo un poco ante la vista del pequeño Wahlstrӧm que siempre había presenciado ella, lleno de energía y entusiasmo.

—No llores, Señor Sol no llorar— Liam rogó, con sus pequeños dedos quitando las lágrimas de las mejillas de su amigo. —Liam querer a Louis, Louis tiene que ser feliz.

—Mam-mi, quiero a mi...—Liam miró a su madre en busca de ayuda , apartándose ligeramente de su amigo, Louis se llevó el dedo a la boca, tal como lo hacía cuando se conocieron hace un par de meses. —Señor luna traer a mi mami...

—Despídete, luego volveremos ¿si? — Gabrielle llamó a su hijo, quien asintió pero antes de bajar de la cama se inclinó y besó las mejillas de Louis, el pequeño deteniendo su llanto por unos segundos.

—Señor Sol va a ser feliz de nuevo, Liam lo promete —el menor lo mira antes de esconderse en el cuello de su amigo, buscando que lo abrazará de nuevo.

Liam lo quería, Liam no lo llamaba fenómeno como papá, Liam haría feliz a Louis, papá solo mentía y le quitaba a mamá.

—Liam volver ¿si?

El pequeño le sonrió ampliamente, besando la frente libre de cabello ahora, su pequeño cuerpo casi cayendo de la cama cuando notó que al lado de su madre y la tía de Louis, apareció el papá de Louis.

—Deja a mi hijo en paz, no te quiero ver cerca de él ¿me escuchaste mocoso? —Ben caminó torpemente hacia el niño, pero Liam salió corriendo a los brazos de su madre.

Gabrielle sacó a su hijo de inmediato de ahí, escuchando detrás la discusión entre Sara y el esposo de Felicia.

—Mami.

—Está bien, todo está bien Liam, el papa de Louis está sensible por la pérdida.

—Señor Sol extraña a su mamá, ¿se quedara triste por siempre? —cuestionó mientras que Gabrielle abría las puertas del automóvil para subir a su hijo.

—No cielo, Louis será muy feliz de nuevo, solo hay que darle tiempo ¿sí?

— ¿Crees que aún quiera casarse conmigo?

—Vas a ser un hombre muy apuesto, estoy segura que algún día, tal vez.

—Y tendremos estrellitas—Liam sonrió, no con la misma risa pícara de antes, Louis estaba triste y él pensaba en llegar a casa para hacerle un dibujo que lo hiciera feliz de nuevo.

Pero aquella fue la última vez que vio al Señor Sol.


	34. Llamada /R

****— ¿Nada nuevo? — cuestionó Liam una vez que vio a su nuevo amigo suspirar después de colgar su celular.** **

—Nada, Andrea dice que cada vez que intenta buscarlo en casa, sale alguno de sus hermanos y le mienten con que Louis no está o alguna estúpida excusa— Harry se dejó caer en su cama, sus ojos cerrados intentando encontrar maneras de averiguar sobre cómo estaba su ángel.

—Aun no me termino de creer que hablemos del mismo chico, llevó una vida entera sin saber de él — él sonríe de medio lado al joven a quien había conocido en el gimnasio al que acompañó a James, cuando entrenaban juntos charlaban de todo y cuando habló de su ángel se topó con la sorpresa de que Louis era él único y mejor amigo de Liam cuando la familia Wahlstrӧm aún vivía en Zúrich.

—Yo aún no puedo creer que fuiste su primer beso, tan solo tenían cuatro años —Harry expresó su disgusto al respecto desde que Liam le platico de las travesuras que hacían juntos de pequeños y se preguntaba seguido qué hubiera sido de su infancia si él también hubiera podido crecer con Louis.

Tal vez él sería su primer beso.

—Cinco, en mi caso — Harry rodando los ojos a su respuesta. —Nunca me hubiera esperado que una persona como Louis fuera terminar metida en tanto lío, me imagino cómo hubieran sido las cosas si su madre no hubiera fallecido. Era una mujer extremadamente dulce por lo que recuerdo.

—Igual que su hijo — musitó bajito, aun así siendo escuchado y haciendo a Liam sonreír.

—Saber que Louis ha estado con una persona como tú me alegra, aunque has metido la pata, de verdad lo amas —Harry giró su cuello para mirar a su amigo, su amistad había sido tan espontánea desde un inicio y aun se preguntaba porque todo era tan cálido fuera de Rusia, Emmelie había bromeado diciendo que era por el clima pero él mismo lo atribuía a la distancia que tomó de su familia, en especial de su padre.

—Aún no te perdonó por robarle su primer beso —se quejó con un puchero en los labios, Liam levantándose del asiento en la ventana y lanzándose encima del cuerpo del joven. — ¡Ouh! Liam vas a cortarme la respiración.

—Entonces utiliza tus nuevos brazos para quitarme de encima, no te he entrenado durante tres semanas para que te quejes como un bebé —apoyó todo su peso, riendo cuando Harry intentaba inútilmente moverlo, el chico suspiró en rendición, la fuerza ganada en casi un mes no era similar a la de Liam que había adquirido después de años.

—Te acusaré con Louis si no te quitas de encima.

—Decídete ricitos vas a rogar o amenazar —y finalmente logró mover al de la mitad de su cuerpo. —Angelito, angelito, dame besitos y quítame a Liam de encima de mi cuerpito.

Ambos rieron escandalosamente, Harry ruborizándose al notar que Liam aun recordaba la manera en que había llamado a su novio el día que salieron a tomar algo, su amigo lo había acusado de romántico grotescamente dulce.

— ¿Realmente piensas...tu sabes, pedirle que se case contigo? — inquirió una vez que estaban ambos mirando el techo de la habitación desde la cama. —No te quiero hacer dudar, es solo que... ¿no tienes dudas?

—Realmente quiero una vida como esas de las comedias románticas, claro que dudo algunos instantes, pero te aseguro que si lo conocieras ahora y pasarás un par de minutos a su lado te darías cuenta que es la clase de persona con la que te ves pasando la vida, incluso pasando a su lado los momentos más difíciles.

—Entonces ¿no hay posibilidad de que me dejes robarle un beso de nuevo? —Liam cuestionó, al final de su pregunta ya había recibido el golpe de una almohada en la cara. —Hey, hey, bromeo. Creo que las cosas están yendo bien con este chico, Alan, solo que me molesta que tarda mucho tiempo en responder mis mensajes.

—Quien sea, menos mi chico ¿entendido Liam?

—Oh wow, alguien necesita un trasero celestial al que...

— ¡Liam! —Harry interrumpió las palabras del joven con otro almohadazo, sus mejillas ruborizándose. —Se respetuoso.

—Venga, admite que tu parte favorita de Louis es su trasero —él comenzó a negar, mordiendo su labio y tratando de no pensar en el cuerpo desnudo de su ángel en ese instante, el mero recuerdo ya le había traído problemas en su entrepierna noches anteriores. —Tomaré tu silencio como un sí y también como señal de que deberíamos ir a entrenar un poco.

—Me pregunto qué dirá de mi cuerpo ahora, qué pensará. Emmelie dice que he crecido un poco, ¿crees que él habrá crecido? Me gustaría que no, que se quedara así para poder....

—Sí, definitivamente estamos a tiempo antes de que tengas una erección completa.

 

 

 

Harry caminaba a casa agotado, James y Emmelie irían a cenar esta noche y por más que el par insistió en que los acompañara, él no podía sacar de su mente el tono de resignación de Michael al intentar explicarle que ahora ni siquiera los hermanos de Louis abrían la puerta.

Andrea había intentado de todas las maneras saber sobre el estado de su ángel en las primeras semanas, intentando escabullirse en el hospital, casi buscando habitación por habitación al chico, pero nada.

Nada, y él estaba ahí, sintiendo tanto.

A veces por las noches, tomaba las sábanas y las cobijas para acostarse en el suelo, cerrando sus ojos y abrazando una almohada, volviendo a la vez que acamparon y como Louis olía, Harry intentaba recordar aquel aroma que lo acompañó hasta dormir.

En algunas ocasiones pensaba que tal vez más que enamorarse se había encaprichado con el chico, pero cuando intentaba reflexionar sobre esa idea, volvía a encontrarse a sí mismo totalmente enviciado, enamorado de la manera que él creía correcta, de la que podía.

James lo había estado ayudando a buscar un futuro hogar en Zúrich, Emmelie mordiéndose los labios cada vez que el timbre de la casa sonaba alertando que había llegado un mueble que Harry había comprado en el barrio antiguo.

La calle estaba tan húmeda como podía estarlo después de una suave lluvia, su mente visualizaba un futuro ideal cual una casa de muñecas, pero esta vez Harry no dejaría que resultará como en el caso de su familia, él tendría un verdadero y cálido hogar con la persona que quería.

Aún quedaban dos meses más para volver, sufría una ansiedad insoportable por contarle tantas cosas a su ángel, todas las noticias sobre; su futuro hogar, Liam, su cuerpo cambiando, cómo lo extrañaba, cómo lo amaba, sobre cómo le había comprado un par de atuendos que lo harían parecer la criatura más divina.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el fuerte sonido de su celular, manos temblorosas sacaron el aparato móvil de su bolsillo antes de contestar.

— ¿Louis? — cuestionó de inmediato, rogando que fuera su ángel quien finalmente había logrado hacer contacto.

— ¿Ha-rry? — el joven se sintió decepcionado al escuchar una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea, su corazón estremeciéndose segundos después al entender quién era.

— ¿Ruth? ¿Cómo conseguiste este número? ¿Estás bien? —la única respuesta que obtuvo por unos segundos fue el llanto de Ruth, la respiración de la chica intranquila del otro lado de la línea. —Hey, Ruth, por favor, ¿Qué sucede? Necesito que te tranquilices.

—Damián...él, mamá se fue a cenar con unas amigas, papá no respondía su teléfono y Damián entro a mi habitación y...Harry, él no paraba de tocarme, no puedo más.

—No Ruth, no se te ocurra hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas, por favor, tranquilízate, dime donde esta Damián ahora, ¿Dónde está tu mamá? ¿Ya intentaste llamarla? Ruth tienes que marcar a la policía, no a mí — se detuvo escandalizado en medio de la calle.

Después de haberle gritado en el pasillo a la chica, Harry se había disculpado y había descubierto que Ruth realmente buscaba a Louis por apoyo ya que sus papás se habían separado y ella se autolesionaba por la culpa de tal separación.

—No quiero que un policía escuche lo último que...

— Por favor no te hagas daño, piensa en tu mamá, ¿recuerdas la culpa que me dijiste que sentías cuando los veías discutir tras el divorcio? Imagina cuánta culpa va a sentir tu madre si al llegar a casa encuentra a su hija muerta, piensa en tu papá quien nunca se va a perdonar por no responder tus llamadas. Sea lo que sea que ese imbécil te hizo lo puedes superar, lo podemos superar ¿sí? tus papás no superaran tu muerte Ruth. Ni yo y Louis podremos, por favor.

—Quiero morir Harry, no tienes idea de cómo se siente, cuán horrible es que te toquen así, no quiero vivir sintiéndome así.

—Ruth, por favor, ¿no quieres pensar en tus padres? No pienses en ellos, piensa en Louis, él está ahora con un marcapasos en su pecho, piensa en cuánto le afectaría la noticia, él probablemente no te atienda por qué está castigado pero por favor, no le hagas esto, él te quiere y confía en la persona fuerte que ambos sabemos que eres. Por favor, piensa en él, en mí, en tus padres, nos importas Ruth. Nos importas mucho.

—No soy fuerte; tú, Louis, no entienden y espero que no lo tengan que hacer nunca, no soy fuerte, no puedo con esto, no más, Harry. Ambos podrán superarme, mamá y papá podrán, yo sé que podrán superar este desperdicio de...

—Ruth, nadie lo va a superar por qué no eres ningún desperdicio, este es solo un momento de miseria, en unos años podrás mirar atrás y...— sintió su garganta anudarse con el llanto, no podía creer que en un instante la responsabilidad de una vida estaba en la línea de sus manos.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Darme cuenta de que a pesar de que mis padres se divorciaron y que mi padrastro me violo pude tener un título y una familia? ¿De qué sirve tener algo más si todo esto va a estar en el fondo?

—Sirve Ruth, sirve para saber que la vida, tu vida, no es una completa miseria, que la volviste una utopía rosa en la que esos recuerdos te dejarán de atormentar y te impulsarán a ser alguien ejemplar, te prometo que cuando vuelva te ayudaré a que nada de esto te persiga más pero tienes que quedarte conmigo Ruth, por favor —Harry comenzó a correr a casa de su prima, aun escuchando los sollozos de Ruth del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Prometes que servirá quedarme...?

Él suspiró una vez que noto que Ruth comenzaba a dudar, al llegar a casa abrió la puerta y comenzó a marcar el número del celular de Andrea.

—Lo prometo Ruth, por favor, confía en mí, sé que habíamos empezado con el pie incorrecto pero por algo me llamaste ¿sí? por favor, llama a la policía, no podemos dejar que el imbécil se vaya y le haga a alguien más daño. Mi amiga Andrea estará ahí en unos minutos contigo.

—Harry, yo lo siento, lo siento mucho por ponerte en esta situación...yo solo, me inquieta todo esto que siento —el joven presionó el botón de iniciar llamada al celular de Andrea, recordando cual era la dirección de Ruth cuando la acompaño de regreso a casa después de una sesión con la psicóloga.

—Yo lo entiendo Ruth, ahora colgare la llamada, tu llamaras a la policía, yo llamare a mi amiga y quiero que me marques de nuevo en tres minutos ¿sí? por favor, no me falles Ruth — sintió que por fin podía respirar una vez que escucho un tímido "Sí" como respuesta, al colgar la llamada de inmediato colocó en su oído el teléfono de la casa donde entraba la llamada al celular de Andrea.

 

 

 

Cuando las horas pasaron, tuvo que permanecer constantemente en la línea hablando con Andrea quien le hablaba sobre el estado de Ruth y de su familia, cómo habían logrado atrapar a su padrastro y como el doctor había recomendado terapia para la chica. Emmelie y James habían llegado de su cena encontrándose a un semidormido Harry en el suelo de la entrada de casa.

—Esto es tan horrible Harry, no tolero estos ambientes, no soy buena lidiando con esto.

—Te comprendo, pero lo importante es que ella está a salvo.

—No quiero ni imaginar cómo reaccionará Louis cuando se entere —Andrea comentó del otro lado de la línea, mordiéndose el labio al escuchar a su amigo suspirar. —No me gusta tampoco no saber cómo esta, me estresa no poder comunicarme con él.

—Me encuentro del mismo modo—su espalda se estiró en la cama, su mirada en la ventana amplia que permitía observar el cielo nocturno. —Nunca creí decir esto, pero no puedo esperar a que las clases comiencen de nuevo.

—Es extraño, porque por primera vez tengo miedo por él, nunca compartía mucho sobre los problemas con su familia y nosotros no queríamos entrometernos, cuando sentíamos que algo andaba mal tan solo salíamos y lo veíamos, así nos asegurábamos de que todo estaba bien. Pero, ahora tan sólo no soporto esta situación, siento que he dado por sentado lo fuerte que es y me he olvidado de que aún las personas más fuertes pueden derrumbarse algún día.

 _"Tengo miedo"_  Harry podía escuchar intacto el murmullo de Louis cuando lo abrazo una última vez después de ser separados.


	35. Confrontaciones /R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Entregaselo, pequeño Romeo.
> 
> *Eres la mejor.

****El sol se reflejaba en el pavimento con gracia mientras él llevaba colgada una sonrisa en el rostro mientras el taxi se movía entre los trazos de luz en la calle. Dedos inquietos se mecían al ritmo del piano que sonaba en la radio del conductor, sus ojos como los de un roedor nervioso comiendo con ansias el tiempo que lo separaba de sus anhelos.** **

Era lunes y Harry iba camino a casa después del estresante vuelo en que compartió fila con un par de idiotas que en todo el camino solo hablaban sobre la falda de la sobrecargo.

Si algo era frustrante de volver, era saber que la primera cara que vería no sería la de su ángel, si no la de su familia. Harry se había limitado a suspirar cuando Emmelie le dijo que Otto, su padre le indico que debía tomar un taxi del aeropuerto a la casa. Pero no importaba porque en la noche podría escabullirse a casa de los Wahlstrӧm y ver a Louis finalmente.

Los árboles lucían más vivos con la calidez del clima, cuando finalmente el taxi se detuvo frente a su casa, su garganta lo amenazaba con asfixiarse a sí mismo, ahí en el pie de la puerta con sus maletas sentía un nudo en su estómago, porque las personas que estaban dentro de esas paredes, no lo amaban.

Ni siquiera Arianne se había tomado la molestia de llamar, mandar un mensaje, nada.

La soja de ese nudo estaba hecha de pura decepción y traición, suaves astillas que se enterraban en su piel sin escándalo y con amargura. Presiono el timbre, esperando respuesta, considerando en el lapso de espera dejar las maletas en el jardín y correr a casa de su ángel, pero la puerta la abrió su madre. Con sus ojos verdes de tono triste, Harry se sintió extraño cuando la mujer lo envolvió en sus brazos.

—Oh Harry, es tan bueno tenerte aquí —Helén pellizco débilmente la mejilla de su hijo, sus ojos húmedos al notar el ceño fruncido entre aquel par de ojos similares a los suyos.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando? —cuestionó con frialdad, no había venganza en sus acciones, solo compostura.

—Todo está bien ahora, Arianne sufrió un ataque de asma—Harry podía percibir la vergüenza en su voz, él mismo estaba furioso de que por culpa de los malos hábitos de sus padres su hermana sufriera físicamente. —El doctor nos dijo que le causamos fibrosis pulmonar por fumar, ella tendrá que llevar por unos meses a todas partes un tanque de oxígeno.

—Son ridículamente irresponsables—levantó la voz, soltando sus valijas en la entrada y caminando hacia las escaleras. — ¿Le tenía que pasar esto para que ambos entendieran lo estúpido de sus acciones?

— ¡No me levantes la voz, ni me hables así! soy tu madre y merezco respeto, además eres un cínico al tú mismo decir eso después de que tus desagradables acciones con ese muchacho.

—No te atrevas a ni siquiera mencionarlo, tú más que nadie perdiste el derecho de involucrarte en mi vida personal el maldito día que te fuiste de casa y nos abandonaste. Tu único interés es la vida cómoda que te da mi padre, tus hijos no te importaron nunca, esa es la estúpida razón por la que mi hermana esta con un tanque de oxígeno y él porque llevo cicatrices en la espalda, porque no te importamos.

Harry sentía una agonizante quemadura debajo de toda su piel, su madre estaba de pie frente a él, mirada dura y negando.

—Eres un hipócrita, un mal agradecido.

— ¿Contigo? ¿Qué me has dado además de la vida? Ni una mísera caricia recibí tuya nunca, las comodidades que llevamos nunca fueron gracias tu trabajo. ¡¿Dime donde mierda estaba mi madre cuando papá me quemaba la espalda o me golpeaba?!

Respiración errática, precipitadas lágrimas descendían por las mejillas finas de su madre. Helen se acercó a él, su boca abierta sin palabras que vocalizar.

—Hice lo que pude Harry, lo que hizo tu padre era para educarte.

— ¿Sí? ¿Era para educarme o es de lo que te convencías en las noches para poder dormir mientras te acostabas con tus amantes?

La oración se quedó en el aire junto con la palma de Helen después de la bofetada que le otorgó a su pómulo.

—Arrebatado, malcriado e ignorante, eres un malagradecido y un completo estúpido — musitó antes de apartarse de su hijo, su postura recta, palma dejando de temblar. —Te ha enfermado por completo esa inmundicia de muchacho.

Harry respiro, inhalo y exhalo, se repetía los pasos como si fuera a olvidarlos en cualquier instante. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y tomó sus valijas para después pasar al lado de la mujer y subir las escaleras como si nada hubiese pasado.

Dejó sus pertenencias en su cuarto antes de correr y entrar a la habitación de su hermana.

—Harry—la mascarilla estaba en su rostro, el sonido del tanque de gas era leve pero estaba ahí. Como hermano se sintió mal al prejuzgar la situación y enojarse con su hermana sin saber las condiciones en las que ella estaba. —Oh, no llores.

Arianne estiró sus brazos hasta ser envuelta por el cariño y el reconfortante abrazo de su hermano.

—Fui tan idiota, si no me hubiera ido desde un principio.

—Creciste, ¿cómo? —fue lo único que musito Arianne, piel pálida y labios secos, llevaba unas ojeras que acompañaban unos ojos de fastidio que ahora sonreían más.

—Sí, el prometido de Emmelie me obligó a acompañarlo al gimnasio durante los tres meses que estuve allá—sonrió ligeramente, sintiendo la yema del dedo de Arianne picar su mejilla, arañando suavemente su hoyuelo. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Louis realmente se va a volver loco cuando vea a su novio así —Arianne río cuando su hermano intentó morder su dedo. —Estoy bien, solo un poco molesta pero bien— ella rodó los ojos al ver como Harry reprimía una sonrisa a la que ella solo respondió con un: — ¿Qué hiciste?

La severidad del tono de su hermana solo hizo al joven morder con más fuerza su labio, su mano sacando del bolsillo de su camisa una pequeña funda marrón y de está extrayendo un anillo.

—Oh Harry es horrible, dime que no es para lo que creo que es —rogó divertida y negando desaprobatoriamente, sus dedos tomaban el largo anillo con alas rosas y con una enorme piedra verde en el centro.

Harry río con nerviosismo al hacer contacto con los acaramelados ojos de su hermana que eran acompañados por una sonrisa burlona.

—Pero son sus colores favoritos—explico cuando Arianne bufo. —Estaba muy indeciso así que compre otros por si acaso.

— ¿Por si acaso qué? ¿Harry de donde sacaste ese dinero?

—Del abuelo.

—Oh claro—Harry frunció el ceño al notar como su hermana miraba con resentimiento el anillo en sus manos, colocando su mascarilla de oxígeno nuevamente en su boca.

—Arianne el abuelo es así, no podemos cambiar como es a estas alturas, pero estoy seguro que si la abuela estuviera aún…

—Todo sería igual o aún peor, porque el hombre es un cerdo sexista que piensa que el rol de toda mujer en su familia corresponde en labor del hombre. Es un machista y me sorprende que busques defenderlo tú más que nadie —quiso morder su lengua, su hermana estaba comenzando a agitarse con toda la razón del mundo aunque él no quería ocasionarle algún ataque. —Te dan unos billetes y eres igual que la mujer que está abajo.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! sabes bien que yo no estoy de acuerdo a la forma de pensar del abuelo.

—Entonces no justifiques su conducta.

—No la justifico, lo que dije fue meramente resignación, la abuela solía controlar ese comportamiento y...

—Ya no quiero hablar de esto, estoy segura que en cuanto puedas me dejarás sola en esta casa mientras tú te vas a desperdiciar la herencia que te corresponde solo por ser hombre.

—Arianne yo no voy a dejarte, el dinero es solo dinero, tu eres más importante para mí que eso.

—Deja de mentirme, yo sé bien que planeas irte a Suiza en cuanto Louis cumpla los dieciocho años. Ni un momento pensaste en mí, en qué me quedaría atrapada con papá y mamá.

Su garganta se secó al ver los ojos de su hermana mirar el tocador, lágrimas amenazando de salir de ellos pero ella no lo permitiría. Él lo sabía. La conciencia gritaba perdón en aquel momento, porque realmente había sido tan egoísta que solo pensaba en su felicidad, olvidándose de que aún había alguien más que lo necesitaba.

—No voy a dejarte Arianne, esperare para que podamos irnos juntos, te prometo que será así y que no te dejaré sola.

Harry observó con cariño como el labio inferior de su hermana temblaba detrás de la mascarilla de oxígeno, así que se agachó sobre su cuerpo en la cama y rodeo con sus brazos su cuerpo.

—Te quiero...mucho—murmuró, débilmente abrazando a su hermano de nuevo mientras soltaba las lágrimas de su empuñado aliento.

—Shh nena, yo a ti — sonrió, regando un beso en su frente. —Ahora por favor dime que este anillo te parece mejor—colocó frente al rostro de su hermana el anillo dorado con unas pequeñas alas a los costados de una perla.

—Parece la snitch dorada de Harry Potter — el mayor bufó, resignado a las críticas de su hermana quien reía al ver su reacción. — ¿Irás a verlo hoy?

—Planeaba ir a su casa en la noche, cuando papá este dormido —Arianne admiraba el anillo atentamente, sonriendo ligeramente para después atrapar a su hermano mirándola.

—Dayte yego k nemu, Malen'kiy Romeo*—arrugó su nariz cuando Harry besó su frente nuevamente.

—Vy samoye luchsheye.*

 

 

 

Cuando sus pies descalzos finalmente tocaron el césped, Harry sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

La cena había estado llena de tensión, una palabra y todo estaría en llamas, pero para él aquel lugar ya era el infierno si no tenía su cielo, así que en cuanto el reloj marcó diez minutos para la una de la mañana, el joven escapó de su casa con el anillo y una carta en sus bolsillo en caso de que no le permitieran ver a Louis.

El sobre era algo grande por todas las hojas que incluía lo cual hacía difícil que cupiera en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sus piernas daban grandes zancadas esperando encontrar las luces de la casa de los Wahlstrӧm encendidas. Cuándo fue así, no dudo en aproximarse a la puerta y tocar el timbre, la sangre abandonando su cuerpo cuando Noah abrió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Harry? — el joven frunció el ceño al ver al hermano de Louis con una expresión triste y cansada. —Sabes que no podrás verlo.

—Yo...Noah, solo, ¿podrías decirme como esta? La última vez que supe de él fue hace meses cuando me contó que le pusieron un marcapasos—Harry sintió su garganta arder cuando el hombre cerró la puerta en su rostro diciendo:

—Regresa a casa.

— ¡Noah por favor! ¡Necesito verlo! — creyó gritar aunque al hombre del otro lado de la puerta le sonó como un sollozo.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Noah miró a su hermano mayor en el pie de las escaleras, detrás de él Benjamín con cansancio nadando en sus ojeras y Elliot a su lado, ojos en alerta.

—Por favor, por favor —él cerró sus ojos, negando, antes de abrir la puerta nuevamente. Harry llorando con la quijada helada y sudor en la frente. Noah podía ver que el chico que besaba a su hermano parecía otra persona con su altura y su nueva complexión.

Había una mueca retadora en sus labios pero a todo lo que podía prestar atención era ese dolor sincero en su mirada.

—Entiendo si no puedo verlo, ¿podrías al menos darle esto?

Noah escuchó un suspiro tras él, su mano temblando al tomar el gran sobre que el joven frente a él había sacado de su bolsillo.

—Ve a casa, si intentas trepar por detrás lo notare —amenazó con calma, porque no había nada que el odiará más que interponerse entre la única persona que hacía feliz a su hermano.

—Gracias, gracias —Noah observó cómo Harry asentía, una sutil sonrisa en él mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas casi con vergüenza.

—Está bien.

— ¿Noah? —unos segundos después, sus ojos seguían mirando al joven a metros de él. —Yo amo a tu hermano.

—Lo sé —Noah sonrió, rápidamente cerrando la puerta y recargando su espalda contra ella, su pecho exhalando la pesadez aun cuando sostenía con fuerza el sobre en sus manos.

—Dame eso —el iris gris de sus ojos se vio acompañado del rojo de su ardor, escondiendo detrás de su espalda el sobre cuando Frank se acercó hacia él, tono exigente.

—No, tú no mereces sostenerlo, no después de lo que hiciste.

— ¡Él se atrevió a tocar a Louis! —grito Frank, intentando no decir lo que realmente sucedió con palabras explícitas. No debía de perder la paciencia. —Por su culpa...

— ¡Mierda! Eres una mierda, ¿Cómo te atreves a culpar a él? —pupilas ardiendo cada vez que una lágrima caía por su mejilla, Benjamín pronto estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano.

— ¡Dame el maldito sobre!

—No eres nadie para darme ordenes, el respeto que te tenia lo perdiste en el momento que dejaste que se llevaran a mi hermano. ¡Me prometiste que nunca dejarías que eso sucedería! Ahora tengo que guardar las cartas que ese chico le traerá y que nunca van a tener una maldita respuesta.

—Noah sabes que Frank no quería que Louis…

— ¡No! No lo defiendas, él lo prometió, él prometió que después de que mamá se fuera iba a mantenernos juntos, que no dejaría que nada malo nos sucediese.

Noah comenzó a llorar, Elliot corriendo escalera abajo y abrazándolo por el cuello.

—Necesitan crecer —fue lo único que dijo Frank antes de caminar hasta su hermano y arrebatarle el sobre de las manos, pasos rápidos corriendo escaleras arriba y encerrándose en su habitación. Su respiración inquieta antes de mirar el papel blanco y negar, abriendo el cajón de su mesa de noche y escondiéndolo.

Un pensamiento inquieto arrebatándole el sueño esa noche; el protuberante relieve en el sobre, un anillo.

 


	36. Cerca /R

**Durante la primera semana de clases, Harry entendió que nada volvería a ser lo que era antes de las vacaciones. El caos comenzó en el instante que se enteró de que Louis no asistiría más a la preparatoria, en la salida del segundo día corrió a casa de los Wahlstrӧm, pidiendo una explicación que no recibió, Benjamín solo lo miro con lastima antes de pasar a un lado suyo y caminar en dirección a su trabajo.**

Era extraño, que el lugar y el grupo de personas en el cual antes encontraba comodidad, donde sentía que pertenecía, ahora ya no existía. Michael y Dahlia habían comenzado a salir, Harry sentía ganas de lanzarles su comida cada vez que los veía tan felices como él deseaba estar con Louis.

Otro suceso que cambió la dinámica del grupo fue que Gerard estaba trabajando con el club de ciencias para participar en un concurso dentro de tres meses. Nora y Adam por otra parte, dejaron de relacionarse constantemente con ellos, Andrea estaba destrozada porque su mejor amiga ahora tenía otras mejores amigas. Harry había entendido en el periodo de una semana que una amiga también te puede romper el corazón, así que tanto él como Kai decidieron que no dejarían a Andrea embriagarse sola un viernes por la noche.

Andrea y él planearon ir a visitar a Ruth el sábado, pero Kai por el contrario de sus planes tuvo que cuidarlos el resto del sábado después de que ambos despertaran con el peso de las bebidas de la noche anterior. Andrea lloraba por Nora, Harry lloraba por su ángel. Kai había sonreído con tristeza al escuchar a sus amigos en estado de ebriedad divagar sobre cual mal se sentían.

—No volveré a beber— su cuerpo de diecisiete años se tambaleó al levantarse de la silla de la cocina tras intentar buscar en la despensa de Kai algo dulce, muy dulce, como los besos de su ángel.

—Kai, tu diario se está desmoronando— gritó Andrea entrando a la cocina, sosteniendo el cuadernillo de su amigo quien al notar su diario se lo arrebató de las manos. —Y tu, deja de mentir, lo que necesitamos hacer es averiguar dónde está estudiando Louis, hasta entonces eres capaz de seguir emborrachándote.

— ¿Tu no piensas hacer nada con tu tema? — cuestiono Kai al mirar la manera en que su amiga buscaba reconfortar a Harry quien ahora asentía llorando patéticamente, actuando como un bebé después de la resaca.

—Confió en el tiempo— fue su respuesta y él terminó de calentar el té, colocando ambas tazas frente a sus amigos. — ¿Dónde están tus papás rubio?

—Crucero de tres semanas—tono triste pasando desapercibido. —Ahora, ¿creen que puedan desayunar algo?

—Oh Kai, serías un perfecto amo de casa —Andrea mando un beso a Kai quien se sonrojo tiernamente ante la mirada de sus amigos, Harry en cambio solo miraba al chico cocinar, manos temblando en su regazo, su mente entumecida se imaginaba a un Louis así, cocinando y ruborizándose bajo su mirada.

—Probablemente queme tus waffles si me sigues molestando Andrea—amenazó antes de lanzarle una mirada a su amiga quien bufo con una risa, cambiando su atención hacia Harry.

— ¿Imaginando a Louis? —preguntó ella, sonriendo con manía antes de que su amigo le respondiera. — ¿Pensando en lo bien que se vería, uh? Intentando cocinar con una pequeña falda rosa que no le cubre los muslos, la cual levantarás antes de empujarlo contra la mesa y comenzar a entrar en él, tus grandes brazos ahora aprisionando su cintura porque no lo quieres lejos y ahora estas tan cerca...

— ¡Andrea! ¡Oh por Zeus, Dios y Budha! —Kai gritó con las mejillas rosas, ojos abiertos con sorpresa al observar que la entrepierna de los pantalones de Harry estaba húmeda.

La carcajada de Andrea se escuchó por toda la cocina mientras el joven se mordía el labio, suprimiendo la vergüenza después de haber imaginado sostener a su ángel de tal modo.

—Debería considerar escribir novelas eróticas—mencionó ella antes de mirar a un enfadado Kai.

—Eres terrible y lo sabes.

—Iré a cambiarme—comentó con su cuerpo y mente suplicando por una caricia de Louis mientras caminaba hacia el closet de Kai.

En el fondo era capaz de escuchar los regaños sordos de su amigo y la risa de Andrea.

Una vez que cambió su ropa se quedó pensando en lo que había sucedido, como su mente jugaba con él ya que no había ángel que controlará el demonio en ella.

 

 

 

Mencionar que Harry caminaba con lentitud a su casa porque no quería cenar con su familia sería la declaración más acertada del siglo. En cada uno de sus pasos se preguntaba si Louis había leído su carta, si estaría feliz, si estaría sonriendo.

A él le gustaba pensar que su ángel dormiría con su anillo puesto y sus mejillas coloradas, dentro de todo lo que le gustaba imaginar estaba un su futuro color rosa pastel.

El mismo que se desmoronaba cada vez que abría la puerta de aquella casa que nunca podría ser su hogar; su padre estaba en la sala, mirándolo y con la boca abierta como si algo estuviese a punto de salir de ellos.

— ¿Dónde estuviste? —el joven se detuvo en seco, ignorando los ojos de su padre y sintiendo como una presencia hostigante la luz de la cocina que se asomaba desde el comedor. Sus manos no temblaron, no tenía nada que esconder, ni que temer. —Enséñame tu mochila.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué debería? —se encogió por dentro cuando escucho el golpe agudo de un vaso del vidrio contra el suelo, pero por fuera se mantuvo inmóvil, firme. —No vas a asustarme.

— ¿No? —su pecho se contrajo cuando vio venir el brutal golpe del bastón de su padre contra su mejilla, cubrió con defensa la zona, el dolor se sentía dentro de su boca donde estaba seguro que saboreaba el sabor salado y metálico de la sangre. —Un maricón ¿no eres eso?

Harry notó con pánico la manera en que su padre sacaba de su mochila los pantalones que mancho por culpa del comentario de Andrea, mientras el bufaba con irritación y dolor en su quijada.

Caminó alrededor de Otto, sin esperar que al subir el primer escalón, el bastón de su padre lo golpeará por la espalda.

— ¡Respóndeme! —gritó aún cuando su hijo subió el resto de las escaleras, encerrándose en su habitación, contemplando de reojo la ventana por algunos segundos.

Ciertamente podría lastimarse al intentar salir por ella pero necesitaba ver a su ángel, lo necesitaba. Desprendió sus manos de sus mejillas, caminando con escalofríos hacia la ventana, el acalambrado dolor en su espalda siendo ignorado, boca teñida de un rojo sádico.

—¿Harry? —la voz de su hermana lo detuvo en el borde, empapándose de lágrimas al atisbar la puerta en la cual su hermana estaría detrás, esperándolo. Él solo quería correr, huir y buscar a la única persona que podría calmar la vergüenza, la ansiedad, el miedo. —Harry, abre la puerta, ¿Estás bien?

—Arianne, necesito estar solo, por favor— mente con solo una salida de emergencia.

—Estás herido, ¿No es así? Déjame...

—No, vete, quiero estar solo —gritó, sintiendo en segundos el inevitable mareo en su camino hacia la ventana.

Respiración era inquieta mientras se aferraba al borde de ella, cerrando sus ojos antes de dejarse caer en el césped, calambres entumeciendo sus piernas cada segundo que seguía corriendo en el abrumador silencio de las calles oscuras y vacías.

 

 

 

El tiempo avanzaba lento y aunque su cuerpo le prometía que avanzaba, la realidad era que se movía con debilidad, su tobillo adolorido y el sabor de la sangre seca en su boca haciéndolo querer vomitar en el porche de la casa de los Wahlstrӧm.

— ¡Louis! ¡Louis! — su puño sacudió la puerta, su frente apoyándose en ella, ceño fruncido y un gemido al sentir intensidad el dolor en su espalda abrumarlo de pronto. — ¡Louis!¡Louis! por favor ángel, ábreme, por favor, te necesito, te necesito.

Eran once de la noche y Elliot salto en el suelo donde estaba sentado en el cuarto de Frank, sus manos dejando caer la carta que sostenían ante la sorpresa que le causaron los golpes en la puerta de casa.

Sintió su estómago endurecerse ante la realización de que la persona que llamaba a la puerta era el mismo chico que había escrito la carta que acaba de leer. Harry quería llevarse a Louis a Suiza, Harry quería a su hermano, Harry quería casarse con él.

Intentaba digerir aquello entretanto bajaba la escalera, abriendo la puerta y sintiendo un cuerpo  abalanzarse sobre el suyo.

—¡Louis! — llamó a su ángel, cojeando e intentando subir las escaleras. —¡Louis! por favor, necesito que salgas, por favor, te necesito.

Elliot suspiró, impaciente al observar al chico subir las escaleras con lentitud, el nudo en su garganta asfixiándolo en inseguridad, sabía que si su hermano se enteraba que había abierto la boca lo sacaría de la casa también. Pero la realización no tenía que tolerar hacer miserable al joven frente a él por amenaza de su hermano lo hizo volver a sus sentidos.

—Harry, necesitamos hablar—su aliento se cortó cuando termino de subir las escaleras, sus ojos capturando la mediocre y deprimente vista de un joven frente a la puerta abierta de una habitación vacía.

— ¿Está tan mal que lo quiera tanto? —cuestiono después de unos segundos en silencio, Elliot suspiro de nuevo, acercándose a él.

—No, no lo está.

— ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué cada maldito pasó que doy alguien lo aleja de mí? No soy una mala persona, no recuerdo si quiera haber hecho para merecer esto.

—No todo lo que nos pasa es porque lo merecemos Harry, a veces es mala suerte, a veces es solo la vida.

Responde con simpleza, incapaz de mejorar sus palabras porque aunque lleva años haciéndose exactamente esa pregunta aun no entiende porqué le han quitado a su familia.

Uno por uno.

— ¿Estuvimos mal? ¿Fuimos malos? ¿O fuimos solo en un mal momento?

—Tú realmente quieres a mi hermano ¿uh?

— ¿Qué me delató?

Su vista estaba enfocada en las sábanas de la cama de su ángel, trayendo de vuelta el recuerdo de ellos juntos, ahí, Louis en su regazo después de que huyeron de la casa de su padre.

—Frank cree que deberías superarlo, cree que podrás, pero yo no— Elliot levantó la carta en sus manos, Harry sonrió por un instante al ver el anillo pegado con cinta a la hoja de papel. Debería de estar triste por verlo ahí, brillando, solo, pero una parte de él estaba feliz porque aún tendría la oportunidad de dárselo en persona.

—Yo tampoco lo creo.

—Realmente no creo que su relación fuera mala, todo lo contrario, tendría que estar ciego para no haber notado lo felices que se hacían el uno al otro. Pero si creo que fue en un mal momento, y por lo tanto creo que necesitas comenzar a superarlo.

— ¿Por qué hablas de él como si ya no estuviera aquí? — Harry lo sabía, cuando abrió la puerta hace algunos minutos pudo sentir el frío, el vacío. — ¿Por qué?

Elliot notó la desesperación en el rostro del individuo frente a él, algo molestaba al pensar en lo mucho que le irritaba estar en esa situación. Porque no podía, no podía olvidar el rostro de dolor y traición en su hermano la última vez que lo vio.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! —Frank se presentó, tan volátil como el rugido de un animal salvaje en la paz de la noche, sin embargo, Harry no fue capaz de dirigirle la mirada, entrando en pánico al notar la reacción de Elliot.

— ¿Dónde está Louis? ¡Elliot dime donde esta! —el hombre negaba, temblando al ver las lágrimas en aquellas pupilas verdes, se veían mayores aunque su corazón parecía romperse en el silencio como el de un niño, frágil. — ¡No! ¡No! ¿Dónde está mi...?

—Te quiero fuera de mi casa— murmuró el mayor de los presentes, Harry corriendo a la habitación de su ángel, el pánico estaba devorando lo que quedaba de él, se rehusaba a creer lo que su cabeza le murmuraba. No de vuelta, no al vacío, al frío. —Rosenberg.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —cuando intentó seguirlo se detuvo abruptamente en la entrada de la habitación de su hermano menor. —Dime dónde está, él no puede haber...él no.

—Elliot vete a tu cuarto—su orden fue ignorada, palabras incapaces de salir más de su boca al ver como Harry se arrastraba, buscando debajo de la cama. — ¿Qué estás haciendo Rosenberg?

— ¿Cómo puedes...ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo pudiste?—Frank siente su cuerpo doblarse con las nauseas que le causan esas palabras, sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa al ver al joven sacar de debajo de la cama un peluche de colores.

—Fa—llama a su hermano, decepcionado por qué no pueden hacer esto, no pueden mentir con algo así.

Frank no responde, en su lugar, camina dentro de la habitación, su puño a punto de colisionar con la mejilla del joven al que sostenía por el cuello.

—No lo hagas, basta.

— ¿Él murió? — su labio temblando al mirar la manera en que lagrimas se acumularon en los celestes ojos de Frank, quien asentía con irritación en su mirada.

—Ya no puedo más, por favor.

 

 

 

El sabor del chocolate se fundía en su boca con la manía de una lengua que no ha probado comida en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que existiera una manera de silenciar los sonidos que hacía al atragantarse con la leche y las galletas, ya que de otra manera, no tardaría en ser descubierto.

No sabía cuántas galletas llevaba pero su estómago se revolcaba de felicidad, en más de una ocasión casi se ahogaba con la leche fría pero eran las tres de la tarde y Miranda estaba tomando un baño, así que tenía la oportunidad de comer algo antes de que la mujer bajará a gritarle y a humillarlo frente a su padre.

Tampoco era como si Miranda le prohibiera comer, pero cuando Louis se atrevía a intentarlo y con su papá fuera de casa, la mujer aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad de hacerlo sentir mal por comer ó tan solo, lo amenazaba si se atrevía a comer algo.

Nunca pensó que querría a su papá cerca hasta que el hombre se fue a un viaje por un caso en Manchester y Miranda, su ahora esposa, casi lo ahogo en el lavabo de la lavandería. Louis aun no puede olvidar la histeria, el agua helada entrando en su garganta y nariz.

Extrañaba a sus hermanos con locura, el silencio de la casa era predominado siempre por los gritos de la mujer y el llanto de la pequeña Jolie. Su padre le había contado que Miranda sufría de depresión post-parto, y que por eso le era difícil a ella lidiar con la bebé, pero Louis no lo creía en lo absoluto.

Cuando finalmente estaba terminando la última galleta del paquete, el llanto de Jolie se escuchó desde el segundo piso, sorprendiendolo, provocando que el vaso se resbalará de su mano y se quebrara en contacto con él piso. El sonido de su marca-pasos comenzó a aumentar, pero no había nadie que pudiera controlarlo más que él mismo.

—Vaya, vaya, como toda una rata, ¿no es así Wahlstrӧm? —Louis tembló al encontrar a Miranda detrás de él, llevaba una sonrisa arrogante y sus fríos ojos azules lo miraban como si pudiese hacerlo arder vivo sin que nadie lo escuchara gritar.

—P-perdón, lo limpiaré —intentó incorporarse pero una mano tomo su cabello con fuerza, estirando de el para que se quedará en el suelo.

— ¿Qué haces? Los cerdos caminan en cuatro patas Wahlstrӧm, ¿Vas a comportarte como uno? vas a ser uno—el menor suprimió el chillido de temor que quiso escapar de sus labios cuando el agarre en su cabeza lo tenía con el rostro a milímetros de los vidrios en el suelo. —Vas a caminar así el resto del día y no te atrevas a comer cuando llegue Ben.

— ¡No! Aléjate de mí— se apartó de su agarre, rasguñando su muñeca mientras se ponía de pie y corría escaleras arriba donde podía escuchar con más intensidad el llanto de Jolie, cuando finalmente llegó al cuarto donde la bebé colorada lloraba en su cuna, se giró y cerró la puerta.

Cada vez que Louis sostenía a Jolie y cada vez que ella parecía encontrar calma en sus brazos, él juraba que sus ojos comenzaban a irritarse con tristeza como si fuese obra de un hechizo.

Jolie tenía los ojos de su papá y por lo tanto los mismos que los gemelos, Noah y Benjamín. En ocasiones, cuando más extrañaba a sus hermanos, venía a la cuna y abrazaba a la bebé contra él, recibiendo un poquito del cariño que tanto necesitaba.

—Shh, conejita, no puedo esperar para contarle a Harry que ahora tengo una hermana al igual que él —sostenía su pequeña cabeza con precaución mientras caminaba por la habitación buscando una manta con la cual envolver a la pequeña. —Tal vez él me pueda dar unos consejos sobre cómo lidiar con una hermana, hasta hace unos meses yo era el más pequeño de la familia ¿sabes?

Cuando encontró una manta en el cajón del pequeño ropero sonrió, tomándola con una mano antes de volver a la cuna, extender la tela para reposar y envolver a Jolie en ella. Luego volvió a sostenerla en sus brazos, caminando hacia la mecedora en la esquina de la habitación.

—Somos una familia complicada ahora mismo pero te prometo que amarás a tus hermanos y tengo como probarlo porque yo ya te amo. Frank es nuestro hermano mayor, él probablemente te sobre proteja mucho pero yo te apoyare si quieres un novio, solo que tendrá que ser muy lindo como él mío, los estándares son altos pequeña. Por otra parte están los gemelos, sospecho que te parecerás mucho a ellos, lo cual ellos adorarán, yo los echo de menos ¿sabes?

Louis sonrió cuando los párpados de Jolie estaban completamente abiertos mientras formaba pequeñas burbujas de saliva. La ternura del gris de Noah y la suavidad de Benjamín eran un retrato claro en las pupilas de la pequeña.

—Tu cuarto hermano se llama Elliot, él tiene complejo de rey así que debes darle mucho amor y atención, a cambio tú serás como la princesa. Por último estoy yo, a quién más paciencia tienes que tenerle porque no tengo experiencia siendo hermano mayor, pero te prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda.

Movía sus dedos en la espalda de la pequeña; formando círculos, susurrando quedito, no sabía desde cuándo había comenzado a hablarle a la bebé pero continuaba haciéndolo, siendo ella la única que lo escuchaba en aquel lugar.

Su atención estaba perdida en el rosa de la manta, mente jugando a que sucedería cuando Harry y él volvieran a verse, él sentía que el tiempo era lento, agonizante y esperaba que su muñeca estuviera bien; que su papá no lo lastimara más, que Emmelie lo haya cuidado y que los chicos estén cuidando de él, por su parte Louis estaba intentando cumplir su propia promesa.

_"¿Cuidaras de mi cuando vuelvas?"_

_"Lo haré, pero mientras tanto tienes que ser fuerte ¿de acuerdo?"_

Louis se quedaba dormido la mayoría del tiempo recordando aquella promesa, recordando la última vez que lo escucho, la última vez que sintió. 


	37. Insomnio /R

**Benjamín entró a su casa alrededor de las ocho de la noche aquel sábado, había decidido noches anteriores que necesitaba tomarse una tarde libre de ese lugar que parecía oler a gasolina con las constantes acaloradas discusiones entre sus hermanos.**

Había salido con una vieja amiga suya pero ni siquiera pasar un buen rato lo hizo olvidar de los constantes gritos en su casa desde que Frank dejó que su padre se llevará a Louis. Sus trabajos no daban lo suficiente para pagar el marca-pasos de su hermano y a cambio, su padre accedió pagarlo si el menor se iba con él.

El espectáculo en casa parecía dividirse en partidos, en un extremo Frank, en el otro su Elliot, él no sabía realmente de qué lado estar ya que entendía la decisión de su hermano mayor de sobreponer la salud de Louis pero en definitiva lo extrañaba. Habían pasado toda la vida juntos, con una rutina que los mantenía estables, seguros y ahora, algo faltaba, alguien.

Camino por las habitaciones, creyendo que había alguien en casa debido a que las luces estaban encendidas pero no encontró a nadie así que rendido subió las escaleras hacia su habitación la cual también se sentía diferente.

Desde que Louis se había ido, Noah estaba distante, diferente a Frank y a Elliot, su gemelo solo se quedaba en silencio, parecía distraído algunas noches pero cada vez que él intentaba hacerlo hablar, él fingía indiferencia. Ambos tenían la mejor relación con su hermano pequeño, lo cual explicaba un poco que la ausencia de Louis creará espacios enormes entre su gemelo y él. Benjamín intentaba ignorar esperando que mejorará, salía con Katelyn, su compañera en la tienda de instrumentos pero por más bien que la pasará, al llegar a casa no podía tolerar ver como su gemelo cada día se alejaba más de él y del resto de sus hermanos.

Cambio su ropa en silencio, notando el desorden en el lado de la habitación de su hermano, las sábanas deshechas. Benjamín extrañaba tanto a su gemelo , solían dormir juntos algunas noches, lo hicieron aún más cuando su mamá murió, Noah lo sostenía y lo dejaba llorar.

Hasta la fecha aún era un misterio para él como su hermano había tomado la pérdida de su mamá. Él creía que el método de lidiar con la tristeza de Noah era el peor de todos, porque él decidía ignorarlo, distraerse con cualquier labor para no pensar en aquello y aún con veintitrés años, seguía almacenando un dolor que él quisiera vaciar de su pecho.

Cuando perdieron a su madre y de alguna manera también a su padre, cada uno de ellos lidió con el dolor de diferentes maneras. Frank por ejemplo asumió el rol de hermano mayor en cuanto la realización de que su padre no los apoyaría, con tan solo doce años él le pedía a tía Sara que le enseñara a cocinar, a lavar ropa y otras labores que definitivamente tendría que aprender una vez que se mudaron a la casa que Ben compró en Londres. Todos pudieron reconocer que su hermano mayor no tuvo tiempo de crecer, haciéndose responsable de cuatro niños mientras su padre pasaba ocho horas trabajando, el resto en bares, cantinas y clubs.

Benjamín lloró a su mamá en silencio y en los brazos de su gemelo, con diez años se volvió ansioso por la soledad en la que no estaban su hermano Noah tratando de consolar a Louis, Frank calmando las rabietas de Elliot ó su padre llegando tan ebrio que parecía gritar en lugar de hablar. Tan constante era el ruido, las peleas, el llanto que él comenzaba a huir a casa de tía Sara donde el piano de su abuelo se encontraba y pasaba las tardes enteras ahí.

A diferencia de su gemelo, Noah actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, constantemente cuidando a sus hermanos menores, reconfortandólos, calmando sus rabietas o ataques. Todos en la casa acudían al niño por sustento emocional, siempre siendo tranquilo, afectuoso y considerado aún cuando sus estudios comenzaban a demandar su tiempo y atención. Louis decía que era como un fragmento de su mamá quien siempre tenía para dar cariño.

Elliot por otra parte estaba en constante estado de enojo, era volátil, irritable e impaciente, ante cualquier grito o amenaza se tornaba agresivo, razón por la cual constantemente estaba en detención en la escuela. En casa siempre que se metía en problemas con papá y por ende, con Frank quien intervenía para defenderlo, el pequeño rubio corría con los gemelos en busca de protección. Gritaba e incluso empujaba a sus hermanos, demandando volver a casa y maldiciendo a cada persona en la familia por no haber prevenido la muerte de su madre. Con un carácter de alto mantenimiento, siempre tenían que tratarlo con sumo cuidado y comprensión.

Finalmente Benjamín recordó a su hermano menor, diminuto, sensible y afectivo, llorando todo el tiempo, vomitando cuando se ponía nervioso, haciéndose en la cama durante años. Tenía una incesante necesidad de afecto que se volvía cada vez más irritable, no faltaba día en que pequeño Louis no preguntará por su mamá.

Y ahora, tantos años después en el mismo silencio que amaba su mente volvía a divagar por su habitación con una expresión cansada, observando el montón de ropa sucia apilada en su canasto, tomándolo con un suspiro y caminando hacía la lavandería, preguntándose qué demonios tenía que hacer para librarse de los espirales de pensamiento que últimamente le causaban insomnio.

En su camino apagó las luces encendidas en otras habitaciones, pasó por la cocina y frunció el ceño al notar que había comida dentro del horno microondas, el cual pitaba quedito y funcionaba. Apagó el aparato, dirigiéndose al cuarto de lavado donde escuchaba el zumbido de la lavadora y la secadora, pero con cada paso temía al escuchar algo que no podía identificar.

Entro, encendiendo la luz y apreciando a través del ruido, el llanto de alguien pero sinceramente no estaba preparado para encontrar a Noah en el suelo, sosteniendo prendas contra su rostro, hombros temblando, llorando tan fuerte que Benjamín sintió algo romperse dentro de él.

—Oh Noah—suspiró triste llamando la atención de su hermano quién levantó su rostro de lo que ahora reconocía como una de las camisas de Louis.

 

 

 

—Yo no voy a alimentar esa cosa—Miranda negó, escondiéndose en las sabanas de su cama, Louis estaba frustrado, su padre había vuelto a salir de viaje y lo había dejado con una mujer que se negaba a alimentar a su hija que comenzaba a gimotear, inquieta y hambrienta. —Llévatela, no la quiero, no la quiero.

La mujer se cubría los oídos con una desesperación tan falsa que él dudaba que la mujer pudiera tan siquiera ser una actriz decente pero en cambio decidió intentar mantener la calma, porque entre los gritos de Miranda y el llanto de Jolie, su presión se aceleraba y su marca-pasos comenzaba a pitar.

—Está bien, está bien, solo dime donde está la leche en polvo y le prepararé—intento razonar pero la bebé en sus brazos chillo, rostro rojo y párpados arrugados.

—Consíguela y llévatela contigo, no la quiero, no la quiero—la mujer dijo mientras se aproximaba a su mesa de noche y le lanzaba un par de monedas que apenas juntaban dos libras.

Él se mantuvo unos segundos observándola caminar tranquilamente hacia el baño, escondiéndose de su responsabilidad mientras ahora él no sabía dónde encontraría un supermercado por la zona.

—Shh, conejita, ya vamos—cargo al pequeño bulto en sus brazos para después acomodarla en la carriola. —Parece que será nuestro primer paseo juntos, el tiempo en familia nunca viene mal ¿no es así Jo?

Ojos grises lo atendían, acompañados de un entrecejo arrugado y un rostro rojo; Louis beso rápidamente su frente antes de incorporarse y colocarse su suéter blanco.

Desde que su padre lo trajo a vivir con él, una de las primeras reglas era que tenía prohibido buscar o hacer contacto con sus amigos y con sus hermanos: Louis creyó al principio que simplemente podría escaparse de clases e ir a verlos pero no era así, el coordinador de la preparatoria tenía órdenes de no dejarlo salir antes de que el horario de clases terminará y de notificar si él no se presentaba a clases.

Después de clases tenía un periodo de treinta minutos para llegar a casa y si no su padre advirtió con meter en problemas legales a sus hermanos por el suceso de la fiesta. Era horrible tener esa rutina, aún más el sentirse tan cautivo pero al menos tenía a Jolie quien lo distraía de lo mucho que extrañaba a todos.

Ahora caminaba por la banqueta, empujando la carriola y esperando encontrar a alguien a quien pudiera preguntarle por direcciones, Jolie parecía más agitada conforme el tiempo pasaba y no recibía a comida. Cuando pasó cerca de un área recreativa con césped, árboles y juegos para niños, Louis cruzó la calle con su hermana y busco algún adulto a quien poderle preguntar por un supermercado, cuando finalmente vio a una mujer que empujaba a su hija en un columpio suspiro con alivio.

—Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar una tienda de conveniencia?—la atención de la mujer se vio de inmediato enfocada en él, Louis se sentía tímido pero ella le sonreía de manera reconfortante, asintiendo mientras la niña en el columpio también lo miraba.

La mujer caminó hasta él y después se agacho frente a la carriola, acariciando la cabeza de Jolie quien inmediatamente comenzó a gimotear, disgustada.

—Realmente tiene hambre, ¿huh? —Louis asintió y ella se giró unos segundos para checar a la niña que aún seguía en el columpio. —Vas a tener que caminar mucho, pero hay un pequeño supermercado enfrente de otro parque más grande que este, tienes que caminar para ese lado y el camino eventualmente te llevará a ese parque—señalo el lado opuesto al que él había caminado para llegar ahí.

—Muchísimas gracias— él la vio asentir antes de girar la carriola y comenzar el trayecto, cruzando tantas calles que hasta cierto punto las colonias se hacían más elegantes conforme avanzaba. La casa en la que su padre vivía ahora con su nueva esposa era exageradamente diferente a la casa de la que corrió a sus hermanos y a él hace un año, incluso diferente a la casa en la que ahora vivían sus hermanos.

Después de veinte minutos pudo divisar un parque extenso a lo lejos, había sido difícil llegar hasta ahí cuando Jolie había comenzado a hacer un espectáculo con sus llantos y Louis había tenido que cargarla en uno de sus brazos y empujar la carriola con el otro. Su cuerpo se sentía débil después de no haber comido él tampoco por culpa de Miranda, pero al menos estaba hidratado.

—Llegamos nena, la comida está en camino— murmuró en la mejilla de su hermana con una sonrisa, cruzo la calle escuchando las risas que provenían del parque.

Entró al pequeño supermercado cubriendo a Jolie nuevamente con la manta, el aire acondicionado estaba alto y no quería tener que lidiar con una bebé enferma, porque ahí no habría mucho que pudiera hacer y aún menos con Miranda comportándose como lo hacía.

—Vamos a ver que alcanzamos con lo que tenemos—colocó a la irritada Jolie de nuevo en la carriola, colocando los cinturones de seguridad antes de comenzar a avanzar por los pasillos en busca de la comida de su hermana. —Cuando yo era pequeño, mamá solía hacerme leche con fresa, el resto de tus hermanos eran unos changos así que la leche con chocolate estaba bien para ellos, así que Jo, vas a tener que decidir en qué equipo quieres estar en unos años, eh.

Cuando encontró el pasillo correcto nunca se imaginó lo difícil que sería escoger qué leche comprar, había en polvo, empaquetada, había tamaños y sellos de calidad además de precios que considerar.

—Bien, creo que esta será, espero no la escupas porque si no mi autoestima se va hacer igual de chiquito que tu— musitó besando la gorda mejilla de Jolie antes de incorporarse y caminar hacia la caja donde recibió un comentario sobre lo adorable que era la bebé.

Había sido difícil de ignorar los estantes con comida alrededor pero sabía que ahora quien más necesitaba comer algo era su hermana. Así que caminó fuera de la tienda, decidiendo que podría aprovechar la situación y demorar un poco en volver a casa, ambos necesitaban algo de aire de fresco después de todo.

Decidió sentarse en una de las bancas del casi vacío parque, los juegos estaban algo lejos pero el sonido de las risas era algo relajante junto con la brisa y el aroma de los árboles. Vertió el contenido del empaque en el biberón que había llevado consigo en la mochila de la carriola, al fin era hora de comer, bueno no para él pero tal vez cuando Miranda saliera o se quedará dormida, él podría robar algo de comida de su refrigerador.

—Recuerda que yo tengo que ser tu hermano favorito, eh, no cualquiera te consigue esto—bromeó, levantando a Jolie de la carriola y apoyándola contra su pecho, sosteniendo su cabeza antes de colocar la boquilla del biberón agitado en su pequeña boca. —Mm, espero no esté muy fría conejita.

Arrulló con un tarareó simple, ojos atentos totalmente en la bebé que hambrienta succionaba el contenido de la botella, Louis aun no podía creer como Miranda podía ignorar el hambre de su hija, él sabía que no todas las mamás eran como la suya lo fue pero realmente nunca terminaba de sorprenderse.

Él nunca había pensado en tener hijos, solo se había considerado buen material como tío de los hijos que él sabía que sus hermanos tendrían, nunca realmente había querido visualizar o idealizar un futuro tan incierto y ahora, sabiendo que lo único certero en su futuro era Harry se preguntaba si el chico querrá una familia como el resto.

No sabía qué pasaría si Harry llegará a querer una familia, él no podría dársela y aunque pudieran adoptar, él no estaba seguro si quería hijos propios, era seguro que le gustaban los niños, le fascinaban y le hacían feliz pero eran una responsabilidad muy grande que el no quería tener.

—Que encantador espectáculo— el menor siente escalofríos al escuchar aquellas palabras, notando la presencia de un hombre de cabello gris y ojos negros con un tono de piel rosada, respirando con disimulo y examinando cómo el hombre vestido en un atuendo deportivo se acerca a él con su mirada en Jolie. —Realmente hermoso.

—Se llama Jolie, así que sería hermosa— corrige, mirando como su hermana baja el contenido de su biberón con empeño, Louis crea un puchero en sus labios, compadeciendo el hambre de la pequeña bebé.

—No iba dirigido para ella, pero es bueno saberlo—se siente aprensivo ante el modo en que el hombre se acerca a él pero trata de tranquilizarse porque hay gente en el parque así que nada malo puede suceder. —Me pregunto si mi hija se hubiera visto así...

— ¿Su hija? — Louis cuestiona antes de darse cuenta de lo entrometido que parecerá, el hombre carga una expresión triste cuando asiente y él se lamenta por haber preguntado.

—Las perdí a ambas en el parto— el más joven siente una ola de tristeza al entender la respuesta. — ¿Estoy en lo correcto en pensar que no es tuya?

—Lo es un poco, es mi hermanita— los párpados de Jolie se cierran aun cuando queda algo de leche en el biberón el cual aparta de inmediato, poniéndose de pie y despertando un poco a la bebé porqué tiene que hacerla eructar antes.

—Eres realmente bueno con ella— él sonríe un poco, colocando una toalla en su hombro y colocando a Jolie antes de palmear su espalda. —Pero pareces cansado, ¿están abusando mucho tus padres de ti con la bebé?

—No, no, es sólo que no comí bien—el nerviosismo crece de nuevo en el ambiente que lo rodea, porque qué pasa si el hombre es un trabajador social y acusa a su padre, solo sería involucrarse en más problemas.

— ¿No has comido nada? —el hombre está frunciendo el ceño y Louis siente de nuevo aquella ola de escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo. —Te vi salir del supermercado, ¿Por qué no compraste algo para ti si no has comido?

—Yo solo no traje suficiente dinero para...—Jolie eructo en su hombro, manchando la toalla con algo de leche y saliva.

—Para cuidar de ti mismo, ¿es eso? ¿No importa que tú te desmayes por hambre? ¿No importa que ella pueda caer al suelo y romperse la cabeza si tú te desmayas?

— ¡Yo nunca dejaría que eso le pasará! —protesto con angustia, esa era la razón por la que nunca la sostenía mucho tiempo en brazos si es que no estaba sentado, le aterraba la idea de lastimar a su hermana, él no haría lo que sus hermanos le hicieron, él la cuidaría mejor. —Ella es mi conejita—murmuró cerca contra la cabeza de Jolie, doblando la toalla manchada en la mochila de la carriola y sosteniendo a su hermana con determinación. —Comeré cuando regrese a casa.

—No puedo dejarte hacer eso— Louis frunció el ceño al escuchar al hombre decir eso. —Te acompaño a casa o me dejas comprarte algo de comer.

—Eres un desconocido, no tengo porque hacerte caso ni tampoco tengo porque aceptar nada de ti— respondió, colocando a una pacífica y soñolienta Jolie en la carriola, ambos necesitaban salir de ahí. Louis no era mamá pero tenía una ligera intuición de que aquel hombre no era buenas noticias, ni alguien en quién debía confiar, eran desconocidos y aun así actuaba tan demandante.

—Entonces te seguiré hasta tu casa para asegurarme de que no la pongas en peligro— el joven quería gruñir porque estaba a punto de gritarle al hombre y salir corriendo pero temía que cualquiera de las dos cosas salieran mal.

—Eso se llama acoso— estaba sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de llamar a una familia que estaba en el parque con sus hijos y pedirles que lo ayudaran pero temía que si armaba un escándalo las cosas se salieran de proporción muy rápidamente.

—Solo déjame comprarte algo de comer, tú lo escoges, yo lo pago y cuando acabes te dejo ir— el hombre respondió como si fuera sencillo, incluso señalando el hecho de que Louis escogería que ingerir, no sería algo que él podría manipular. Louis dio un paso hacia atrás, confiar o no confiar.

—Está bien, solo lo hago para que me deje en paz— el hombre asintió, caminando unos segundos después en dirección al supermercado del que Louis salió hace minutos.

El joven siguió al hombre con la carriola al interior del establecimiento, Louis sintió su estómago gruñir por milésima vez en el día cuando percibió el aroma que desprendía el área de comidas preparadas.

— ¿Preferirías algo de ahí? —el adulto señaló el área de dónde provenía el olor, apoderado por el hambre Louis asintió tímido, ignorando el costo de las comidas ahí.

Cuando caminaron hasta la barra, el joven tuvo que morderse el labio, llevaba semanas sobreviviendo con porciones tan pequeñas que ahora se sentía capaz de devorar toda las pizzas expuestas.

—Mierda—murmuró, percibiendo el olor del queso derretido, el hombre a su lado riendo ante su reacción, negando con una sonrisa a la que el menor aun no le calculaba una edad.

— ¿Admitirías cuanto llevas sin comer si te prometo una de esas?— cuestiono, señalando la charola con la pizza repleta de condimentos. Louis considero la oferta pero decidió negar; ¿por qué demonios le interesaba saber? —Esta bien, solo escoge la que quieras.

Louis asintió, emocionado muy en el fondo y caminando a la caja, pidiendo a la trabajadora la pizza y moviéndose a un lado cuando fue entregada al hombre que pagó por ella. El menor siguió como un cachorro hambriento al hombre hasta una de las pequeñas mesas, la tienda en general estaba muy desolada pero ahora la única preocupación era llenar su estómago con comida hasta que no cupiera nada más.

—No era una decisión muy difícil, ¿huh? — el hombre le hacía muecas a Jolie quien ahora estaba despierta pero por su parte Louis no respondió, casi olvidando masticar la comida que se asentaba en su moribundo estómago. — ¿Tan siquiera me dirás tu nombre niño?

— ¿Me dirás el tuyo? —el menor pregunto de vuelta, boca llena con deliciosa y suave masa. Louis dudaba que la pizza fuera tan buena, pero aquel era de esos momentos en la visa que tienes tanta hambre que no te preocupas por el sabor de lo que estás comiendo, la única meta es comer algo.

—Marcus Olander, bebé— el menor sintió ganas de vomitar al escuchar el apodo aunque lo ocultó con una fuerte tos.

—No me llames así, nunca más—el hombre levantó sus manos en defensa, una sonrisa sucia en su rostro que hizo a Louis querer llorar, debería de haber vuelto a casa desde que compró la leche.

—Tu nombre, dímelo entonces— Marcus demandó y el menor realmente se sentía atemorizado, dejo la rebanada de pizza en el cartón de la caja, negando y a punto de pararse. — ¿A dónde vas, bebé?

— ¡No! No me llames así—gritó, pensando en que solamente Harry lo llamaba así.

—Shh, tranquilo, no era mi intención alterarte—el hombre tomó su brazo, intentando detenerlo de tomar la carriola de Jolie pero él se apartó rápido de su agarre, era suficiente, no podía quedarse más tiempo, tenía que volver a casa.

—Yo lo entiendo, pero realmente es tarde y tengo que volver— temió cuando vio a Marcus levantarse también de su silla cuando intentó caminar lejos.

— ¿Parece que tengo que enseñarte modales? — le pregunta fue hecha en un murmuro pero aún así sintió que realmente vomitaría, no importaba el dolor en su estómago que le acompañaría después. — ¿No vas a agradecerme si quiera?

—Yo...gracias.

—Buen chico.

El menor salió de la tienda, regresando a casa con terror en sus huesos, se sentía observando en todo el camino de vuelta y no sintió el aire salir de sus pulmones hasta que cerró la puerta de la casa en su espalda.

La voz del hombre se repitió en su cabeza toda la noche, impidiéndole dormir y en sus horas de insomnio fue cuando hizo la conexión de porque aquellas dos palabras le habían causado tanto temor tan de repente.


	38. Y gritar /R

**La primera sensación que abrumó su cuerpo aquella mañana fueron los golpes que propinó el cinturón de su papá la noche anterior en su espalda, el dolor no era mudo y en cuanto intentó levantarse, su quijada se tensó y sus ojos lagrimearon.**

El mes de octubre se asomaba pero con ello no desaparecía el patético estado de ánimo de Harry; era difícil, levantarse todos los días recibir algún comentario o golpe de su padre, asistir a clases y escuchar como los maestros pedían minutos para hablar con él respecto a su mediocre y descendiente desempeño en las materias. Ahora durante las tardes entrenaba en el equipo de fútbol americano de la preparatoria y en las noches se escondía en un bar frente al club de siempre, cuando la media noche llegaba caminaba a casa y ahí su padre lo esperaba con una paliza que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Claro que Andrea y Kai lo acompañaban en ocasiones, en otras el cambiaba los planes para visitar a Ruth a su casa, pero era difícil, las noches se hacían ansiosamente largas cuando no podía dormir y cortas cuando lograba conciliar el sueño.

Arianne en ocasiones le rogaba que volviera a casa temprano, su padre continuaba trayendo mujeres a la casa y la joven insistía con que él volviera temprano, pero a veces buscaba que el tiempo lograra por lo menos cicatrizar y sanar un poco las heridas en su espalda antes de que fueran abiertas de nuevo.

Siempre en su espalda, Harry había pasado noches reflexionando lo muy pesado que se sentía aquella zona de su cuerpo, lo muy pesado que se sentía vivir así, levantarse sintiéndose de plomo, un soldado que su única misión era sufrir para que otros ganaran, para que otros triunfaran porque era obvio que él jamás lo haría, al menos se había convencido de eso semanas atrás.

Tenía diecisiete años, juventud y una vida por delante, pero algunos días él realmente estaba perdiendo el interés en vivirla, ¿Porque querría?

Lo peor de todo, es que no podía hablarlo con nadie, ni siquiera con Nick en sus noches de fiesta, se despejaba un poco de esas ideas cuando visitaba a Ruth y notaba las miradas de sus padres, quienes cada vez que abrían la puerta de su casa le sonreían agradecidos.

No sabía en base a qué criterio podía distinguir si sus problemas eran normales, pasajeros, pero sí sabía que había un problema con el que no podía vivir, ni sonreír tranquilo y ese problema era el no tener a su ángel cerca.

Era difícil soportar golpes, fallar trabajos, reprobar exámenes, empujar personas al suelo, beber todos los días, acompañar a su hermana, todo era difícil; aunque la ausencia de Louis era lo peor de todo. Se cuestionaba todas noches que le diría el chico respecto a sus últimas decisiones, imaginar sus respuestas pronto había provocado en él pesadillas.

Le atormentaba el sueño de su ángel, llorando y reclamándole que no ha cumplido su promesa.

Era como si en aquel momento en que dejó de poder proteger a Louis, dejó de cuidarse a sí mismo, ni siquiera lo intentaba más. Y debido a eso, se preguntaba si cuando dejará de amarlo, comenzaría a odiarse a sí mismo.

Antes de salir de su casa aquella mañana observo la fotografía familiar en el pasillo al lado de la escalera, notando al niño de sonrisa forzada con las manos de sus padres sobre sus hombros, esa persona que se parecía de nuevo tanto a él.

Con pesados pasos salió de la casa, mochila en su mano debido al dolor en su espalda.

Su conciencia parecía un fantasma, ahora mismo, se dedicaba a escuchar con temor los árboles muriendo bajo la crueldad del viento fuera de la ventana de su salón de clases, asintiendo con indiferencia cuando el maestro de física le entregaba el examen para el cual no había estudiado.

Agacho la mirada cuando entregó la hoja en blanco una media hora después antes de salir del salón, caminaba así no por timidez, no por inseguridad, sino porque estaba muy claro para él que no había razón alguna por la que mirar arriba, no había orgullo que pudiese sentir porque estaba destinado a siempre ser un fracaso, una decepción.

Horas después, estaba en los vestidores hundido en el aturdidor ruido de los chicos del equipo de fútbol, perdido en su mente nuevamente, observando el azulejo blanco de las paredes, mejillas calientes ante el recuerdo de su ángel en su suéter blanco.

— ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? — aquel fuerte tono lo trajo de vuelta, de pie y en su ropa de entrenar estaba su amigo Michael con quien no había charlado más de una ocasión desde que empezaron las clases. — ¿Amigo, hey? ¿Te sientes bien?

Harry se apartó de inmediato al sentir la mano en su hombro, dolía pero en su rostro solo creció una mirada irritada.

—No me toques.

—Wow, hey tranquilo, ¿hay algo mal? ¿Te sientes mal? —Harry lo miró, fulminante antes de levantarse de la banca y caminar a la cancha donde se encontraba el entrenador con su asistente. — ¡Harry! No seas así, vamos, amigo.

—Deja de llamarme amigo—Michael se mordió el labio al escuchar el tono con que le respondió, hombros caídos y ojos verdes mirándolo con resentimiento. —Después de un mes de ignorarnos, no puedes venir y actuar como que nada pasa.

—Oh informame por favor, ¿Qué pasa ahora? déjame adivinar, Louis y tu ¿no? seguro que ese es el problema, ¿no es así? —el más alto sintió su cuerpo rígido ante la mención de su nombre, puños volviendo sus nudillos blancos. —Perdón que haya querido un tiempo para mí y Dahlia después de siempre tener que lidiar con el drama de tu relación.

— ¿Michael? ¿El nuevo te está molestando? —uno de los compañeros del equipo se acercó a ambos, examinando a Harry de pies a cabeza, queriendo lucir amenazante pero él ya sabía que solo era una máscara más.

—No, no importa, vamos a jugar — así se apartó de ellos antes de que el entrenador los llamará, estaba listo para comenzar el entrenamiento a pesar de que sabía que en cuanto lo pusieran a ejercitar su espalda le daría la tortura romana del día.

Harry recupera un poco la conciencia una hora después cuando el equipo es dividido a la mitad y están a punto de jugar una táctica ofensiva en la cancha, su cerebro comienza a aturdirse por un pitido que retumba en sus oídos, lo último que sabe es que el jugador frente a él es el mismo que intervino en su conversación con Michael, y que ahora se atreve a hacer un comentario que hace a su sangre arder. Cuando parpadea su mente solo percibe el sonido del silbato del entrenador, pitando repetidas veces después de que él se avalancha sobre el cuerpo de chico y lo golpea.

Abre sus ojos, sintiendo que su cabeza pesa de más, todo alrededor da vueltas pero hay un rostro frente a él y por más que lo desee, sigue sin ser el de Louis.

— ¿Harry? — la voz de Adam es suave, pero no como la de su ángel, es ruidosa en los momentos incorrectos y él gruñe porque el chico está pegando una servilleta con hielo contra su ojo y duele. —Oh por fin, ¡Michael ya despertó!

— ¿Qué sucedió? — su pregunta haciendo reír al chico pelirrojo frente a él, Harry intenta sentarse pero su espalda duele aún más de lo que dolía antes.

—Eso solo tú lo puedes saber, lo único que yo sé es que Michael te aparto de Roy y que cuando lo hizo estabas inconsciente—de sus labios sale un quejido que llora por una superficie suave, su espalda lo está matando pero aun así se obliga a él mismo a sentarse.

Puede sentir su cuerpo entero ardiendo y sisea ante el hielo que Adam le aplica, Harry aparta de su cara ambas manos, tanto la que lo acaricia como la que le aplica el frío, sintiéndose incómodo con que el chico lo tocaran así.

—Un año y medio te cambio, ahora eres todo un chico malo.

— ¿Quién dijo que era bueno? —cuestiona, arrebatando el hielo en la mano de Adam.

—Yo creo que lo eras, aun creo que hay algo de eso en ti, creciste pero no has cambiado en ese sentido. Nora me contó lo de Ruth y eso me hace seguir pensando como lo hago.

Hay un silencio incómodo, después llega el entrenador quien le da un enorme sermón mientras la enfermera lo inspecciona y durante todo aquello, Adam permanece ahí, ofreciéndole apoyo y algo de tomar.

— ¿Dónde está Michael? — Harry le pregunta una vez que el entrenador se ha ido y ha declarado el entrenamiento terminado por hoy.

—Después de dejarte aquí, fue a hablar con Roy pero no lo veo por ningún lado.

—Iré a cambiarme, tengo cosas que hacer— al intentar levantarse mordió el interior de su mejilla, sintiendo un terrible calambre en su espalda, gimiendo bajo e intentando abstenerse de quejarse más, finalmente logrando bajar de las gradas.

— ¿Cosas como ir a embriagarte y moquear por Louis?

Harry se detiene, al girarse el dolor lo hace querer caer el suelo y quedarse ahí, pero no lo hace porque inspecciona la mirada de Adam, celestes pupilas llenas de un brillo que él no entiende y de pronto cuando piensa en las palabras del chico, sonríe levemente asintiendo, riendo un poco porque su condición le da vergüenza, se siente patético y quiere preguntar cómo lo sabe pero no importa.

— ¿Qué dices si hoy me acompañas? Prometo cargarte si te fallan las piernas después de tomar.

—Quede de cenar hoy en casa de Ruth.

—Después de cenar entonces— Adam sonríe y Harry quiere abrazarlo, no porque sea él sino porque quisiera ser sostenido, por unos segundos al menos.

  


  


  


La habitación de Ruth algunas veces le causaba escalofríos, no sabía si era porque se parecía a la habitación a la que acompañó a su ángel los primeras semanas de clases, en donde recibió un puñetazo del señor Wahlström y donde tuvo a Louis tan cerca por segunda vez. El blanco se combinaba con unos detalles rosas y verdes, sus ojos se perdían en esos detalles de flores en la pared cada vez que se quedaba a estudiar con Ruth, haciéndolo recordar la flor de papel que su papá piso hace años y que nunca logró aplastar.

Recuerda el ardor del cigarro en su hombro, Arianne protestando a lo lejos porque su mamá no la deja salir a su rescate. Harry quiere creer que esa es la razón por la que aquel lugar le causa escalofríos, pero también está el conocimiento de que su amiga hace unos meses estaba dispuesta a dejar su cuerpo sin vida caer en ese mismo suelo, en esa misma habitación Ruth quiso quitarse la vida.

— ¿Harry...puedo preguntarte algo? —el joven asintió, admirando a la joven que estaba ahí, con su mano temblando mientras sostenía su lápiz. — ¿Prometes no enojarte?

_"Si te beso...si te ayudo en descubrir lo que quieres, prométeme que no me dejaras solo, no te enojaras conmigo. No me odiaras."_

Harry tiembla ante el recuerdo, aquellas palabras fueron las que Louis le dijo antes de pedirle que fueran algo y aunque al fin y al cabo para el resto del mundo eran solo novios, entre ellos tenían algo mejor.

—Lo prometo—confirmó con una sonrisa y a cambio recibió una.

—Se me ocurrió una manera en la cual podrías contactarte con Louis, o al menos averiguar dónde está— después de aquello hubo un corto silencio, Ruth rascaba las palmas de sus muñecas como impulso nervioso pero Harry la detuvo con unos ojos tristes.

—Tengo miedo de escuchar de nuevo lo que sus hermanos me dijeron.

—No hay nada de que tener miedo Harry, tú mismo dijiste que no era posible que algo así le hubiera pasado a Louis sin que ellos estuvieran por completo destrozados. Sabes que ese tal Frank te mintió y ahora tienes que buscar a Louis.

—Mi ángel—murmuró con timidez antes de sentir los brazos de Ruth envolverlo en un abrazo.

—Tu ángel— las manos amables en su cabello eran tiernas pero no como Louis, no como el muchacho que con un caminar de puntillas lo hacía sonreír. —Tienes que encontrarlo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Investigue el nombre de su papá y encontré el despacho en el que trabaja, solo tienes que ir y seguirlo cuando vaya a casa, seguramente ahí vive Louis.

Harry rió ante el tono con el cual la chica explicaba el plan con voz sigilosa pero su flequillo largo estaba atravesando su mirada y ella intentaba –inútilmente- apartarlo.

—Estás loca, pero gracias.

La abrazo una última vez antes de que el tema de conversación volviera a la tarea de física en la cual recibió un regaño por parte de la chica que lo miraba con decepción al enterarse que Harry estaba fallando la materia.

La noche de estudio concluyo con ambos charlando mientras terminaban de comer el guisado de la señora Jarl, Ruth también insistía que debería ir a ver un doctor si su espalda seguía doliendo y que debería de hablar con Michael para arreglar las cosas entre ambos.

—Abrázalo por mí—lo hizo prometer en cuanto se despidió y ella le entregó un pedazo de papel con la dirección del despacho donde trabajaba el abogado Wahlström.

Cuando caminaba a casa pensaba en que sucedería cuando lo viera, en cómo se le acaramelaría la sangre amarga, correría a abrazarlo, a besarlo y a prometer que no lo soltaría. Se preguntaba qué diría Louis, como se vería, cómo se sentirían sus besos después de tanto idealizarlos, si sus manos acariciarían sus mejillas de la manera en que él lo necesitaba.

  


  


  


— ¡Harry! Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido, tengo amigos que quiero presentarte —Adam parece más entusiasta que antes y también luce mayor con la ropa que lleva. Las afueras del edificio donde quedaron de verse son silenciosas pero en lo alto se escucha el murmullo de la música, Harry solo sonríe, el único origen de esta es la anticipación de ver a su ángel.

—No creo que alguien quiera acercarse a mí con la cara así—señala el moretón alrededor de su ojo, aún claramente visible en la noche.

—Te aseguro que te ayudará más de lo que crees— el chico ríe y toma su brazo, jalándolo hacia el interior del edificio del cual las escaleras parecen eternas, con cada paso el volumen de la música aumenta y los nervios en su piel. Suspira antes de atravesar la puerta que Adam le indica, un instinto en él diciéndole que debería de volver a casa.

Camina con la mano de su pelirrojo amigo está en su cintura, guiándolo por la pequeña multitud de gente que baila y sostiene bebidas en sus manos. Harry distingue el olor del cigarro y algo más; comenzando a sentirse nervioso porque recuerda que no viene preparado para sufrir un ataque de asma.

Algunas personas lo miran y él le sonríe antes de continuar caminando hasta un área que parece ser un comedor del cual alguien quitó todo los muebles.

Vuelve a escuchar el pitido de hace unas horas pero lo asocia con el molesto volumen de la música, la canción es una que parece haber escuchado antes pero en la cual sigue sin tener interés y cuando su amigo se detiene, Harry acepta la bebida que le ofrece antes de caminar de nuevo.

— ¿A dónde te estoy siguiendo? — lo toma por el hombro y pregunta en su oído.

—No te preocupes sé que eres un tipo comprometido.

Finalmente llegan a una terraza donde también hay gente pero no hay música, a los costados hay mesas con comida y Harry se siente tentado a probar algo pero el guisado de la mamá de Ruth no lo permite.

—...él es Harry —es lo único que el joven distingue, todos le sonríen y lo saludan con la mano, parecen hablar despacio y él se siente algo confundido por el hecho de que aquellas personas están sentados con apariencias relajadas.

— ¿Quieres? —una chica de cabello rizado le extiende un rollo de papel encendido del cual parece que Adam acaba de inhalar, Harry lo observa sentarse en el suelo y niega ante la oferta, acompañando a su amigo sin aceptar las pequeñas mangueras que surgen del envase que está en el centro de la mesa.

—Adam, creo que me iré a casa—el chico ruso avisa, su amigo tan solo lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú no te estás divirtiendo—Harry se ríe por la manera tan des-aprobatoria en que Adam lo reprende por no fumar.

—Este no es mi tipo de diversión, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa o te quedarás? —se pone de pie, decidido a salir de ese lugar aunque no han pasado ni siquiera treinta minutos desde que llegó.

—No eres divertido, fuma algo y te prometo que...

—Sufro de asma, si fumo algo no sé si pueda darme un ataque—su advertencia parece ser ignorada por el chico con pecas quien le da otra calada al cigarro de la chica cerca de ellos. —Me voy.

—Espera, no me dejes.

_"Tú me prometiste que no te enojarías conmigo, que no me odiarías ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando cumplí dieciséis y... ¡Prometiste que no me dejarías solo! ¡Lo prometiste!"_

De manera agresiva siente su pecho arder al recordar a Louis rogándole que no lo dejará después de que él lo había rescatado de su padre, la memoria de un meñique enroscado alrededor del suyo lo hace querer morder algo antes de perder el control y gritar.

—Vamos abajo, bailemos y tomemos un poco, pero quédate ¿sí?

Harry asiente sin realmente haber escuchado lo que Adam dice, él solo lo sigue aliviado de alejarse de toda esa gente que parece perder sus huesos y su conciencia con relajadas posturas.

Por alguna extraña razón le relaja el ambiente que al principio creyó aturdidor, bebé del vaso que Adam sirve y conversa con algunas personas brevemente mientras observa a otros grupos bailar en el centro de lo que parece ser una sala. Encontrándose a sí mismo soñando despierto más de una vez;

_"Te adoro" la voz de su ángel le hablaba, él hacía ridículos pasos de baile y extendía su mano hacia Louis para invitarlo a bailar en aquel silencio. Su ángel aceptaba, riendo cada vez que era obligado a dar una vuelta, sonriendo aún más cuando Harry cantaba._

El pitido en sus oídos se vuelve más intenso y a pesar de que él siente que ya han pasado horas, continúa paseándose por el departamento, su vaso vacío y su mirada algo difusa. Decide buscar el baño unos minutos después ya que no hay señales de Adam, cuando solía salir con Nick era más alegre, era más entusiasta por unas horas antes de que el alcohol le rindiera cuentas y terminara llorando en el hombro de su amigo.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no podía estar animado, no había manera de que pudiera estarlo recordando tanto a su ángel y sintiendo que debería haberlo buscado desde que Ruth le dio la idea de cómo intentarlo. Al llegar al baño se siente aún más mareado e irritable que antes, se niega a caminar hasta su propia casa en ese estado pero se cree capaz de caminar a casa de Nick o si no, buscar una habitación en la cual desplomarse.

Maldice internamente haberse quedado, haber aceptado los vasos que Adam le ofrecía, ya que gracias a eso ahora estaba encerrado en el baño y deseando no tener que salir porque al menos ahí el ruido no era tan intenso pero aún prevalecía el molesto pitido en su oído.

Distingue con tristeza su reflejo en el espejo, intenta lavar su cara una y otra vez, pero sigue sintiéndose harto, cansado, exhausto. Sus ojos se sienten irritados y al frotarlos, solo empeora, no sabe cuánto bebió mientras deambulaba por la fiesta, pero está seguro que no es normal sentirse tan disperso, no se siente de la manera en que se ha sentido en otras ocasiones cuando bebe.

— ¡Harry! Tengo una sorpresa para ti—el joven tiembla al escuchar a Adam del otro lado de la puerta, siente escalofríos y niega a pesar de que su mano está en la perilla.

—Me iré a casa—explica cuándo tiene al chico de pecas y cabello colorado frente a él pero se sorprende que al intentar caminar a un lado siente unos labios sobre los suyos. — ¡Detente! —él lo aparta, asqueado por la manera en que Adam metió su lengua en su boca y ahora el mayor está escupiendo un pequeño papel que quedó en su lengua, sintiéndose más que molesto cuando el chico intenta besarlo de nuevo. — ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!

—Oh vamos, solo me quiero divertir, no le diré a nadie—Harry niega, su cabeza de pronto doliendo lo suficiente para hacerlo agacharse en el suelo, manos temblando y buscando sostenerse de algo. El pitido está retumbando en ambos de sus oídos y es entonces que distingue un sabor amargo en sus papilas.

— ¿Qué era ese papel Adam? ¿Por qué me siento tan...?

—Shh, Harry, vamos a buscarte una cama donde puedas acostarte—el más alto continúa negando, su lengua está entumecida y sus piernas se sienten graciosas, inútiles. —Woah, tranquilo muñeco.

—No me llames así Adam—el joven protesta intentando alejarse de las manos que lo sostienen por la cintura.

—Está bien, está bien, tranquilo, solo intenta caminar, Gustave dijo que había una habitación libre por aquí...

— ¿Quién es Gustave? Adam quiero irme a casa— su quejido es sordo ante quién lo sostiene, su cuerpo comienza a temblar aún más y de pronto, no puede moverlo. —A-dam...

—Está bien, todo está bien.

Harry siente ganas de llorar cuando atraviesan el marco de una puerta y sus oídos distinguen el sonido del seguro ser colocado detrás de ellos.

—Te ayudare a sentirte mejor—sus dientes muerden su lengua cuando intenta mover coordinadamente sus piernas pero en el intento los brazos de Adam lo sostienen de nuevo. —Siempre te quise tanto Harry.

—Quiero...ir, a casa—hipidos comienzan a surgir de sus labios mientras estos son besados por una boca que él no quiere.

—No llores muñeca, está bien, vas a sentirte muy bien—sus brazos forcejean contra el pecho de Adam pero este en su defensa lo hace caer a la cama donde se siente aún más vulnerable, su mente se cuestiona a gritos porqué no puede moverse.

Las manos de Adam se están deshaciendo de su camisa y por más que el intente no puede ni siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos, el peso sobre su cuerpo lo tiene al borde de las lágrimas porque no puede creer lo que está sucediendo. El chico lo está tocando tan íntimamente y tan impulsivamente mientras él no puede moverse.

—No puedo creer que al fin puedo tenerte—Harry gime, inquieto y sintiéndose asaltado cuando Adam acaricia su trasero, manos colándose por las fibras de tela de su pantalón y su ropa interior. —Se un bueno para mi—un chillido escapa su boca cuando está semi-desnudo, inmóvil, inútil a la merced de alguien a quien solía llamar amigo y que ahora está moviendo su cuerpo boca abajo, pellizcando su trasero y besando su cuello.

—No, pa-ra, no...

—Se bueno para mí, muñeca— él niega, su cuello torciéndose cuando mira a su costado, sábanas blancas y en ellas solo puede pensar en la piel desnuda de su ángel.

_"Vuelve, vuelve, tócame, por favor, te necesito, te fuiste, siempre te vas..." una lágrima descendía descarrilada por la mejilla de su ángel._

Harry entonces llora, porque Adam está entrando en él mientras él solo puede apretar sus ojos y desear otra realidad donde el dolor que siente no existe, una realidad en la que alguien escuchas sus gritos.

  


  


  


La casa estaba totalmente oscura y él no lo esperaba, no después de que su papá pasará algunas noches esperando por su llegada, pero aquella no era la ocasión así que Harry pudo atravesar el pasillo y subir las escaleras con algo de tranquilidad pero con dificultad y siseos de dolor. Su expresión era monótona pero aun así sabía que si alguien miraba dentro de sus pupilas, notaría el dolor que estaba experimentando, notaría la tortura que su mente efectuaba en aquellos instantes.

Su cuerpo se movía con aún más pesadez que cualquier otro día, mejillas hinchadas y con cicatrices en la palma de su mano donde sus uñas expresaron su dolor hace un par de horas. Había una fricción aguda en su pecho, no encontraba cómo entenderse a él mismo, no se encontraba así mismo.

Camino por el corredor en dirección a su cuarto, deteniéndose en la oscuridad a observar la sombra de la fotografía en la pared, sin pensarlo dos veces descolgó el marco y lo lanzó contra la pared opuesta, el violento sonido no pareció despertar a nadie y Harry tan solo caminó sobre los vidrios rotos en dirección a su habitación.

Fue encendiendo las luces hasta su baño donde evitó su reflejo en el espejo y aun sin desvestirse, abrió la regadera y se sentó en la tina, reprimiendo un gemido de dolor cuando su trasero hizo contacto con el mármol empapado.

— ¿Harry? — el joven no era capaz de escuchar a su madre llamarlo, no era capaz de hacer otra cosa más que amordazar sus gritos con la tela de su camisa. — ¡¿Harry?! Cielo, ¿Qué sucede?

Helen decidió abrir la puerta del baño, urgencia en su mirada cuando los gritos de su hijo cada vez eran más fuertes del otro lado. Cuando entró, el sonido de la regadera hacía sonar más violentos y feroces los gritos de su hijo quién se abrazaba a sí mismo en el suelo de la tina, totalmente mojado y con el rostro cubierto.

—Moy mal'chik, ya zdes', zdes' s vami. Vy bezopasen*—murmura la mujer, sentándose en la tina, acunando el cuerpo de su hijo contra el suyo.

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mi niño, estoy aquí, aquí contigo. Estas a salvo.


	39. Rastros /R

—  **¡Harry! ¿Podrías escucharme por lo menos un minuto? — Ruth rogó con exasperación, caminando tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían para alcanzar al alto chico que parecía evitar al resto del mundo desde hace más de un mes.**

—Quiero estar solo Ruth, por favor, déjame en paz.

— ¡No! No lo haré porque quiero saber qué te pasa ¿Por qué no has buscado a Louis? —el tacto de su mano parecía quemarlo y al apartarse, ella frunció el ceño, observándolo de la misma que todos lo hacían ahora, lástima, él no podía tolerarla. —Cumplió diecisiete años y está solo.

El silencio del pasillo era pulsante, el chico podía sentir su sangre escaldar sus arterias, quemar su piel.

—Yo también lo estoy Ruth y estoy bien— respondió con un encogimiento de hombros pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para caminar hacia los vestidores, sintió un impacto en su mejilla.

— ¡No! Te estás aislando, no sé cuál sea la razón, no entiendo porque te estás haciendo esto a ti mismo pero sabes muy en el fondo que necesitas buscarlo, no puedes abandonarlo así— el grito de la chica hace que Harry cierre sus párpados, con fuerza intentando ignorar los recuerdos, las sensaciones.

— ¡Él me abandonó a mí! El me dejo solo y sé que lo necesito, pero él no me necesita más a mí, ¿Cómo podría? Han pasado meses Ruth, seguramente esta...— siseó ante otro escandaloso golpe en su otra mejilla.

— ¡Estoy harta de ti! ¡Y de tus patéticas excusas!

—Pues yo también estoy harto de que te metas en mi vida, ¡Estoy harto de tus patéticos intentos por tener una vida que no puedes tener porque estas jodida!

La mueca de Ruth, sin decir ninguna palabra, dijo todo.

Harry no necesitaba un espejo para reflejarse en aquel gesto de aguda traición.

Él sabía que si había alguien que entendiese su dolor, era Ruth y ahora había utilizado su confianza en su contra, traicionandola y probablemente rompiendo la estabilidad emocional que la chica había logrado recuperar los meses pasados.

Él nunca había entendido aquella frase de que las palabras de odio también podían ser armas de dos filos hasta ahora. Antes de que Ruth se marchará, su pecho se contrajo de manera asfixiante, pero los ojos tristes de la chica parecían absorber con su partida el aliento que le quedaba.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en los casilleros, pensando en que tal vez si entrenaba, el dolor de sus músculos acabaría con esa sensación en su pecho. Al menos ese era el remedio que había utilizado desde hace semanas, sus músculos crecían y su cuerpo cambiaba, era más grande, más fuerte, más intimidante, pero realmente no se sentía así.

En algunas ocasiones se cruzó con Adam en la preparatoria, pero el chico se escurría o desaparecía en cuanto lo veía, seguramente con miedo por su nueva apariencia y actitud. Era de esperarse, creía él; que la gente notará con desagrado la ausencia de su personalidad encantadora y amable, pero no entendían, ni lo harían nunca, no había manera de que pudiese volver a ser el mismo, no quería ser de nuevo esa versión de sí mismo que solo lastimaban.

—Capitán, no trae una cara muy bonita —el comentario de Michael pareció derramar la última gota del vaso, el mismo que contenía su frustración. El silbato del entrenador dándole la señal de que el partido comenzaría en unos minutos, las gradas estaban llenas de familias y amigos, pero él no estaba ahí, su ángel no estaba ahí.

—Seguramente es porque su noviecito se convirtió en una puta cara—Harry sintió su cuello chillar cuando se giró para mirar al chico del equipo contrario quién sonreía burlonamente, su mente se cuestionaba cómo podía él saber de su ángel y sobre todo, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

 _"Tengo miedo"_ Harry recordaba la sonrisa que crecía en su rostro al escuchar los hipidos detrás de la puerta, aquel día en que Louis le dijo que lo amaba.  _"Ellas me trataron igual, ese señor también y ahora Benjie lo hizo, ¡Yo n-no soy así!"_

— ¿Está enojado el capitán? ¿Enojado de que tu maricón te cambie por un hombre con billetera? — Michael colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Harry cuando este intentó avanzar hacia el jugador, listo para acabar con esa sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

— ¡Oh! ¿No lo sabes? ¿Sobre el nuevo saco de box del Hugland? Muy poca cosa si me permites opinar, dos puñetazos y el maricón está en el suelo. Supongo que tampoco lo quieren en su casa, he escuchado que roba comida y pasan por él en una camioneta negra, ¿Cuánto crees que cobre la hora?

Harry se quedó procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar, Michael logrando que regresará a su equipo y lo dejase en paz. Mente devorándose a sí misma, incapaz de creer una sola palabra y queriendo confiar en lo que Michael le decía:

— Son solo rumores.

El silbato del entrenador volvió a sonar, todos asumiendo sus posiciones mientras Harry no podía eliminar de su mente el llanto de Louis que parecía acompasarse con el recuerdo de sus propios gritos.

— ¿Quieres que le pregunte si tiene tiempo para ti? — risas de otros jugadores se escucharon detrás de él chico, pero él no registraba más que el dolor, la memoria del dolor que su espalda llevaba sin su ángel.

—Bonitos dientes—musitó con una sonrisa perversa formándose en su rostro al notar el pánico en el chico.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar los gritos de una multitud después de que tacleará contra suelo al capitán del equipo, una vez que lo golpeó, corrió y anotó, su equipo gritando emocionado mientras Michael se había quitado el casco para notar la bestia que parecía consumir a su amigo.

El chillido de dolor que salió del chico de uniforme azul solo lo hizo al ruso sonreír, quién después caminó hasta el cuerpo en el pasto antes que cualquier otra persona y removió su casco, notando sus ojos celestes y antes de que el entrenador o el árbitro pudieran hacer algo, Harry estaba moliendo a golpes el rostro del chico.

— ¡Harry! — los gritos de Arianne no sirvieron para calmar los impactos que propinaba con sus puños, Michael y otros tres jugadores finalmente consiguieron apartarlos, todos temiendo que Rosenberg se volviera contra ellos, una vez lejos del cuerpo inconsciente, él miró a su alrededor, tomando las miradas de todos sin excepción a la mirada de compasión de su madre y la decepción en los ojos de su padre.

— ¿Dónde queda el Hugland? —se acercó velozmente a otro jugador del equipo contrario, haciéndolo caer en su trasero al intentar alejarse.

— ¡Rosenberg a la dirección! — el entrenador intentó intervenir pero Harry no tenía paciencia para nadie en ese instante, fijando su atención en el jugador.

— ¿Dónde queda el Haglund? ¡Respóndeme!

—Frente a los jardines Maresfield.

Harry ignoró el dolor de sus piernas al correr por la ciudad, a punto de estrellarse con personas, autos y postes en su intento por alcanzar a Louis. No se detuvo en ningún instante, su uniforme aún puesto, sus piernas llenas de adrenalina lo llevaban por las calles que él creía debía seguir para llegar a los famosos jardines Maresfield.

Sabía cómo llegar en base a instinto porque recordaba tenuemente que los jardines se encontraban a dos calles del lujoso salón de fiestas en que su padre lo golpeó. Del infierno del cual Louis lo saco.

Todo su pecho se calcinaba cuando logro divisar las instalaciones lujosas frente a la zona más alta de la ciudad, su aliento estaba atrapado en su garganta pero avanzó a través del parque, árboles que creaban arcos sobre los caminos, bancas vacías, el aire que corría por su piel causándole espasmos que no lograba controlar.

Sus ojos se centraron en el reloj que se encontraba en el centro del parque, marcando las tres de la tarde, el semáforo frente a la zona escolar permitía que las lujosas camionetas salieran del estacionamiento de la preparatoria. Con su cuerpo entero débil, caminó lentamente frente a la institución donde murmullos de gente conversando entre sí hacían que su cabeza doliera.

— ¿Disculpa? — se atrevió a llamar la atención de una chica que caminaba hacia su auto, ella se detuvo y lo miró con extrañeza.

—Tú no eres de por aquí.

—No, pero busco a un chico que estudia aquí, ¿me podrías ayudar?

—Tal vez si me dices su nombre— él asintió, inhalando una bocanada de aire que ganó otra mirada confusa de parte de la chica.

— ¿Louis Wahlström?

Odio con intensidad la manera en tomo un instante para que el rostro de la chica se deformará en una sonrisa burlesca y se preguntó por una cuestión de segundos si todos los que estudiaban ahí eran así, ¿se reirían así de la gente?

—No soy quién para decirle a un extraño que hacer, pero deberías dejarlo en paz por hoy, parecía realmente a punto de desplomarse en el último descanso. No es que lo defienda, solo que no creo que aguante otra paliza y eso te puede meter problemas— sintió el ácido de su estómago comenzar a bombear el camino hacia su garganta, la preocupación por la condición de su ángel lo hace querer llorar.

— ¿A qué te refieres con apunto de desplomarse?

—El chico es puro hueso, es de esperar que cada vez que lo golpean en los baños parezca un muerto en vida ¿no? — la chica acomodo la mochila sobre su hombro, sonriendo apáticamente cuando él comenzó a negar.

_"No me gusta...quiero piernas delgadas, bonitas como las tuyas."_

— ¿Él está enfermo? ¿Él está delgado? ¿Por qué lo golpean? — la chica parece pensarlo, como si nunca se hubiese realmente cuestionado el porqué de las agresiones hacia Wahlström.

—Desde que llegó es delgado, parece no comer y por lo que tengo entendido las palizas comenzaron cuando comenzó a robar los almuerzos de otros, luego empeoró cuando intentó robarle dinero a Leonard, el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Desde entonces es el costal de golpes del equipo— cubrió su boca con su palma sudada, horror en su mente al pensar que aquella persona de la que le hablaba era su ángel.

— ¿Por qué dicen que él se encuentra con clientes?

—Siempre suele caminar a casa solo pero hay rumores de que en una ocasión un amigo de Leonard lo vio con un bebé saliendo del supermercado y subirse a una camioneta con un hombre mayor. Todo se confirmo cuando lo vieron esperando al hombre esperándolo en el reloj del parque.

Harry ignoró el resto de las palabras de la chica, su mente aturdida, ¿Quién era ese hombre del que hablaban? ¿Por qué Louis llevaba un bebé consigo? ¿Por qué estaba tan delgado? ¿Por qué si era libre de caminar a casa nunca corrió a buscarlo?

—Allá va si quieres alcanzarlo, no digas que no te advertí, ese chico solo es problemas— despertó cuando la chica señalo una figura pequeña y delgada que cruzaba la calle que él mismo había cruzado hace minutos.

—Gracias

Comenzó a caminar en su dirección, trotar tras de él, su mente preguntándose; ¿Qué era este destiempo? ¿Estos desencuentros?

Tenía ganas de llamarlo, lograr que se girará y verlo, sentía una gran urgencia de mirar ese par de gemas azules que solían hundirlo en una paz dulce. Pero no lo nombro, continuó caminando detrás de él, notando su figura ceñida con hombros angostos que sostenían las prendas del uniforme escolar que parecía resbalar de su al caminar.

Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente cuando lo vio apoyarse en el poste que sostenía en lo alto un reloj de manecillas, incapaz de leer la hora, se concentró en mirar sus acciones, notando como el chico del cual creyó siempre estar enamorado se hincaba, apoyando su cuerpo contra el poste y cubriendo su boca, mordiendo el dorso de su mano y emitiendo gemidos lastimeros.

—Por favor, no me golpees—tembló en su lugar en el suelo al escuchar esas palabras salir de Louis quién lo miraba, sin realmente reconocerlo. —Por favor

Su voz era diminuta y apenada, las gemas que tanto iluminaban los días de su vida, estaban perdidas, mirando sus piernas, él decidió gatear hasta él, aún sin aliento para hablarle y decirle que estaba finalmente ahí. Pero ante sus movimientos, Louis se cubrió por completo el rostro con sus brazos, otro gemido temeroso brotó de sus labios.

— ¿Ángel? — Harry notó como el cuerpo hecho ovillo comenzó a convulsionar con sollozos, sus propios sentimientos desbordándose y rompiendo en llanto él también. —Ángel, por favor mírame.

Cuando los brazos estuvieron fuera de su vista y el par de pupilas de cristal roto se encontraron unas con las otras, Harry sintió que podía probar el oxígeno nuevamente cuando un cuerpo entero se aferró al suyo, ambos sentados en el pavimento del parque, el cuerpo del mayor envolviendo por completo el del menor.

—Eres real— frágiles palabras nacieron en sus labios, haciendo al joven asentir en su cuello, su escondite y lugar favorito. Sus manos apretaban contra él mismo aquel pequeño físico, delgado y delicado, aún más delicado que antes, aún más delicado que su mente.

—Estoy aquí ángel, estoy aquí— murmuró contra su piel, besando y mordiendo la piel ahí, los sollozos contra su pecho continuaban y él se puso de pie, con Louis colgado de él. Comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo preciso. —Dios, te extrañe tanto, te amo tanto.

Se detuvo finalmente en una de las bancas del parque, su mente maldecía a los hermanos Wahlström por permitir que su ángel se encontrara en aquellas condiciones.

— ¿Qué te han hecho ángel? —la nariz de Louis se arrugó cuando su mano le manchó el rostro de rojo, de sangre.

— ¿Estás herido?

El chico ruso sentía unas altas ansias de cuestionar porque incluso el volumen de voz de su ángel era tan pequeño, sentía una ansias enfermizas cada vez que lloraba. Harry negó, abriendo la boca para decir algo que fue silenciado, sus dedos inquietos se atrevieron a escurrirse por debajo de su suéter, tocando la piel caliente ahí pero esta vez encontrando un abdomen ahuecado y huesos en las caderas que le gritaban en la mente.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo— musito sobre sus labios, guardando cada beso en su memoria y sosteniendo por el rostro de su ángel en aquel lugar en el que pertenecía, frente a él.

Cuando finalmente ambos perdieron el aliento se apoyó sobre su pecho, delgados dedos acariciando los pectorales, los hombros altos y los brazos anchos.

—Necesitas irte— el más alto negó inmediatamente, aprisionando con empeño el cuerpo sobre el suyo. —Necesitar irte o estaré en problemas.

Él negó, sangre en sus manos manchando las caderas de su ángel quien le rogaba que se fuera.

—Vuelve conmigo, por favor, tengo tanto para decirte, por favor Louis, puedo-

—Juro que no te he dejado de amar pero ahora necesito que te vayas.

— ¡No! Acabo de encontrarte, no te dejaré, no puedo, dame una hora más, solo una hora más—sus protestas cargaban un tono infantil y desesperado que hizo a Louis morderse el labio porque extrañaba de una manera inimaginable a su muñeca.

— ¿Dónde quedó mi muñeca? — el chico ruso se estremeció al escuchar aquella pregunta , su sistema reaccionando ante la caricia en su rostro, suaves toques recordándole aquel vacío que llevaba atormentando su cabeza desde hace meses.

—Cambie— reaccionó con una mueca lastimera.

—Sigues siendo el chico del que me enamore.

 

 

 

La fuerte conmoción que causaba la lluvia al golpear con la ventana logró despertarlo, sus párpados cansados intentaban acoplarse a la luz blanca de la habitación, al mirar a su costado identificó la cabellera de su madre quien se encontraba contemplando el vacío con un envase de café en las manos.

Su cuerpo entero comenzó a despertar con un profundo dolor y su respiración se aceleró tanto que la bocanada de aire que intentó dar alertó a la mujer al costado de la camilla.

— ¿Madre? — frunció el ceño cuando noto las lágrimas descendiendo de los ojos de Helén, sus manos intentan alcanzarla pero ella solloza y se lanza sobre él, abrazándolo.

—Oh cariño, estábamos tan preocupados de que no fueras a despertar— Helén se apartó, una sonrisa aliviada y unas mejillas húmedas.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Louis? —fue el turno de la mujer para fruncir el ceño confundida, sosteniendo la mano de su hijo, suspirando y haciendo crecer los nervios.

—No lo sé cariño, hace casi un año que no lo ves—respondió, Harry se apartó del tacto de su mano como si estas fueran veneno al igual que sus palabras. Porque no podía ser, solo habían pasado seis meses y él había sostenido a Louis, él lo había encontrado. —Harry necesito que te calmes.

— ¿¡Qué le pasó a Louis!? Yo estaba con él, yo lo encontré y....golpee a ese chico, luego uno de sus compañeros me dijo dónde estaba Louis, mamá, ¿Dónde está Louis? —el menor ignoró las palabras de la enfermera, sus ojos encima de su madre quien volvía a llorar mientras lo miraba, sin responder. — ¡Respóndeme Mamá!

—Sra. Rosenberg voy a tener que pedirle que salga un momento — la enfermera indicó, Helén saliendo casi de inmediato de la habitación y entretanto Harry fulminaba a la mujer en blanco.

—Explíqueme qué pasó, por favor, ¡Prometo calmarme si me explica por qué estoy aquí!

—Traeré al doctor Wahlström para que él te explique ¿sí? Pero solo puedo hacerlo si te relajas—la mujer lo convenció con un tono de severidad antes de salir de la habitación.

Él no podía entender la realidad en la que se encontraba, hace unos instantes estaba sosteniendo a su ángel y después estaba en una cama, su madre llorando y después diciéndole que había pasado un año desde que vio a su ángel.

—Harry, ¿Cómo te sientes? —el gemelo Wahlström entró a la habitación, bata blanca y estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello, prominentes ojeras y una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

— ¿Dónde está? —sus ojos grises crecieron en sorpresa y Harry sentía ganas de vomitar al notar aquella reacción.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Harry? — Noah cuestionó, acercando uno de los bancos a la cama y tomando nota en su paleta, escribiendo sobre la ficha médica los detalles que marcaba el monitor.

—Discutí con Ruth, luego estaba en el partido, un jugador del equipo contrario me comenzó a hablar de Louis, me moleste, lo golpee. Fui a buscarlo al Hugland, le pregunté por él a una chica, luego lo encontré en el parque llorando, lo sostuve y luego fue como si me quedase dormido y ahora estoy aquí.

— ¿No te parece irreal todo lo que me acabas de contar Harry? ¿Cómo pasaste de discutir con Ruth, a golpear un chico y luego encontrar a Louis? — Rosenberg comenzó a negar, porque realmente no se había percatado de la extrañeza de todos esos sucesos.

Todo tenía una explicación, la discusión con Ruth lo hizo ir al partido y querer desahogarse, luego ahí consiguió información sobre Louis y luego solo corrió a buscarlo.

—Algunos psiquiatras creen que los sueños funcionan como una malla para proteger la mente de la realidad, del dolor de la realidad.

— ¡¿De qué demonios me estás hablando!? ¡Dime ya donde está Louis!

—Harry, fuiste internado en octubre porque tuviste una fisura interna a la que sobreviviste gracias a que tu madre te trajo de inmediato a urgencias. Cuando llegaste los análisis revelaron que pasó, la policía ya detuvo a Adam.

—No, no, eso no es verdad, Ruth estaba gritándome que tenía que buscar a Louis, que él....

—Harry, no hubo ninguna discusión con esta chica Ruth, ella falleció la noche en la que te internamos, se suicidó—él negó, lágrimas regando sus mejillas, todo su rostro se coloreaba de rojo, sollozos brotaron de su pecho y Noah lo observó con una calma que el menor no toleraba.

— ¿Y Louis? ¿Dónde está? Él estaba muy delgado, la gente de Hugland me decía que un hombre lo recogía en una camioneta negra y que sus compañeros lo habían visto con un bebé, una chica me dijo que él le había robado dinero a un tal Leonard.

Noah llevaba una mirada escéptica antes de sacar su celular de su bolsillo y marcar un número, Harry no podía dejar de llorar, no podía creer que Ruth estuviese muerta, esta si parecía una realidad insoportable, más que la de su supuesto sueño.

— ¿Cómo es que sabes en qué escuela estudiaba mi hermano?

— ¡Uno de los jugadores me lo dijo!

—No Harry, ningún jugador te dijo eso porque no hubo ninguna pelea.

— ¡Si la hubo! El tipo al que golpee se burlaba de mí, decía que Louis tenía que lo recogían en una camioneta lujosa, la chica con quién hable dijo que lo habían visto con un bebé en un parque y que un señor siempre estaba con él.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Has estado tres meses en coma, has estado aquí todo este tiempo.

— ¡No me importa! Ya no entiendo que es real y que soñé, solo sé que Ruth murió y que necesito ver a Louis.

—Harry, mi hermano desapareció el día siguiente en que fuiste internado, desapareció de casa de papá junto con Jolie, la hija de papá y su nueva esposa, hemos estado buscándolos por meses.  


	40. El subconsciente /R

**Había algo crudo que no había podido digerir en las semanas que llevaba despierto, la tortura que esta sensación causaba era agonizante y aunque él sabía que era esto que tanto lo atormentaba, no podía aceptarlo, porque hacerlo era admitir que perdió ante el tiempo.**

—Me dejaste—murmuró con tristeza mientras colocaba el ramo de magnolias blancas sobre la placa en la cual estaba escrito el nombre de su amiga. —Cuando más necesitaba de ti.

Manos entumecidas se escondieron en los bolsillos de su chamarra, rodillas protestaban en contra del húmedo y frío césped pero aún no podía despedirse, no podía borrar de su mente la mirada que su amiga le dedicó en aquel sueño en el cual traicionó su confianza.

Ahora sabía que realmente la última vez que la vio fue cuando se despidió de ella aquella misma noche en que Adam abuso de él, ahora era capaz de distinguir entre su sueño y la realidad, pero una parte de él prefería la realidad en la que Ruth estaba viva, en la misma realidad en la que tenía a su ángel de vuelta en sus brazos.

—Perdón por no entender aquello que te perseguía, perdón por no quedarme esa noche contigo—decir aquello en voz alta parecía ser la única manera en la que creía que podía ser escuchado, sus ojos se arrugaban intentando retener las lágrimas que parecían empapar desde hace semanas sus mejillas. —Merecías más Ruth, perdón por no probarte que valía la pena quedarse.

Sollozos, lamentos y más se detuvieron cuando la mano de Andrea en su hombro lo toco y segundos después su amiga lo abrazaba por la espalda en sus rodillas también.

—Déjala ir Harry, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, tú no eres el culpable de esto, por favor entiéndelo— Andrea murmuró en su oído, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, ella miró a lo lejos a Kai frente al auto, quién mantuvo su distancia y decidió esperarlos.

— ¡Ella contaba conmigo! Yo le falle, ¿Cómo la dejo ir? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si le falle? —la chica negó, incapaz de hablar sin que ella misma comenzará a llorar. En su lugar solo sostuvo a su amigo, lo abrazó y lo acuno contra en espera de poder expresar algo sin decir nada. — ¿Qué voy a hacer si no lo encuentro? No quiero dos ángeles.

 

 

 

Diferente a las circunstancias que él se había imaginado, había sido imposible para él volver a casa, la manera en que sus padres lo miraban lo hacía quererse arrancar la piel de lo repugnante que se sentía, Arianne había llorado por su partida, pero a cinco meses de cumplir la mayoría de edad, Harry no había dudado ni un instante en tomar sus pertenencias y salir de aquel infierno que nunca logró llamar hogar. Tal y como fue esperado, ninguno de sus padres lo detuvo.

Para la sorpresa de todos, Frank Wahlström fue el primero en ofrecerle un sitio donde alojarse, desde que despertó hace semanas el contacto con los hermanos de Louis se volvió más frecuente. Nadie descansaba en la búsqueda de Louis y Jolie, la noticia del desaparecimiento de ambos llegando a todos los medios de comunicación y manteniéndose constantemente alerta con el inicio del juicio al que Frank llevó a su padre y la esposa de este.

Trabajadores sociales, detectives, agentes analizaron la casa de Ben y Miranda Wahlström, encontrando testimonios con los vecinos y en la institución académica donde Louis estudiaba que confirmaron las teorías del caso. Para todos había sido muy difícil aceptar la información presentada en la corte por los abogados, amigos de Frank que llevaron a cabo la parte acusatoria.

La primera declaración fue la de una mujer quién había notado la constante estancia de Louis con Jolie en el parque en el que ella llevaba a sus hijos a jugar, ella explicó que cada vez que se encontraba al chico en el parque, este parecía más delgado, ansioso y preocupado.

La testigo miraba a Miranda y a Ben sentados en la parte de la defensa, su boca constantemente fruncida, reteniendo el desagrado que sentía hacia la pareja antes de atestiguar que un hombre se acercaba constantemente a Louis con alimentos para la bebé, la cual siempre lloraba colérica.

Noah lloró en el hombro de Benjamín al final de aquel testimonio, su mente abrumada por la idea de un extraño manipulando a su hermano menor solo porque este cuidaba de una recién nacida que no era su responsabilidad.

Cuando Miranda fue llamada a declarar, los abogados solo presentaron la evidencia capturada por los trabajadores sociales sobre la ausencia de alimentos en la casa en la cuales residían dos menores de edad. La defensa intentó empujar la depresión postparto pero cuando el juez cuestionó la evidencia de un diagnóstico clínico la justificación fue dejada de lado.

La parte acusadora presentó testigos de la institución académica, un estudiante llamado Oscar y una de las enfermeras quienes declararon el abuso escolar que Louis sufrió después de que fue descubierto por sus compañeros robando comida y dinero de las mochilas, además de que la enfermera, Natalie, explicó que el estado de desnutrición del menor lo hizo desmayarse más de una vez en la enfermería y que aunque se reportó a la casa esto, ninguno de los titulares acudió.

En más de una ocasión Frank y Benjamín tuvieron que sostener a Elliot cuando su padre fue llamado a declarar, la defensa de nuevo fracasando cuando los abogados demandantes cuestionaron al padre sobre los cuidados de salud de su hijo tras su internación por fallas cardíacas, lo cuestionaron sobre la opinión sobre la sexualidad de su hijo y si alguna vez había abusado físicamente de él en base a eso, después de su respuesta, Harry fue llamado como testigo de la actitud violenta que el señor Wahlström ejercía sobre su hijo menor.

Evidencia tras evidencia, el veredicto sentenció a la pareja a años en prisión por negligencia tutelar y violencia a menores. El juez, con una mueca triste entregó la tutela de ambos menores a Frank Wahlström si es que los menores aparecían.

 

 

 

—Harry, necesito que te calmes y me hables— la Doctora Williams lo miraba con preocupación desde su silla, su cuaderno aún en su regazo, él asintió, tomando una bocanada de aire y exhalando, trayendo de vuelta una sonrisa al rostro de la mujer. —Bien, ¿Puedes ahora contarme algo de estos sueños? ¿Aunque sea un poco?

—Estoy de vuelta en la cabaña...en aquel invierno—su psicoanalista asiente, confirmando que recuerda a qué experiencia se refiere. —Estoy ahí, solo que soy mayor y todo es de la misma manera, pero es como si en ese sueño yo asimilará que todo esto, toda mi vida fuera de Rusia nunca hubiese sucedido, como si hubiese sido el sueño de un yo que se cayó inconsciente por el frío, yo estoy ahí...buscando algo, pero no lo encuentro.

—Harry, ¿estás consciente de que esta es tu realidad? — el chico asiente y ella vuelve a anotar algo, Harry se frustra en ocasiones, lleva un par de semanas acudiendo con ella gracias a la recomendación de Noah y él espera porque ella diga algo que cambie todo. — ¿Ocurre algo más en esos sueños?

—Lo veo a él...a Louis, él es como la paloma en la nieve—Harry muerde la piel de su dedo, escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo al recordar las imágenes de su sueño, recordar la escena. —El lobo está ahí y Louis está pretendiendo que no lo ve, pero tiembla y me mira.

—Harry estos sueños pueden ser una proyección de tu mente...

— ¿A qué se refiere con que pueden ser?

— ¿A través de donde ves a Louis? —la Doctora Williams suspira, nerviosismo en su aliento.

—No lo sé, ¿Podría explicarme qué…?

—No es propio de mis estudios creer en esto, al menos no del modo en que lo hago pero cuando Noah me contó lo que sucedió cuando te despertaste comencé a formular una posibilidad sin mucha explicación.

— ¡Hable por favor! —su cabeza comenzaba a doler con la cantidad de vueltas que la mujer daba.

—La posibilidad de que sepas dónde está él, tu subconsciente está gritando, está gritándote que hay una verdad dentro de todo lo que viviste.

— ¿Por qué habría de esconder algo que puede estar arriesgando la seguridad de mi novio? — cuestiono con exasperación, manos temblaban con notabilidad, la mujer frente a él volvió a tomar nota de sus palabras.

—Harry, tú y Louis Wahlström crearon un vínculo muy particular, por las cosas que me has contado de su relación es fácil notar que ambos fueron, son parte del otro y no es algo romántico a lo que me refiero.

Tú, vamos a decir que sembraste en Louis todo lo que te faltaba a ti, todo esa aceptación, ese amor, ese calor y al mismo tiempo el creo en ti todo lo que a él le faltaba. Ambos se convirtieron el reflejo del otro y es por esto que te has sentido del modo que lo has hecho desde que dejaste de tener contacto con él, porque lo necesitas a él para sentirte completo. Crearon en ambos algo maravilloso, pero por lo mismo que acabo de explicarte es que creo que en el fondo sabes dónde puede estar, con quién.

— ¿Con quién? — repitió Harry, asimilando lo que la mujer le explicaba con lentitud, era comprensible para su mente aquella teoría, por más alusiva que sonará. — ¿Yo sé con quién está?

—Interpretar sueños no es mi profesión, pero creo el lobo de tu sueños representa a alguien en específico, tal vez no lo consideras porque cuando descubriste de este alguien Louis no te dijo mucho pero sentía miedo, vergüenza...

 

 

 

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — inquirió Elliot aquella mañana cuando encontró la casa vacía con excepción del novio de su hermano quién parecía distraído, contemplando la llama de la estufa que calentaba el agua de la tetera. — ¿Harry? ¿Te sientes bien? —Elliot no olvido aquel ceño fruncido que el chico quiso esconder una vez que noto su presencia y asintió. — ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Pensaba en la posibilidad de...— los labios del menor se arrugaron en una mueca al mismo tiempo que su mirada parecía volverse a perder en algún lado de la habitación.

—Harry, sea lo que sea, si tiene que ver con mi hermano por favor, habla.

El cuarto Wahsltröm rogó, sentándose en la mesa y aceptando la taza de café que Harry le extendió, él permaneció segundos, incluso minutos observándolo, sus nervios en alerta aún para ser apenas las diez de la mañana. Resignado, caminó hacía el pequeño televisor en la encimera de la cocina, su atención ahora en el pronóstico del clima.

— ¿Elliot? ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —exasperado, Elliot rodó los ojos, bajo el volumen del televisor y volvió a tomar asiento frente al novio de su hermano.

—Habla.

— ¿No te resulta extraño que de la nada un hombre comenzó a acosar a Louis en una zona residencial? La mujer que vio a Louis con ese hombre dijo que nunca había visto a ese hombre antes a pesar de que llevaba años viviendo en esa área.

Harry seguía sin mirar al hermano de su ángel, aquella mañana se había levantado con un gran dolor de cabeza después de pasar toda la noche pensando en alguna pista de donde podría estar Louis.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que el tipo sabía de Louis desde antes de que se mudará a casa de papá?

—El día que Louis me dijo que me amaba...Benjamín lo había ofendido y cuando yo intentaba convencerle de que me dejara entrar a su habitación, él dijo algo sobre ellas tratándolo igual.

— ¿Quiénes son ellas? No entiendo qué tiene que ver esto con que alguien haya estado acosando a mi hermano.

— ¿Elliot? ¿Harry? ¿No ha llamado alguien? — Noah y Benjamín entraron a la cocina, las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos parecían permanentes aquellos últimos meses.

— ¡En la cocina! —los llamo, aun sin apartar la mirada del chico ruso quién se mordía el labio con nerviosismo. —Habla Harry, ¿en quién estás pensando?

—Louis...él tenía cicatrices y marcas en su trasero— Benjamín caminó con rapidez hasta el menor, listo para golpearlo al escuchar lo que dijo fuera de contexto.

— ¡Benjamín escúchalo antes! Explícate Harry—demandó Elliot, quién asintió cuando los gemelos lo miraron confundidos.

—La primera noche que dormí aquí, él estaba llorando, cuando salió de bañarse se cambió frente a mí pero yo no cubrí mis ojos como él pidió y note que tenía unas marcas en su trasero, como latigazos, le pedí una explicación y el solo dijo que fue malo, que desobedeció, que lo merecía. No dejaba de llorar y decía que no quería volver a verlas, lo único que recuerdo fue que él mencionó que las conoció desde pequeño y antes de su cumpleaños me contó que eran cinco chicas, una de ellas había salido con los gemelos pero que una vez que terminaron Louis siguió viéndolas porque ellas lo aceptaban.

El silencio en la cocina se apoderó del nerviosismo de Harry quien observó a los gemelos Wahlström crecer en impaciencia, mirándose entre ellos como si ya supieran de quiénes hablaba.

— ¿Piensas que ellas tienen que ver con el tipo que se llevó a Louis? — Elliot notó como Harry cerró sus ojos, asintiendo con seguridad.

—No sé quién sean ellas, pero sé que recibió llamadas que lo ponían mal y solo decía que tenía miedo y yo lo abrazaba.

Suspiros al unísono mientras los gemelos permanecían en silencio, observando, escuchando.

—El corto contacto con ellas porque tenía miedo de algo y meses después desaparece, no sé quienes sean pero es la única posibilidad que se me ocurre para que él haya desaparecido así.

—Tenemos que informarle a Frank.

— ¡No! —Benjamín interrumpió a su hermano, mirando a Noah con escepticismo. —Elliot, creo que Harry está hablando de Elizabeth Svan y su grupo de amigas.

— ¿Quién es Elizabeth Svan? — cuestionó a los gemelos con urgencia pero también noto la caída de una realización lastimosa en las facciones de Elliot.

—Ella fue mi novia hace muchos años, termine con ella porque Noah se enteró que en la facultad de medicina hacía pruebas con chicos a quienes les pagaba para participar en unas pruebas muy denigrantes. Era otra persona a la que yo conocía y cuando terminamos, le explicamos a Louis que no volviera a interactuar con ella ni con sus amigas, pero al parecer no tomó en cuenta lo que le dije.

— ¿Crees que...haya hecho eso con Louis? —Elliot pregunto a su hermano mayor.

—Era muy manipuladora, no dudo que se haya metido en la cabeza de nuestro hermano pero me preocupa que una confrontación haga que sea más cuidadosa—Noah intervino, manifestando lo mucho que le preocupaba la posibilidad de poner a Elizabeth Svan en la lista de sospechosos de la policía. —Sus amigas seguramente están involucradas.

— ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

—Que investiguemos por nuestra parte.


	41. Fenómeno /R

****

**Su mano sudaba en el agarre de Kai, ambos caminaban con el frió creando en sus blancas mejillas un rubor enfermizo, los pasillos de la Universidad estaban casi desérticos y el temblor de todas sus extremidades los hacía sonreír nerviosos ante la gente que los miraba.**

—Harry, si estás tan asustado puedo buscarla yo—Kai murmuró mientras entraban a la biblioteca, la calidez del lugar relajando sus músculos y logrando que el temblor de sus manos se detuviese. —Recuerda que tenemos dos planes, todo saldrá bien.

—Lo sé, lo sé, solo...estoy sintiendo muchas cosas a la vez—asintió, apretando la bufanda roja que cubría el cuello de Kai.

— ¿Rosenberg, estas nervioso por coquetear con alguien? —Kai sonrió, tomando ambas manos de su amigo y apretandolas, para después dejarlas ir mientras le sonreía.

—Algo, solo no me gusta tener que hacerlo, sé que a Louis no le...gustaría —Harry sintió una palmada ligera azotar su mejilla, sus ojos abriéndose con sorpresa al notar la mirada de reproche en el rostro de su amigo.

—Estamos tratando de traerlo a casa, enfócate—ambos asintieron, separándose y buscando a las gemelas Alsvik. Harry se sentía más seguro, creyendo que su nueva estatura y músculos le servirían para no parecer un chico de diecisiete años que se escabulléndose en una universidad privada.

Caminó por la biblioteca, con un papel en su mano en el cual había una lista de libros al azar que él iba sacando de los estantes para no levantar sospechas, mientras tanto buscaba el rostro de alguna de las gemelas.

Sentía su presión acelerada y su respiración entrecortada con la decepción de no encontrar lo que esperaba de su visita, Andrea había jurado que de las personas con quienes charló, estas le dijeron que las gemelas estarían en la biblioteca de la Universidad Doss. Los Wahlström, Kai y Harry realmente estaban sorprendidos la rapidez con la que Andrea conseguía averiguar tanta información privada, sin embargo nadie cuestionó cómo lo lograba. Era la regla.

— ¿Me permites? — Harry giró a su costado, notando a una chica de cabello negro que por obra morbosa del destino parecía ser a quien buscaba y también quién estaba a punto de tomar libro que él sacaba del estante.

—No lo creo—el menor sonrió a la chica quien solo frunció el ceño.—Tal vez a cambio de algo.

— ¿Huh? ¿Quién demonios eres? —su tono era demandante y directo, pero a pesar de la ofensiva de aquellos ojos miel él logró sonreír.

—Wow, lo siento, mala táctica—levantó su mano izquierda en el aire, después de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

—Perdonado, ahora dame el libro—con agilidad intentó arrebatar el libro de su mano pero este solo dio un paso atrás a tiempo.

— ¿No eres tu amiga de Elizabeth Svan? Me resultas familiar— ante aquello, la chica pareció sonreír un poco, su mirada enfocada en la expresión de Harry, Kai lo golpearía otra vez si viera como su mano temblaba.

—Lo soy, pero...

— ¿Sabes tú sobre las fiestas? Me comentaron que son grandiosas y quisiera asistir a una.

— ¿Te interesan ese tipo de cosas, eh? —Harry sonrió al ver como la actitud hostil se volvía juguetona.

— ¿Qué dices, si tú me consigues una invitación y yo te doy el libro?

—Podría encontrar otra edición simplemente, ¿sabes?

—Podrías, pero podemos hacer un trato justo ahora si me consigues una invitación—con su propuesta logró que la chica rodará los ojos y sacará su celular.

—Espera aquí —mientras tanto, sus cadenas de deseos mentales se manifestaron en grandes ondas cuando vio a Kai de reojo mostrarle una seña que indicaba claramente que no le había ido bien y que ahora todo dependía de él.

Mordió su labio al ver a la chica reírse, los Wahlström contaban con él.

La tarde anterior, se habían abierto las puertas del infierno cuando Frank llegó a casa y Noah le explico lo que habían descubierto, la mitad de la sala terminó hecha un desastre y después del aquel arranque, Frank amenazó con que tenían dos días antes de que reportaran esto a la policía y Elizabeth Svan con su grupo de amigas fuesen investigadas.

—Te espero mañana a las ocho— sus hombros se tensaron cuando ella caminó hasta él y acarició sus labios con los suyos. —Toma, para que no te pierdas.

—Harry, Harry Rosenberg— ella asintió y en el instante que ella se dio la vuelta, el camino hacia otro pasillo.

Comenzó a tallar su rostro con frustración, sus labios hinchados por la manera en que sus uñas los arañaban, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas que lo ahogaban, la simple sensación de tener a aquella chica cerca le generaba ganas de vomitar, estaba cansado de que lo tocasen sin su permiso.

— ¡Harry! ¿Cómo salió?—la sonrisa de Kai se desvaneció al ver como su amigo frotaba histéricamente sus manos sobre su cara, lágrimas desesperadas abandonando sus pupilas. —Tranquilo, recuerda que Frank tiene un plan b y... ¿Harry lo lograste? —el chico de tez pálida asintió, una mueca de desagrado en sus labios. — ¿Entonces porque lloras? Amigo, si te sientes...

—Ella me beso—Kai negó, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia sus brazos y a pesar de que él era más alto, el rubio lo acogió en un agarre que no necesitaba palabras de consuelo ni explicaciones, él entendía porque Harry lloraba.

 

 

 

El polvo que danzaba en el aire era una visión mágica ante su mirada difusa, sus brazos aferraban el cuerpo de Jolie contra su pecho mientras que de sus labios brotaban murmullos llenos de plegarias temerosas. El ardor que quemaba sus tobillos mantenía sus piernas entumecidas, la cuerda irritando ahí la capa roja bajo su piel.

—Ya es hora— Louis escuchó, su cabeza negando ante la llamada de Marcus.

—Un minuto más, por favor—chilló entre dientes al sentir el jalón en su tobillo, grises ojos con sueño mirándolo con curiosidad. —Un minuto, Maestro.

—Es hora, deja a la bebé en la cuna— instruyó el hombre, sosteniendo la cuerda aferrada al tobillo del menor mientras veía a este colocar el bulto de mantas en la cuna frente a él. —Rápido, te están esperando.

Louis tembló, besando la frente de Jolie, una despedida fría, desconocía cuándo podría volver a verla. Cuando su cuerpo reposó en la cuna, el sonido de queja que brotó de su pequeño pecho lo hizo querer llorar, pero reprimió el sollozo y comenzó a caminar en cuatro hasta el marco de la puerta donde Marcus lo esperaba.

— ¿Cómo se ha comportado? — las palabras de Lea incrementaron su miedo, pronto sus ojos observaban a la alta y delgada chica sosteniendo una jeringa.

—Es desobediente, inquieto y ya trato de escapar en más de una ocasión—respondió el hombre, jalando la cuerda y haciendo a Louis perder balance y caer sobre su rostro.

— ¿Así que no te estas comportando, cielo? — agacho la mirada cuando Lizzie tomo su brazo, provocando que él se intentase apartar y solo lograse caer de nuevo, había marcas ahí, cicatrices de jeringas de las cuales se sentía avergonzado, porque en el momento en que eran hechas en su piel, perdía el control. —Marcus ¿cómo se comporta después de las inyecciones?

—Es más dócil— el hombre respondió, omitiendo la verdad sobre los castigos que infligía sobre el menor. —Después del momento, solo llora.

Lizzie suspira y el menor sabe que si la mirará se encontraría con una expresión llena de decepción dirigida hacia él, pero la única diferencia era que ahora no le importa. Louis observó los tenis de Lea caminar hacia él, su mente gritando 'no, no, no'

—Inyectalo Lea, tengo que estar en clases a las tres.

— ¿Puedo ir al baño antes, por favor? —mordió su labio al notar la sonrisa en el rostro de Lizzie, la cual asintió hacia Lea. Marcus lo levantó, sosteniendo su cuerpo mientras Lea ajustaba un elástico alrededor de su brazo, sus piernas retorciéndose en el aire porque su tobillo dolía y realmente necesitaba hacer del baño. —Por favor, voy a hacerme encima.

—Es la idea cariño, los clientes obtienen los que los clientes piden— Louis frunció el ceño al sentir una corriente de relajación calmar los músculos de su cuerpo, la aguja estaba adentro. —Marcus trae la jaula, Lea comienza a grabar, ya tenemos material para esta noche.

Louis cayó al suelo, pero el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo ya no estaba y en cambio, su mente solo podía concentrarse en las palabras que brotaban de sus labios, una y otra vez:

— ¿Voy a morir? — la pregunta parecía absurda, la mirada de Lizzie era cruda al igual que su risa.

— ¿Te gustaría morir ahora? — él asintió, el pitido de su marcapasos lo único que logró fue hacerla reír de nuevo. —Eso le pasa a los chicos que rompen las reglas, obtienen sus castigos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque fenómenos como tú no merecen nada mejor, eres solo un trastorno genético y si no mereces casarte con alguien, ni tener hijos, ¿por qué merecerías algo como tu libertad? ¿para que hacerte sufrir allá afuera?

—Estas enferma— se abrazaba a sí mismo, la alfombra rozando sus nalgas desnudas.

—El mundo está enfermo, cariño— su cuerpo pronto fue levantado, esposas acorralando sus muñecas en su espalda mientras que la mano libre de Marcus acariciaba sus bolas. — ¿Trajiste el látigo?

— ¿Cuántas? — cuestionó el hombre mientras que Lea asintió, indicando que la cámara estaba encendida.

—Lo quiero rojo Marcus, en la fiesta encontraremos a quién venderlo así que espero no te hayas encariñado— su cabeza estaba de nuevo en el suelo, mordiendo su labio, preparado. —Adelante.

Lo más horrible de los azotes es que sentía su dignidad hecha pedazos cada vez que cedía a las indicaciones de Marcus, sus piernas dolían tanto que no se atrevía a ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

Lea y Lizzie se habían ido hace algunos minutos, pero él permanecía ahí, dentro de la jaula, empapado en su orina con el trasero ardiendo como si hubiese perdido capas de su piel, y era ridículo que fuese verdad, que al final solo podía llorar.

— ¿Podrías parar? — el grito de Marcus lo hizo llorar aún más, pies empapados y rostro arrugado en expresión del asco que sentía por sí mismo. —Juro que antes de que te recojan mañana, haré que no me olvides nunca— tembló cuando entre rugosos dedos su pezón fue pellizcado. —He esperado lo suficiente, ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Qué pasará con Jolie?

—Tal vez Lea la venda, después de todo no es la primera.

—Maestro, por favor, saque a Jolie de aquí...

— ¡No me darás órdenes! —un agudo chillido escapó su boca ante la mano que ahora apretaba su cuello. —Ahora te sacaré de aquí, limpiaras todo y harás de comer sin hacer un solo ruido ¿me entendiste?

 

 

 

Su cuerpo sudaba bajo del abrigo y al mirar sobre su hombro podía ver las patrullas que rodeaban el área, en su mano sostenía el pedazo de papel con la dirección y el libro del cual nunca se había molestado en leer el título.

Las rejas estaban abiertas pero había guardaespaldas mirándolo con sospecha mientras que el tocaba la puerta que de inmediato era abierta por un chico en traje, Harry suspiro después de sonreírle y camino hacia el interior donde una gótica decoración invadida de sillones de cuero, alfombras de piel y labiales rojos lo abrumó.

Intentó pasar desapercibido cuando sus ojos capturaron el momento en el cual vio a una chica en ropa interior ser manoseada desde el exterior de una jaula por parejas de hombres y mujeres.

Los atuendos eran ridículamente brillosos y ajustados, sus manos temblaban en el interior del abrigo al notar como otra chica estaba colgada desde ataduras en el centro de la habitación mientras que grupos de personas charlaban, bebían de sus copas y azotaban la piel desnuda.

— ¿Estás seguro que formas parte de esto? — la gemela Alsvik estaba a su lado, una mueca colorada de un morado oscuro al cual él solo asintió. —Tienes la expresión de alguien a quién le rompieron el corazón, ¿Cómo es que estás interesado en esto?

—Aprendí mucho de ese corazón roto.

— ¿Quieres ir a la sala de juegos y contarme más? Tengo el permiso de Lizzie—él volvió a asentir, repulsión en la piel cuando una mano envolvía la suya y le indicaba el camino, escaleras arriba.

La exótica decoración ahora parecía sobrepuesta pero sus pulmones parecían vaciarse cada vez que entraba a alguna habitación donde múltiples personas estaban teniendo encuentros sexuales o a los cuales algunos eran torturados, sentía la necesidad de detener a todos y preguntar si aquellos individuos se encontraban bien, pero entonces era invitado por Ebba a caminar a otra habitación.

Suspiro con pesadez, la última habitación del tour que la gemela ofreció darle no era tan intensa como las otras, en esta solo había una barra, sillones individuales frente a una enorme pantalla en la cuales se reproducían vídeos de personas siendo azotadas con látigos.

— ¿Te traigo algo? — asintió, caminando hasta uno de los sillones disponibles, finalmente notando que los hombres sentados en ellos no estaban solamente viendo la pantalla, sino que entre sus piernas había chicos efectuando felaciones.

— ¿Así que esta es la habitación arcoíris? — pregunto con nerviosismo cuando Ebba regreso, entregándole un vaso con una sustancia que su olfato no reconoció.

— ¿Te molesta estar aquí? — el espasmo en su pierna le recordó que Ebba estaba sentada sobre su regazo. —Podemos solo mirar, ¿no te agrada lo que ves?

—Puedo tolerarlo— mintió, sintiendo asco ante la manera en que algunos hombres gruñían y musitaban obscenidades a los chicos entre sus piernas. Su mente busco distraerse de la manera en que Ebba mordía su cuello, poniendo su atención en la pantalla frente a él, en la cual un nuevo vídeo comenzaba a reproducirse.

—Eres bueno, bueno— Ebba murmuró sobre su piel, pero Harry sintió su cuerpo entero congelarse cuando en el vídeo frente a él apareció la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo. Escucharlo gritar y llorar era turbio, mórbido.

—Déjame ir al baño cariño, ya vuelvo—salió de la habitación cerrando sus párpados con fuerza, lagrimas amenazando con invadirlo mientras mordía el dorso de su mano y caminaba con prisa al baño.

Al encerrarse en las cuatro paredes de mármol sintió el ácido de su garganta atormentarlo y pronto se encontraba frente al inodoro, marcando el número de Frank desesperadamente:

— ¿Harry? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Descubriste algo?

 

—Frank tienes que traer a tu gente aquí, hay un vídeo de Louis, es la última habitación del segundo piso.

 


	42. Asco /R

**El consultorio de la Doctora Williams era abrumador por el silencio que lo consumía, sus ojos ardían después de horas continuas de llanto y su espíritu se sentía tan débil como el de aquella paloma bañada en su sangre mirando el invierno abrigarla con el paso del tiempo.**

A su alrededor, estaban los hermanos Wahlström junto con la tía Sara quien consolaba a un impaciente Frank, por otra parte los gemelos estaban de pie al lado del sofá, sosteniendo sus manos mientras miraban con expectativa la puerta.

— ¿Cuánto más se demorará? —Elliot pregunto al aire, a su lado y con una rodilla temblorosa.

—Tranquilo, es normal que tarde tanto con el estado en el que se encuentra Louis—todos en el lugar asintieron, a excepción de Harry que ante aquellas palabras, no podía evitar la llegada del recuerdo del estado en que su ángel estaba cuando lo rescataron.

Después de que las chicas fueran detenidas e interrogadas al igual que muchas personas en aquella fiesta, Frank consiguió la localización de Louis y aquella verdad les había robado el aliento a todos. A la policía le fue imposible detener a los hermanos Wahlström que en una cuestión de minutos, con el amanecer en la espalda, estaban tirando abajo la puerta del departamento donde Marcus Olander tenía al menor.

Ninguno se movió por unos segundos al observar cómo los agentes se llevaban al hombre que estaba encima de Louis, el mismo joven que yacía inmóvil en el suelo mirando hacia un costado donde Jolie lloraba desde su cuna. Los paramédicos estaban intentando reanimarlo y de pronto Noah estaba ahí, llorando al notar la mirada perdida de su hermano, mientras que Elliot y Frank estaban pisando los talones de los policías que sostenían a Marcus.

Benjamín caminó dentro de la estancia, ignorando con pesadez el cuerpo de su hermano y acercándose hasta la cuna donde Jolie gimoteaba, la levantó contra su pecho y salió del departamento, entregándosela a otra de los paramédicos.

Harry en cambio, sólo podía contemplar el cuerpo de su ángel que con sus brillantes pupilas gritaba todo el dolor que su cuerpo sentía.

—Ya está a salvo—asintió cuando Elliot sostuvo su mano, así pasó un cuarto de hora hasta que la puerta se abrió, la doctora entró con una sonrisa tranquila que no logró calmar los nervios de nadie. Camino hasta su escritorio y suspirando se sentó en el sillón frente al rostro, leyendo los papeles que cargaba en sus manos.

— ¿Va hablar? —el desesperado comentario de Frank pareció mortificar a todos cuando la única respuesta de la doctora Williams, fue un movimiento de negación.

—Dos trabajadores sociales, médicos, policías y un conocido psiquiatra han intentado hablar con Louis pero este se limita a hablar; para la sentencia de los involucrados no es necesario su testimonio, ya que se encontró la suficiente evidencia pero es difícil explicarles sobre el estado en que estará y los cuidados que necesitará si no sabemos más que lo que los informes médicos nos han dado.

— ¿Así que debemos esperar cualquier cosa?

—Louis ha atravesado una situación de trauma chicos, no necesito enlistar las situaciones por las que él ha pasado y cómo todo ello puede ocasionar diferentes reacciones de su parte. Profesionalmente recomendaría que estuviese en compañía y atención todo el tiempo que sea posible, darle espacio claro pero hay que cuidar su alimentación y su descanso. Tal y como Noah les explico hace unas horas, aún hay drogas en su sistema así que necesitamos tener paciencia con él y no abrumarlo. Lo esperaré todos los miércoles al igual que a Harry, tendré tiempo con ustedes individualmente pero me gustaría que él lo acompañase.

Todos en la sala asentían mientras el joven de orbes verdes notaba la mueca en los labios de la Doctora Williams, sintiendo que aquel consejo era un silencioso murmullo que confrontaba a Harry con sus experiencias y el amor que sentía por su ángel.

  


  


  


  


  


— ¡No te vayas! —rogó con el mismo empeño que utilizo para levantarse de la cama, los mareos apoderándose de su cuerpo en el instante en el que dio un segundo paso pero antes de que cayera, Harry estaba ahí. —Te haré caso pero por favor no te vayas.

—Solo iba a dejar los platos en la cocina, no iba a dejarte—aseguró el mayor, acariciando el pómulo huesudo que de a poco se escondía en su pecho. —Nunca más te voy a dejar fuera de mi vista, por más enfermizo que suene.

—Por favor— Harry sintió que el segundo ruego de aquellos minutos le comprimía el pecho, abandonó la charola en la mesa de la lámpara mientras que de sus hombros se abrazaba el cuerpo de su ángel.

—Me quedaré si prometes comer aunque sea tres mordidas de mi fantástico platillo— una divertida y pequeña risa brotó de aquella persona frente a él, sus ojos observaron la rapidez con la que aquel sonido fue reprimido por unos labios mordidos.

— ¿Dormirás conmigo hoy?

—Mmm, eso te costara una mordida más—señaló con su dedo pero en el instante que Louis lo tuvo frente a su cara, sus dientes pellizcaron la piel ahí, logrando que Harry retrocediera y cayera en la cama. —Gracioso, pero no, no hablaba de esas mordidas —Harry sintió sus mejillas arder cuando las piernas de su ángel envolvieron sus caderas para más tarde sentir aquellas mismas filas de dientes en la piel de su cuello. — ¡Louis!

El menor se encogió en sí mismo ante el grito del otro, su cabeza agachada en una sensación angustiante que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho y que aumentó en el momento que Harry lo apartó al levantarse de la cama. Louis sentía que sus emociones estaban sobre una línea límite que todo el tiempo lo tenía a él fuera de control.

Calmó los temblores de sus manos, escondiéndolas bajo sus muslos pero a pesar de la vergüenza que comenzaba a abrumarlo, levantó su mirada, encontrando una expresión que no esperaba.

—Perdóname—musitó sin abrir mucho la boca mientras que el alto chico frente a él solo asintió antes de salir de la habitación, dejando la bandeja en el mismo lugar aunque sabía que después de aquel momento, su ángel ni siquiera miraría el platillo.

Louis mantuvo su mirada en sus piernas, cubiertas por unos pantalones de lana que prometían protegerlo del frío que se filtraba en la casa por el invierno, su mente era inconclusa y sus pensamientos pequeños, rechazaba cualquier recuerdo que le hiciese sentirse menos, pero a diferencia del pasado, el presente era una clara visión de que era más insuficiente que tan solo menos, que estaba roto.

Habían pasado tan solo cuatro días desde que volvió a casa y sentía ganas de vomitar cada vez que lograba notar la mirada de sus hermanos, de sus amigos, de Harry.

Se encogió en la cama unos segundos antes de caminar a la habitación de los gemelos donde se encontraba la cuna de Jolie quien permanecía despierta, balbuceando y contrayendo sus piernas. La recogió en sus brazos, sonriendo a través de las lágrimas que precipitadas bajaban por sus mejillas, como si huyesen también de él.

—Hey conejita, ¿Te está gustando tu nuevo hogar? Yo solía dormir con Noah y Benjie cuando era pequeño así que tendrás que soportarlo un tiempo, luego podríamos dividir mi dormitorio—beso las mejillas de una inquieta Jolie.

Su mente seguía luchando por ignorar el recuerdo de sus hermanos pidiéndole perdón, los pensamientos que gritaban que solo generaba lastima, nada más.

—Apuesto a que tan siquiera te gusta mejor la comida de aquí, eh, no tengo mucho apetito pero el médico dijo que era normal y que tengo que intentar comer, ¿Qué piensas de nuestro chef? Yo creo que él es realmente lindo, aunque no estoy seguro de cómo sentirme respecto a esos centímetros de altura, te prometo que él no era tan enorme, pero es un dulce de leche de persona, como un hombre de las nieves encantador.

Louis sonrió cuando Jolie chillo risueña, riendo un poco porque al fin y al cabo Harry era de un lugar muy frío.

—Uh, ¿Piensas que tu hermano es muy gracioso?

—Realmente no lo eres—Louis se giró rápidamente, sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa cuando se encontró con su amiga Andrea de pie detrás de él, una bolsa color rosa en su muñeca y sus brazos estaban extendidos con una expectativa de abrazos.

— ¡Andrea! — la chica rió sonoramente al ver el miedo que arrugó el rostro de la bebé que pronto comenzó a llorar.

—Y yo que tenía algo de expectativa sobre tener hijos, supongo que seré la tía a la que todos le tienen miedo.

— ¡Andy! Es mi hermana, no mi hija— Louis escondió su rostro en el cuello de Andrea, quien a pesar de los llantos de Jolie lo envolvió en un abrazo en el que la más pequeña se removía incomoda. —Te extrañe tanto.

—Oh Louis, estamos muy felices de que estés de vuelta—su fuerte voz solo logró que Jolie llorase aún más pero pronto la chica se quedó en silencio notando la humedad en su cuello donde Louis se escondió hace unos segundos. —Oh, ¿Qué pasa?

—Ellos me odian—Andrea tomó a Jolie y la colocó rápidamente en la cuna antes de que la bebé se diera cuenta que era ella quién la había apartado de Louis.

A continuación, volvió a envolver a su amigo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Estas tan equivocado, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, sobre todo Harry.

—Mentira, él ya no me quiere, cada vez que me le acerco él llora y tiene esta expresión de asco, yo no quiero pensarlo mucho pero no puedo evitarlo, sé muy bien porque se siente así conmigo, yo me siento igual— Andrea consigue tranquilizarlo en unos minutos pero no importa lo que ella diga, su amigo sigue creyendo algo contra lo que ella no puede luchar.

—Él también la pasó realmente mal mientras tú no estabas, pero no es mi lugar hablarte de eso, lo único que sé es que ambos necesitan hablar, no solo contenerse—sus dedos acariciaban la espalda de su amigo por sobre su camisa. —Tú controla a ese demonio y yo iré a poner una película abajo para que todos veamos mientras comemos ¿está bien?

Louis asintió, caminando lentamente hasta donde estaba Jolie y comenzando a cantar quedito para ella hasta que cerrase sus ojos. Era ajeno a cómo su amiga seguía fuera de la habitación, insegura por no saber cómo ayudar a su amigo a lidiar con la verdad sin sufrir tanto.

Bajó las escaleras con un nerviosismo que no era evidente, rodó los ojos con frustración cuando noto que aún llevaba el regalo para la bebé que acababa de rechazarla.

— ¿Qué demonios Harry? — la pregunta brotó de sus labios antes de que su mente procesará algo, sus manos ya habían lanzado la bolsa de regalo rosa.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Qué me pasa Kai? Acabo de ver a Louis llorar pensando que todos lo odian y que sienten asco por él y Harry en lugar de estar allá arriba hablando con él de las cosas que deberían de hablar, ¡Está aquí acurrucado contigo!

Harry con mortificación en su voz murmuró que tan solo se abrazaban para después acercarse a las escaleras.

—Yo no quise que se sintiese así, es solo que él se acercó y de inmediato pensé...

—Harry no me tienes que explicar a mí, son ustedes dos los que tienen que hablar de lo que les pasó, no pueden seguir juntos e ir caminando en un campo de minas con el otro. No va a funcionar así— Andrea explicó, palmeando el hombro de su amigo quien asentía con determinación. —Lo que pasó con Adam.

— ¿Qué paso con Adam?

Los tres pares de ojos descubrieron la inquisitiva mirada de un Louis que descendía las escaleras sujetándose fuertemente al barandal, el primero en reaccionar fue Kai quién caminó hasta donde él estaba y después de abrazarlo, lo ayudó a bajar el resto.

Louis lo miró brevemente a los ojos, en esos instantes Harry pudo observar las hinchadas y rojizas pupilas de su ángel, la misma opresión de hace minutos volvió a contraer algo en su cuerpo que solo se manifestó en un hipido nervioso.

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde ¿sí? Te lo prometo— finalmente respondió a la pregunta de Louis pero en lugar de recuperar a su ángel juguetón, el menor asintió y con ayuda de Andrea se sentó en una esquina del sofá.

— ¡Traeré las hamburguesas y guardaré las de tus hermanos! Kai, pon la película—el chico rubio asintió, sentándose a un lado de Louis después de colocar la película y tratando de iniciar una pequeña conversación mientras los demás traían la comida.

—Gracias por las hamburguesas— agradeció, Kai y Andrea se miraron entusiastas.

Durante la duración de la película Frank llegó a casa, tomando su hamburguesa y manejando comer de ella mientras miraba la película al mismo tiempo que daba su biberón a la pequeña Jolie.

La película era la tercera saga de una comedia y a pesar de que todos reían, Louis no era capaz de contener las ganas de llorar que tenía cuando veía de un lado a otro a Kai y Harry tan juntos y alegres, por otra parte veía su hamburguesa a la cual solo había logrado dar dos mordidas antes de sentir las arcadas quererse apoderar de su garganta.

Cuando había escuchado a Andrea hablar con Harry sobre algo que involucraba a Adam, todo su mundo parecía derrumbarse porque ahora se sentía seguro de que su pareja solo estaba ahí por lastima y que realmente durante todos aquellos meses, su novio ya había superado su separación, con alguien más.

Y dolía, dolía tener a quién más creyó necesitar a menos de un metro de él y sentir que nada valía para esa persona.

— ¡Hogar dulce hogar! —Elliot anunció su entrada y a pesar de que todos giraron su atención hacia él, la única persona a la que atendió primero fue a su hermanito quién estaba sentado ahí, hecho pequeño en una esquina del sillón y con un rostro a punto de ser empapado por la tristeza que parecía consumir últimamente su energía. — ¿Louis? ¿Te sientes mal?

Louis solo asintió, ignorando la mirada que ahora todos le dedicaban, Andrea estaba caminando desde su lugar en el sillón individual hacia él, igual que Elliot, pero el menor solo notó como antes de que ellos se acercaran más, Harry estaba poniéndose de pie y palmeando la rodilla de Kai en una manera que logró en ese mismo instante romper un sollozo de su garganta.

—No...

— ¿Ángel, que pasa? —Harry intentó acercarse pero sintió una cuerda anudarse en su garganta cuando Louis se abrazó a sí mismo, como si con ello quisiera alejarse de él. —Bebé, no te escondas de mí, por favor.

—Tú te escondes, yo no...yo rogué por ti mientras tú me engañabas con el— Louis lloró aún más cuando su muñeca comenzó a negar, pero él no quería escuchar mentiras, no quería más lastima, más vergüenza, más inseguridad.

Él no quería volver a casa para esto, para más dolor.

—Ángel, yo no...

—No, no, no— Elliot caminó rápidamente hacia su hermano, detestando como la desesperación crecía tanto en él que sus manos habían comenzado a arañar de manera incontrolable sus rostro. —No, no, no, por favor no.

— ¡Louis! — Frank lloraba al ver a su hermano derrumbarse así después de casi una semana de silencio, dejó a Jolie en los brazos de Andrea y caminó hasta él, sosteniéndolo de modo que sus uñas no pudiese llegar a su rostro. —Louis.

— ¡Todos mienten! ¡Todos mienten! — continuó repitiendo aquello con un murmuro, su respiración errática asustando a todos. — ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! Por favor, déjame ir... déjame ir a casa, no, no, no, por favor, ya no más.

Andrea sintió su estómago contraerse al percibir que aquellas súplicas no iban para Frank ni para Harry, si no que su amigo las gritaba a alguien más, a alguien que no estaba ahí.

—Frank, suéltalo, le está haciendo mal— Elliot notó como Frank besaba la frente de Louis antes de apartarse de él, dejándolo caer ligeramente en el sillón donde sus cortas piernas aún estaba reposadas.

En el instante que su cuerpo fue liberado, Louis tomó su hamburguesa y la lanzó hacia Kai y Harry, logrando manchar sus camisas antes de él caer al suelo y romper en llanto nuevamente.

— ¡Te odio! ¡Vete! ¡Vete con él!

—Ángel, por favor, escúchame... solo escúchame ¿sí? —Harry se acercó al chico quién sollozaba quedito, al que asentía, enteramente temeroso de sí mismo. —Yo nunca te traicionaría y no lo hice, nunca tocaría, ni besaría, ni haría nada por el estilo de manera intencional porque yo te amo y te respeto. Lo que pasó con Adam fue algo muy doloroso para mí, aún me persigue pero te tengo a ti y tú me tienes a mí para superar todo, juntos.

—Perdón, perdón, perdóname, por favor perdóname— el joven negó, preocupación invadiendo sus facciones cuando su ángel comenzó a sollozar de manera compulsiva, sus uñas rasgando la piel de su pecho donde el sonido del marcapasos alertó a los hermanos Wahlström.

—Llévalo arriba e intenta calmarlo, llamaré a Noah—el chico no dudo ni un segundo en acatar la orden de Frank, levantando un desecho de belleza y tristeza que pudo admirar durante todo el camino hasta la habitación que ahora compartía con su ángel.

—Yo te perdono lo que sea, para de llorar —sus brazos envolvieron el cuerpo de Louis como hacía meses que no lo hacía, su piel se sentía en el cosquilleo de una flor floreciendo en cada poro en el que su novio se sostenía de él también.

—Yo también te amo—Harry sintió sus labios irritados ante la electricidad que generaban aquel otro par de labios al murmurar sobre la piel de su cuello. —Yo no quería... yo te respeto, pero tenía que tocarlo, él no le daba de comer a Jolie si yo no hacía lo que pedía, yo no quería...perdón, perdóname muñeca.

—Shh, shh, no tengo nada que perdonarte, te sigo amando tanto, no tienes una idea de lo mucho que lo hago—Louis asintió, levantando su rostro y contemplando con incertidumbre los labios de su muñeca, rosados y atractivos.

—Yo...lamento lanzar la hamburguesa—su murmullo se bañó con el aliento de Harry; de pronto era consciente del tacto cálido de las manos de su muñeca, era consciente del aroma a jazmín que desprendía suéter del chico que aún lo amaba.

—Celoso—canturreo el mayor de ambos, una sonrisa creciente como la luna en el cielo de aquella de noche, su ángel estaba de vuelta.

—No, no, solo que...lo sostenías a él y te reías con él, sentí que tal vez él ahora ocupaba mi lugar.

— ¿Por qué pensarías eso? ¿Qué hice para que te sintieses de ese modo? —el menor cerró los ojos ante las caricias en sus mejillas, tenues, suaves, queridas.

—Pensé que al volver, tu estarías feliz, ansioso por sostenerme del modo que yo lo estaba...y me abrazas pero es como si te diera asco y apenas me tocas, apenas me miras.

Harry suspiro, conspirando en el silencio y tomando los muslos del menor con la intención de recuperar fuerzas para hablar lo que necesitaba hablar a su ángel.

  


 


	43. Sin Paz /R

**La vibrante palpitación de sus sollozos sacudían el agarre que sostenía la expresión trágica del dolor en su corazón, Harry creía que su ángel estaba siempre a segundos de deshacerse, pero ahora aquella idea era más tangente que ficticia.**

Hace cinco noches que el mayor había explicado a Louis lo que sucedió con Adam, siendo incapaz de dejar la cama por horas incluso cuando intentaba convencer al chico de que solo iría al baño.

Después, cuando regresó de la preparatoria encontró a Louis llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de Frank, quien había tomado todo el día libre de su trabajo y de la universidad para estar con él. Harry no interrumpió sus charlas, pero al esperar tras la puerta escuchó como Frank le pedía perdón al menor, como le hablaba sobre todo lo que sabía, desde lo que Miranda le hizo hasta lo que Marcus y las chicas le habían hecho.

Era lastimoso escuchar como su ángel hablaba sobre sí mismo durante esas horas y esos días, pero ahora, ahora no soportaba escucharlo lloriquear con tanta agresión, inclusive se sentía cruel porque aunque él no era causante de su tristeza, era el portador de las verdades que la causaban.

—Perdón por dejarte solo, perdón— cuando el chico más alto intentó negar, rehusarse a tener que recibir disculpas por algo que su ángel no pudo cambiar, todo pareció llegar a su límite.

—Estoy tan cansado de verte tan triste—la caricia en su mejilla fue rechazada, su rostro hundiéndose lo más posible en el cuello y hombro de su compañero, sus brazos aferrándose a aquel torso como un animal en peligro. —Quisiera que volvieras a ser feliz.

—No puedo Harry, esto es tan triste, no puedo creer que hizo esto— aún abrigados contra el frío resentían la helada brisa que golpeaba sus cuerpos que temblaban sobre el suelo del cementerio, ambos pares de ojos mirando la placa donde el nombre de Ruth estaba escrito con su día de nacimiento y fecha de fallecimiento. —Estoy cansado también.

Harry se dedicó a abrazarle, ganar y dar algo de calor mientras dejaba al chico llorar en su pecho, sus ojos perdidos en el paisaje que le hablaba, le susurraba que tenía que hacer a Louis feliz. Pero la verdad era que a unas horas de sus terapias, ya podía sentir el huracán.

 

 

 

Sus uñas arañaban los muslos de Louis, una creciente sonrisa en su rostro al notar como el menor temblaba y sus párpados permanecían cerrados, señalando que el chico realmente estaba despierto. Dedos continuaron curioseando el cuerpo de su ángel, la cercanía entre ambos adquirida por el tamaño del sofá mientras sus alientos se devoraban en silencio frente a ellos, Harry sonreía cada vez que su mano fría se colaba en los rincones donde la piel más cálida residía y conseguía pucheros que besar.

—Eres tan bonito—musito con la gravedad que corresponde a un enamorado que ansía por el efecto de sus románticas palabras. —Eres tan amado— su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando la mejilla que estaba a segundos de besar se contorneo en una mueca de picardía.

—Te envidio tanto, muñeca.

— ¿Qué hay por envidiar ángel? — cuestiono con un ceño fruncido, manos pellizcando las caderas por debajo de aquella gran camisa.

—Oh Harry, dejaste de ser el niño con miedo hace tanto tiempo, ahora eres este hombre con un corazón de oro.

Un rubor paulatino brotó en sus pálidas mejillas, su tierna dentadura atrapando su labio y causando que Louis sintiera en el pecho un pajarito cantar una melodía dulce para la persona con la que compartía el sofá.

—Brillas tanto y al mismo tiempo tengo tanto miedo de que me sueltes la mano un día de estos.

Compartieron el primer beso de nuevo, el primer que se sentía como esas caricias que solían brindarse antes, no era un beso lento, ni un beso acelerado como los que habían estado dando y recibiendo desde que volvieron a estar juntos.

Era vibrante, necesitado y melancólico al mismo tiempo, las manos de Louis sostenían la mandíbula de su muñeca como esperando que esta lo aferrarse del vértigo que sus pies comenzaban a sentir, aunque al mismo tiempo una de sus piernas comenzó a deslizarse por encima del muslo del mayor.

Harry estimaba inconscientemente el lapso de segundos que existía entre los sonidos que florecían de la garganta de su ángel cuando sus manos al tiempo que sostenían aquellas costillas sus pulgares frotaban su pecho.

La condición con la que suspiraban después de sus besos hacía que risas nerviosas se convirtieran en caricias más íntimas, labios con delicadeza la clavícula del mayor mientras este comenzaba a liberar aquel pecho y en su lugar acariciar con un tacto lento la entrepierna.

—Sería un verdadero crimen tenerte aquí—sonrío al notar el desconcierto en la expresión del otro. —Nunca tomaría nuestra primera vez en este sofá sabiendo que en cualquier instante tus hermanos podrían encontrarnos en más.

—No es mi primera vez—el mayor sintió el ambiente tenso cuando una mano en su pecho busco apartarlo, lágrimas otorgándole a aquellos orbes un carácter aún más apenado. —Perdón, perdón, es solo que esperaba ser más.

—Esto es como nuestra primera vez, ¿Recuerdas cómo te recostaste para mí y como yo lo hice para ti? — Louis recuperó el brillo alegre en su rostro, mejillas saladas que Harry besaba. —Tenías ese brillo en el rostro entero, como polvo de hada y te repetía que te amaba y obtuve tantos besos esa noche que parecía magia.

—Lloraste al final de la noche.

—Estaba herido, estaba encerrado, estaba tan resentido y tenerte de aquel modo fue como perdonarme a mí mismo, soltar aquella culpa de existir, de ser yo quién quiero, de amar a quién amo—las lágrimas volvieron a ambas miradas con la compañía de besos más salados, más sinceros.

Sublimes sensaciones con origen en novatas caricias, extasiadas lenguas que con la cordura de un hombre solo compartían una energía llena, llenísima, de amor.

—Lamento ser tan triste...solo siento que he perdido tanto tiempo, tanto cariño, tanta valentía, me siento despojado.

—Me tienes ángel, tienes a tus hermanos, a tus amigos.

—Pero no tengo mi vida, no tengo paz, no tengo más que asco y coraje, no tengo estabilidad...—el deslice de sus bordes rosados sobre los suyos hizo al mayor sentir una angustia hermosa, una armonía trágica con creía fielmente sería su compañero de vida. —Te necesito tanto que me detesto.

—Yo te amo.

—No quiero tiempo para sanar, no quiero dejar pasar el tiempo, quiero estar contigo — tímidas yemas jugaban a generar presión en el cuello del mayor.

—No es lo mismo dejar pasar el tiempo que tomarnos un tiempo.

— ¿Tu...quieres que nos tomemos un tiempo? —Hary negó por completo, una expresión tan llena de pánico que Louis no pudo suprimir la risa que se le escapó.

 

 

 

Louis sentía que estallaría de alegría, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que podía reconocer esa sensación burbujeante en su estómago mientras caminaba de la mano de su novio por las calles periféricas al teatro de la ciudad. Él nunca había visto una obra de teatro en vivo y directo, incluso cuando Harry sugirió la idea de salir sus pucheros y lloriqueos no consiguieron que el mayor lo dejara en casa.

Todos estaban algo frustrados por su estado, el mismo lo charlo con la Doctora Williams quien sugirió antidepresivos, con dosis ligeras pero ella lo dejo a su elección, sin embargo, en este momento sentía que estaba dopado de algo mejor que cualquier droga.

—Voy a asumir que te ha gustado salir conmigo hoy.

—Fue grandiosa Harry, la mejor obra de teatro del mundo, era directa, cínica, sencilla—Louis apretó la mano que sostenía la suya, ambos guantes ignorantes al frío que hostigaba la ciudad, el contacto de sus dedos tan unidos mantenía a ambos tranquilos, en paz. —Quiero volver pronto, espero haya una nueva... —el menor frunció el ceño al notar como el chico más alto sostenía su celular, apuntando el lente de su cámara a la unión de sus manos. —No me escuchas.

Harry guardó de inmediato su móvil, angustiado por haber arruinado el entusiasmo de su compañero a causa de un impulso.

—Claro que lo hago, te traeré cada semana al teatro si eso significase verte así de nuevo.

Louis odiaba eso, la Doctora Williams lo miraba confundida cada vez que intentaba explicarle lo mucho que odiaba que tanto Harry, como sus hermanos y amigos hablaran como si hubiera una versión diferente de él ahora, como si no fuera la misma persona.

Había una traición en su pecho siempre, gritándole que era claro que él no era el mismo, no después de cómo lo tocaron.

—Bebé—Harry llamó su atención sosteniendo su barbilla, las luces navideñas en los faros de las calles solo hacían que el rostro de su ángel volviera a adquirir esa dramática y dulce estancia.

La gente pasaba a sus lados, caminaban suavemente con sus mejillas sonrojadas a consecuencia de las brisas invernales, pero aún con todo, su ángel no lo miraba.

—Solo quería una imagen de este momento, perdóname, puedo repetir absolutamente todo lo que me dijiste.

— ¿Podemos irnos a casa? —Louis no lo vio negar, pero lo sintió y había algo en la esquina de su mente impidiéndole aceptar que Harry no pensaba en él como se lo imaginaba. Él sabía que Harry lo amaba, pero lo único que podía sentir ahora era miedo y quería apagarse, como una luz.

—No bebé, no podemos porque tengo una sorpresa más para ti.

—Quiero irme a casa...—murmuró, voz rompiéndose antes de poder inventar una excusa que Harry pudiera tomar; una lagrima oscureció el contraste de la luz en su mejilla y en lugar de limpiarla, el mayor la beso.

—Vamos ángel, ¿Solo un par de escaleras? — Louis asintió, cediendo a un momento más con Harry antes de extinguirse.

Camino los mismo pasos, un brazo en su cintura asegurando todo el tiempo su presencia y mientras se movía en una dirección desconocida, su mirada volvía a las paredes del Teatro de la ciudad, haciéndole pensar precipitadamente en la posibilidad de actuar.

En cuanto perdió de vista la distracción se detuvo torpemente logrando que Harry lo hiciera también, dedicándole una mirada preocupada que no se esfumó después de que él lo envolviera en un abrazo.

—Voy a estar bien.

—Siempre has estado más que bien ángel—su respuesta escondió bajo seda aquella esquina ruidosa, haciendo esta vez reír al menor quién silencio su risa en el cuello de Harry.

—Qué galán.

—Me gane a tus horribles hermanos—Louis negó a pesar de que era cierto, su muñeca ya era de la familia.

—Y me ganaste a mí—un humilde hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla izquierda, sus brazos acercando con empeño el cuero de su ángel al suyo.

—Por Dios, eres tan perfecto.

Seis calles después, cinco paradas dedicadas a más besos y una docena de escaleras, Louis sentía las lágrimas de Harry salpicarle, su cuerpo entero cubierto por el peso del mayor, la cena olvidada en alguna parte de aquella terraza donde el cielo a pesar del frío presumía su manto estrellado.

—Creo que deberíamos haber probado primero las empanadas que el vino.

 

 

 

Harry se sentía frustrado e impotente, el secretario de la Doctora Williams lo miraba compasivo mientras él mordía la piel del dorso de su mano, insuficiencia consigo mismo al escuchar del otro lado de la puerta los sollozos de Louis.

Aquel día saldrían en una cita pero por segunda ocasión , él creía que sería mejor volver a casa a pesar de que estaba cansado de ver a su ángel pasar las tardes recostado con la mirada paralizada en un vacío que realmente estaba lleno de cosas que él no podía mejorar.

—Él ha estado ahí desde las cuatro—Osed comentó, mordiendo la uña de su pulgar, una sonrisa triste que Harry no pudo tolerar.

— ¿Hay alguna máquina expendedora en el edificio?

—Piso cinco, ¿Lo esperarás? —Harry observó la puerta traslúcida que conectaba el consultorio con el pasillo.

—Creo que los esperaré a ambos, si sale antes de que regrese por favor dile que estoy en el edificio.

No espero ninguna respuesta antes de salir en busca de un ascensor que encasillará sus pensamientos, que contuviera toda la confusión y la indecisión que sentía.

La semana pasada ambos habían ido al teatro, cenado en una azotea y envueltos en una manta tan cerca que casi vuelven a hacer el amor. Sin embargo, siempre en la línea límite, él se detenía, incapaz de tocarlo más, como si el hacerlo le quemará y los siguientes días habían sido un ausente Louis que se limitaba a tomar largas duchas.

Él podía jurar que el cielo estrellado de invierno se reflejaba en sus pupilas, pero de pronto todo desaparecía y en un instante solo le sonreía con timidez e incomodidad.

No faltaba amor, faltaba otra cosa que él no descifraba aún.

Llegó al consultorio una hora más tarde con las manos vacías y el corazón acelerado, cada vez que su pecho latía así recordaba la llamada de su ángel desde el hospital cuando le colocaron el marcapasos. Al entrar a la sala de espera, su joven de mejillas afiladas y pecas marrones se limpiaba su nariz antes de notar su entrada y caminar hacia él.

—Shh, ángel.

—Te esperaré —Harry quería sacudir el adormecimiento de su afecto, pero en cambio besó secamente la frente de su futuro y entró al consultorio de la Doctora Williams.

 

 

 

El martes cuando el clima mostró señales de mejoramiento y mientras Louis se encontraba moviendo los muebles de su cuarto, su atuendo era suficiente para comprender que estaba frustrado de no poder mover los muebles de su habitación sin sentir que se rompería la espalda.  

En su limpieza para un cambio de energía, como lo pretendió llamar, encontró álbumes de fotografías familiares, los rostros de sus hermanos y él mismo. Las imágenes le causaban pequeñas sonrisas enternecidas, pronto notó que no había ninguna foto familiar con Jolie y que tendría que proponer que pronto se realizará una.

Se levantó del suelo con un bufido, él no recordaba su recámara en condiciones tan polvorientas pero suponía que en su ausencia nadie se habría molestado por limpiar.

Empujaba la cama hacía el centro de la habitación, aun recordando el golpe de su hermano que lo llevó a necesitar un marcapasos que ahora parecía parte de él, un incesante recuerdo de lo débil que era. Cuando giró su mirada hacía el área que esperaba despejada, encontró la caja que ocultaba su más profunda ternura.

Sus rodillas se doblaron con una calma que no sentía el aire, que solo sentía el mareo de un amor enorme; sus manos con delicadeza removieron la tapa donde un Teo mal cocido, una botella de perfume, un diario con dibujos y muchas fotos conservaban lo más íntimo del amor que su mamá tuvo por él.

No pudo pasar el nudo en su garganta hasta que se dejó llorar, ¿Cómo podía ser que después de tanto tiempo seguía doliendo con aquella intensidad extrañar a alguien que solo tuvo tan poco tiempo?

Estaba llorando aquel vacío, aquel espacio entre su mamá y él. Creció asimilando que el amor de los seres queridos nunca nos abandona y nos protege, pero en aquella habitación, en aquel momento se preguntaba más que nunca, ¿Dónde había quedado el amor de su mamá entonces?

No era completamente seguro que si ella no hubiera muerto, él ahora no se sentiría como se siente pero toda la vida se sentía injusta y hueca, porque había un espacio en el que gritaba soledad y miedo. Se sentía enojado, traicionado por un amor que no podía sentir, todo era ausencia, vil ausencia.

Ya no podía recordar su voz, ya no podía sentir sus abrazos, nunca más lo haría, no podía sentir amor y se cuestionaba si era ello lo que lo atormentaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

No podía sentir paz fuera de la jaula en la que Marcus lo mantuvo cautivo, aún sentía su cuerpo entumecido, el fierro rozando su piel. Se sentía bajo el estrés de un ave que aprendió a odiar su habilidad de volar, sentía su cuerpo abrumadoramente pesado;

—Ángel— Louis miró al emisor de aquel murmuró, ojos verdes acompañando la suavidad de su nariz y mejillas escarlatas, víctimas de un invierno.

—Era tan solo un color...—Harry estaba sosteniéndolo antes del segundo hipido. —Yo pensaba que el rosa hacía todo más bonito—el suelo estaba calando sus huesos pero los brazos que lo envolvían parecían ser lo único que lo hacía sentirse nuevamente estable. —Cambiaría una vida entera en la oscuridad, por tenerla una vez más. 


	44. Porcelana /R

**En el momento en que sus párpados capturaron la luz azul que iluminaba la habitación; fría y húmeda, sintió que sería un hermoso día. Se levantó de la cama, ahora solitaria, para caminar descalzo hasta el baño del cual no noto ningún filtro de luz pero si la puerta abierta, al llegar ahí sintió un escalofrío envolverlo en la manera más suave posible.**

La primera vez que Harry encontró a su ángel con aquella nueva y desconocida mirada, fue frente al espejo del baño, en cuanto él notó su presencia en lugar de sonrojarse, avergonzado, lo observó. Lo hacía como si estuviera hecho de cristal, como si pudiera ver a través de su carne.

Aquellas pupilas brillaban en la tensión por mantener un mensaje reservado, él sentía tanto con el peso de aquella mirada e incluso cuando era acompañada por una sonrisa, segundos después, no la podía sacar de su cabeza.

Lo observaba como si hubiese un espejo entre ellos y él se reflejase ahí, en él.

Párpados parecían temblar con la intensidad de miles de palabras, las cuales parecían mantenerlo de pie, firme frente a sí mismo, como si quisiera probar algo que él mismo necesitaba verificar.

— ¿Vamos a correr? —invitó mientras se paraba detrás del chico que lo observaba a través del espejo del baño como acechando una luz en tanta sombra.

Harry sonrío cuando una mano busco la suya, colocando su palma caliente en la piel desnuda de su ángel que hace unos días había adquirido una seguridad en su cuerpo que no paraba de guiar su cuerpo todo el tiempo hacia sus encuentros.

—Me siento como porcelana frente a ti, pero no soy yo.

Las palabras de Louis retumbaron en su mente incluso cuando el mayor envolvió su dorso desnudo con sus brazos y después besó su cuello. Harry lo entendía, habían pasado semanas, ya meses, pero él era incapaz de llorar de nuevo, era como la noche en que se desnudaron frente a frente por primera vez, todo el tiempo se sentía como aquella noche.

La contención de un dolor que él tragaba y tragaba, con la intención de digerirlo pero sabía crudo, rancio, amargo y cruel, así sabía su dolor.

—Eres el cristal más brillante en cualquier habitación, en cualquier paisaje.

—¿Podre alguna vez anestesiar tu dolor del mismo modo que tu silencias el mío? —Harry escondió su rostro en su cuello, mordiendo y besando tras cada trazo.

No entendía porque la luz era tan azul, no entendía porque la incandescencia de aquellos ojos índigos le hacía sentir tanto al mismo tiempo, no entendía porque aquella ola abrumante de sensaciones se lanzaba al cuerpo de su ángel como el agua a la arena.

 

 

 

Sonrió al escuchar a su novio jadear, habían adquirido una nueva costumbre desde el día en que el menor se quejó por el físico trabajado de su novio, todos sus conocidos aplaudían la decisión de ejercitarse juntos, lo aprobaban, pero en cada ocasión que ambos recorrían el camino al costado de las vías del ferrocarril Louis no podía evitar jurar en su mente que no lo volvería a hacer.

Prometía asimilar su baja estatura y sus muslos flácidos, en ningún sentido podía tolerar la actividad física. Pero era frustrante, porque después de trotar durante una hora, observaba a Harry hacer ejercicios tras ejercicios mientras él devoraba una ensalada de papa y jamón. Louis asimilaba la envidia y la convertía en deseo haciendo que Harry lo levantase en sus brazos y lo besará, igual que ahora;

—Eres la persona más jodidamente atractiva de este universo.

—Cuándo quieres me hablas así, si te despierto temprano me dices cara de...—Louis se rio sobre sus labios, intentando silenciarlos pero hundiéndolos a ambos en una burbuja de carajadas y besos incompletos.

Sus cuerpos sudados hacían que el menor arrugue la nariz en desagrado pero lo único que ganaba con ello era que Harry presionara sus cuerpos juntos aún más.

—Has estado muy atrevido últimamente.

—Por supuesto que no muñeca, lo que sucede es que eres muy vulgar— la manera en que el mayor arqueo sus cejas en incredulidad casi hizo a Louis reír nuevamente.

— ¿Así que pasearse desnudo cuando estoy haciendo mi tarea no cuenta como ser atrevido?

—No, yo solo estaba ocupando algo de cariño.

Harry niega con la sonrisa más sincera posible, porque su ángel le estremece el abdomen en alegría, lo hace suspirar con fantasías y aunque ahora sus manos sostengan en turnos aquellas caderas, solo un beso más, se repite, solo un beso más antes de que amanezca por completo.

Tomo un par de meses después, Louis estaba recostado en la tina de la vieja habitación de Harry, el chico estaba tan desnudo como él, llorando en sus brazos y aferrándose a su pecho como un niño a su manta más confidente.

El menor trazaba flores con el agua, murmuraba una promesa tras otra, ninguna estaba vacía.

No sabía si eran lágrimas o agua las que se encharcaban en las clavículas de su ángel, sus cuerpos estaban en un contacto tan íntimo que además de reconfortarlo, difuminaba el dolor que habitaba en sus huesos, en su memoria.

—¿Sigo siendo la porcelana de antes? — cuestionó sin levantar su rostro del hogar que era el arco del cuello y hombro de su ángel; la primera respuesta fue una mano en la cabeza, acariciando sus rizos empapados.

Todo era silencio por unos instantes en la casa ahora vacía, Arianne estaba en su cita, su mamá dormida después de tantas botellas ingeridas tras encontrar un ropero vacío y los papeles de divorcio en la mesa desde hace dos días.

—Te amo.

Las nuevas lágrimas que nublaban su vista lo hacían perder la concentración en la húmeda piel de su ángel quien continuaba reconfortándolo con sus dedos.

El agua tibia se mecía con las piernas que envolvían su torso, su corazón escuchaba la melodía de un piano triste y aun así se sentía tan sostenido, tan amado que podía llorar todo el abandono, toda quemadura, todo golpe, toda palabra, toda culpa.

—Nunca te voy a dejar, mi rey— labios murmuraron con amor en su oído, una voz tan firme como delicada. —La porcelana no es translúcida y sueles ser así, sueles no dejarme ver que sientes tanto o más que yo. La porcelana es frágil pero dura, igual que tú, resistente al frío y al calor, como tú, pero mi rey, ahora pareces la flor caída más tierna y sublime de cualquier laguna.

Louis sentía sus mejillas enrojecerse al hablar así, se sentía feliz, porque aquella verdad era insistente y cada vez que se miraba en un espejo veía a su muñeca, encontraba aquellos ojos sin brillo que llevaba Harry últimamente.

Y ahora, al contemplar bajo la transparencia del agua sus cuerpos así de unidos, así de cerca, notaba que ambos habían comenzado desde un tiempo indefinible a encontrarse en el otro, a mirarse y observar al otro, no podían verse a sí mismos y era el amor más desinteresado que podía existir.

No eran almas gemelas que sentían el dolor del otro como en una novela, eran dos hombres que se amaban tanto que no podían sentir por completo el dolor propio porque inconscientemente arrullaban con serenas caricias y afecto el dolor que sentía su compañero. El menor asimilaba que la única manera en que podía sentirse en paz era si él lo estaba y al entender que eran el reflejo del otro, él mismo necesitaba sentirse bien para que pudiese lograr que Harry lograse sentirse mejor.

—Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido, tienes un corazón tan hermoso mi rey— Harry temblaba al escuchar aquel apelativo, su cuerpo se sentía serenado por una presencia en el vapor y aire del lugar.

—Te amo tanto y vas a estar bien, vas a sentir alegría de nuevo, vamos a salir juntos de esta y de todas.

Lo abrazo por horas, ambos tenían sus manos arrugadas pero estas continuaron acariciándose aun cuando se recostaron en la cama del mayor, existía un nuevo calor irradiando de sus cuerpos pero ellos no lo notaban, eran ignorantes al hecho de que sus subconscientes entendían lo mucho que cada uno quería estar para el otro.

 

 

 

La segunda vez que Harry encontró a su ángel con aquella mirada, sonrió satisfecho al mismo tiempo que sostenía una dormida Jolie en su pecho y que examinaba la sonrisa de su chico que dibujaba una margarita sobre su mano libre de bebe. El vagón del metro no iba tan ocupado como suele estarlo pero el mayor creía que tal vez era por la temprana hora en la que ambos viajaban a casa de la tía Sara quien insistía en pasar tiempo con su sobrina.

—¿Estas nervioso? — la gente parecía mirarlos pero en ninguno de sus rostros encontraba una expresión que no fuese amabilidad. —Aún puedes arrepentirte y...

— ¿Cómo voy a estar asustado por un tatuaje sí parece que diariamente encuentro una margarita dibujada en mi piel?

—Va a doler... ¿Estás seguro que quieres pasar tu cumpleaños dieciocho con una aguja perforando tu piel? —Harry rodó sus ojos con exasperación al escuchar aquella excusa.

Desde hace dieciséis días ambos chicos habían comenzado a estudiar desde que la preparatoria le otorgó el permiso a Louis de presentar exámenes de cada materia con el contenido del año que perdió, si pasaba aquellos exámenes, podría graduarse.

Harry lo asesoró en todas sus horas de estudio y al final de cada día, notaba que antes de dormir siempre había una margarita dibujada con tinta azul dibujada en sus brazos, tobillo o detrás de su cuello, el cien por ciento de las veces no lo notaba.

—Es tu flor favorita.

—Mi flor favorita eres tú— Louis sonrió, su breve risa cubierta por la mano que llevó a su propio rostro.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer San Valentín? Te lleve margaritas y hamburguesas porque me prohibiste regalarte algo más, pero aun así dijiste que era válido que tú me regalaras ese suéter lila.

Las estaciones hacían que el metro se llenase y vaciase de personas una y otra vez, la cabeza en su hombro lo hacía sonreír con satisfacción porque ambos se habían graduado, ahora él tenía dieciocho años y al amor de su vida a su lado.

 

 

 

Harry sentía que el sol comenzaba a abrazarlos más a diario, el tiempo los ayudaba a superar y uno al otro, iban curándose de a poco.

Él caminaba con la impresión de que bajo sus pies había hielo y este pronto se rompería, pero a pesar de la amenaza de alguna caída se aferraba a las manos de Harry, apretándolas entre sus dedos, porque sabíaque aquel día iba ser una locura, mejor que las de antes.

— ¿Aún recuerdas tu primer beso? —el menor asintió, la venda en sus ojos cubriendo a estos de las corrientes de frío. —No el nuestro, tu primer beso.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Necesito que me respondas sinceramente, bebé—aquel murmullo lo agito más que los escalofríos,manos comenzaron a sudar sobre sus compañeras.

—Sí, lo recuerdo— aclaró, su chico estaba ahí, abrigado y al mismo tiempo con el alma tan desnuda. —Hace mucho frío.

—Pero hace tiempo que ya es primavera, Louis.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Harry sonrió por aquel aliento inquieto y caliente que surgía de los labios pálidos.

—Te amo—lo abrazo, sintiendo su cuerpo dejar de temblar y envolverse en el momento en que sus pechos estaban unidos por un amor irremediable.

—Y yo te amo a ti, pero si no me dices porque estamos aquí...

—Hace tanto tiempo que ya es primavera, Louis.

—Harry, estamos a menos cero grados, esto no es primavera—su mueca fruncida fue distraída por la cercanía de una mejilla, la tentación de besar aquel tramo de piel. —Fue instinto.

—Yo entiendo— su sonrisa creció al escuchar aquella voz sobre su oído, ronca y suave. —Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte.

— ¿Y necesitaba ser aquí afuera? No sé si tengo que recordarte que no todos venimos de un país...

— ¿Me dejarías terminar bebé?

—Perdón, si, solo tengo frío.

—Tengo una sorpresa—Harry sonrió al notar como el menor se mordía los labios, mientras que él tomaba su mano y llevaba a su cuello debajo de su bufanda, donde reposaba el tatuaje de la margarita que claramente el menor no podía ver pero podía sentirlo, porque él presenció su creación. —Desde que te conocí mi vida es una primavera eterna.

—Harry...— besó sus mejillas al notar como la venda se empapaba de lágrimas que luego descendían dramáticas. —Todavía no tengo la edad para casarme.

—Yo sé bebé, yo sé, pero quería hacer algo por mí y para ti en cierta manera, aunque la Doctora Williams comentó que era precipitado, yo lo necesitaba.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —Louis parpadeo, ignorando los alrededores y observando cándidamente los brillantes orbes como esmeraldas en la nieve al lado de esa piel pálida; sus dedos estaban sobre un tramo de su cuello, colocados ahí por Harry, ahí donde la bufanda era apartada hacia abajo.

Con curiosidad ante la sonrisa satisfecha del más alto, miró a su derecha, notando entonces una furgoneta color rojo.

— ¿Nos vamos de viaje?


	45. Ángel /R

**—No entiendo el propósito de vestirme si volverás a desvestirme.**  
  
Harry sintió su pecho contraerse en una sensación amigable, sus brazos estaban calientes por todo el tiempo que había pasado sosteniendo su cuerpo sobre el del chico debajo suyo. Nada de miedo, nada de vergüenza, solo amor. Era todo lo que podía sentir en la abrumante unidad de sus cuerpos.  
  
—Estás siendo demasiado tentador, pero ya puedo ir a prisión— Louis se carcajeó mientras su compañero deslizaba por sus piernas el elástico de la falda de tul rosa.  
  
—Bien, pues podemos hacerlo vestidos, solo tienes que bajar un poco tus calzoncillos y yo los míos.  
  
—No es gracioso, yo no quiero algo rápido para nuestra primera vez, ¿Dónde quedó el romanticismo? —Harry sonríe a la manera tan inapropiada en la que se encuentra recostado su ángel bajo él, el contraste de su pecho desnudo y la alfombra de la camioneta haciendo sus manos sudar. — ¿Dónde están los pétalos y las velas?  
  
Louis suspiro a las palabras murmuradas contra la piel de su vientre, aún había gotas de sus aventuras en el lago esperando ahí quietas, algunas empapando la lengua de Harry.  
  
—Eso es demasiado cliché para nosotros— el mayor asintió, su piel respirando el aroma del abdomen suave y sus manos acariciando lentamente el pecho de su semidesnudo novio. —No, no, camisa no.  
  
— ¿Por qué estás tan desesperado por mi entrepierna? —cuestionó Harry, sus mejillas curveándose en una mueca divertida al notar las risas y el rubor que Louis intentaba esconder con las palmas de sus manos. —No soy cualquier muñeca, tienes que intentarlo mejor.  
  
Louis se mordía el labio, aceptando el reto mientras sus piernas aprisionan las caderas del chico pálido que aún en el interior de la furgoneta seguía completamente vestido, irritando la piel del menor que urgía por sentirlo.  
  
—Cinco años por exhibicionismo, otros cinco por involucrar a un menor en...  
  
— ¿Quién digo que te meterás bajo mi falda hoy?  
  
Harry arrugó sus ojos cuando los muslos de su ángel lo forzaron a cambiar sus posiciones, su espalda impactando contra el suelo del automóvil mientras que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente al sentir a su pareja sentarse en su pelvis.  
  
—Dulzura—Louis siente su cuerpo entero en paz, con movimientos determinados desabrocha los botones del pantalón que lleva su muñeca. Rodillas rosan la alfombra, su aliento está golpeando los descubiertos y pálidos muslos de Harry.  
  
— ¿Hace calor? —su pregunta sostiene una exhalación térmica que excita el glande frente a su rostro. — ¿Tu dulzura te llevará a la cárcel?  
  
El joven suspiró, los músculos de su cuello ardiendo por cómo intentaba forzar su postura para ver el rostro de Louis sobre su miembro desnudo, el mismo que débilmente comenzaba a reaccionar al aliento caliente y las palabras de su ángel que parecían enloquecerle con anticipación.  
  
— Eres mi dulzura, ah —Harry mordió sus labios cuando la lengua tierna de su futuro tomo su falo como si este fuese caramelo y comenzó a lamerlo, una y otra vez haciendo que su cuerpo entero sintiera que el infierno y el cielo eran lo mismo.  
  
Manos encontraron lugar en el cabello mojado de su ángel, sus cuerpos jóvenes sentían tanto y Louis se sentía constantemente tentado a sonreír por los sonidos estrangulados que brotaban de aquella víctima boca.

El menor era incapaz de notar el sudor en su frente, la calentura en sus pantorrillas mientras sus dedos curiosos acariciaban con obscenidad los testículos de su acompañante; las piernas de Harry temblaban cada que aquellos labios llanos se acercaban a la base de su falo, tomándolo casi por completo.  
  
— ¿Me sientes? — Louis besó la punta del miembro, su lengua probando el medio cuando una mano tensa jaló su cabello con la ternura posible.  
  
—Te siento dulzura— el rubor en sus mejillas no era accesible a los orbes azules que se escondían bajo párpados concentrados, su pequeña boca trabajando en pequeñas succiones que tenían al mayor sintiendo espasmos por todo su cuerpo, el placer que su ángel dominaba sobre él era intrigante, era suave y feroz al mismo instante. —Ángel.  
  
Louis mamó por unos segundos más el miembro en su boca antes de toser débilmente ante la sensación del fluido que la llenó, erráticas respiraciones, su mente se llenó de amor al levantarse un poco y admirar la expresión que su novio cargaba en su rostro; satisfacción y bochorno en sus expresiones exquisitas.  
  
—Mi rey— musitó apasionadamente contra las clavículas que su rostro alcanzaba al mismo tiempo que era envuelto en los voluptuosos brazos de su novio.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sus manos entrelazadas se balanceaban al ritmo de la canción que se escuchaba en el aire veraniego de la feria a la que se dirigían, Louis estaba obsesionado con las luces que serpenteaban en el horizonte donde el sol sonreía melancólico, el sonido de la multitud, de los juegos, de la comida siendo preparada. El peso de la chaqueta de Harry en sus hombros lo hacía sentir pequeño en la mejor manera, ojos irritados con lágrimas gordas.  
  
—Oh, ángel no llores— Harry sintió los nervios en su propia sonrisa al notar como Louis se limpiaba con agresividad y una tímida mueca.

Las luces de los juegos mecánicos hacían que el menor frunciera ante los recuerdos, el cielo era de un oceánico azul detrás del rostro de una preocupada muñeca.

—Podemos volver si te sientes...  
  
— ¿Podemos subirnos al martillo? — rogó con una voz tan cándida que Harry solo pudo asentir, enternecido.  
  
Louis no podía recordar la última vez que había reído tanto, ese parecía ser un pensamiento de todos los días durante aquellas semanas en las que ambos se habían dedicado a viajar por todos los lugares que aquella furgoneta les llevaba.

El verano parecía ser eterno y en su mente, la vida también parecía serlo, besos con sabor de algodón de azúcar, charlas con eructos debido a las gaseosas y gritos de emoción que compartían cuando el carro decencia por la montaña rusa.  
  
Harry no podía parar de contemplar a su ángel, concentrando su atención en aquellas manos en la cintura que cubría su chaqueta, ahí caía la realización de que nunca había estado tan seguro en la vida de lo que quería, hasta que conoció al individuo frente a él.  
  
Ambos caminaban hacia la fila para subir a la rueda de la fortuna, su sonrisa traviesa conmoviendo con aquellos dientes de conejo a un alegre Louis quién en las puntas de sus pies se levantaba e intentaba atinar besos en aquellos dulces hoyuelos, -solamente alcanzando el cuello del mayor.  
  
—Tienes aliento a hotdog y caramelo— musito el más alto, pretendiendo disgusto y logrando que Louis frunciera el ceño, enfadado de ser negado de los besos de su novio. —Y pareces ser la persona más dulce aquí.  
  
—Soy la persona más dulce aquí, tu intento por alagarme se fue al carajo cuando...  
  
—Me pregunto si habrá otra rueda de la fortuna para las personas debajo de uno sesenta —Louis golpeó el pecho de su acompañante, indignado por aquella indirecta sobre su estatura. Blasfemias en su forma más pura, él medía un metro sesenta y cinco. —Chiquito y violento.  
  
—Te odio, me buscaré otro chico al que besar en lo alto que no sea grosero como tú.  
  
—Solo asegúrate de alcanzarlo— Harry explotó en carcajadas, sus dedos apretando la piel de la cintura de un Louis quién intentaba apartarse, molesto pero no realmente, ¿Quién podía molestarse cuando su novio reía y parecía el ser más perfecto del universo?  
  
— ¿Dónde habrá quedado mi novio respetuoso y tímido?  
  
—Te gustó tal cual, te gustó así y te gustó más de cerca —Louis miraba encandilado la mueca pícara, un suspiro revelando lo mucho que anhelaba la cercanía que ahora compartían nuevamente.  
  
Harry podía sentir las miradas, las presencias de otras personas a su alrededor y anhelaba deshacerse del peso en su estómago que lo acechaba por la emoción de poner aquel anillo en el dedo de su ángel.  
  
Besos acariciaron los labios del otro en incontables ocasiones aquella tarde y aún más durante la noche, sus piernas dieron bienvenida al peso de las otras cuando cerraron la puerta del cubículo que de apoco se levantaba del suelo. La vista tenía al menor hipnotizado pero era Harry quien mordía y besaba del cuello del chico en su regazo, palmas acariciando el trasero del menor quién dócil recibía todo lo que el mayor le diera.  
  
La mente de Louis se perdía en el azul oscuro del cielo, no pensaba en la depresión que lo consumía en la ciudad, no pensaba en los recuerdos de su papá regalándole a Teo y después empujándolo al suelo, su rechazo en aquel movimiento marcó el inicio de algo que Louis se forzaba a no recordar. Su mente parecía visionar un futuro con él hombre que amaba y que lo amaba después de tanto y todo.  
  
—Te amaré hasta que mi corazón se detenga.  
  
Harry sonrió sobre su cuello, cuerpos azules competían con la unión de sus almas, cuando sus labios se unieron por incontable vez, fue breve, lento y vivo, no había nitidez ni miedo, era un manifiesto de que aunque eran jóvenes y todo parecía eterno ahora, ambos se prometían encontrarse siempre, llenarse y entenderse, amarse.  
  
El mundo había parecido ausente en el privado espacio que compartían, cuando descendieron del cubículo y se dirigieron a un puesto de juegos de puntería, Harry sentía sus manos sudar con anticipación. Su labio inferior tiembla, todo se siente tan exacto cuando observa la sorpresa en las facciones de Louis quien notó que uno de los peluches en la sección de premios era idéntico a Teo, solamente que mucho más grande.  
  
— ¡Harry! Tenemos que jugar— Louis chilló de emoción cuando el encargado del puesto acepto sus billetes de la feria y le entregó las pelotas con las cuales tenía que derribar las botellas en los estantes. — ¿Harry?  
  
El joven sonrió para sí mismo cuando Louis le extendió las pelotas, de reojo podía observar a Liam dándoles la espalda y sabía que Louis querría aquel peluche y sabía que a pesar de su puntería le confiaría a Harry el reto porque quería que el enorme peluche se lo diera él.  
  
— ¿Estás seguro que quieres que lo intente yo? — el menor asintió y Harry dio un paso más, besando su mejilla rápidamente antes de volver su vista a los estantes y lanzar una de las pelotas, logrando derribar una de las botellas.  
  
— ¡Sí! —Louis festejó, su mirada atendiendo al encargado quien lo miraba con una emoción similar. — ¿Cuántas botellas se necesitan para poder ganar ese peluche?  
  
—Mm, te propongo que si logras derribar una botella por cada pelota que tienes, el oso es tuyo.  
  
—Tu puedes, confio en ti— lo motivó aun cuando cargaba mucha preocupación en su rostro, instantes después se desconcentró con las pelotas que misteriosamente lograban caber en ambas manos de su novio, -él mismo ni siquiera podía sostener dos en una sola mano.  
  
— ¿Pero qué obtengo yo a cambio?  
  
—Lo que tú quieras —Louis gruñó por el interés de Harry.  
  
—No tienes vergüenza dulzura— murmuró el mayor en su oído, haciendo que Louis encogiera sus hombros como declarándose inocente.  
  
—Tienes cinco más que derribar si quieres meterte bajo mi falda Rosenberg.  
  
Harry le robo otro beso para después girarse y lanzar la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta pelota, satisfecho con lograr derribar las botellas y escuchar a Louis murmuras detrás de él;  
  
—Un pervertido motivado.  
  
—Te tendré todo para mí— aseguró antes de lanzar y derribar las últimas dos botellas.  
  
— ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Me tienes! ¡Me tienes! — gritó, lanzándose sobre su cuello y disfrutando de como Harry lo abrazaba, riendo.  
  
—Puedes tomar el oso— musito el chico rubio quién recogía las pelotas del suelo.  
  
En el momento en que Louis estiró el peluche, el enorme oso cayó en sus brazos pero al abrazarlo sintió una pequeña molestia en su pecho que provenía de debajo del moño del afelpado y enorme juguete.  
  
— ¿Ángel?  
  
El menor no atendió el llamado de su novio, una de sus manos esculcando en el interior del moño que adornaba el cuello del peluche y encontrando una pequeña caja de apariencia pretenciosa. Mientras su brazo derecho sujetaba el peluche, Louis intentó abrir la pequeña caja y cuando lo logró su confusión se vio completamente reflejada en su entrecejo.  
  
— ¿Quieres volver a casa conmigo? — irises azules y pupilas oscuras resplandecieron al notar al chico hincado en el suelo que extendía su mano hacía él.  
  
— ¿Harry?  
  
—Hay un futuro esperándome y lo quiero contigo ángel.  
  
— ¿Tú planeaste esto? — preguntó pero parecía que una respuesta sería claramente ridícula porque Harry estaba hincado, con una expresión determinada y una mirada agonizante. —Bien, estoy esperando la verdadera pregunta, si es que quieres mi respuesta.  
  
Harry sonrío.  
  
— ¿Te casarías conmigo?  
  
  


 

Sinceramente, Harry sentía que sus pulmones eran incapaces de recibir oxígeno y no conocía la razón, pero tampoco quería conocerla porque había muchas cosas que podían robarle el aire en aquel momento. La música sonaba tan alto que sería molesto si no fuera porque sus cuerpos parecían moverse al ritmo de ella, porque todo parecía ser perfecto.  
  
— _No hay nada que puedas hacer que no pueda hacerse, nada que puedas cantar que no pueda cantarse, nada que puedas decir pero puedes aprender el juego, es fácil_ — Harry negó con una sonrisa en su rostro, sus labios intentando besar entre risas los hombros y el pecho de su ángel quién cantaba a la par con la canción. — _Nada que puedas crear que no pueda crearse, nadie a quien puedas salvar que no pueda salvarse, nada que puedas hacer pero puedes aprender a serlo con el tiempo, es fácil._ Canta conmigo, Harry.  
  
— ¡Todo lo que necesitas es amor! — canto el mayor, carcajadas en el aire mientras Louis le desvestía y le frotaba la entrepierna con su desnudo trasero.  
  
Harry no podía creerlo, realmente iban a tener su primera vez en la parte trasera de una furgoneta mientras sonaba una canción de los Beatles. Agradecía que al menos no sería al ritmo de Yellow Submarine y también agradeció que el chico desnudo sobre su regazo lo amará y le hiciera tan feliz.  
  
— _Todo lo que necesitas es amor,_ Harry _, todo lo que tú necesitas es amor, amor_ — la forma en que su ángel colocaba el condón en su anticipado y erecto miembro mientras cantaba y mecía sus desnudas caderas seguramente sería el mejor recuerdo de su primera vez. — _Amor es todo lo que necesitas._ __  
  
—Todo lo que necesito ya lo tengo— susurró al alcance de Louis, el cual al escucharlo volvió a besarlo, entregándose al tacto de la mano sosteniendo su barbilla en su lugar; la música continuaba, ahora siendo el fondo de su interacción.  
  
—Te amo Harry.  
  
Louis sintió la presión en su entrada volverse más fuerte de lo que pensó sería después de los dedos con los que Harry lo preparo; era incómodo, inquietante y excitante, ojos verdes lo observaban con completa atención mientras firmes manos sostenían sus caderas y acariciaban con su dedo pulgar el protuberante hueso. Sus párpados enfocados en el pecho donde su mano reposaba luciendo su anillo se fueron cerrando de a poco, al mismo instante que sus labios se partieron como un pescado que ruega por agua.  
  
—¡Oh! —chilló cuando al intentar acomodarse se encontró con el movimiento de pelvis que Harry hizo. —¿Podemos...cambiar de posición? — inquirió, sus ojos estaban cerrados por el miedo a enfrentar la mirada de su prometido pero entonces una mano mimo su mejilla mientras otra tocaba su miembro.  
  
—Dulzura, mírame por favor.  
  
Segundos más tarde, asintió ante la mirada intensa que lo desconcentraba de la manera en la cual Harry, aún sin salir de él, lo recostaba para después acariciar cada parte de aquel hermoso cuerpo que estaba a su alcance.

Él sentía que estaba matando el ambiente con su incomodidad pero la expresión del mayor parecía reconfortarlo, sus manos lo hacían y cuando finalmente se deshizo de aquella culpa, la tensión que abandonó su cuerpo le permitió atreverse a mover un poco sus caderas.  
  
—No necesitas apresurarte, no necesitas empujarte...  
  
—Lo siento— Harry frunció el ceño ante la angustiada voz que le respondió.  
  
—Dame un beso.  
  
Louis cumplió lo pedido, tomándose el tiempo de saborear los labios de su atractivo prometido pero sintiendo una corriente de calor por la espina dorsal cuando Harry se apartó un poco de su boca e interpuso entre sus rostros su mano.  
  
—Lame— un tono carmesí cubrió sus mejillas al sentir la mirada de Harry que le retaba a no perder el contacto, el menor extendió su lengua por toda su palma, lamiendo cada uno de sus dedos.  
  
— ¡Ah! Harry— Louis gimió sorprendido cuando el cuerpo sobre el suyo se agacho, saliendo de él y envolviendo su miembro con su lubricada mano en el momento que aquellos labios se prendían de su pezón. — ¡Ah! ¡Harry!  
  
— ¿Se siente bien dulzura? — Harry continúo lamiendo, en ocasiones mordiendo aquellos rosados y suaves pezones que creía él, simplificaban todo lo que el cuerpo de su ángel era; suave y rosado.

A diferencia de su lengua, su mano se movía de modo lento en el miembro del menor, se sentía satisfecho con la manera en que hacía sentir a su ángel, las piernas en sus caderas intentaban cerrarse, esconderse, temblando por los espasmos que abrumaban su cuerpo.  
  
— _Sí, sí, sí._  
  
Era lo único que Louis era capaz de decir, su espalda entera se levantaba del suelo como si su cuerpo por elección propia quisiera presentarse ante Harry, su pelvis inquieta seguía los movimientos de la mano que lo dominaba.  
  
—Dentro, te quiero dentro— los jadeos eran lo suficientemente eróticos para cesar por unos instantes los ataques del mayor pero solo por un momento, Louis lloró por la impaciencia y convulsionaba tiernamente bajo el cuerpo que lo penetraba con lentitud. — Por favor.  
  
Harry tenía sus manos apoyadas a los costados de la cabeza de su ángel que no paraba de excitarlo con su apariencia necesitada y el calor con el que envolvía su furiosa erección.  
  
—Uh, uh, uh— sus brazos ardían por la presión de su cuerpo y su esfuerzo parecía fructuoso cuando escuchaba los gemidos que solo parecían estimularlo más.

Las tenues pecas en las mejillas de su ángel parecían ser más destacables bajo el rubor y la capa de sudor que las cubría, Harry sonreía cuando al detener sus embestidas para acariciar aquel fino rostro solo recibió un jadeo reclamante.

— ¿Vas a correrte? ¿Correrte para mí? Quiero verte en mi abdomen, dulzura— mirada de súplica pero no había ninguna petición que su prometido no estuviera cumpliendo.  
  
Él observaba cómo el hombre sobre su cuerpo expresaba con todo su ser la sed que sentía y la satisfacción que sentía ahora, su propia mano se tocó un poco, su miembro erecto y adolorido liberándose segundos después, manchando con su semen su abdomen y el de Harry.  
  
—Todo un ángel, todo lo que necesitaba es un ángel.  
  
Louis muerde la piel del dedo donde reposa su anillo de compromiso, la sobre-estimulación intensa del miembro dentro de él y las palabras de Harry lo hacen retorcerse, el menor no quiere dejar de sentirse aquella deliciosa y reconfortante manera. 


	46. Listón & Labial /R

**El cielo estaba tan gris como después de una lluvia eterna, quienes sufrieron el percance del agua tal vez se preguntarían dónde estaba el arcoíris que la naturaleza prometía tras cada tormenta.**

Harry estaba en el asiento del conductor, bebiendo un café de precio sobrevalorado para su sabor común mientras admiraba el espectáculo que nacía con el amanecer, su mente divagaba con el aroma amargo al mundo que ahora era suyo, ya no había paredes y frío que lo detuvieran de salvar a esa paloma desangrándose que atormentó sus años.

Todo el tiempo la Doctora Williams había querido utilizar aquello como una analogía para su amor por Louis, pero realmente la paloma había sido él. Su atención partió hacia el espejo retrovisor, desde el cual podía ver a su ángel dormir en la improvisada cama que habían hecho de la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Músculos cansados lo obligaron a mirar hacia afuera, la incomodidad le permitió ver por su puerta abierta los kilómetros de pasto verde y montañas acunar el reflejo del sol, de sus bordes asomándose el tenue espectro del arcoíris. Sonrío y se encontró a sí mismo en el espejo lateral del auto, en su cuello el dibujo de un margarita, todo su rostro cargaba un aura que le hacía sentir inmensamente feliz.

A una semana de volver a casa él sentía que su paraíso no se acabaría nunca, aquel verano quedaría por siempre en su memoria, en un mes se irían a Bern juntos, el departamento los esperaba a ellos junto con Arianne y Andrea.

—Prometiste despertarme— aquel reprochó sobresaltó sus nervios, unos brazos envolvían su cuello y un beso decoraba su mejilla, el vaso de café ahora casi frío. —Mm, buen día.

—Buenos días dormilón—saludó, girando su rostro y percibiendo el olor mañanero en la boca de su ángel. —Tenemos un largo día esperándonos.

—Quiero quedarme acostado todo el día contigo—Harry negó con diversión, acercando la taza de café hacia su chico.

—¿Por qué tendré un novio tan perezoso?—su risa se mortifico cuando el movimiento de Louis intentando sentarse sobre sus piernas casi lo hace derramar el líquido de su taza.

—Uh, no soy perezoso, solo me gusta almacenar energía para cuando la necesite—yemas calientes pellizcan los muslos desnudos, vello prominente que ante la dirección correcta era más suaves que la piel misma.

—¿Sí? Si mal no recuerdo, no has querido correr conmigo en incontables ocasiones—entretenido por su pareja, comienza a admirar cada rincón a la vista, el arcoíris está saludándolo en las montañas detrás pero sería un crimen alejar la vista de su ángel. Su cabello se comporta rebelde, largas pestañas aletean, pupilas adaptándose a la luz, labios secos, tres pequeños tramos de vello facial saludándolo desde sus mejillas, cuello y clavículas portando los trazos que su dentadura creó la noche anterior. —¿Para qué guardas entonces energía?

—Espero no escandalizar con mis palabras señor desconocido, pero mi novio suele dejarme hacer todo el trabajo una vez que se baja los pantalones, así que tengo que dormir mucho para recuperar la energía que gasto cuando su amigo requiere mi atención— desde antes de que Louis concluya su repertorio ambos están estallando en carcajadas, un rubor intenso coloreando las mejillas del chico de manos grandes.

—Bien, suena como una excusa aceptable, estoy seguro de que usted es muy bueno con su boca— Harry responde con atrevimiento, sus manos acariciando el trasero de su compañero, mordiéndose el labio cuando este se remueve sobre sus piernas.

—Oh sí y él es muy bueno con sus manos, realmente bueno—el beso que comparten es parte de su nueva rutina, hay una perpetua sensación de libertad en esa soledad que comparten, fuera de la ciudad, viajando hacia nuevas zonas, sobreviviendo con un pequeño presupuesto y probando los hotdogs de todas las tiendas cerca de las gasolineras.—No quiero que el verano acabe, no quiero que esto cambie.

—No lo hará, ahora deja de distraerme y ve a cambiarte, necesito cartuchos para mi cámara.

—¡Oí! , no te pongas mandón, luego te quedarás sin modelo— Harry partió su boca, fingiendo indignación pero pronto el cuerpo sobre el suyo estaba trepando de vuelta la parte trasera, descalzos pies derribando el contenido de la taza. —¡Oops!

—Ya verás— advirtió, dando una nalgada al trasero expuesto del chico que aún no terminaba de trasladar su cuerpo por completo a los asientos de los pasajeros. —Voy a nalguearte mientras limpias este desastre.

—¡Pervertido!— escuchó una risa inundar el interior de la furgoneta, finalmente decidió quitarse su camisa y tratar de secar el área del asiento y porta vasos afectados. —Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

—No me retes ángel—sus ojos se concentraron en la silueta desnuda de Louis que pudo admirar desde el espejo retrovisor.

—Dejaré que toques mi trasero si me compras un labial—su trato fue sellado cuando las puertas de la cajuela se abrieron y el peso de su novio lo abrumó, palmas en su cintura, murmullos sedientos y afirmativos.

 

 

 

El centro comercial estaba ligeramente saturado de personas, el fin de semana tenía una de las explicaciones, ¿Las otras razones? Preguntarle al consumismo fomentado por el capitalismo, del cual todos somos víctimas.

Sus dedos se deslizaban por los lazos para el cabello colgados en los rieles frente él, bajo su piel sentía el suave material, irises miraban con fascinación el rosa pastel. Atención pérdida, olvidada de su crítica social en cuanto esta se fijaba en el adorno para el cabello. Louis estaba en otro pasillo buscando el labial que quería comprar, él se dedicaba a apretar la bolsa de tela que contenía los cartuchos de su cámara.

—Sería muy interesante que intentarás trenzar tu cabello con el— una sonrisa creció en su mejilla izquierda, segundos después atendiendo la presencia de la chica al lado suyo.

—No se si sea lo suficientemente largo para poder hacerlo— respondió a la alta chica que ahora tomaba una de las diademas con pedrería.

—Pídele a tu novio que lo intenté, por cómo le brillan los ojos en la sección de maquillaje diría que le encantaría ayudarte— ella cargaba un gesto ameno, el asintió antes de tomar la cinta y caminar en busca de su novio.

Un sentimiento amistoso lo hizo sentirse cómodo en su piel, seguridad en el aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones. Camino por los pasillos, entretenido al descubrir que su ángel se encontraba en uno de ellos alardeando con otra chica sobre sus labios.

—...él tiene esa forma similar a un corazón, sus labios siempre son tan rosas que me irrita lo atractivo que logra ser— la chica frente a él asiente, seriedad y entendimiento en su rostro. Harry ríe bajó, caminando hasta su pareja y envolviéndolo en sus brazos, haciéndolo sobresaltarse. —Harry.

—Así que mi boca te molesta, ¿eh?

—Eres demasiado atractivo ciertamente—la joven comenta, Louis estalla en carcajadas cuando siente la mejilla caliente de su novio en su cuello. —Iré a buscar a mi amiga, suerte con el maquillaje.

Cuando están finalmente solos en el pasillo, Harry abraza con más fuerza a su chico, su mano girando su rostro para besarle pero cuando lo hace se percata que hay algo en las pestañas de su ángel, haciendo que estás adquieran un volumen obsceno.

—Wow, creo que me correré en mis pantalones— es el turno de Louis de sonrojarse, riendo con vergüenza ante el descarado comentario de su chico.

—¿No te molesta que lo use?— la incertidumbre se marcha ante la negación en los movimientos de Harry.

—Quiero gastar mis cartuchos capturando esto, tus ojos son una joya pulida con esto— brazos envuelven el torso de su compañero, cosquillas en su abdomen cuando asimila las palabras.

—¿Puedo probar un color en ti?—el más alto asiente, haciendo viscos inconscientemente cuando ve a Louis quitar la tapa de un labial y comenzar a colorear su boca. —Ya pagué por el pero quería confirmar que se vería bien en ti.

—Pervertido—Harry murmura, sus rojos labios creando un contraste sublime con el color de su piel y ojos. —¿Que tal?

—No puedo esperar para volver a nuestro hogar.

 

 

 

Con el aire acondicionado descompuesto, el vapor que se forma en las ventanas da la apariencia de que el vehículo se encuentra vacío, pero hay luces encendidas, música reproduciendo a partir de cd’s y con los segundos transcurriendo también hay clicks de la cámara.

—Voy a dejar la ingeniería y volverme fotógrafo de este ángel— declará con obsesión, ojos fijos en el cristal de su aparato, en su otra mano sosteniendo una botella similar a la que se encuentra besando los labios de Louis.

La carretera está desolada igual que en una película de terror, ambos olvidando sus zapatos a un costado del pavimento, alrededor solo hay árboles y el sabor del ron es fuerte en sus papilas.

—Calla ya— risas diminutas brotaban de aquel par de labios rojos, la ebriedad consumiendo el control sobre su risa. —¿Me nalguearas cuando acabemos?

Harry mordió su labio al admirar como su novio se sentaba en el suelo, los cortes de la túnica rosa revelando sus desnudas piernas, el joven estaba ahí en la sucia acera utilizando una bata reveladora y con unas dramáticas alas incluidas en la espalda, labios rojos, índigos brillantes y botella de licor en su mano.

—Todo lo que quieras dulzura— eran tan solo dos jóvenes en una ruta vacía, disfrutando de su sexualidad y riéndose, él nunca hubiera creído que su vida llegaría a este nivel de perfección. —Tienes un fetiche muy particular ángel.

La música dominó su carácter y con la cámara anclada a su cuello se permitió bailar, adorando la risa en el suelo que lo invitaba a continuar su espectáculo.

—Soy tan joven y tengo tantas ganas de jalar tus trenzas mientras…

Su cabello había sido trenzado con el lazo rosa, las pequeñas trenzas estiran su frente y al mismo tiempo lo liberan de los molestos mechones que suelen obstruir su vista.

Harry observó a su ángel, mortificado por el calor que comenzaba a abrumarlo, los jeans gris que llevaba le hacían sentir atrapado, su camisa negra pegándose a su espalda, Louis estaba acostado en el suelo, tobillos separados y sus codos sosteniéndolo mientras llevaba de nuevo la botella a su boca.

Pies irritados caminan hasta el lugar donde su ángel reposa, espalda completamente reposando en el asfalto, sus miradas se encuentran y pronto Louis está levantando una pierna con atrevimiento, su pie acariciando la notable erección de su muñeca, una mano sostiene su tobillo, invitándolo a continuar. El click de la cámara vuelve a escucharse y él comienza a cantar a la par con Edward Sharpe & The magnetic Zeros.

Las horas continúan entre fotografías, caricias y besos a las botellas, cuando vuelven a la camioneta con los pies cansados hacen el amor tan lento y uniforme. El amanecer bajo sus pies, los lazos de sus trenzas ahora se encuentran decorando su cuello, amarrando sus muñecas y sus tobillos;

—Toda una muñeca.

Louis pinta con su labial los labios de Harry, lo besa y después plasma el maquillaje en su pecho, adornando sus pezones con rastros rojos, el tercer trozo de listón siendo amarrado en la base del miembro de su muñeca.

—Dulzura, has algo— Harry ruega, su falo está tan erecto y ahora duele con la presión dulce que lo decora.

—¿Es tu ángel compasivo Harry?— saliva resbala de sus labios, estremeciendo los glandes, su dedo esparciendo la saliva hacia el interior del trasero de su compañero. —Estoy seguro que si lo pides de la manera correcta él será misericordioso, es su naturaleza.

El mayor casi grita cuando sus testículos son envueltos por el calor de una boca, incapaz de hablar correctamente, su mente acepta que tiene un fetiche por el juego con cuerdas o amarres.

 

—Ángel, por favor, mierda, hueles también— enunciados brutos escapan cuando Louis se sienta en su abdomen y besa todo su rostro, una de sus manos continúa manoseando la punta de su miembro.

—Éramos salvajes y fluorescentes—Louis canta, la bata resbalando de sus hombros y Harry se empuja para besar su pecho , sus dedos jalan el cinturón que la mantiene fija en aquella cintura. —Vuelve a casa, a mi corazón.

—Se tierno conmigo dulzura—cuerpos jóvenes y azules, una avalancha de confianza tiene al menor levantando los trozos de la falda de su toga. Fiebre, las palabras de amor son un fantasma en el medio de sus cuerpos, ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.

—¿Mi trasero esta rosa y tu me pides que sea tierno contigo? El descaro.

Como una ola debajo del agua, su entrada está siendo penetrada por el rojizo miembro, Harry gruñe a pesar del comentario burlón de su ángel, la recompensa es inigualable.

—Eres una fantasía— declara, sus pies plantándose al suelo y golpeando su pelvis contra el ángel sobre él.

 

 

 

Las cajas están listas, apiladas en una pared, Arianne y Louis están acomodando un juego de tazas y vasos dentro de otras, el otoño está a la vuelta de la esquina. Aunque el plan inicial fuese terminar el verano estrenando el departamento en Bern, la pronta graduación de sus hermanos y la tardanza de sus admisiones en las universidades/-preparatoria para Arianne- mantenían el plazo de la mudanza en una fecha tardía.

—El idiota compró alrededor de diez anillos solo porque no lograba decidirse, por suerte no costaron lo que suelen costar.

La joven comentó con exasperación y diversión en su voz, Louis tan solo podía mirar la argolla en su dedo, suspiraba con cariño cada vez que lo hacía.

—A veces siento que nos casamos sin papeles este verano.

—Tienen dieciocho años, aún tienen una vida entera por descifrar, la diferencia es que se tienen uno al otro para hacerlo. Me hace bien ver a mi hermano así de feliz, él realmente era muy miserable antes de llegar aquí.

—Y ahora nos vamos de nuevo, ¿eso no te molesta?—ambos están sentados en la cama, sus miradas distraídas en el cartón de las cajas.

—Él no es feliz por el lugar en el que está, él es feliz porque aquí se sintió amado por primera vez. Mis padres fueron difíciles, duros con él y yo nunca logre comprenderlos, ahora con mamá queriendo rehacer su vida como soltera no quiero estar ahí para presenciarlo. Siempre me hizo sentir muy incomoda la idea de mis papás separados, viendo a otras personas, pero finalmente entendí que juntos no funcionaban.

Arianne sonrío cuando una mano envolvió la suya, sus ojos por fin fijándose en el.

—Leí por ahí que la ignorancia es sinónimo de felicidad— su nariz respiro con dificultad, vista nublándose, garganta cerrándose. —Pero realmente nadie tiene una idea de lo tóxico que es mantenerse inconsciente de la realidad. Es como estar en una esfera en la que de pronto se acaba el oxigeno y te sientes atrapado, sin salida, todo lo que queda es culpa, remordimiento, asco por uno mismo.

—No tienes porqué sentirte así, todos tenemos mecanismos de defensa para lidiar con eso que nos transgrede, si después de todo este tiempo te aborrece la manera que actuaste, lo mejor que puedes hacer es cambiar de poco a poco eso. Deja crecer una nueva parte de ti, desarrolla un mecanismo de defensa que no te encierre de la manera asfixiante al final del día, somos jóvenes Ari, tenemos mucho que aprender aún, poco progreso sigue siendo progreso.

Louis sonrió conmovido cuando los brazos de la chica lo abrazaron del mismo modo que su hermano suele hacerlo, sus dedos acariciaron las disueltas curvas de su cabellera marrón.

—¿Y qué se hace con la culpa?

El giro de sus pensamientos lo golpea por el medio; el suicidio de Ruth, la violación de Harry, Jolie llorando de hambre, la muerte de su mamá, la decepción y adicción de su padre, el remordimiento de sus hermanos.

—Supongo que solo lidias con ella.

 

 

 

A días de la graduación de Benjamín y Frank, la casa se encuentra abierta constantemente por hieleras, equipos de sonido, parrillas, bolsas de carbón, paquetes de carne, bebidas. Andrea, Liam, Kai y Harry se encuentran convenciendo a los padres de Kai de que le permitan ir a Suiza con ellos. Louis en cambio aún no puede digerir mucho la idea de que en un mes ya no vivirá con sus hermanos.

Su dedo cuelga la llamada desatendida al consultorio de la Doctora Williams, el papel se arruga en la palma de su mano y sus oídos le advierten que hay alguien entrando a la casa de nuevo.

—Hey,—su saludo es mediocre y su hermano de inmediato lo nota, colgando la bata, el estetoscopio y la mochila en el perchero de la entrada. —¿Comó te fue?

—Mmm, quisiera decir que bien pero me ha afectado un poco el caso de una paciente.

—¿Quieres contarme?— Noah asiente, haciendo una señal con su mano, ambos caminando hacia la cocina. —Ya comí, no tengo hambre— el hombre asiente después de que su oferta de preparar una sopa y un filete de pollo. —Desayune con los chicos cuando se fueron.

—¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

—Me sentía muy cansado, no tengo muchos ánimos de salir hoy— el mayor vuelve a asentir, sacando los condimentos e ingredientes mientras su hermanos se sirve un vaso de agua. —Entonces, ¿Qué le pasa a tu paciente?

—La diagnostique con bulimia, las paredes de su esófago esta desgarrándose, su páncreas está inflamado y su abuso de laxantes está causando daños muy severos. Me resultó muy fuerte verla comer para después encontrarla purgando todo en el baño, no es su culpa, parece que no puede retener la comida mucho ahora. Su mamá no dejaba de llorar y su papá solo le gritaba que comiera, quisiera que intentarán entenderla, pero mis sugerencias parecen entrar y salir de sus oídos.

—¿No puedes recomendar o llamar a un psicólogo?— sugirió, una mirada simpatizante atendiendo a su hermano quien parecía distante.

—Lo hice, el psicólogo recomendó un programa de rehabilitación que la mamá rechazó en cuestión de segundos. Ella se ve tan cansada de la vida y sus padres actúan como si todo se fuera a solucionar metiendole una sonda para alimentarla como animal de ganado— Noah mordió sus labios cuando sintió el abrazo de su hermano, tal vez la depravación del sueño  estaba alterando su estabilidad emocional pero aún así no intentó contener las lágrimas furiosas que salieron de él.

—Llama a servicios sociales, que escuchen al psicólogo y tu diagnóstico, no pueden dejarla seguir así.

—Lo mismo recomendó Rei, ella sugirió que incluyamos la opinión de un psiquiatra para que tenga más peso en la decisión de servicios sociales pero todos los que conozco son de esos que para todo recetan antidepresivos— Louis se apartó de su hermano con algo de nerviosismo, sentándose de nuevo en la silla y jugando con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

—¿Tan malos son los antidepresivos?—el ímpetu en su pregunta hizo a Noah sospechar.

—No malos, pero por lo que sé tienen efectos secundarios muy fuertes.

El silencio perduró por unos minutos, Noah estaba consternado por el interés de su hermano pero aún así mantenía su atención en el sartén donde el trozo de carne se cocía con los vegetales que cortó.

—La Doctora Williams me recomendó la idea de tomarlos hace meses y los había estado considerando.

—¿Sabes el nombre de los que quiso recomendarte?— intentó sonar lo más casual posible a pesar de la preocupación que crece en su garganta, se sentía decepcionado de saber que de nuevo su hermano estaba sintiéndose triste y él se mantenía ignorante, creyendo que un verano fuera arreglaría todo el trauma.

—No, pero quisiera otras opiniones antes de probarlos, no me siento tan mal como antes pero tengo mis momentos y creo que hay un límite para lo que Harry puede lograr hacer para calmarme.

—Hablaré con mi profesor, el que te atendió cuando tu corazón necesito el marca-pasos y veremos si los necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis asintió satisfecho, haciendo más tarde una cara de disgusto cuando Noah intentó ofrecerle un poco de su filete, mitad quemado y mitad crudo. 


	47. Cicatrices

— ¿Podrías parar un segundo?

El gruñido irritado es tan solo un intento por contener la sensación que le ablanda los músculos, su muñeca cae rendida, el collar de la cámara le sonroja el cuello y su ángel está frente a él, haciéndole una mueca extraña para después saltar las escaleras de cemento.

—Me amas— las palabras chocan con la creciente sonrisa, brazos envuelven su abdomen y un choque de narices le recuerda lo mucho que quiere al hombre frente a él. —Llevo el atuendo más ridículo posible y aun así me amas.

Los besos se rompen a causa de risas, el sonido de la ciudad, la sensación de aquellas palmas en su cadera, el escenario de una comedia romántica se acaba cuando ambos pares de ojos se sonríen uno al otro con la intención de animarse pero no tienen mucho éxito.

En unas horas Louis entrará a su trabajo y él comenzará sus clases, sin embargo, ambos se sientan en los enormes escalones a contemplar el frío amanecer en Bern, las nubes son tan grises como pueden serlo en invierno y los rayos de sol son tan amarillos como el suéter que lleva puesto el chico que sostiene su mano.

—No tienes por qué sentirte así, sé que no cambiará nada el decírtelo, pero tienes que saber que yo no me siento de esa manera respecto a ti y que deseo que tú también dejes de sentirte de ese modo.

—Es lo que es, no puedo cambiarlo— sus hombros se encogen, deseando desesperadamente lo mismo que su pareja, pero la verdad es que hay muchas cosas por reparar.

—Mierda conformista— musita, párpados se abren en sorpresa porque su compañero nunca suele maldecir e incluso cuando el busca por alguna expresión de enojo con posible agravante, aquellas pupilas verdes contemplan con calma al sol despertar. —Después de todo, de tanto, me niego a aceptar esa mierda viniendo de ti.

— ¿Comenzaremos esto de nuevo?—Louis intenta evadir la situación, sentándose en el regazo de quien continua sin mirarle, en su postura hay una aura de decepción y él siente que las raíces de sus peores miedos se hidratan con su cobardía. —Harry, por favor, estábamos bien y quiero seguir estando bien.

—No estás bien—razona aun cuando hay un par de besos siendo pintados en su mejilla, intenta ignorar la irritante chispa enfocándose en aquel aburrido atardecer, perspectivas optimistas siendo aterrorizadas por sus demonios. —Estás intentando esconderte, como cuando te conocí.

Louis siente el recuerdo trepar sus huesos, morder sus órganos, desde un foco con luz clara, nunca fue honesto con nadie, ni siquiera con él chico que ama y con el que quiere pasar el resto de su vida: el miedo, la duda, la vergüenza, la culpa, se lo comen en silencio y él no puede abrir la boca. La negación se disfraza de frustración y luego es tan solo rabia pura, contra nada y contra él mismo.

— ¿Realmente te conozco?— algo en su pecho se endurece, muslos se separan y el calor de un cuerpo sobre el suyo se desvanece con la brisa mañanera, la ausencia lo mira con ojos de traición como gritando “¿así te sientes sobre mí?”

—Me voy, no quiero llegar tarde.

La despedida es tan amarga como posiblemente será el reencuentro en la noche, él frota sus manos en el intento de recuperar algo de calor pero puede ver a lo lejos la silueta de su novio esperando en la esquina, mirada en el semáforo, lejos de él y Harry tiene el impulso de correr tras él, de disculparse por no entenderlo y apoyarlo como debería.

Pero no lo hace, lo ve desaparecer tras una calle y su labio se contorsiona en expresión de una molestia no física. En su silencio piensa como unos cuantos errores cambiaron la armonía en sus nuevas vidas.

Recuerda con disgusto el día en que las responsivas de la Universidad para la que habían aplicado llegaron, interrumpiendo aquel medio día donde Louis sostenía su mano, ojos concentrados en el esmalte que le coloreaba las uñas.

Todos estaban emocionados, los sobres se abrieron con violencia y en el instante que todos sonreían al leer las palabras de admisión, el rostro de su ángel se coloreo avergonzado y sus dientes comenzaron a devorar su labio, la sangre de los pellejos secos empapando la alfombra en su camino fuera de casa.

Harry corrió tras él, lo único que ganó fue un empujón y un -déjame respirar-, un sentimiento de pena lo inundó, la inseguridad carcomió su razón y regresó para ser reprendido por sus amigos. Ariane lo abrazo, un gesto de felicitaciones y de entendimiento, ella sabía que su hermano tenía miedo de que su amor irritara y cansará a su ángel, ¿cómo podía no pensar así?

Cuando Louis volvió, lo hizo con los ojos hinchados y la sonrisa más falsa, Harry lo abrazó toda la noche, no se hablaron mucho hasta que estuvieron solos en su dormitorio. Al día siguiente el menor de ambos manifestó que si no estudiaría ese semestre, buscaría un trabajo, ambos parecían sentirse mejor juntos pero en un aspecto individual todos notaban como Louis no se involucraba en las conversaciones en las cenas durante la primera semana de clases.

El día que Louis encontró un trabajo en la cafetería de comida rápida, fue el mismo día que las discusiones comenzaron entre ambos, todas centrándose en el disgusto de Harry por sus compañeros de trabajo. Por suerte, cualquier desacuerdo terminaba cada noche cuando antes de dormir ambos conversaban bajo las sábanas.

El mayor admitía que se sentía incómodo de hablarle sobre la universidad, sus clases y nuevos conocidos cuando sabía que el tema era claramente difícil para él, Louis le explicaba la vergüenza que sentía por no pasar los exámenes de admisión, lo decepcionante que era no poder estudiar y que sus compañeros de trabajo lo hacían sentir bien ya que ellos atravesaban situaciones parecidas.

Amanecer era imposible sin pasar unos cuantos minutos cada mañana compartiendo caricias, prometiendo verse después de clases y horas de trabajo.

Todo continuó así durante dos semanas hasta que Louis llegó irritado a casa, lo cual resultó en ambos envueltos bajo una cobija en el sillón de la sala, una película trágica como sonido de fondo mientras el menor explicaba la frustración que sentía.

Harry consiguió entenderlo un poco más en aquella ocasión, sentimientos alienados de lo cotidiano lo invadieron al observar cómo en tan solo dos meses en Bern comenzaba a desconocer al chico que amaba.

Se sentía responsable, egoísta e incluso ciego por no ver todo lo que atormenta la autoestima de Louis, aunque al mismo tiempo entendía que había un límite de cosas que podía hacer por él, que mucho dependía de él mismo, aun así, todo este conocimiento solo lo trajo a la fase en la que se encuentra atascado.

Louis se negaba a hablar del tema desde esa noche, si él insistía solo conseguía que el menor se molestará y le pidiera espacio, sin embargo, Harry detestaba por obvias razones pretender que todo estaba bien, actuar como si no fuera nada fue algo que él aprendió en casa pero que no quería replicar en ningún aspecto de su vida.

 

 

La lentitud con la que las clases avanzaban parecían motivar la distracción de su mente, pensamiento llenos de su ángel y como ansiaba regresar semanas atrás, pasar horas y horas tan solo acostado en el césped de alguna colina, Louis hecho burrito en alguna manta, con su cabeza en su abdomen, escondiéndose ahí cuando las carcajadas eran demasiado animadas. Esos recuerdos estaban tan vivos que Harry se sentía ebrio en pensar las veces que estuvieron tan desnudos, tan ebrios y tan locamente perdidos uno en el otro.

Sus primeras clases terminaron y en su tiempo libre se dedicó a leer en lugar de buscar que comer, la temperatura era baja pero el sol parecía mantener todo en balance, se recostó en una banca y con unos ojos cansados por el conflicto se dedicó a la novela que Andrea le había obsequiado.

Su noción del tiempo estaba tan perdida como su memoria trayendo al presente incluso las noches anteriores donde su ángel lo abrazaba, regalándole besos a su espalda y preguntándole sobre sus clases. Era frustrante que la belleza de esos instantes era arruinada por el conocimiento de que él tal vez no era del todo feliz.

Al pasar las páginas, sus ojos pasaban por las palabras pero se perdían en sus propias uñas, pintadas de rosa y miraba el dedo que portaba el anillo que Louis ponía en su dedo cada mañana antes de salir de casa, su mejilla se torcía en una sonrisa en recordar la primera vez que lo hizo.

Desde que Harry le entregó los anillos a su ángel, este comenzó una nueva tradición con su viaje la cual constaba que en cada lugar que paraban, él buscaba un anillo que obsequiarle de vuelta. El valor era tan diminuto como enorme era el gesto, algunos eran elegantes, otros brillantes, góticos, varoniles, pero algunos eran tan chillones y llamativos como podían serlo.

Sin embargo, lo más importante era que Louis -sin importar el día- colocaba cualquiera de esos anillos en su dedo y besaba sus nudillos, repitiendo que lo amaba. Harry sentía escalofríos al ver su anular portar una banda plateada con otra banda tornasol encima, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo ahora mismo y decirle que lo amaba también.

El resto de las clases avanzaron más rápido, sus ojos la mayoría del tiempo en la foto que llevaba en su cartera, Louis abrazando a Teo Segundo y sonriendo tan exageradamente que sus ojos estaban escondidos bajo las arrugas de sus párpados.

Cuando el reloj de su móvil marcó las cuatro de la tarde mandó un mensaje a sus amigos preguntando si alguien se iría con él o si volverían después a casa, Liam preguntó si podía esperarle y así pasó otra media hora pensando en lo que le diría a su ángel cuando lo viera.

Transcurrieron casi veinte minutos en los que el consideró escribirle, preguntarle a qué hora llegaría hoy o si podían volver a casa juntos; pero no lo hizo. Una parte de él quería prolongar el encuentro, planear qué decir y otra parte de él quería verlo ya, divagar lo que fuera necesario para poder decir que no quiere sentirse tan lejos de él.

Cuando Liam y él se encontraron, la conversación se enfocó en cuestiones escolares hasta que ambos bajaron del camión a unas cuantas calles de donde vivían.

—No puedo negar que a veces tengo envidia por tu relación con Louis— fueron las palabras de su amigo cuando éste comenzó a quejarse de lo harto que estaba de no encontrar a alguien. — Son como esa cinta industrial…

— ¿En serio estás comparando mi relación con Louis con una cinta industrial?— ambos ríen, Harry no puede creer la referencia pero aun así palmea el hombro de Liam con desdén.

—Solo dijo, todos en la casa lo notamos, es claro que están pasando por algo ahora pero al mismo tiempo es claro que lo que sucede es porque ambos se preocupan mucho por el otro, y creo que es bueno tener una persona así en tu vida.

 

 

Harry sonríe, el resto del camino es silencio, sus pasos se alentarán, su cuerpo ruega ir a buscarlo pero, ¿que si solo empeora todo al ir? Cuando Liam y él llegaron a casa, Ariane ya se encontraba ahí, los preciosos ojos de su hermana parecían examinarlo de inmediato, la mochila se deslizó de su hombro y se acercó a ella, sonriéndole aun cuando ella entre-cerraba sus ojos como si tratara de conocer el color del sol.

—¿Quieres una de mis tortillas francesas?— ofreció mientras sacaba un sartén del gabinete a su lado, sus sentidos alerta y atentos a su pequeña hermana, sin embargo, ella solo suspiró molesta y se sentó en la silla frente a la isla, tan solo contemplándolo mientras él cocinaba.

Se distrajo por unos minutos, sacando los ingredientes, colocando todo en el sartén con cuidado y con las medidas perfectas, dándole la espalda a la inevitable conversación que parecía aguardar con la paciencia de Ariane.

—Hey, yo también quiero uno— Liam pidió, consiguiendo solo una seña de Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de Ariane, a diferencia de la chica, su atención concentrada en su celular.

—Liam, ¿podría preguntarte algo?—él se gira para mirar a su hermana quién aparta la vista de su espalda y la enfoca en el chico que asiente, bloqueando la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Claro que sí—Liam le dedicó una ladilla sonrisa a su amigo que miraba a Ariane con confusión y sorpresa.

— ¿Qué pensarías al respecto de una persona que ha atravesado lo inimaginable pero que no puede asimilar las cicatrices que otra persona lleva encima?—Harry cambio su atención hacía su amigo, el cual ahora parecía tan concentrado en la respuesta adecuada mientras que él sostenía la espátula con algo de inquietud.

—Pienso que por una parte no puedes obligar a alguien a entender las cicatrices de alguien más, incluso creo que cuando alguien intenta entender a otra persona, ese intento nunca logra recuperar la totalidad...sin embargo, puede que también la persona tenga una especie de rechazo al dolor ajeno si aún no ha terminado de digerir el propio—Arianne miró a Liam confundida, su hermano en cambio ahora estaba con la atención en la estufa pero con una espalda tan tensa como las cuerdas de una guitarra mal afinada.

— ¿Me estas tratando de decir que existe la posibilidad de que alguien que sufrió rechace la posibilidad de que alguien más allá sufrido por una cuestión...de trauma?

—No exactamente, no sé qué haya atravesado esa persona a la que te refieres, pero hay veces que hace falta acomodarse uno mismo y a veces hacer eso mientras estas con alguien que está también intentando acomodarse, es difícil porque mientras uno puede estar intentando volver a la normalidad, intentando dejar el dolor atrás mientras que otro tal vez está tratando de no ahogarse en algo que lo persigue día a día.

—Me parece un tanto egoísta…

—El amor propio no es egoísmo Arianne, el amor propio puede ayudar a otro también, reflejarlo a otros puede mejorar lo que incluso otros sienten. Tratar de sanar no es egoísta, es humano— ambos sonríen ligeramente, hundidos en la comodidad de un silencio que Harry no tolera, una parte de su mente intenta continuar cocinando, pero su voluntad se rompe en unos segundos o tal vez solo se libera.

— ¿Que podría hacer esa persona si en el proceso de recuperarse se muere de miedo de perder a la otra persona?—cuando finalmente la pregunta de sus labios, silencio es lo único que continúa danzando en el aire, cuando su cuerpo se gira, Liam y Arianne no están ahí, como si todo hubiera sido un humo vacilante.

Su consciente no tiene tiempo de procesar si la conversación fue producto de su imaginación cuando su celular vibra con violencia en su bolsillo, sus manos se contagian de la urgencia del movimiento para después inundarse de la gravedad con la que una voz le agita el corazón.

—Harry, te necesito, por favor ven a buscarme, por favor, tengo miedo.

— ¿Ángel? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estás?

—Lo siento mucho, lo siento, mierda ¿estás en clase aún?—con desesperación busca su cartera, digiriendo con lentitud la pregunta.

—Ángel, ya son más de las siete—del otro lado de la línea puede escuchar a su ángel murmurar y le inquieta porque todo es tan confuso que el estrés comienza a abundar en su sangre cuando cierra la puerta tras él.

—Oh, sí, sí, perdón…

—Louis, ¿dónde estás?

—No te enojes, por favor, no te enojes.

— ¡No estoy enojado! Estoy preocupado.

— ¡Si lo estás! Me quitas los apodos cuando estás enojado.

—Solo quiero saber que pasa ángel.

—Yo...conversé ayer con una compañera, sobre tu sabes, como ha estado entre nosotros y como llevo un tiempo sintiéndome demasiado mal y ella me contó que tomaba algo para no sentirse tan decaída y me ofreció probarlo, pero Harry, te juro que yo no sabía y sé que suena estúpido pero lo tome igual y no, no me siento bien, no puedo caminar sin que el marcapasos empiece a hacer ese sonido horrible, Harry por favor ven, ven, sé que fui un idiota...—Harry pellizca su entrecejo, escuchar a su ángel llorar hace que sus sentimientos se hagan un manjar desastroso.

—Bebé, el doctor dijo...no importa, ¿dónde estás? No llores más bebé, estaré ahí pronto—su voz se mantiene firme, la promesa pendiente en su boca mientras sale del bloque de su departamento.

—Estoy en la estación cerca de la cafetería.

—Está bien, voy en camino, espérame ¿sí?

— ¡No cortes! Por favor, sermonéame todo lo que quieras pero no me dejes.

—No te dejaría nunca, ángel.

—En la mañana parecía que lo harías.

—No ángel, sea lo que sea que nos está atravesando, nos vamos a zafar juntos.

—Tú no mereces a alguien que no puede estar feliz por tus éxitos, lo siento mucho Harry.

—Y tú mereces a alguien con quien compartir esa tristeza inmensa que te abruma, tú mereces a alguien que te haga bien y yo quiero ser ese alguien, me duele saber que recurres a desconocidos solo porque yo no soy capaz de comprenderte.

—No Harry, no es tu culpa, esa fue una decisión mía, una muy tonta pero no tiene que ver contigo, mi tristeza no tiene que ver contigo Harry, nunca, tú me haces bien siempre.

—No lo suficiente últimamente.

—Me amas demasiado—en sus palabras porta una risa dulce y Harry se deshace como miel al sol, liquida sobre el concreto porque así se siente el amor de su ángel sobre su piel.

—Lo hago— la primera sonrisa del día levanta sus mejillas de una forma casi automática.

 

 

Cuando la noche oscurece el interior de las ventanas, Arianne, Kai, Andrea y Liam están esparcidos entre la sala y la mesa de la cocina, el volumen de la consola de videojuegos lo suficientemente alto para difuminar el sonido de la habitación de Louis y Harry.

—¡Estás exagerando!— Louis grita entre risas, encogiéndose bajo la sábana mientras Harry aprieta en su palma el tobillo desnudo de su compañero, jalándolo fuera de su escondite para acerca su rostro y besarlo mientras dedos comienzan a pellizcar su piel, haciéndolo chillar e intentar apartarse.

—Voy a ir a tener una conversación seria con esa chica— la amenaza pierde valor cuando su ángel se gira sobre su estómago, el relieve de su trasero haciendo de aquel par de ridículos calzoncillos una vista obscena. Sus ojos siguen el movimiento y ahora nota la mano que abraza el miembro debajo de la tela. —Joder ángel, estoy tratando de tener una conversación aquí.

— ¡No es cierto! Estás tratando de encontrar una manera para calmar tu enojo por mis acciones y yo te estoy facilitando el modo— la risa se esconde en la almohada le recuerda a un demonio más que un ángel, pero aun así sus rodillas tocan la cama, manos acariciando piernas, el vello erizándose conforme la cercanía a las nalgas que pronto descubre de cualquier tela.

—No quiero tener esto sabiendo que aún tenemos cosas pendientes de que hablar…

—Ya charlamos incluso cuando el doctor me reviso y me inyecto, ahora por favor tócame, te necesito, nos echó de menos.


	48. Femme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primera parte de este capítulo es un sueño de Harry.

> Despertó con la lentitud de un pastel horneándose para de inmediato recibir la vehemente ausencia de una cama vacía, sus manos se sumergen bajo las sábanas pero como todas las mañanas de los últimos años, no encuentra nada, solo la fría tela del algodón trenzado. Eran las 5:47 de la mañana, los números brillaban en la oscuridad de la habitación con una luz fosforescente en la pantalla de su despertador, persianas cerradas le impedían admirar el amanecer. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hizo?
> 
> Con los párpados cerrados nuevamente el silencio no parecía molestar, la lágrima que brotó de su ojo fue justificada por el cansancio, pero por más posiciones que buscara, no encontraba manera de recuperar el sueño perdido y tampoco lograba llenar el vacío en su vida. Sus piernas se mueven en instinto, frenéticas manos intentan colocar sus pantalones y las cuerdas de sus tenis son nudos como los de su cabello que nunca se molesta en cepillar. Cuando se mira al espejo del baño su rostro se arruga en una mueca de desagrado por lo que encuentra ahí y entonces ató su cabello, colocando después sus audífonos en sus oídos antes de salir del departamento.
> 
> El cielo es un amargo azul claro y la brisa fría no le conmueve la piel; baja las escaleras y comienza con su cotidiana rutina de ejercicio, corre por horas hasta que el asfalto brilla y el murmullo de la gente haciendo sus vidas le rodea, el camino de vuelta consiste en apagar toda música que le recuerda al chico que solía acompañarle a correr, siempre quejándose para después besarlo contra los troncos de los árboles.
> 
> El cuerpo empapado, músculos tensos y respiración agitada es el estado con la que Kai lo nota al salir de su dormitorio en su camino a la cocina. Los hombres se miran pero los buenos días hace tiempo que se acabaron y entonces Harry solo se dirige al baño, dejando que el agua de la regadera arrastre todo. Jadeos abrazan al vapor en los azulejos y entonces su mano aprieta su miembro para después frotarlo con desesperación, el placer es solo un suspiro, nada más, y entonces se lava, cierra la llave y se aparta de la ducha donde tantas veces el placer duraba horas, noches, días.
> 
> Elegir la ropa dejó de importar pero hoy parece que la vida decide advertirle, su mano tomando la última camisa limpia para encontrar que en el cuello de esta el trazo de un beso rojo, el simple collar arde a la vista pero siempre con el corazón en llamas, se coloca la prenda, cubriendo su torso y abotonado hasta el último, ciñendo el collar a su garganta, escondiendo del mundo el trazo de que alguna vez alguien lo amo.
> 
> Hoy el saco sobre sus hombros pesa pero considerándose presentable sale de su cuarto hacia la cocina donde una taza de café le espera, acompañada de más silencio. Su rostro quiere desfigurarse por la amargura del sabor de la bebida pero lo traga como agua para salir del departamento con la cuerda de su mochila atravesando su torso, caminando a su trabajo, saludando a quien le saluda con un breve movimiento de mano, sentándose en su escritorio y encendiendo la computadora.
> 
> Los papeles de su investigación se apilan al lado del monitor, con una breve sonrisa comienza a teclear la propuesta de su nuevo proyecto, encerrado en su espacio escribe y escribe hasta que en su descanso se dedica a beber más café aunque esta vez acompañado por desabridos sándwiches. La tarde pasa así y de pronto su supervisor está tocando su puerta:
> 
> —Ve a casa Harry, el lunes podrás presentarlo—el ingeniero asiente, mirando por unos segundos el reloj y decidiendo que siendo viernes podrá permitirse cenar lejos de la pasta quemada de Kai.
> 
> La correa de su gastada mochila parece un escudo y cuando llega al restaurante de siempre pide la mesa de siempre con la ventana con vista a la lavandería del otro lado de la calle, una actitud reservada. Su orden es la misma de siempre y Danny ni siquiera se molesta en preguntar ya, la mesera trae la orden y se marcha, sin preguntas ni formalidades.
> 
> El hombre devora su comida sin pensamiento alguno, y es así como el alimento frente a él desaparece en minutos, solo dejando migajas. Sus ojos ahora se fijan en la puerta de la lavandería pero parece que el establecimiento está cerrado o muy solo, así que de entre sus papeles en la mochila saca el gastado cuaderno donde escribe lo que no le sale decir y que tampoco puede escribir. Cuando abre la portada se topa con las palabras que le rompieron el corazón hace años:
> 
>  
> 
> _"Cuando pienso en todo lo que sucedió,_
> 
> _siento que no había nada antes de ti_
> 
> _y que por ende no habrá nada después de ti._
> 
> _Sin embargo, muy en el fondo sé que este rosa amargo_
> 
> _es el color que soy hoy,_
> 
> _el color que puedo ser,_
> 
> _lo único que me sale ser ahora._
> 
> _Es la miseria más honesta,_
> 
> _es la miseria más libre_
> 
> _y la más sincera._
> 
> _Yo soy esa miseria en rosa,_
> 
> _que aprendió a conocerse,_
> 
> _aceptarse y amarse a sí misma._
> 
> _  
> Gracias por dejarme eso_
> 
> _antes de marcharte de mi vida,_
> 
> _ojalá en un futuro pueda conocer,_
> 
> _aceptar y amar a alguien después de ti."_
> 
> Siempre después de leer aquello piensa que habría sido si no lo hubiera dejado, si no le hubiera mentido a su ángel diciéndole que estaba enamorado de Kai solo para que este le dejase. Sueña despierto con un mundo en el que Louis no se volvía adicto a las drogas y donde Harry no tuvo que rescatarlo en múltiples ocasiones de casi morir, sueña con un mundo donde no se cansó de sostener el cuerpo de un suicida. Un mundo donde su rehabilitado amor no trabaja en una lavandería para pagar sus terapias y en cambio ambos son felices en una pequeña granja en el sur de Francia.
> 
> Harry no lo ha visto de frente en un año pero cada viernes se permite esta dosis de poder verlo salir de su turno, asegurándose que está bien, vivo. Él lo sigue a casa al igual que en las otras ocasiones, ocultándose en la oscuridad de los callejones y esquinas para apreciar al arcoíris de su vida caminar lejos de él, su ángel sube las escaleras con los audífonos puestos, siempre ajeno a su presencia que nota en los instantes de luz las ojeras, la palidez, la delgadez.
> 
> Avanza atento al sonido de Louis tarareando, pero diferente a otras noches, el trayecto dura más de lo esperado y es entonces que el mayor se encuentra frente a su propio edificio, su ángel estaba caminando hacia él. Se toma unos segundos para respirar antes de subir las escaleras con un ceño fruncido, cuestionándose que hace él aquí y es ahí, media hora después que nota en su camino a la puerta, la música del otro lado.
> 
> Cuando está a punto de abrir la puerta, hay una pareja de mujeres que pasan a su lado, ebrias y tomadas de la mano; Harry mira su palma, sola, resignado nota el reloj en su muñeca marcando las once de la noche. Al entrar al lugar hay una multitud saturando el aire con conversaciones, cantos y gritos de emoción. El ambiente no lo contagia, no lo rosa y entonces camina hacía su habitación fastidiado, encontrándola ocupada por otra pareja que parece succionar el alma del otro a través de su boca. Esconde en su closet su mochila, saliendo segundos después para cuestionar a Kai por su repentino gusto por hacer fiestas sin su permiso.
> 
> — ¡No vives solo Kai! — grita cuando encuentra a su amigo en compañía de otros en la cocina, la mirada escandalizada que Harry esperaba no está y entonces aparece ahí la misma mueca de fastidio que él vio en su reflejo en la mañana.
> 
> —Perdón por estar harto de la depresión de cada viernes por la noche.
> 
> —Esto no tiene que ver con cómo me siento yo, no intentes...
> 
> —Oh, claro que tiene que ver contigo y cómo te sientes, sino no te estarías quejando. Michael de alguna forma tenía razón años atrás.
> 
> —Tuve un largo día, solo, sácalos de aquí ¿ok?
> 
> —Diferente a tu creencia singular, no dictas mi vida Harry, sé que tal vez eso fue tu impresión cuando decidiste joderte la vida hace años y arrastrarme a mí, pero no es así.
> 
> —Yo no arruine nada, ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer! Y pensé que lo entendías.
> 
> — ¿Y sí era lo que tenías que hacer, porque eres tan miserable ahora?
> 
> —Dijiste que lo entendías Kai, tú me seguiste el juego...
> 
> —Ese es el problema Harry, nunca fue un juego, ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? Yo creía que era lo correcto también, pensé que Louis reaccionaría y que tú te darías cuenta también, ¡pero no fue más que un empujón para crear un mal entendido que resultó prolongándose en años de pura depresión!
> 
> —Si tan cansado estás de mí, vete, no te necesito, estoy bien— su amigo no dice nada, solo lo mira con un -no creo que resistas una despedida más- atorado en la lengua. Kai decide marcharse, una expresión resignada cuando ve a su amigo tomar las botellas sobre la encimera.
> 
> La idea de que bebiendo podrá olvidar por un rato aquella comezón, le grita a Harry quién tiempo después camina fuera de la cocina con la sangre intoxicada y los ojos ebrios, repitiendo que así todo dolerá menos. Pero no tarda en cruzar miradas con su ángel quién está ahí en una esquina, bailando con otro hombre en su espalda, él contempla sus movimientos, irritado cuando los provocativos pasos se repiten y aquel desconocido parece enamorarse de su cintura. 
> 
> Esos bailes que solían intentar cuando iban a los clubes, juntos en esas noches, con madrugadas de cuerpos inseparables y siempre contemplando el amanecer con la resaca haciéndolos gruñir sobre los labios del otro. Todo eso que era suyo, todos los recuerdos, pero la persona con la que los vivió no. Se lame la boca, bajo su piel hirviendo un deseo de volver a aquel lugar que eran los brazos de su ángel.
> 
> Así se miran durante un par de canciones hasta que como imanes en las posiciones adecuadas rozan la cercanía, pecho contra pecho, manos sobre la piel necesitada, respiraciones bravas chocando contra el aliento. Y es como si el tiempo, con sus años y los daños no hubiesen pasado nunca, el sabor cliché de un amor agridulce.
> 
> La noche avanza con Harry pateando a los intrusos en su cama y besando las líneas del cuerpo que reconoce, ambos lloran y en la penetración la saliva chorrea de sus bocas, el sudor es presente y abundante gracias al urgencia de sus acciones, las palpitaciones de sus corazones son más ruidosas que sus gemidos y la música fuera de la habitación. No hay más orgasmos, no hay más placer pero ambos continúan tocándose, masturbando miembros flácidos que no tienen más que dar, besándose como si la vida les funcionara a control remoto y el botón de repetir estuviera descompuesto. Luego están llorando en los hombros de su compañero;
> 
> —No puedo ser feliz sin ti— murmura Harry y al manifestar esto se disuelve en su ser la anestesia del dolor.
> 
> —No creo que alguna vez puedas serlo.
> 
> —Yo estuve a tu lado, intente hacer de nosotros un hogar, te rescate una y otra vez.
> 
> —No Harry, no estuviste. En cuanto todo se puso difícil te fuiste y luego regresaste para decirme que estabas enamorado de alguien más, tal vez quién necesita terapia seas tú.
> 
> —Necesitas entenderme, yo necesitaba decidir qué era lo más sano para mí.
> 
> —Eres tú quién no lo entiende, tú tenías un amor o nada y yo te seguí amando porque por todos los cielos, claro que entiendo que necesitabas ver por ti, pero eso no deja de lado que yo te necesitaba y tú solo me restregaste mentiras en la cara.
> 
> —Yo moriría por ti, lo sabes ángel.
> 
> —Y yo me morí sin ti— el sollozo se escapó de su boca y así con la saliva del otro en su lengua, se levantó de la cama, vistiéndose con una lentitud punzante.
> 
> —Quédate, por favor— ruega y entonces aquellas pupilas tristes miran el tatuaje en su cuello, la margarita siendo el único rastro de sí mismo en la vida de Harry.
> 
> — ¿Cuántas veces te rogué lo mismo? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo quien camine hacia ti? ¿Por Qué caminas en otra dirección sabiendo que siempre estuve aquí?
> 
> —No lo sé, no lo sé ángel, por favor dame otra oportunidad...
> 
> —No, me cansé de esperar a que me quieras de vuelta, así que prendí a quererme lo suficiente para entender que por mucho que te quiera, no me haces bien.
> 
> —Ángel, por favor...puedo cambiar.
> 
> —Yo nunca pediría eso de ti, muñeca, si lo haces tendrá que ser por ti— Harry niega, su vista nublándose de lágrimas cuando el hombre abre la puerta y se marcha sin mirarlo.

 

 

Sus ojos se abren para encontrarse con una cama ocupada, sintiendo sobre su espalda el apoyado peso de unas alas que no son más que el cuerpo de su ángel pegado al suyo. Con la mandíbula escondida en su cuello, siente la tibia respiración de su ángel, estancia pacífica, presencia reconfortante, la oscuridad nunca se sintió mejor en los brazos que le envuelven la espalda y el torso.

 

 

— ¡No te atrevas a dar un paso más!—su seriedad sucumbe ante una sonrisa atrevida, Harry esconde los brazos detrás de su espalda y avanza a pesar de la amenaza por qué no puede no besar ese rostro mañanero.

El menor da un par de pasos hacia atrás, sus manos tantean el mueble detrás y se sostienen de él, preparándose para el cariño que le empapara la piel y para la explosión de emociones que acompañaran aquel momento.

—Te pegaré si me das un beso—la nueva amenaza hace al más alto reír porque su ángel arruga su rostro con una expresión tierna, una que quiere irritar y saborear. —Apestas a café y bebidas energizantes...

— ¿De quién será la culpa?—pregunta el mayor, su cadera contra la del chico que porta en su entrepierna una erección matutina. — ¿Quién no me dejo dormir toda la noche?

— ¡Prometiste que cuando tus exámenes acabarán podríamos hacer una pijamada!— sus palabras cargaban un tono mimado pero por más ridículo que sonará, aquella había sido una de las mejores madrugadas de su vida. —No podía dejarte que durmieras.

— ¿Así que puedes robarme el sueño pero yo no puedo robarte un beso? —las manos del menor están acariciando la mandíbula de su novio, dedos tersos aprietan aquellas mejillas ya rosadas. Harry continúa escondiendo sus brazos tras su espalda y aun así logra que Louis se suba al mueble y envuelva su cadera con sus piernas.

—No puedes robar algo que ya es tuyo— Louis responde y no siente el aliento caliente por aquel beso cerrado, hay una desesperación prominente en su mente cuando los brazos de su novio no lo envuelven y lo único que él atina a hacer es a enredarse aún más con él.

— ¿Así que aun con mal aliento te gustan mis besos?— una ladeada mueca hace que el menor muerde el lóbulo de su oreja para castigar la presuntuosidad del otro. —Pequeña y peculiar criatura...—Harry siente a su ángel temblar cuando por fin lo toca, una palma sube por su desnuda espalda hasta llegar al cabello que aprisiona entre sus dedos, la otra mano palpa su erección, tan solo unos segundos antes de subir por su pelvis y presionar contra su tórax, suave vellos y un flojo abdomen. —Me amenazas y luego tiemblas bajo mí.

—Duele—protesta con impaciencia, su miembro está ahí dispuesto a la merced de su pareja quién continúa acariciando su torso, tirando de su cabello y luego besándole todo. —Me gusta más cuando llevas el rojo...—el comentario es acompañado por un quejido excitado, sus piernas comienzan a empujar a Harry hacia él, su miembro restregándose contra la pelvis del otro, suspiros lascivos humedecen la tez donde el tatuaje de la margarita reside. — Me gustas tanto Harry.

—Es bueno saber que después de cinco años aún me quieres princesa—el chico sonrió ampliamente, su pelvis moviéndose contra el miembro erecto, la mano en su cabello abrazando el cuello, quieta y firme. — ¿Preguntarán tus amigos por las marcas? ¿Les dirás que he sido yo?

Louis asiente eufórico, el placer se edifica como una muralla y se cae como dóminos cuando la mano en su garganta aprieta mientras que la otra toma su miembro y lo frota con premura.

—Les diré cual bien sabes amarme— el murmuro estalla sobre las anchos labios del hombre que aún portan un rosado exótico, restos del labial rojo. El sudor de ambos cuerpos empapa el ambiente y Harry no puede resistirse a los ojos nublados del chico que asfixia bajo su palma, su uña acaricia los testículos y el semen que empapa se combina con el blanco de su camisa.

—Qué manera de empezar el día bebé— la burla no colorea las mejillas de su ángel, este se ha acostumbrado tanto a disfrutar su sexualidad que siente la satisfacción antes que la vergüenza. Harry empuja al menor hacia el baño, ambos comparten una ducha y conversan sobre la despensa que necesitan comprar y las ganas que tienen de quedarse todo el día y no asistir a clases.

 

 

Cuando el par entro a la casa aquella tarde, lo primero que percibieron fue la carcajada de Andrea, Louis se detuvo en la puerta sosteniendo las bolsas con las compras e intentando entender qué estaba causando el ataque de risa de su mejor amiga. Kai estaba en su celular, su cuerpo desparramado en el sofá y una expresión entretenida, Liam estaba boquiabierto mirando a Arianne y esta se encontraba tan roja como un tomate.

— ¿Ángel, que pasa?— el menor tan solo se apartó de la puerta para que Harry pudiera entrar, Arianne al escucharles se giró por completo hacia ellos y con una expresión de sorpresa se llevó los manos a los pechos, intentando ocultar la palabra impresa en su blusa.

— ¿Arianne, estás bien?— Louis inquirió, dejando las bolsas en el suelo de la entrada y caminando hacia la chica que ahora lleva una mirada afligida. — ¿Que le has dicho Andrea?

— ¿La verdad...?— musito la chica con confusión, encogiendo los hombros con una expresión inocente.

—Louis, déjala...—Arianne suplica al borde de las lágrimas y es entonces cuando Andrea camina hacia ella y la toma por su brazo, notando su angustia y vergüenza.

— ¿Realmente estás llorando solo por qué te dije que no deberías usar términos que no entiendes?—Louis sostuvo a Arianne cuando está camino hacia atrás, chocando con su cuerpo y bajo sus palmas ella temblaba, ardía y llovía al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Si lo entiendo! ¡Incluso más que tú!

Las palabras de la joven se quedaron en el aire, densas, Harry quiso acercarse a su hermana pero su ángel ya estaba sosteniendo su mano y caminando fuera de la casa, Andrea le miraba la espalda a su hermana y él no podía dejar de observar la dispersa mirada de su amiga.

—Incluso para un error así, fuiste horrible—murmuró Kai, su atención aun en la pantalla de su celular.

— ¡Agh! Siempre soy yo el problema ¿no?— fue lo último que digo la chica antes de encerrarse en su habitación. Harry camino resignado hacia la cocina, Liam ayudando con el resto de las bolsas del mandado.

Louis tiro de aquella palma sudorosa durante más de tres calles, llegando a un pequeño parque completamente vacío, el término de  _FEMME_  ahora claro a los ojos del mayor quien sentado en la banca de madera observaba a la hermana de su novio llorar, el rostro hinchado y los ojos colorados. Eran esos pequeños instantes en los que Louis podría encontrar parecidos entre ella y Harry, siempre tan diferentes e iguales al mismo tiempo.

—Arianne, confía—rogó el mayor, sus dedos aun rozando los de ella, almendrada mirada parecía esconder un fuego y entonces la abrazo. La joven y él siempre habían tenido profundas conversaciones, confiándose cosas que ninguno se atrevía a decirle a nadie más, en esos momentos de sus vidas ambos andaban con el espíritu cansado, con el alma triste y de alguna manera ellos se encontraban, se confiaban.

—Ella...no se dio cuenta—la explicación contra su hombro lo hizo apartarse y mirarla con extrema sospecha. —Andrea vio mi blusa y me dijo que no debería de utilizar términos que no entiendo solo porque son modas, pero sí sé que significa Femme, fue mi manera de...

—De decirle que te gustan las chicas— completo Louis, sonriendo ampliamente ante el asentimiento de Arianne.

—No quiero que la gente piense que estoy tratando de imitar a mi hermano o algo por el estilo, es tan solo la forma en que me siento respecto a ella, pero sé que ella no sentiría nada por mí nunca, es claro que me ve como una niña superficial e ignorante.

—Andrea es muy impulsiva y también es un ser humano Ariane, puede que haya tenido un mal día y simplemente se descargó contigo. Debes de hablar con ella.

—No, no lo entiendes, no es tan fácil, yo la quiero bien, no es solo un crush o algo momentáneo—Louis suspira, porque claro qué entiende, así se sentía cuando conoció a Harry.

Su sonrisa prevalece en su rostro durante todo el tiempo en el que ella divaga sobre las razones por las que quiere a Andrea, él nota cierta paz en Arianne cuando le habla de ella, como si fuera una lata de refresco que cuando finalmente se abre, explota y de apoco va calmándose.

—Tú no eres tu hermano, ni tus padres, ni la gente que conoces, tú eres enteramente tuya y si te gustan las chicas y si estás enamorada de Andrea es porque así te sientes, sin influencias. Cuando conocí a tu hermano tenía mucho miedo, incluso comenzamos a salir y aunque éramos pareja decíamos que éramos algo más, algo bueno, algo mejor, pero era le teníamos miedo a reconocer lo que nos pasaba.

—Pero es que tú y Harry lo son...han ido al infierno y al cielo juntos de ida y vuelta. Es verdad, ambos tienen algo diferente y muy fuerte.

—Es fácil decir las cosas así, ambos hemos estado más en el infierno de lo que admitimos a veces. Siempre parece más fácil ignorar lo que sentimos que hacernos cargo, pero a la larga...

— ¿Crees que debería decirle? ¿Me ayudarías a saber si...? Tal vez sí logró que se dé cuenta que no soy esa persona que ella cree podrá verme y... ¿Cómo fue su última pareja?

—Oh, oh, ahora quieres los servicios del agente secreto Wahlström— Arianne sonríe aun cuando Louis aprieta su mejilla. —Ella ya te ve Arianne, no necesitas cambiar ni saber de su ex, hay información que condena. Y respecto a confesarle tus sentimientos, depende de ti, lo único que te puedo decir es que guardarlos limita y expresarlo crea una infinidad de posibilidades.

 

 

Cuando regresan a casa, Louis no puede evitar reír al ver a su novio esperándolos con una postura firme y una expresión molesta. Lo más cómico de todo es que Harry tiene una pizza vegetariana en la mesa y los tres saben que significa eso.

—Eres el mejor— al hombre le crece una sonrisa en su rostro estoico cuando su ángel está besando su mejilla, un plato con una rebanada en su mano antes de desaparecer, dejando a los hermanos Rosenberg a solas.

— ¿Algo que contar hermanita?—Arianne se queda mirando esos ojos que conoce desde que llegó a este mundo, al hombre que le dibujaba margaritas y su forma de nombrarlas en todos los idiomas.

—Estoy enamorada de Andrea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Femme: una mujer (tradicionalmente) femenina. Se usa principalmente para referirse a una lesbiana femenina, y especialmente a una lesbiana femenina que se siente atraída por las lesbianas masculinas o lesbianas.


End file.
